Le véritable destin d'Harry Potter
by Helina Pandragon
Summary: Harry âgé de 5 ans s'enfuit de chez sa famille, ne supportant plus l'ignorance et le manque d'amour de ses parents au profil de son jumeau, c'est celui-ci qu'on déclare le sauveur. Il rencontrera dans la forêt un dragon argent qui va lui offrir une meilleure vie remplie d'amour et d'amitié, malgré un chemin semé d'embuches.
1. Prologue

Salut ^^

Voilà ceci est ma première fanfiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

En ce qui concerne les publications elles seront normalement toute les semaines =D

Les personnages n'ayant aucun rapport avec la véritable histoire d'Harry Potter, m'appartiennent donc merci de ne pas me les prendre =)

Bonne lecture !

(Version corrigé par ma beta Auclerc)

* * *

**Prologue :**

Nous disons souvent que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, cela est vrai la plupart du temps et notre jeune héros Harry va bien le comprendre. Et si Voldemort n'était pas si mauvais ? Les Serpentards portent-ils des masques pour leur survie ? Et si certaines créatures magiques n'étaient pas forcément des monstres sanguinaires ?

Toutes ses questions ont bien une réponse et Harry va y répondre tout au long de sa vie. Entre haine et amour prouvera-t-il que les apparences sont réellement trompeuses ?

Pour commencer cette histoire, revenons un peu en arrière quand une certaine prophétie fit son apparition et changea la vie d'une famille en l'espace d'une nuit.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre… »_

_31 juillet 1980, Hôpital Sainte Mangouste_

\- Poussez madame Potter, je peux voir la tête de votre premier fils !

Lily Potter broyait littéralement la main de son mari James Potter, celui-ci priait pour ne pas perdre sa pauvre main mais aussi pour que l'accouchement se finisse vite. Quand sa femme lui a annoncé qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, il se cru au paradis. Lui qui était fils unique voulait de nombreux enfants pour ne pas souffrir de solitude comme lui dans son enfance. Alors qu'il était replongé dans ses souvenirs, il entendit les cris d'un bébé, relevant la tête, James put voir son premier fils. Une infirmière lui apporta son enfant dans une couverture bleu après l'avoir lavé et ausculté.

\- Voici votre premier fils, monsieur Potter, il est en bonne santé. Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

James regardait son fils dans ses bras, il avait les cheveux de sa mère et ses yeux. Il décida enfin à répondre à l'infirmière.

\- Matthew Potter Godric

L'infirmière lui reprit son fils et le déposa dans son berceau. La sage-femme continuait avec Lily Potter, il restait encore le dernier fils à faire sortir. Alors que la tête du bébé commençait à sortir des complications firent leur apparition.

\- Merde elle fait une hémorragie ! Mademoiselle Hélina faite sortir monsieur Potter vite ! Allez madame Potter encore un petit effort, le deuxième bébé est presque sorti !

Lily puisa dans ces dernières réserves pour faire sortir son second fils. Le bébé sortit enfin, l'infirmière s'occupa de lui et laissa sa supérieure s'occuper du cas de madame Potter. Une fois lavé, ausculté et enveloppé dans la petite couverture bleue, l'infirmière Hélina retourna dans la chambre pour retrouver monsieur et madame Potter. Dans la chambre, un spectacle étrange se dévoila à elle, James Potter se tenait contre sa femme avec le sourire aux lèvres admirant son fils Matthew dans les bras de sa mère. Ce qui choqua le plus Hélina s'était le fait que les parents ne se préoccupaient pas de l'absence de leur second enfant qu'elle tenait dans ces bras. Elle décida de montrer sa présence et de leur présenter leur second bébé.

\- M. et Mme. Potter, voilà votre second fils. Quel nom avez-vous choisi ?

James releva la tête et regarda le bébé dans les bras de l'infirmière, son visage si lumineux se ferma. Ses sentiments étaient différents pour son second fils, à cause de lui son amour avait presque perdu la vie et elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant. Eux qui avaient espéré avoir une petite fille après leurs fils.

\- Harry James Potter.

Après avoir dit le nom de son fils assez froidement, il retourna à la contemplation de son fils ainé et de sa femme. Celle-ci n'avait même pas réagi, elle se contenta juste de regarder bizarrement son fils cadet, avant de retourner elle aussi vers son fils ainé.

Hélina regarda tristement le petit Harry dans ses bras, il avait une petite touffe brune sur la tête et de grands yeux verts. Il la regardait calmement et lui faisait un petit sourire de nouveau-né, elle lui sourit aussi et l'embrassa sur le front et le posa dans le deuxième berceau. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, elle tourna le regard vers les parents toujours occupé avec Matthew, puis murmura une formule à l'intention d'Harry, puis déclara au jeune nourrisson.

\- Si jamais tu décides de partir de chez toi car tu n'es pas heureux, je te retrouverais petit sauveur.

Hélina lui sourit une dernière fois, puis sortit de la chambre en disant au revoir aux parents. Personne de l'hôpital ne la revit, elle s'était volatilisée.

_31 octobre 1981 Manoir Potter_

Le soir de la nuit d'Halloween, un homme vêtu de noir s'avance devant une maison de Godric's Hollow. Baguette en main il entre en silence dans cette demeure sans histoire. Les parents Potter étaient sortis à l'occasion d'une fête au Ministère de la Magie, ils avaient engagé une baby-sitter pour la soirée. En voyant arriver cet inconnu, elle se précipita dans la nurserie et s'enferma dedans avec les deux jumeaux âgés de quinze mois. L'intrus entra dans la pièce en explosant la porte, il pointa sa baguette en direction de la jeune fille se tenant devant le berceau de Matthew qui était le plus proche de la porte. Celui-ci pleurait…euh criait plutôt, alors qu'Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce, regardait calmement la scène ne comprenant pas qui était cet homme qui pointait un bâton en direction de la jeune fille et son frère. Alors que l'assassin allait tuer le bébé, il sentit une impressionnante magie venant de l'autre bout de la pièce. Il tua la jeune femme et se dirigea alors vers le berceau d'Harry et pointa sa baguette, un rayon vert fut lancé dans sa direction. Mais au lieu de le tuer comme l'avait prévu le sorcier, le sort rebondit du front d'Harry et se redirigea vers son lanceur qui disparut en poussière. Le sort créa une explosion dans la chambre, des morceaux du plafond tombèrent et blessèrent Matthew au niveau de son cou formant une sorte de serpent.

Les alarmes avaient été déclenchée dans la maison, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore transplantèrent devant leur maison et se précipitèrent dans la nurserie, ils découvrirent le cadavre de la jeune Baby-sitter sous les décombres du toi. James et Lily se précipitèrent vers leur fils ainé qui pleurait à plein poumon, alors que Remus et Sirius eux se dirigèrent vers le berceau d'Harry qui était évanoui. Sirius le pris dans ses bras pendant que Remus regardait si il n'était pas blessé. Il voulait tant un fils comme Harry mais aucune femme ne voudrait avoir d'enfant avec un loup-garou, avec Sirius, ils avaient remarqué l'attitude de leurs amis à l'égard d'Harry et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi James et Lily ignoraient leur second fils. Celui-ci était si gentil, si calme contrairement à Matthew qui demandait toute l'attention et pleurait pour un rien. Dumbledore entra à ce moment-là dans la chambre. James remarqua une étrange blessure sur son fils.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ! Regardez ! Matthew a une cicatrice au niveau du cou ! Elle a la forme d'un serpent. Serai ce lui le sauveur dont la prophétie parle ?

Le vieil homme regarda de plus près le bébé.

\- Il s'emblerait oui.

Remus avais remarqué la cicatrice d'Harry, un éclaire sur le haut de son front, décide d'intervenir.

\- Harry aussi a une cicatrice sur le front, le sauveur peut très bien être lui ?

Au fond de lui Remus savait que c'était Harry et non Matthew le sauveur, son loup le ressentait.

James regarda en direction de son autre fils, son visage était fermé.

\- Il a sans doute été blessé par un morceau de plâtre, rien de plus. Je suis sûr que c'est Matthew après tout, il est l'ainé et l'héritier de la Famille Potter !

\- Je pense que James a raison Remus, Harry est trop loin de la porte et les plus gros morceaux de plâtre sont de son côté.

\- Mais Albus….

\- Pas de mais Sirius ! Le sauveur est Matthew. Il va falloir le préparer à sa future mission et aux éventuels dangers. Certains mangemorts vont vouloir se venger de la mort de leur maître.

A ce moment-là Sirius et Remus comprirent qu'Harry allait avoir une enfance difficile et sans amour de la part de ces parents. Mais ils feraient en sorte d'être là pour lui et de lui donner cet amour.

Cependant le destin en décidera autrement…


	2. Chapter 1

Et voilà le premier chapitre =)

Bonne lecture !

(Version corrigé)

**Réponse au reviews : **

**Yumi :** merci pour ton review =) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Lyxie :** Et voilà la suite très chère Lyxie, tu vas apprendre des choses sur le comportement des Potter et aussi qui est cette infirmière ^^ même si pour elle, les infos seront découvertes petit-à-petit.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_31 octobre 1982_

Cela faisait maintenant 1 an que Voldemort avait disparu, tué par « Matthew Potter ». Depuis cette annonce, la population sorcière envoyait un nombre incalculable de cadeaux pour le jeune sauveur. James et Lily Potter donnaient des interviews aux journalistes de la Gazette. Mais dans aucunes interviews ils n'avaient évoqué la présence d'Harry dans la famille. On aurait pu dire en lisant les articles que Matthew était fils unique. Ce comportement agaçait de plus en plus Sirius et Remus, ils étaient les seuls à s'occuper du vrai sauveur. Ils aimaient aussi Matthew bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, il n'était qu'un bébé après tout et ils espéraient que Matthew ne deviendrait pas comme ses parents et accorderait de l'importance à son jumeau. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

_24 Décembre 1983_

\- HARRY ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Le jeune Harry alors âgé de 3 ans sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea dans la cuisine où sa mère venait de l'appeler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère avait crié après lui, il n'avait pas bougé de la journée.

\- Oui mère, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

À peine arrivée près de sa mère que celle-ci lui donna une gifle. Harry tenait sa petite joue rouge, les larmes aux yeux, il regardait sa mère sans comprendre.

\- Comment as-tu osé ruiner des heures de travail ! Et en plus, tu arrivé ici comme si de rien n'était !

\- Mais….mère…..je….ne…comprend…pas…je n'ai….rien….fait…

\- TU N'AS RIEN FAIT ? ET ÇA ALORS ?

Lily lui tira l'oreille pour le mettre devant un gâteau de Noël complétement détruit.

\- J'ai passé toute la journée à faire ce gâteau pour le Noël de ton frère !

\- …c'est aussi mon Noël… : marmonna tristement Harry

Sa mère lui tira plus l'oreille. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, il n'avait rien fait. Matthew se trouvait dans la pièce et regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Harry remarqua enfin sa présence, il supplia son frère du regard pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Mais son frère lui donna en réponse un sourire mauvais et retourna jouer avec son ballon de foot. Harry comprit que c'était son frère le responsable.

\- Mère c'est Matthew le responsable, il a dû envoyer le ballon sur le gâteau quand il jouait !

Une deuxième gifle s'abattit sur sa joue.

\- Je t'interdis de reporter tes bêtises sur ton frère ! Matthew est un adorable garçon, il est obéissant-lui !

\- Mais….mère….je n'ai…pas…bougé de ma chambre…..

\- NE ME REPONDS PAS !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Je vous entends depuis mon bureau !

James venait de rentrer dans la cuisine. Il remarqua les dégâts dans la cuisine et surtout l'état du gâteau. Lily prit alors la parole pour lui expliquer les bêtises d'Harry.

\- Harry vient de gâcher le Noël de Matthew !

\- HARRY ! Monte dans ta chambre et tu y resteras jusqu'au lendemain de Noël ! Ce soir, ta mère et moi allons amener Matthew au restaurant pour la veille de Noël et réparer ce que tu as gâché alors je te préviens si tu fais encore une seule bêtise, tu le regretteras !

Harry remonta dans sa chambre les larmes aux yeux, lui qui voulait tant revoir ses parrains. Ils étaient les seuls à lui accorder de l'attention et de l'amour.

Le lendemain Sirius et Remus arrivèrent au Manoir Potter, ils étaient heureux de revoir leurs filleuls, même s'ils venaient surtout pour Harry. peine avaient-ils passé la porte que Matthew leur sauta dans les bras.

\- Tonton Remus, tonton Sirius, vous m'avez tellement manqué !

Sirius prit Matthew dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Bonjour mon grand comment tu vas ?

\- Très bien hier soir papa et maman m'ont amené au restaurant pour la veille de Noël !

\- Oh c'est Noël aujourd'hui ? J'avais complètement oublié et toi Remus, tu y as pensé ?

\- Non j'ai oublié moi aussi !

Matthew commença à bouder et à faire un caprice.

\- Maman ! Papa ! Tonton Sirius et Remus ont oublié que c'est Noël aujourd'hui ! Ils sont méchants !

Alors qu'il commençait à pleurer, Lily accouru auprès de son fils pour le consoler, James à sa suite le sourire aux lèvres, il savait pertinemment que ses deux meilleurs amis blaguaient, ils faisaient ça chaque année.

\- Mais non Matthew nous n'avons pas oublié c'était une blague ! Faut pas le prendre comme ça. Tiens joyeux Noël mon grand !

Remus lui donna deux beaux cadeaux, le petit garçon les prit et couru dans la salle à manger pour les ouvrir. Les adultes le suivirent et s'assirent sur les canapés de façon à être face à face.

\- Alors mon bon vieux Patmol, comment va-tu depuis le temps ? Toujours à courir à droite et à gauche ?

\- Désolé de te décevoir mon cher Cornedrue, mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je peux dire que ça commence à être sérieux.

\- Ooh dis-nous tout Sirius qui est l'heureux élu ?

Tout le monde était au courant que Sirius aimait les hommes et ça ne les gênaient pas plus que ça. Et Lily adorait les histoires d'amour surtout si elles concernaient ses amis, mettre le nez dans les affaires des autres c'était-ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.

\- Non c'est un secret pour le moment, il n'est pas vraiment prêt à mettre notre relation au grand jour il préfère attendre un peu. Et puis nous sommes là pour le Noël des enfants, d'ailleurs, il est où Harry ?

Les visages de James et Lily se fermèrent. James parla en premier.

\- Il est puni, il restera dans sa chambre jusqu'à demain, ça lui apprendra à vouloir gâcher le Noël de Matthew.

\- Punis ? Mais qu'a-t-il fait ?

Remus et Sirius étaient assez surpris par cette révélation, Harry n'était pas du genre à faire des bêtises, il était plutôt sage et discret comme garçon.

\- Je venais de faire un magnifique gâteau pour le Noël de mon petit Matthew, j'y avais passé toute la journée. Une fois fini, je suis allée aux toilettes et quand je suis revenue le gâteau était complètement détruit. C'est à ce moment-là que Matthew est arrivé et m'a affirmé avoir vu Harry sortir de la cuisine. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin, je sais que mon Matthew ne me mentirait jamais !

Remus et Sirius restaient dubitatif face à l'histoire de Lily. Remus osa intervenir avec l'intention de défendre Harry.

\- Mais Matthew a vu Harry détruire le gâteau ?

\- Non, il était dehors près de la cuisine, il jouait au ballon mais, il est rentré pour boire c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a vu Harry sortir de la cuisine et le gâteau complètement détruit.

\- …je vois

Les deux hommes avaient un peu de mal à croire la culpabilité d'Harry, ce n'était pas son genre en revanche, ils avaient appris par Tinki l'elfe de maison, que Matthew faisait beaucoup de bêtises et s'était soi elle soi Harry qui en pâtissé. Après ces révélations qui les avaient choqués, ils avaient pris la décision d'en parler à James et Lily. Mais rien à faire, c'était comme parler à des sourds, pour eux Matthew était un enfant qui ne mentait jamais et ne faisait jamais de bêtises.

Remus se retira du salon prétextant une envie urgente, il en profita pour monter dans la chambre d'Harry, il le trouva en pleurs sur son petit lit. Il s'avança doucement près du lit, s'accroupit près de l'enfant et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Harry sursauta et tourna vivement la tête, quand il vit son parrain Remus, il lui sauta dans les bras.

\- 'mus je te promets je n'ai rien fait ! C'est pas moi, je suis resté toute la journée dans ma chambre, je ne suis pas sorti de celle-ci.

\- Chut… ne t'en fais pas Harry, je te crois et Sirius aussi.

Remus le berça dans ses bras, toujours en lui caressant la tête. Une fois le garçon calmé, il le reposa sur son lit et lui donna deux cadeaux. Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres et embrassa son parrain, il ouvrit le premier qui apparemment était celui de Sirius, un livre sur le Quidditch avec un vif d'or en peluche. Le cadeau de Remus était lui aussi un livre, mais cette fois sur l'histoire de Poudlard, malgré le fait qu'Harry n'ai que 3 ans, il avait les capacités d'un enfant de 5 ans ce qui avait impressionné ses deux parrains.

Finalement, Harry put voir ses deux oncles et passer un bon Noël en dévorant les deux livres et serrant son vif d'or dans les bras.

_31 juillet 1985_

Le jour se levait en ce paisible jour de Juillet. Dans la petite chambre très simple, voir trop simple, composé uniquement d'un petit lit, une armoire et un simple bureau. Harry âgé de 5 ans aujourd'hui, dormait paisiblement. Les rayons du soleil venaient lui chatouiller le visage, celui-ci remua doucement pour se réveiller. Une fois bien réveillé, il s'assit sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre les yeux dans le vide. Aujourd'hui, il fêtait ses 5 ans, mais comme chaque année, il n'aurait des cadeaux que de ses parrains, Remus et Sirius. Comme chaque année, ses parents feraient une grande fête uniquement pour son frère Matthew. Il détailla sa petite chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à celle de son frère qui était deux fois plus grande et remplit de jouets et de peluches. Il en souffrait, il se demandait pourquoi ses parents ne lui montraient aucun amour, avait-il fait une bêtise ? Pourtant, il avait fait en sorte d'être gentil et de bien se comporter, malgré les bêtises que son jumeau faisait et qu'il n'hésitait pas à tout lui mettre sur le dos, il apprenait sérieusement ses leçons avec son parrain 'Mus. Sur ses sombres pensées, il décida de se lever et de se préparer pour cette très longue journée. Il était encore plus triste, car ce soir, c'était la pleine lune et parrain 'Mus ne serait pas là tout comme parrain Siri qui devait rester avec lui pour ne pas qu'il se blesse ou blesse quelqu'un d'autre. Aujourd'hui, il serait seul pour son anniversaire. Une fois prêt, il descendit les marches et alla dans la cuisine, il était très tôt et aucun de ses parents n'était levé et son frère ne se lèvera pas avant longtemps. En entrant dans la cuisine, il fut accueilli par Tinki. Celle-ci aimait beaucoup maître Harry, il était toujours gentil avec elle, contrairement à son frère Matthew.

\- Oh bonjour Maître Harry ! Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents et s'installa sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

\- Oui et toi Tinki ?

\- Moi aussi, Maître Harry. Je vous apporte tout de suite votre petit déjeuner !

Elle alla chercher plusieurs assiettes et les mit devant Harry. La première assiette contenait deux œufs et une tranche de bacon, ils formaient un bonhomme tout sourire, un jus de citrouille se trouvait à gauche de l'assiette et une autre assiette à droite était remplie de pancake avec écrit au chocolat « joyeux anniversaire Maître Harry ». Quand le petit garçon vit cette touche d'attention, il fit un gros câlin à Tinki. Il mangea avec bonheur, il se dit qu'au moins grâce à Tinki son anniversaire avait eu une petite touche de joie. Une fois son petit déjeuner pris, il dit au revoir à Tinki et se dirigea dans la bibliothèque, il adorait lire, c'est parrain 'Mus qui lui avait appris. Après plusieurs heures, il entendit ses parents se lever et se diriger vers la chambre de son frère jumeau qui se trouvait juste en face de la bibliothèque. Ce qu'il entendit lui brisa le cœur et il ne put que laisser ses larmes couler le long de ses petites joues d'enfant.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Matthew ! Oh mon bébé a déjà 5 ans !

\- Maman ! Je ne suis pas un bébé

\- Oh si tu resteras notre petit bébé. Tu es la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivée à ton père et à moi mon petit ange.

\- Aller jeune homme on se lève ! Une dure journée t'attend et puis ce matin, on va aller jouer au quidditch rien qu'entre père et fils.

C'était trop pour Harry, il n'y arrivait plus. Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer de tout son saoul sur son pauvre petit lit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit lui aussi à l'amour d'une famille ! Il savait qu'aujourd'hui allait en être une très dure mais, il ne pensait pas à ce point. Tout au long de la journée, sa famille ne fit même pas attention à son absence. Tinki lui apporta son repas de midi, mais il n'y toucha point. Celle-ci le regarda tristement, comment un enfant âgé seulement de 5 ans pouvait ressentir des sentiments d'adulte et souffrir à ce point. Harry décida de sortir de sa chambre en fin d'après-midi, il descendit jusqu'au Salon et s'immobilisa devant la porte. Devant lui se tenait ses parents offrant des tonnes de cadeaux pour Matthew. Il avait en face de lui ce qu'il espérait tant avoir, une famille remplie de joie. Alors que Matthew jouait avec un de ces nombreux cadeaux Lily et James se tenaient debout devant la porte et Harry entendit une conversation qu'il aurait préférée ne jamais entendre de la part de ses parents.

\- Oh James, j'aurais tant voulu une petite sœur pour Matthew….

\- Je sais ma Lily, Harry n'aurait jamais dû naitre et comme ça, on aurait notre petite fille et Matthew n'aurait pas été seul….comme moi, je l'ai été à son âge…

\- …qu'allons-nous faire de lui James ? Il risque de devenir de plus en plus jaloux de son frère…il risquerait de le perturber dans ses études et pire dans son entraînement pour battre le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- J'y ai pensé figure-toi et lors d'une mission, j'ai vu un orphelinat et…je pensais emmener Harry là-bas…

Harry les larmes aux yeux s'enfuit dans sa chambre prépara un sac et mit toutes les affaires auxquelles il tenait le plus, ce qui se résumait aux jouets que lui avaient offert Remus et Sirius, quelque bouquin et des vêtements. Une fois son sac prêt, il sortit du manoir par la porte de derrière et s'enfuit dans la forêt. Jamais plus il ne remettrait les pieds dans cette maison. Avant de partir, il avait laissé une lettre pour ses deux parrains, il leur demandait pardon, mais il n'arrivait plus à supporter l'indifférence de ses parents.

Après avoir couru pendant plusieurs heures dans les bois, Harry arriva au bord d'une petite rivière. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, lui qui avait tellement soif. Il s'y précipita pour apaiser sa petite gorge sèche, alors qu'il buvait l'eau fraiche, il entendit un craquement en face de lui. Relevant lentement la tête pour voir d'où venait ce bruit, son corps se figea, devant lui se tenait un dragon, légèrement plus grand qu'un cheval. Bizarrement, Harry n'avait pas vraiment peur du dragon, il était comme fasciné devant la créature, il la trouvait belle. Le dragon était recouvert d'écailles aux reflets argent et possédait des yeux vairons, le droit vert d'eau et le gauche argent comme ces écailles. L'animal ne quittait pas Harry du regard et réciproquement.

Soudain, une voix résonna dans la tête de notre petit héros.

\- Bonjour Harry.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda partout cherchant la personne qui lui parlait, mais à part le dragon, il n'y avait personne d'autre.

\- Je t'attendais petit sauveur, je t'attendais depuis longtemps mon enfant.

Harry regarda une nouvelle fois en direction du dragon mais, à sa surprise, c'est une jeune femme qui avait pris sa place. Elle lui souriait tendrement, elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années environ, sa chevelure argent ressemblait aux étoiles qu'Harry voyait dans le ciel le soir avant de se coucher. Mais ce qui le frappa était ses yeux, elle avait les mêmes yeux que le dragon.

\- Qui….qui êtes-vous ? Et où il est le beau dragon ?

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire amusé et commença à s'approcher de lui. À la plus grande surprise d'Harry l'étrange femme marcha non pas dans l'eau, mais sur l'eau. Une fois arrivée en face de lui, elle s'accroupit et lui caressa tendrement sa petite joue.

\- Je m'appelle Hélina Pandragon et je suis venu te chercher Harry

\- Me chercher ?

\- Oui, je t'en ai fait la promesse le jour de ta naissance.

\- Vous étiez là le jour de ma naissance ?

\- Oui, je t'ai vu naître et je t'ai même tenu dans mes bras

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu plus tôt ?

\- Je devais attendre que tu partes de toi-même et puis j'espérais que tes parents finiraient par te donner de l'amour comme ils le donnent à ton frère.

\- Oh…je vois…mais…si je pars avec vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? Et on ira où ?

\- Je t'emmènerais chez moi et je t'offrirais l'amour d'une mère, et même d'un frère.

\- Un frère ?

\- Oui, j'ai un fils Yuki, il a le même âge que toi. Tu verras, il va t'adorer

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux, il voulait voir s'il y avait une trace de mensonge, mais il n'y en avait pas. Il réfléchit quand même à sa proposition, elle avait l'air d'être sincère et puis…elle lui proposait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu…l'amour d'une mère. Ni une ni deux sa décision était prise.

\- Je veux venir avec vous !

Hélina lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie Harry, tu verras, tu seras heureux avec nous.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et redevint le dragon de tout à l'heure, elle s'accroupit près de Harry et avec l'aide de sa queue, elle le fit monter sur son dos.

\- Accroche-toi bien Harry, nous allons décoller.

Harry s'accrocha sur le dos du dragon, il était tout existé, il allait voler sur le dos d'un dragon pour la première fois. Hélina décolla et commença à s'élever dans le ciel bleu.

\- Elle est où ta maison ?

\- Dans un autre pays, le Japon, c'est le pays du soleil levant, c'est assez différent de l'Angleterre

Le voyage dura une bonne journée au moins et pendant tout le vol Harry pu admirer les paysages se dessinant sous lui. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, il allait enfin vivre une enfance normale et entouré d'amour.

…à suivre !

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =)

Si oui n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir.

à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite =)

Bonne lecture !

(Version corriger)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lyxie :** Ne t'en fais les Potter vont connaitre la vengeance de la famille Pandragon ). En ce qui concerne la relation entre Harry et ses parrains tout ira bien =). Pour le chéri de Sirius tu tiens quelque chose =D

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Les Potter ne s'étaient pas aperçus de la disparition de leur second fils, c'est Tinki qui leur avait signalé sa disparition, elle avait prévenu aussi Remus et Sirius qui s'étaient précipités chez leurs « amis » mais au lieu de trouver des parents en larmes et apeurés par la disparition de leur deuxième fils. Ce qu'ils y virent brisa à jamais leur lien d'amitié avec James et Lily. Tous deux étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé du salon, Lily lisant un livre et James des rapports pour le ministère, Matthew quant à lui, jouait tranquillement avec ces jouets près de ses parents. Ils eurent une très violente dispute au sujet d'Harry et elle fut encore plus violente quand le sujet de l'orphelinat fut abordé. Remus et Sirius partirent de chez les Potter en claquant la porte, leurs amis les avaient dégoûtés à tout jamais et ils ne savaient même pas s'ils leur pardonneraient un jour.

Le lendemain, le chien et le loup partirent à la recherche d'Harry, mais les résultats ne furent pas concluant. Cependant, ils se promirent de ne jamais abandonner les recherches, quitte à parcourir le monde entier s'il le fallait.

_Avril 1986, Kyoto, Japon_

\- Et le grand Harry aperçoit le vif d'or, il fonce sur lui laissant en plan le pauvre petit renard blanc ! Le vif d'or n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres ! Il tend le bras et il l'attrape ! Harry Pandragon gagne !

\- Harry ! Ce n'est pas juste pourquoi tu gagnes toujours !

\- Tout simplement parce que je suis le meilleur sur un balai mon très cher Yuki

Le dit Yuki fit sortir ses oreilles et sa queue de renard blanc pour mieux se jeter sur son frère et l'attaquer avec des chatouilles. Pendant ce temps, Hélina lisait tranquillement un livre sur la terrasse de la maison tout en sirotant un thé aux fleurs de Sakura. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux fils qui se chamaillaient tout en rigolant, elle était vraiment heureuse que Yuki et Harry s'entendent si bien, comme de vrais frères. Un bruit de sonnerie lui fit tourner la tête vers la cuisine, elle sourit, posa son livre, se leva de son transat et remit sa robe blanche à fleur bleue.

\- Les garçons le gâteau est prêt !

\- Ouiiiiiiiii ! On arrive maman !

Hélina sourit et rentra dans la cuisine pour sortir le gâteau du four, un bon fondant au chocolat. Les deux garçons s'installèrent à table après avoir lavé leurs mains.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois entrains de manger tranquillement le fondant, Harry leva son regard vers Hélina, celle-ci sentit son regard et leva ses yeux vairons vers lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ?

\- Je me demandais….Ca va faire 1 an que je suis là…et…j'aurais voulu savoir…si…

\- Si quelqu'un de ta famille te recherchait ?

\- Oui…

Hélina sourit tristement à Harry, elle se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant lui, en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir mon poussin, tes parents ont repris leur vie avec ton jumeau, mais…tes parrains, eux n'ont pas arrêté de te chercher. Je voulais te faire la surprise de les inviter pour ton anniversaire mais bon, tu m'as pris un peu au dépourvu.

Hélina l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever.

\- Si tu veux on peut les inviter plu tôt.

\- Non, je veux attendre mon anniversaire, ça sera mon cadeau !

\- Tu sais petit frère, tu aurais pleins d'autres cadeaux !

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il ne voulait pas y croire, il aurait vraiment plein de cadeaux ? Il tourna son regard, il voulait voir dans les yeux de la jeune femme, la confirmation que Yuki ne mentait pas.

\- Il ne ment pas Harry, comme tous les enfants tu mérites d'avoir pleins de cadeaux pour ton anniversaire et pour Noël mon petit ange.

Harry fit un câlin à sa nouvelle maman, essuya quelques larmes, fit un bisou sur la joue de son nouveau frère et retourna manger. Hélina caressa tendrement les cheveux bruns d'Harry mais, aussi les cheveux blancs de Yuki pour lui montrer qu'il avait très bien réagi et qu'elle était fière de lui.

Elle était fière de ses deux merveilleux fils, elle ne pouvait espérer mieux. Hélina rêvait d'une famille qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir ayant vécu dans un vieil orphelinat de Londres surchargé d'enfants de tout âge, son enfance n'avait pas vraiment été rempli d'amour tout comme celle d'Harry et de Yuki, avant qu'elle ne leur donne cet amour dans une nouvelle famille.

Yuki venait lui aussi d'un orphelinat dans un petit village de montagne au Japon. Il était rejeté par les enfants à cause de sa différence physique, en effet, Yuki est née avec les cheveux blancs et les yeux rouges. Les médecins qui l'avaient examiné l'avaient qualifié d'albinos, bien sûr c'étaient des médecins moldus, si des magicomages l'avaient examiné, ils auraient remarqué que Yuki était un sorcier mais, qu'il avait aussi hérité des gènes d'un esprit très connus au Japon celui du Renard, plus particulièrement le renard blanc des neiges. Hélina avait découvert tout à fait par hasard, l'orphelinat où vivait Yuki. Elle avait senti de la magie dans le bâtiment, elle y était entrée et avait rencontré un petit garçon âgé de 2 ans, isolé des autres pensionnaires. Elle l'adopta le lendemain. Yuki était née en décembre 1980, donc il était normalement plus jeune qu'Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se considérer comme le grand frère et Harry n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénients bien au contraire.

Yuki et Harry étaient vite devenus complices, ils partageaient beaucoup de points communs comme les livres, le quidditch et les créatures magiques. Yuki s'était pris de passion pour le violon et Harry pour le dessin, Hélina les retrouvait souvent dans la salle d'études où Yuki jouait du violon et Harry l'écoutait tout en dessinant. La jeune femme leur avait proposé de les inscrire à l'école élémentaire en attendant leurs onze ans. Mais les garçons avaient refusé, ils ne voulaient pas subir les moqueries, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de leur faire l'école à la maison que ce soit pour l'enseignement moldu ou sorcier.

L'anniversaire d'Harry arriva relativement vite pour le petit garçon. Hélina avait pris contact avec Remus et Sirius, les invitants en juillet, quelques jours avant l'anniversaire pour profiter des retrouvailles. Au début, les deux hommes, s'étaient méfiés de la jeune femme, mais quand elle leurs montra une photo d'Harry, de Yuki et d'elle, ils finirent par accepter de venir au Japon pour l'anniversaire de leur neuve. Sirius demanda s'il pouvait amener son compagnon, elle n'y vit pas d'inconvénients.

L'anniversaire de notre héros était le jeudi, Remus, Sirius et son compagnon devaient arriver le lundi. Bien sûr Hélina n'avait rien dit à Harry, celui-ci pensait que ses parrains arriveraient le jour même. Comme tous les matins Harry se leva le premier, il n'avait pas perdu cette habitude et il retrouva sa maman dans la bibliothèque installée sur le sofa avec une couverture lisant un livre et buvant une bonne tasse de thé. En entendant la porte de la bibliothèque, Hélina sut que c'était Harry, dès qu'elle vit la petite tête brune passer la porte, elle posa sa tasse et son livre et accueilli le garçon dans ses bras pour leur petit câlin matinal, ils avaient pris cette habitude 2 mois après l'arrivée d'Harry dans la maison. Hélina ne dormait plus depuis qu'elle avait reçu son héritage de dragonnier à 25 ans et depuis elle avait aussi arrêté de vieillir. Quelques heures plus tard, une tête blanche fit son apparition et Hélina put profiter d'un bon gros câlin de ses deux fils.

Dans la cuisine Hélina, prépara le petit-déjeuner traditionnel japonais, c'est-à-dire du riz blanc, un bol de soupe miso, du namasu (plat japonais composé de légumes crus finement émincés et de fruits de mer, marinés dans du vinaigre de riz), du poisson grillé et du thé vert pour Hélina et du Jus de citrouille pour les garçons. Alors que la petite famille mangeait tranquillement son repas, le carillon de l'entrée se fit entendre, Hélina sourit discrètement sachant très bien qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

\- Harry mon chéri, tu veux bien aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui maman.

Harry sauta de sa chaise et courut à l'entrée, il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec ses deux parrains, il fondit en larmes et dans leurs bras.

\- Oncle 'Mus, Oncle Siri', je suis tellement content de vous voir ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi Harry, on t'a cherché pendant 1 an. Nous avons appris ce que les Potter ont voulu te faire, on a été révolté.

\- Sirius a raison, mais cette Hélina nous a dit que tu habitais avec elle maintenant.

\- Oui et je suis très heureux, j'ai enfin trouvé une maman et un vrai frère !

\- Un frère ?

\- Oui, j'ai un autre fils.

Hélina venait de faire son apparition à l'entrée, elle était habillée d'une jolie robe rouge bordeaux, ses longs cheveux argentés attachés sur le côté.

\- Mais ne restez pas dehors, entrez ! Harry, mon chéri va finir ton petit-déjeuner.

\- Oui maman.

\- Venez, nous allons nous asseoir dans le salon, les enfants nous rejoindront après leur repas.

La jeune femme emmena les trois hommes dans le salon de style occidental, celui-ci était constitué d'un canapé trois places et de deux fauteuils. Remus et Hélina s'installèrent sur les deux fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre. Le loup ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, il devait avouer qu'il la trouvait vraiment très belle et attirante et son loup était d'accord avec lui. Hélina avait senti les regards du parrain d'Harry, elle savait que s'était un loup-garou mais, elle avait remarqué qu'il ne le contrôlait pas. Elle était bien décidée à l'aider à ne faire plus qu'un avec son loup. Sirius et son compagnon choisirent le canapé, l'amant de celui-ci le tenait par la taille, de manière un peu possessive ce qui fit rire Sirius.

Quelques minutes plus tard Yuki fit son apparition dans le salon, Hélina fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver seul.

\- Yuki où est ton frère ?

\- Il est parti chercher sa pochette à dessin, il m'a dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour ses parrains.

Yuki vint s'installer sur les genoux de sa mère, celle-ci l'embrassa sur le front et le serra dans ses bras. Les trois hommes regardèrent la scène, ils y voyaient une vraie scène d'amour entre une mère et son fils. Cependant, Sirius décida d'interrompre cette jolie petite scène.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser mademoiselle, votre second fils ne vous ressemble pas vraiment.

\- Black !

Son compagnon lui donna un coup de coude et Remus poussa un soupir désespéré. Hélina ne le prit pas mal, elle laissa même échapper un petit rire qui plut à Remus.

\- Yuki est le premier fils que j'ai adopté, il vivait dans un orphelinat dans les montagnes japonaises et c'était le seul enfant sorcier. Mon petit renard, tu veux bien les sortir s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui man'

Yuki ferma les yeux et se concentra pour faire sortir ses oreilles et sa queue de renard blanc. Les trois hommes étaient fascinés par le petit garçon. Remus prit la parole en premier

\- Un…un renard blanc ?

\- Oui Yuki est un sorcier qui a hérité des pouvoirs de l'esprit du renard des neiges.

\- J'avais une question à vous poser.

\- Oh tutoyez-moi, si je peux en faire autant.

\- Oui bien sûr, voilà avec Sirius, nous voulions savoir si Harry comptait aller à Poudlard quand il aura 11 ans ?

\- Nous en avons en effet discuté, il est d'accord pour y aller à la condition que Yuki l'accompagne. Je prendrais contact avec le directeur 1 an avant leur rentrée.

Harry arriva enfin dans le Salon avec dans ses mains, son carton à dessin. Il se précipita vers ses deux parrains, mais il se stoppa en voyant un troisième homme très près de son Oncle Siri. Il s'avança doucement vers l'homme habillé tout en noir, il avait des cheveux mi- longs noirs légèrement gras, il avait une peau assez blanche qui faisait ressortir ses yeux noirs. Harry était un peu impressionné par cet homme à l'allure sévère.

\- Bon…bonjour monsieur….

\- Harry, laisse-moi te présenter mon compagnon.

\- Compagnon ? comme un amoureux ?

\- Euh…oui c'est ça, c'est mon amoureux

Le dit amoureux leva les yeux au ciel et un discret sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Severus Rogue

\- Enchanté monsieur Rogue.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, puis se mit devant ses deux parrains et sortit de sa pochette un dessin représentant ses deux parrains, sa nouvelle maman, son frère Yuki et lui.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur Rogue, je ne savais pas qu'oncle Siri avait un amoureux, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vous rajouterais sur le dessin tout à l'heure parce que maintenant vous faites partie de ma nouvelle famille.

\- J'en serais honoré Harry.

\- Oh Harry, ton dessin est magnifique, tu as du talent

\- Merci Oncle 'mus c'est maman qui m'a appris à dessiner.

\- Et moi, elle m'a appris à jouer du violon !

Cette nouvelle famille passa la journée à discuter, Harry sur les genoux de Remus, Sirius dans les bras de Severus et Yuki sur les genoux d'Hélina. Quand Harry apprit que Severus était professeur de potion, il ne put s'empêcher de poser des tonnes de questions sur la fabrication des potions. Il adorait cette matière et le maitre de potion devait bien s'avouer qu'Harry avait beau ressembler à son père physiquement, mentalement il était totalement l'opposé et il en était ravi.

Le soir, tout le monde alla au lit, Harry se fit border par sa maman et ses deux parrains. Dans la nuit, le petit garçon alla dans le lit de son frère pour lui faire un câlin, il ne voulait pas que Yuki se sente seul, parce que le petit renard n'avait pas de parrain lui. Yuki lui fit de la place et Hélina les retrouva enlacé et dormant profondément alors qu'elle faisait ses petites inspections nocturnes pour s'assurer que ses fils allaient bien. Demain, elle emmènerait tout ce petit monde dans un temple sacré japonais pour aider Remus et aussi pour faire visiter la région aux Anglais.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =)

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite des aventures du petit Harry =)

Bonne lecture !

(Version corrigée)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Août 1986, Kyoto, Japon_

Une semaine était passée depuis l'anniversaire d'Harry, Hélina et les garçons avaient fait visiter la région de Kyoto aux trois adultes. Severus avait fait le tour des apothicaires pour trouver des ingrédients rares pour ses recherches en potion. Sirius quant à lui décida de se mettre à la mode japonaise et par la même occasion relooker son amant et de lui faire abandonner sa longue robe noire. Un jour dans la semaine Hélina partit seul avec Remus pour le temple Tōfuku-ji qui est un temple bouddhiste de l'arrondissement de Higashiyama-ku au sud-est de Kyoto. Les moines enseignaient l'art zen traditionnel bouddhiste. Sirius et Severus s'occuperaient des garçons pendant leur absence, Harry et Yuki en étaient ravis, tous les quatre passeraient leur journée à faire du quidditch. Oui, tous les quatre, même Severus va allait faire du quidditch en tant que gardien avec Yuki dans son équipe contre celle de Sirius et Harry.

Pendant ce temps Hélina et Remus étaient arrivés au temple, les moines connaissant Hélina depuis longtemps les accueillirent les bras ouverts. Les bouddhistes de ce temple, et même de tous les temples du Japon connaissaient l'existence de la magie et des créatures magiques. Le plus vieux moine arriva devant les deux adultes, Hélina s'inclina en signe de respect.

\- Ayame-sensei, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Hélina-sama, je vois que vous maîtrisez toujours aussi bien votre dragon. Comment vont vos fils ?

\- Ils vont très bien, je vous remercie. Je suis venu pour vous présenter un ami qui a besoin de votre enseignement. Voici Remus Lupin, il vient d'Angleterre.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Ayame.

Le vieil homme s'approcha et examina de près Remus, une fois son examen terminé, il lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

\- Je vois que vous êtes en conflits avec votre loup jeune homme. La transformation ne doit pas être très agréable.

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux, comment le vieux moine savait-il pour ses transformations et aussi qu'il était un loup-garou ? L'anglais tourna son regard vers Hélina pour avoir des réponses, mais celle-ci se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire énigmatique. Il se retourna vers le moine qui attendait sûrement une réponse.

\- Euh…..oui en effet, mais comment savez-vous que je suis un loup-garou ?

\- Oh et bien c'est votre aura qui m'a permis de le savoir et aussi la présence de vos cicatrices sur votre visage. Nous avons eu plusieurs personnes dans votre cas.

\- Ayame-sensei pouvez-vous vous occuper de lui ?

\- Oui un de nos pensionnaires est parti hier. Mais je dois vous prévenir jeune homme, avec votre aura, il vous faudra au moins un an pour apprendre à contrôler votre loup.

\- Aussi longtemps ?

\- Oui, vous avez repoussé votre loup pendant trop longtemps, les pensionnaires que nous accueillons, sont en général des personnes qui viennent juste de se faire mordre. Et donc leur contrôle est beaucoup plus rapide.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Remus, nous viendrons te voir avec les garçons et puis tu ne verras pas le temps passé ici.

Hélina avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Remus, tout en lui souriant pour le réconforter.

\- Bien j'accepte, mais avant je dois prévenir Sirius et Severus que je ne rentrerais pas avec eux en Angleterre.

\- Je vais préparer la chambre et vous n'aurez qu'à arriver demain matin si vous voulez.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur Ayame.

Le moine lui répondit avec un sourire, puis reparti à l'intérieur du temple. Hélina et Remus rentrèrent chez celle-ci pour annoncer la nouvelle aux deux autres anglais. Sirius en fut ravie pour son ami, il le soutiendrait quoi qu'il fasse et puis il savait que c'était pour son bien. Quant à Severus, il était du même avis que son amant et puis intérieurement ça lui éviterait de passer des jours à la fabrication de la potion tue loup.

Le lendemain Remus prit ses affaires et dit au revoir à ses amis et aux garçons. Hélina l'accompagna au temple où le vieux moine les attendait, elle fit une petite accolade à Remus pour lui apporter tout son soutien, car son apprentissage allait être rude et parfois douloureux.

\- Tu vas arriver à contrôler ton loup, vous ne formerez plus qu'un. Tu verras ça te changera la vie, tu n'auras plus à souffrir les soirs de pleines lunes et tu pourras te transformer quand tu voudras un peu comme un animagus.

\- Merci beaucoup Hélina, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je serais encore à prendre les potions tue loup de Severus.

Hélina lui offrit un sourire avant de rejoindre les enfants à la maison. Sirius et Severus avaient décidé de partir à la fin de la semaine, Sirius devait reprendre son travail au ministère et pour Severus, il devait préparer ses cours de potion pour la rentrée de Poudlard.

_Août 1987_

Un an avait passé depuis l'entrée de Remus au Temple, Sirius et Severus étaient revenus au Japon pour l'accueillir, tout le monde se trouvait devant l'entrée du temple, Harry et Yuki n'arrivaient pas à cacher leur impatience de retrouver le loup, Hélina, quant à elle, parlait avec son sensei. Remus arriva enfin près de ses amis, en une année, il avait bien changé. Ses traits étaient plus posés, plus libre comme si une grande souffrance venait de s'envoler, ses cheveux avaient aussi poussé, il paressait beaucoup plus jeune aussi. Dès qu'Harry le vit arriver, il courut dans sa direction pour lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Oncle 'Mus, tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi Harry, tu m'as manqué.

Remus serra Harry dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Une fois Harry au sol, Sirius prit Remus dans ses bras pour une accolade fraternelle, Severus se contenta de lui serrer la main en signe d'amitié. Yuki eut le même traitement qu'Harry, c'est-à-dire un baiser sur le front et un bon gros câlin. Enfin Hélina s'approcha de loup, après une petite hésitation et une accolade un peu timide, Remus vit arriver son sensei. Il se détacha du groupe pour aller le remercier pour son année d'enseignement. Le sensei se contenta d'un sourire pour le loup et d'un bref salut pour le groupe, puis il retourna dans le temple. Le petit groupe quitta le temple pour rentrer chez Hélina, le soir pendant le repas Remus raconta son apprentissage qui n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais qui au final lui avait apporté une grande satisfaction. Il avait enfin fusionné avec son loup intérieur, il pouvait le contrôler et aussi se transformer en loup quand il le voulait. Pendant la pleine lune, il pouvait se transformer sans souffrir et il n'avait plus à se soucier des conséquences, comme blesser, voir tuer quelqu'un par accident qui se serait mis sur sa route pendant la transformation.

Le lendemain, les trois anglais dirent au revoir au garçon et à leur hôte, qui leur proposa de revenir pour fêter les fêtes de noël avec eux.

_Septembre 1990, Bureau de Dumbledore, école de Poudlard, Ecosse _

Voilà, cinq ans qu'Harry Potter avait disparu, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, ne pensait pas que les Potter auraient été aussi indifférents face à cette disparition. Il savait qu'Harry n'aurait pas pu avoir la même attention que son frère, mais de là à ignorer délibérément leur second fils et avoir le projet de le mettre en orphelinat. Il ne pouvait l'accepter, il prit la décision de réprimander fortement la famille en espérant que cela leur ouvrirait les yeux. Cependant, pour James, Harry n'aurait jamais dû naître et ainsi, sa douce Lily aurait pu avoir la petite fille dont ils rêvaient tant. Pour Matthew, la disparition d'Harry ne changea pas grand-chose, à part le fait que ses parrains n'étaient plus présents pour les fêtes même s'il recevait des cadeaux de leur part, mais leur absence apporta une certaine haine envers son jumeau. Pour Lily, les paroles de Dumbledore, la firent plus réfléchir, elle commença à s'en vouloir et à regretter ses paroles et ses gestes face à son second fils. James faisait en sorte de faire sortir Harry de la tête de sa femme en lui rappelant qu'à cause de lui, elle n'aurait pas d'autre enfant, qu'il aurait été un poids mort pour l'apprentissage de Matthew.

Alors que le vieux directeur pensait ne plus jamais retrouver Harry, un magnifique petit dragon passa par la fenêtre et se posa sur son bureau, une lettre entre ses pattes. Dumbledore fut assez surpris par ce dragon, il prit la lettre et ouvrit grand les yeux au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Un sourire prit place sur son visage, il écrivit une réponse rapide et la redonna au messager qui repartit comme il était venu. Le lendemain, alors qu'il donnait à manger à son phénix Fumseck, on frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il savait qui se trouvait derrière la porte et il devait bien se l'avouer, il pensait ne jamais la revoir.

\- Tu peux entrer Hélina.

Derrière la porte Hélina souriait d'amusement, elle entra et regarda l'homme face à elle. Son très cher professeur n'avait pas changé, certes, il avait un peu vieilli mais, la malice dans ces yeux était toujours présente.

\- Bonjour professeur ou plutôt directeur.

À peine Hélina entrée que Dumbledore crut voir un fantôme, il détailla la jeune femme, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle venait d'avoir son héritage de dragonnier à 25 ans et depuis, elle s'était envolée dans les deux sens du terme pour ne plus jamais la revoir. Elle portait une robe traditionnelle sorcière bleue marine aux broderies argentées, ses cheveux attachés en chignon mais, avec des mèches devant qui encadraient son visage.

\- …tu n'as pas du tout changé, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que 37 ans étaient passés depuis ta disparition après ton héritage magique.

\- Vous, en revanche, quelques rides sont venues se rajouter mais, l'éclat de vos yeux n'a pas changé en revanche.

\- Ahah que veux-tu, il faut bien vieillir un jour ou l'autre. Enfin assis toi, un bonbon au citron ?

\- Non merci professeur.

\- Tant pis ça en fera plus pour moi et Fumseck !

L'accro des bonbons en lança un à son oiseau qui le rattrapa comme un pro puis il s'en prit un pour lui et le mangea avant de partir sur une discussion plus sérieuse avec son invité.

\- Dans ta lettre, tu souhaitais scolariser tes deux fils l'année prochaine, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, on vit au japon et ils ont tous deux fait le souhait de venir apprendre la magie à Poudlard, comme moi avant eux.

\- Oui, je me rappelle ta scolarité ici et aussi de ta relation avec lui.

\- Je préférerais ne plus aborder ce sujet professeur, il est encore très douloureux pour moi.

\- Bien bien, alors dis-moi, comment s'appellent tes fils ?

\- Ils ont tous les deux, le même âge, mon premier se nomme Yuki Pandragon et le second, tu le connais.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, son vrai nom est Harry Potter

\- Que…comment est-ce possible ? Le jeune Harry a disparu il y a maintenant cinq ans !

\- Quand il s'est enfui de chez lui, c'est moi qui l'ai récupéré et emmené chez moi pour l'élever comme mon propre fils.

\- Tu es consciente que légalement et vu qu'il n'est pas majeur, tu seras coupable d'enlèvement et il retournera chez sa famille ?

\- Je sais et avec son accord, nous avons fait un rituel de sang comme avec Yuki pour qu'il devienne légalement mon fils. Mais il a voulu garder son premier nom en plus du mien.

\- Je vois…alors il n'y a pas d'objection à faire, j'accueille avec plaisir tes deux fils.

\- Merci professeur. Je voulais savoir s'il n'y avait pas un poste de libre parmi tes enseignants pour l'année prochaine. Je souhaiterais rester près de mes fils.

\- Oh, tu fais bien de demander, notre professeur de soin aux créatures magiques fait sa dernière année à l'école, tu peux prendre sa place pour l'année prochaine. Et puis vous aurez toi et tes fils un appartement dans l'école.

\- Ça serait parfait, merci beaucoup.

\- Mais il faut que tu saches que Lily Potter est notre professeur de sortilège et vu que leur fils Matthew fera lui aussi sa rentrée en même temps que tes fils. Deux aurores seront chargés de la sécurité des élèves, James Potter est l'un des deux aurores.

\- Qui sera le second ?

\- Sirius Black, il vit avec notre professeur de potion…

\- Severus Rogue, oui, je les connais tous les deux comme Remus Lupin.

Le directeur haussa les sourcils face à cette découverte.

\- Vraiment ? Et sont-ils au courant pour Harry et toi ?

\- Oui, ils le savent depuis les 6 ans d'Harry

\- Ils ne m'ont absolument rien dit.

\- C'est normal, je leur ai demandé de garder le secret.

\- Je vois, je suppose que c'est grâce à toi que Monsieur Lupin a pu contrôler son loup ?

\- Oui, c'est exact. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est devenu enseignant ici non ?

\- Oui, en effet, il est notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Hélina ne put retenir un petit sourire qui n'échappa pas au vieil homme.

\- Juste une dernière chose, Yuki a hérité à la naissance d'un esprit renard, mais il sait le contrôler.

\- Un esprit renard ? Je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant.

\- Quand pourrons-nous emménager l'année prochaine ?

\- Votre appartement sera près début août.

\- Bien merci, beaucoup professeur Dumbledore.

Elle le salua, puis partit pour retrouver ses deux fils et leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le directeur la regarda partir avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. L'année prochaine serait une rentrée pleine de surprise et il avait hâte d'y être.

A suivre….

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =)


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors voilà une correction corrigé de ce chapitre. Merci à Auclerc pour cette correction, elle devient officiellement ma beta ! Merci aux personnes qui se sont proposés pour ce poste =).

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Guest :** Merci pour ton commentaire =) Pour la réaction des Potter faudra attendre le chapitre 5 =D J'aime bien

**Artmis :** Salut ^^ merci pour ton commentaire et ta proposition, ton adresse n'est pas apparu dans le commentaire mais merci quand même comme je l'ai dit au-dessus j'ai déjà trois candidat pour le poste =)

**Renard :** Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir =) voici la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

_5 Août 1991, Kyoto, Japon_

\- Harry ! Yuki ! Votre lettre pour Poudlard vient d'arriver !

A peine Hélina avait-elle appelé ses fils, qu'elle entendit un son ressemblant fort à un énorme troupeau d'éléphants dévalant un escalier. Les garçons, parce que c'étaient eux le dit troupeau d'éléphants, entrèrent dans la cuisine pour se diriger vers leur mère, leurs yeux remplis de joie, celle-ci était assez amusée par leur excitation. Elle leur donna leur lettre et regarda avec attention ses fils, ils avaient beaucoup grandi. Yuki était le plus grand des deux et avait aussi une plus forte carrure dû à son entraînement pour maîtriser l'esprit du renard blanc des neiges. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blancs, assez courts, coiffés de manière à lui donner un côté sauvage, une chose était sûre son fils aura beaucoup de succès auprès des filles.

En ce qui concernait Harry, le rituel du sang l'avait pas mal changé physiquement. Ses cheveux bruns toujours coiffés en bataille avaient pris une couleur noir-corbeau et étaient beaucoup plus lisse et plus long, ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes, vert-émeraude, son corps quant à lui était plus fin et un peu androgyne. Au début Hélina avait peur que sa nouvelle apparence ne lui convienne pas, mais au contraire Harry avait apprécié ce changement même si sur le coup, il ne comprit pas pourquoi ses cheveux étaient noirs alors que ceux de sa mère étaient argenté. Elle lui expliqua qu'avant de recevoir son héritage, elle avait des cheveux noirs. Hélina se disait en le regardant que lui ce n'était pas avec les filles qu'il aurait pu avoir du succès, mais avec les garçons, même si Harry ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte.

Alors que la jeune femme préparait le petit déjeuner, les garçons lisaient la liste de fourniture pour leur rentrée.

\- Maman ! Quand est-ce qu'on part pour l'Angleterre ? Et pour les fournitures, où irons-nous ?

\- Du calme Harry. Nous partons dans une semaine, il faudra, bien entendu préparer vos affaires, pour les fournitures, nous irons au Chemin de Traverse.

\- Le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai déjà entendu oncle Sev' en parler.

\- Oui, on y trouve tout ce dont un sorcier a besoin, des livres sur la magie, des ingrédients pour des potions, des robes pour les sorciers, des chouettes et aussi tout un magasin pour le quidditch.

Les deux garçons avaient les yeux qui pétillaient à l'évocation de toutes les choses se trouvant au Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient vraiment hâte de se rendre en Angleterre et de commencer leur scolarité à Poudlard.

Après leur petit déjeuner, les deux frères montèrent dans leur chambre pour commencer à préparer leurs affaires pour leur nouvelle maison. Hélina avait déjà envoyé quelques affaires dans les appartements que Dumbledore lui avait réservés. La semaine passa relativement lentement pour les garçons, ils avaient tellement hâte de voir l'Angleterre pour Yuki et de retrouver son pays natal pour Harry, même si celui-ci avait quelques appréhensions dû au fait qu'il risquait de croiser son ancienne famille. Mais sa maman lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait et puis il était devenu légalement son fils avec le rituel de sang.

Enfin la semaine était finie et la petite famille se dirigeait vers la cheminée pour se rendre chez Sirius au 12 square Grimmaurd. Hélina prit la poudre de cheminette et donna une poignée, à ses deux fils. Harry entra le premier dans la cheminée, après s'être fait entourer par des flammes vertes, notre héros trébucha à la sortie de la cheminée, mais Sirius le rattrapa de justesse, Yuki eut lui aussi du mal pour rester sur ses jambes, ce fut Remus qui le rattrapa. Hélina arriva parfaitement sur ses pieds et sans perdre toute sa grâce.

\- Bienvenue chez moi les enfants

\- Oncle Siri' ! Oncle 'Mus ! Tiens Oncle Sev' n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il avait des potions à faire pour le stock de l'infirmerie, mais vous le verrez sûrement ce soir pour le repas.

\- J'ai hâte d'avoir cours avec lui et de découvrir tous les secrets des potions.

\- … Tu parles trop avec Severus Harry.

Harry rit à la remarque de son parrain. Il était vrai qu'Harry et Severus discutaient beaucoup ensemble notamment au sujet des différentes potions qu'Harry et Yuki devront faire lors de leurs études à Poudlard.

\- Assez discuté les garçons, nous avons des fournitures à acheter !

\- Oui maman !

Toutes leurs affaires avaient déjà été envoyées à Poudlard, il ne restait plus que les fournitures. Toute la petite troupe se rendit au Chemin de Traverse, les deux garçons ouvraient grand les yeux, ils étaient fascinés par cette rue remplie de magie, il n'y avait pas ce genre d'endroit au Japon.

\- On va d'abord aller à la banque pour récupérer de l'argent pour vos fournitures.

\- Bon alors direction Gringotts, pour voir les gobelins.

\- Dis oncle Siri, il n'y a que des gobelins dans cette banque ?

\- Oui, car ce sont les seules créatures magiques à pouvoir garder en sécurité ton argent et tes objets précieux. Pas question de rigoler avec eux.

La petite famille se dirigea donc vers la banque, Yuki et Harry purent voir pour la première fois des gobelins. Ils devaient avouer que les gobelins étaient d'étranges créatures et aussi assez impressionnante. Sirius et Remus en profitèrent pour se rendre eux aussi à leur coffre. Le moyen de transport que prirent les garçons leur avait rappelé les montagnes russes où leur mère les avait emmenés une fois. Devant le coffre de cette dernière, le gobelin ouvrit la porte grâce à la clé qu'Hélina lui avait donnée, à l'intérieur se trouvait des montagnes de pièce en or et autre objet magique. La jeune femme prit l'argent qu'il lui fallait pour ces futurs achats. Ils retrouvèrent Sirius et Remus à l'extérieur de la banque.

\- Alors, nous allons commencer par les vêtements, il nous faut pour chacun trois robes de travail noir, modèle normal, un chapeau pointu noir, une paire de gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon, une cape d'hiver noire avec attaches d'argent.

\- On trouvera tout ça chez Madame Guipure.

\- Elle tient toujours la boutique ?

\- Oui, je sais même plus quel âge elle a, je la trouvais déjà vieille que j'y suis allé pour mes fournitures de première année.

\- Sirius ! Un peu de respect !

\- Ooh j'ai le droit de rigoler un peu ! Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie Lunard.

Les enfants et Hélina étaient assez amusés par le comportement des deux hommes. En entrant dans le magasin, Hélina commanda les vêtements pour ses fils, les couturières s'occupaient des garçons pendant que les adultes étaient assis sur des fauteuils à l'entrée de la boutique.

\- Hélina, avec Severus et Sirius nous voulions te poser une question au sujet d'Harry et du rituel de sang que vous avez fait.

\- Il y a un problème avec le rituel ?

\- Non pas exactement, nous avons trouvé étrange que les cheveux d'Harry soient devenus noirs et non argenté comme les tiens.

\- Oh…et bien en fait, je dois la couleur de mes cheveux à mon héritage, avant, j'avais les cheveux noirs comme Harry.

\- Cela explique tout alors. Désolé pour cette question, mais on s'attendait vraiment à voir Harry avec les cheveux argentés.

\- Ne vous excusez pas c'est normal. Harry aussi m'avait posé la question, il était un peu déçu de ne pas les avoir argentés.

Les adultes continuèrent de discuter, une fois les mesures prise sur les garçons, Hélina commanda deux robes de soirée en plus, une émeraude pour Harry et une rouge bordeaux pour Yuki. Tous les vêtements seraient livrés chez eux le lendemain.

\- On va où maintenant maman ?

\- Et bien Yuki, nous allons acheter vos livres, d'après la liste, il vous faut chacun :

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

_Histoire de la magie_, de Bathilda Tourdesac

_Magie théorique_, d'Adalbert Lasornette

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, d'Emeric G. Changé

_Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, de Phyllida Augirolle

_Potions magiques_, d'Arsenius Beaulitron

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_, de Norbert Dragonneau

_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_, de Quentin Jentremble.

\- Oncle Sev' nous a offert le livre sur les potions magiques pour noël.

\- Ah oui, exacte, merci Harry. Donc direction Fleury et Bott !

Hélina embrassa la joue d'Harry pour le remercier, avant de partir en direction du magasin de livre. Sirius et Remus en profitèrent pour s'éclipser prévenant tout de même Hélina. Ils voulaient offrir un cadeau aux enfants et quoi de mieux qu'un hibou ou une chouette chacun ?

Une fois leurs livres achetés Harry et Yuki découvrirent leurs oncles tenant chacun une cage avec une chouette. Sirius donna sa cage à Harry, avec à l'intérieur un Harfang des neiges.

\- Tiens Harry voilà mon petit cadeau pour ta rentrée à Poudlard. C'est une femelle, il ne te reste plus qu'à lui trouver un nom !

\- Oh merci Oncle Siri', elle est magnifique. Hm…je vais l'appeler…Hedwige ! Oui, ça lui ira très bien !

La chouette poussa un petit cri pour montrer son accord avec ce nouveau nom. Remus lui se dirigea vers Yuki, dans la cage se trouvait une Effraie des clochers avec des plumes de couleur bleue et orangée.

\- Yuki, voilà ton cadeau pour ta rentrée, j'espère qu'il te plaira. C'est un mâle et tu verras, il te sera très fidèle. Il ne lui manque plus qu'un nouveau nom.

\- Il est vraiment pour moi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Yuki se jeta dans les bras de Remus pour le remercier. Il fallait avouer que Yuki avait une très grande estime pour l'homme, il le voyait comme un modèle paternel.

\- Merci beaucoup Remus, il est magnifique. Je vais l'appeler Kishi, ça signifie chevalier en japonais, comme ça Kishi sera le chevalier d'Hedwige ! Tu en penses quoi Harry ?

\- J'adore si ça se trouve, ils vont finir par tomber amoureux tous les deux !

Hélina sourit tendrement à ses fils et remercia Sirius et Remus pour ce magnifique cadeau.

\- Bon les garçons il ne reste plus que vos baguettes magiques, vos chaudrons modèle standard en étain, taille 2, des boîtes de fioles en verre ou cristal, des télescopes et des balances en cuivre.

\- En ce qui concerne les chaudrons et les autres fournitures tous se trouvent au Magasin de chaudrons, il ne se trouve pas loin du Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch.

\- Oh maman s'il te plaît on peut aller voir au magasin de Quidditch !

Les deux garçons regardaient leur mère avec des yeux de chien battu. Hélina leur donna un sourire et accepta, pendant ce temps, elle achèterait le reste de matériels pour leur rentrée. Sirius se proposa de les accompagner pendant que Remus resterait avec la jeune femme. Dans la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch se trouvait le nouveau Nimbus 2000, les deux garçons étaient complétement émerveillés devant le balai. Ils trouvaient vraiment dommage le fait que les élèves de première année ne puissent pas emmener leur propre balai.

Hélina dut les forcer à sortir car s'ils avaient pu, le magasin aurait été dévalisé. Elle avait bien vu l'attention que ses fils portaient sur le nouveau balai dans la vitrine et se promit de leur acheter pour Noël.

Toute la petite famille arriva à la boutique d'Ollivander, pour acheter la baguette des garçons. A peine entré que le vendeur les aborda.

\- Tiens, mais qui avons-nous là ? Je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir Mademoiselle Pandragon.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Monsieur Ollivander.

\- Je suppose que vous venez pour les baguettes de vos fils ?

\- C'est exact, voici Yuki et Harry.

\- Bien commençons par votre fils Yuki et après je m'occuperais de vous monsieur Potter.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment cet homme savait qui il était. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et s'aperçut que c'était sa mère qui lui souriait.

\- Bien alors voyons voir cette baguette-ci.

Yuki prit la baguette et fit un mouvement en direction du vase se trouvant près de l'entrée. Celui-ci explosa en mille morceaux.

\- Non, pas celle-là. Ah, je pense avoir trouvé, une baguette en bois de cerisier et son cœur est constitué de poil venant d'un renard magique.

A peine Yuki avait-il pris sa baguette qu'il ressentit une grande force en lui, il pointa sa baguette vers les débris du vase et lança le sort de Reparo dessus, le vase reprit son apparence comme s'il n'avait jamais été cassé. Hélina embrassa son front pour le féliciter. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de choisir sa baguette.

\- Votre frère Matthew est déjà venu récupérer sa baguette le jour de votre anniversaire.

\- Matthew n'est pas mon frère, le seul frère que j'ai, c'est Yuki ! Et puis je ne fais plus partie de la famille des Potter maintenant, je suis de la famille des Pandragon comme ma mère !

\- Bien bien si vous le dites, tenez voici la première baguette.

Harry la prit et fit un geste de poignet qui fit se renverser toutes les baguettes se trouvant sur les étagères. Il s'empressa de reposer la baguette sur le comptoir.

\- Apparemment non

Ollivander monta sur son échelle pour en récupérer une autre.

\- Peut-être celle-ci ?

Harry la prit et refit le geste qui eut pour effet d'exploser une nouvelle fois le pauvre vase qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- Non ! non ! Certainement pas ! Peu importe !

Le vendeur marmonna plus pour lui-même quand il prit une boite en particulier et l'examina avec attention.

\- Je me demande si…

Il sortit une baguette de son étui et la donna précieusement au jeune garçon. Sa nouvelle baguette en main, Harry ressentit une force l'envahir comme pour son frère, un vent fit éruption dans la pièce les trois adultes regardèrent Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Etrange…vraiment très étrange…

\- Monsieur Ollivander que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu Mademoiselle Pandragon. Or il se trouve que le phénix sur lequel on a prélevé la plume qui se trouve dans la baguette de votre fils, a fourni une autre plume, une seule autre plume. Il est étrange que ce soit cette baguette qui lui ait convenue quand on sait que sa sœur a fait la cicatrice dans le cou de son jumeau.

Sirius et Remus regardèrent étrangement le vendeur, pendant qu'Hélina serra Harry dans ses bras. Après avoir payé et de retour chez Sirius, les deux frères se trouvaient dans le salon et lisaient déjà leurs nouveaux manuels scolaire. Pendant ce temps, les adultes discutaient dans la cuisine tout en préparant le dîner.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu l'impression que cette histoire de baguette ne te perturbe pas plus que ça Hélina ?

\- Tu as raison Remus, je ne suis pas étonné que ce soit Harry qui ait cette baguette et non son frère. Car je sais que c'est Harry le sauveur et non Matthew.

\- Avec Sirius, on s'en doutait un peu mais, on n'avait aucune preuve.

\- Je l'ai toujours su depuis sa naissance, j'étais présente pendant l'accouchement de Madame Potter.

Severus arriva un peu plus tard, le repas fut servi dans le salon. Sirius avait fait préparer des chambres pour les garçons et Hélina pour la nuit. Il avait été décidé qu'ils resteraient ici en attendant la rentrée. Sirius, Severus et Remus se rendraient directement à l'école pendant qu'Hélina, Harry et Yuki prendraient le train à Londres.

A suivre….

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews ils me font très plaisir, je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir autant de succès avec cette premier fanfiction. Le prochain chapitre parlera de la rentrée, de ses nouvelles rencontres et de la confrontation avec les Potter !

A la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Oui, je sais normalement j'avais dit que je publierais le mercredi, mais vu que ma beta corrige vraiment très vite, j'ai décidé de reprendre la publication le week end !

Voilà donc le chapitre sur la rentrée d'Harry et de Yuki !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse au review :**

**Lyxie :** Merci pour ton commentaire =) la confrontation sera plus prononcé dans le chapitre suivant ! Il y aura des étincelles !

**Emrys :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait vraiment plaisir =) J'espère que la suite de l'histoire va te plaire.

**Oxytomire :** Merci pour ton commentaire à toi aussi =) Voilà la suite de ma petite histoire. Alors pour le moment Harry va pas pouvoir voir Matthew en peinture XD je ne sais pas encore comment va finir leur relation.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

_1__er__ Septembre 1991_

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour nos deux sorciers, ils rentraient officiellement à Poudlard. Hélina avait fait en sorte d'envoyer toutes leurs affaires dans l'appartement au château en attendant la répartition de ses fils dans les différentes maisons.

La gare de Londres, se trouvait remplie de monde, on ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Les deux frères se demandaient comment ils allaient trouver le Poudlard express parmi tous ses trains moldu. Hélina avait très bien senti leur inquiétude et décida de les rassurer en leur racontant une petite anecdote sur sa propre rentrée.

\- Vous savez les garçons, la première fois que je suis venue dans cette gare, j'étais toute seule contrairement à vous deux.

\- Tes parents ne pouvaient pas t'emmener ?

\- Non, j'étais comme toi Yuki, j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat moldu, le professeur qui était venu me chercher à l'orphelinat m'avait juste déposé devant la gare. Je devais donc me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Il n'est pas sympa ce prof, j'espère qu'il n'enseigne plus à l'école.

\- Ne soit pas dur envers lui Harry, il avait d'autre chose à faire. Et pour répondre à ta question, il enseigne plus à Poudlard en tant que professeur, mais il est actuellement le directeur. Vous verrez tous les deux, il est assez…comment dire….un peu particulier… Enfin bref, revenons à ma petite histoire. J'étais donc, toute seule, dans cette immense gare, je me suis même perdu. Je cherchais désespérément la voie numéro 93/4.

\- La voie n° 93/4 ? Elle existe cette voie ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, mais seuls les sorciers peuvent la trouver, comme je ne la trouvais pas, j'ai demandé gentiment à un contrôleur, la voie qu'on m'avait indiquée. Il m'a ri au nez, me faisant passer pour une folle ! Alors je suis parti à la recherche de cette voie toute seule, je me suis finalement retrouvée entre la voie 10 et la voie 9. J'étais désespéré, je pensais ne jamais trouver cette fichu voie, j'avais même commencé à rebrousser chemin pour rentrer à l'orphelinat. Mais, un jeune homme m'a aidé, il était plus vieux que moi et il était lui aussi un sorcier. Vous voyez tout, ça c'est bien finit, donc vous n'avez pas à avoir peur si jamais vous vous perdez dans la gare le destin vous mettra toujours sur votre chemin, une personne pour vous venir en aide. Surtout si cette personne est un sorcier.

Hélina regarda avec amour ses deux fils et en profita pour leur ébouriffer leurs cheveux. Chacun grogna, ils n'aimaient pas être décoiffés. Pendant la petite histoire, ils étaient finalement arrivés devant les fameuses voies 10 et 9.

\- Alors les garçons, pour aller à la voie numéro 93/4, il suffit de foncer dans le mur en face de vous.

Les deux frères regardèrent leur mère avec de grands yeux, alors qu'elle leur souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça vous deux ! Vous n'allez pas avoir peur d'un simple mur ? Je vous ai bien appris à monter sur le dos d'un dragon, comparé à ce pauvre mur, c'était plus dangereux !

Les garçons se regardèrent avant de soupirer de concert. Tous deux se tenaient la main pour se donner du courage et foncèrent en direction du mur sous le regard amusé de leur mère. Alors que le mur se rapprochait, ils fermèrent leurs yeux en même temps comme pour éviter l'éventuel impact qui ne vint jamais bien entendu. Doucement, leurs yeux s'ouvrirent, en face d'eux se tenait un magnifique train à vapeur et sur le mur l'écriteau marquant la voie n°93/4. Hélina arriva derrière eux et posa ses mains sur chaque épaule de ses fils.

\- Alors qui avait raison au sujet du mur ?

\- C'est toi maman, comme toujours ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Yuki et Harry.

\- Allez assez bavardé ! N'oubliez pas de mettre votre robe de sorcier avant d'arriver au château.

\- Tu ne restes pas avec nous ?

\- Non, Yuki, vous êtes grand maintenant et puis si je reste avec vous comment allez-vous vous faire des amis ?

Pendant qu'Hélina discutait avec ses fils, la famille Potter fit son apparition sur la voie. Harry les vit tout de suite et une peur le prit au ventre. Il ne voulait pas les revoir, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'arrache à sa maman. Yuki sentit le malaise de son frère et décida de regarder dans la même direction pour voir ce qui faisait peur à son petit frère chéri. Il comprit tout de suite en voyant les Potter, il décida de réconforter Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, tu resteras avec nous, ils n'ont pas le droit de te reprendre à nous.

Hélina entendit la conversation de ses fils et regarda, elle aussi en direction des Potter, le jumeau d'Harry ressemblait à son père malgré qu'il ait les cheveux de sa mère. Ce qui choqua la jeune femme, c'était le visage tiré et fatigué de Lily Potter, gâter son fils l'avait-elle fatigué ? Hélina décida de ne plus s'en occuper pour retourner son attention sur ses fils et en particulier sur Harry. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui montrer qu'elle sera toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive.

Le train ne va pas tarder à partir, dépêchez-vous de monter sinon vous n'aurez plus de place ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure, si vous avez un problème, je serai dans le compartiment pour les professeurs qui accompagnent leurs enfants.

Les deux frères montèrent dans le train, leur mère juste derrière eux. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment vide, ils s'installèrent pour profiter du voyage.

**POV Lily Potter**

Voilà aujourd'hui Matthew fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. J'ai l'impression de me revoir moi à sa place. Harry aussi aurait fait sa rentrée….si seulement, j'avais fait plus attention à lui. Je me rends compte que j'ai été une mauvaise mère avec lui….j'étais aveuglé par l'attention que Matthew me demandait et aussi par la colère de James envers Harry. Ce n'était pas sa faute finalement…c'est le destin qui avait fait en sorte que je ne puisse plus avoir d'enfant…

Alors que je marchais près de mon mari et de mon fils, au loin parmi la foule, je crus apercevoir une mère et deux garçons sans doute du même âge que mon Matthew. Cependant, l'un des garçons attira mon attention, il nous fixait bizarrement, je crus même voir de la peur dans ses yeux verts…vert émeraude comme les miens ! Il a les mêmes yeux qu'Harry….mais….ce ne peut être lui, il n'a pas les mêmes cheveux que James….et puis….James m'a dit qu'il était mort…ça ne peut pas être lui….Allez Lily reprends-toi ! aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée de Matthew, je ne dois surtout pas pleurer devant lui et surtout pas devant James. Il m'a strictement interdit de pleurer pour Harry, mais je ne peux pas empêcher mes souvenirs de remonter. Quand je pense aux horreurs que j'ai dites…comme si on m'avait obligé à les dire. Je regrette tellement, quelle ignoble mère j'ai été…mais je vais changer, je vais devenir une bonne mère pour Matthew et savoir me montrer ferme avec lui s'il fait des bêtises. Je vais changer….en mémoire d'Harry, en mémoire de mon fils.

**Fin du POV**

Le voyage passa relativement vite pour nos deux frères, Harry fut soulagé de ne pas croiser son jumeau pendant le trajet. Une fois descendues du train, les premières années furent accueillies par le géant Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Harry et Yuki pouvaient enfin voir à quoi ressemblait le fameux géant dont Hélina leur avait parlé. Ils avaient fait leur scolarité ensemble, Hagrid était arrivé à Poudlard à 12 ans au lieu de 11. Même si leur maison était rivale, leur passion pour les créatures magiques et surtout les dragons les avait rapprochés. En parlant de leur mère, elle était venue les voir quelques minutes avant l'arrivée à Poudlard pour leur dire qu'ils se retrouveraient dans la grande salle du château. Tous les nouveaux élèves suivirent le géant en direction du lac où plusieurs barques les attendaient. Une fois devant les portes du château une vielle dame les attendait.

\- Bonjour et bienvenu à l'école de Sorcellerie. Je suis le professeur Mcgonagall, je vous enseignerais les cours de métamorphose. Vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Vos maisons seront comme une seconde famille, vos succès feront gagner des points à votre maison et toutes infractions au règlement lui en feront perdre. Bien, à présent, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire devant la porte de la grande salle.

Les élèves suivirent tranquillement leur nouveau professeur, Yuki et Harry purent admirer l'intérieur du château. Après avoir monté les escaliers, le professeur Mcgonagall les fit patienter quelques instants. En attendant son retour, les nouveaux pensionnaires commencèrent à faire connaissance, c'est à ce moment-là qu'un jeune homme à la chevelure presque blonde s'avança en direction de Matthew.

\- C'était donc vrai ! Matthew Potter est élève à Poudlard.

Au nom de son jumeau, Harry regarda dans sa direction et celle du jeune homme qui venait de parler. Des chuchotements se firent entendre, tout autour de lui à la mention du nom de son jumeau.

\- Je m'appelle Malfoy. Drago Malfoy.

Le dit Drago se posta devant Matthew, ce qui permit à Harry de mieux le voir, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement beau avec ses cheveux blonds et son regard acier.

\- Tu t'apercevras vite que certaines familles de sorcier valent mieux que d'autre Potter ! Evite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux. Je peux te conseiller.

Drago tendit sa main à Matthew avec un sourire forcé. Il ne voulait pas spécialement devenir son ami, mais ses parents avaient insisté. Ils voulaient faire en sorte d'avoir de bonnes relations avec les Potter et surtout avec le sauveur. Matthew regarda la main devant lui avant de reporter son regard su le jeune blondinet.

\- Je sais qui sont les gens douteux. Mes parents m'ont beaucoup parlé de ta famille. Tss, je trouve ça pathétique de serrer la main d'un Malfoy quand on sait que cette famille fait partie des partisans de face de serpent.

\- Je ne te permets pas de critiquer ma famille Potter, tu ne la connais pas !

Harry voulut protester contre son frère, il n'avait pas le droit de critiquer une famille sans preuve ! Matthew le dégoûtait, il n'avait absolument pas changé. Yuki le retint par le bras et calma son frère en lui disant que Potter n'en valait pas la peine. Le mouvement d'Harry ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Matthew et Drago. Le jeune Potter reconnut tout de suite les yeux verts du jeune homme, alors comme ça son frère était toujours vivant et il était à présent élève à Poudlard. Quand les yeux gris du jeune Malfoy rencontrèrent les yeux vert émeraude d'Harry, il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Jamais il n'avait vu d'aussi beaux yeux, il fut intrigué par le jeune homme. Il avait hâte de faire sa connaissance. Matthew sentait sa colère monter en lui. Alors qu'il allait dire deux mots à son ancien frère, le professeur Mcgonagall l'interrompit pour les faire entrer dans la salle.

En entrant dans la salle, les nouveaux élèves purent admirer le magnifique plafond enchanté. Ils s'avancèrent devant la grande table des professeurs, Harry et Yuki remarquèrent leur mère assise à côté de Severus, ainsi que Sirius près de celui-ci et Remus se trouvant de l'autre côté. Le jeune Harry ne manqua pas la présence des Potter assis pas trop loin du loup.

Minerva Mcgonagall, arrêta ses nouveaux élèves juste devant un tabouret où était posé un vieux chapeau. Après un petit discours du directeur à l'intention des premières années, elle déroula un parchemin et s'adressa aux jeunes sorciers.

\- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez. Je placerais le choixpeau sur vôtre tête et vous serez réparti dans votre maison. Hermione Granger !

A peine le chapeau posé sur la tête de la jeune fille, qu'une sorte de visage apparut et commença à parler.

\- Ah je vois…..oui d'accord….Gryffondor !

Les professeurs et les élèves applaudirent, pour féliciter la jeune demoiselle.

\- Drago Malfoy !

Harry suivit du regard le jeune homme, il avait hâte de savoir dans quelle maison celui-ci allait être réparti.

\- Serpentard !

La répartition se poursuivit, bientôt le tour de Matthew arriva.

\- Matthew Potter !

Comme tout à l'heure, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la grande salle. Après tout son nom était connu de tous. Matthew était celui qui avait vaincu le grand mage noir. Le choixpeau ne mit pas longtemps pour le répartir.

\- Gryffondor !

Une acclamation plus importante se fit entendre à la table de la dite maison. James regarda fièrement son fils s'y diriger, Lily lui adressa un sourire.

Le tour de Yuki et d'Harry approchait. Le jeune renard s'adressa à son frère.

\- Ça va être à nous petit frère ! N'oublie pas ce que maman a dit, le professeur va t'appeler par tes deux noms, tout le monde va savoir que tu es le frère de Potter, ça risque de jaser !

\- Je sais Yuki et j'ai hâte de voir leurs réactions, surtout celle des Potter. On va bien rigoler !

\- Oui, notre vengeance sera à mourir de rire !

Le professeur de métamorphose appela en premier Yuki.

\- Yuki Pandragon !

Le renard blanc s'installa sur le tabouret, une fois le choixpeau sur la tête, il attendit son verdict.

\- Serpentard !

Harry applaudit son frère, celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil. Yuki regarda aussi sa mère qui lui envoya un baiser en guise de félicitation. Une fois assis à la table de sa maison, il osa un regard vers Remus, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Le tour de son frère arriva.

\- Harry Potter-Pandragon !

Un grand silence prit place dans la grande salle, Harry s'avança fièrement jusqu'au tabouret. Le bruit d'une chaise se fit entendre et avant de s'asseoir le jeune homme regarda dans la direction du bruit. Il vit Lily Potter debout le regardant les yeux remplis de larmes. Il put voir les lèvres de son ancienne mère bouger, elle venait de murmurer un faible « Harry ». James regardait méchamment son fils, il ne voulait pas croire que celui-ci était encore en vie ! Matthew était dans le même état que son père et dévisageait son « jumeau ». Harry décida de les ignorer et de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. La voix du choixpeau se fit entendre dans sa tête.

\- Hm…difficile, très difficile…Je vois beaucoup de courage et des qualités intellectuelles aussi ! Il y a du talent. Oh oui !un grand désir de faire ces preuves. Alors où vais-je te mettre ?

\- Pas à Gryffondor ! Pas à Gryffondor !

\- Pas à Gryffondor n'est-ce pas ? Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités, tu sais ! Il te faudra beaucoup de courage pour affronter l'éventuel retour de celui-dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Et Gryffondor t'aiderait à avancer vers le chemin de la grandeur !

\- S'il vous plait ! Pas à Gryffondor ! Pas à Gryffondor !

\- Très bien alors SERPENTARD !

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, en se levant, il affronta Matthew du regard, un sourire dédaigneux apparut sur son visage. Son jumeau était rouge de colère tout comme James. Ses oncles et Hélina le félicitèrent en applaudissant fortement et tout comme pour Yuki sa mère lui envoya un baisé. Harry rejoignit Yuki qui l'accueillit les bras ouverts, au passage, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui fit grogner notre jeune héros. Une fois assis, il osa regarder en direction du jeune Malfoy. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et cachait difficilement un sourire énigmatique.

Une fois la répartition finit et tout le monde installé dans leur nouvelle maison. Le directeur Dumbledore se leva et fit une annonce.

\- Cette année, j'ai l'honneur d'accueillir de nouveaux professeurs au sein de notre école. Tout d'abord, Madame Lily Potter qui enseignera les sortilèges. Ensuite, Monsieur Remus Lupin qui s'occupera de la défense contre les forces du mal. Et enfin Mademoiselle Hélina Pandragon pour les soins aux créatures magiques. Il y aura aussi cette année la présence de deux aurores, Monsieur James Potter et Monsieur Sirius Black. Sur ce, bon appétit.

Une farandole de nourriture apparut sur les tables, les élèves ne se gênèrent pas pour se servir de grandes quantités. Pendant tout le long du repas, Harry se sentit observé, il leva la tête et croisa le regard vert émeraude de Lily. Il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi le dévisageait-elle comme ça ? Comme si elle avait vu un fantôme et en parlant de fantôme. Harry mit fin aux jeux de regard pour voir apparaître un peu partout dans la salle une bonne dizaine de fantômes. Avec son frère, ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'en voir en vrai, notamment dans certains temples se trouvant dans les montagnes sacrées.

La fin du repas se termina sans encombre pour nos petits héros. Les élèves de première année suivirent calmement le préfet en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. Arrivés devant un tableau représentant un serpent enroulé sur une branche, le préfet s'arrêta devant celui-ci. Le serpent leva sa tête dans sa direction et siffla.

\- Le mot de passssssse.

\- Serpentasortia

Le serpent ouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer. La salle commune des Serpentard était à l'effigie de la maison, les couleurs verts et argent dominaient la pièce. Plusieurs dortoirs étaient à la disponibilité des élèves, le nombre de lits variait entre quatre et huit. Yuki et Harry se retrouvèrent dans un dortoir à cinq lits, tous deux choisirent des lits côte à côte. En face de leurs lits se trouvaient deux autres lits, un garçon à la peau mate et aux yeux tout aussi noir s'installa en face de Yuki. Sur le lit en face d'Harry se trouvait, un garçon aux cheveux bruns relativement clairs et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Son physique se rapprochait de celui d'Harry, assez fin et un peu androgyne. Leurs deux nouveaux camarades se présentèrent sous le nom de Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott. Quand Harry regarda le lit se trouvant à sa droite, il fut agréablement surpris de voir Drago Malfoy. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui, dans une démarche noble et élégante.

\- Un Potter à Serpentard qui l'aurait cru ?

\- Je ne fais plus partie de cette famille ! Ma seule et unique famille est celle des Pandragon !

\- Vraiment ? Alors nous sommes faits pour nous entendre !

Drago tendit sa main vers Harry, celui-ci la regarda quelques instants avant de la prendre en souriant. Une forte amitié était née dans cette simple poignée de main, qui allait les unir pour un incroyable destin.

A suivre….

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette rentrée !

Je voulais vraiment remercier ma beta Auclerc pour la correction de mes chapitres =)

Au week end prochain !


	7. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et voilà le chapitre 6 !

Bonne lecture =)

**Réponse au Review : **

**Oxytomire :** Salut ^^ merci pour ton commentaire =). Dsl Ginny ne tombera pas amoureuse d'Harry.

**Lyxie :** Je suis d'accord avec toi le père et le fils sont bien des connards ! Pour Lily s'est plus compliqué. Et donc voilà la suite !

**Aya31 :** Salut ^^ merci pour ton commentaire =).

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le lendemain arriva assez rapidement, Harry se leva le premier, le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Il décida de se préparer en silence et de descendre dans la salle commune pour lire tranquillement son livre de potion. Il entendit quelqu'un descendre dans les escaliers, il tourna la tête espérant voir son frère, mais ce fut Drago qui entra dans la salle. Le jeune blond s'assit en face d'Harry et lui adressa un petit sourire que notre brun rendit timidement.

\- Salut, as-tu bien dormi ?

\- Oui…merci et toi Drago ?

\- Très bien.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, sans savoir pourquoi, ils étaient gênés voir même un peu intimidés quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. C'est Drago qui décida de briser la glace.

\- Alors, comme ça Matthew est ton frère biologiquement parlant, mais vous n'avez pas grandi ensemble. Alors que Yuki, n'est pas ton vrai frère, mais vous avez été élevé ensemble c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, je suis parti de chez les Potter quand j'avais 5 ans et Hélina m'a offert une famille avec elle et Yuki.

\- Hélina Pandragon ? La prof de soin aux créatures est ta mère ?

\- Oui, Sirius et Remus sont mes parrains. Severus aussi fait partie de la famille.

\- Severus Rogue est mon parrain et Sirius Black, le cousin de ma mère

\- Vraiment ? Faudra se faire une grande réunion de famille alors !

Harry laissa échapper un adorable rire, Drago ne mit pas longtemps pour le suivre. Yuki, Blaise et Théo ne tardèrent pas à arriver. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Le premier cours était Potion avec Severus et Drago, Harry et Yuki ne voulaient surtout pas le rater.

Les Serpentards avaient presque tous leurs cours en commun avec les Gryffondors, au plus grand plaisir des deux frères. Ainsi, ils pourront mettre leur vengeance au point, Potter allait en baver pendant les cours tout comme les parents Potter.

Une fois dans la salle de cours, Yuki, Harry et Drago se trouvèrent une table pour trois et attendirent le professeur de potion. Celui-ci fit une entrée plutôt fracassante ce qui eut pour effet d'impressionner toute la classe.

\- Il n'y aura ni baguettes magiques ni incantations idiotes dans ce cours ! Aussi, je m'attends à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à la science utile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Néanmoins, pour ce qui est des quelques privilégiés, qui prossèdent des prédispositions.

Severus lança un regard à la table où se trouvaient nos trois serpentards.

\- Je peux leur apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et à lui emprisonner les sens. Leur apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille et à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. Cela étant, je suppose que certains sont venus à Poudlard, en possession d'aptitudes si exceptionnelles qu'ils se sentent assez sûrs d'eux pour ne pas se montrer attentif.

Severus regarda cette fois-ci, Matthew pendant tout le long de sa tirade. En effet, celui-ci était occupé à faire un dessin grossier de son professeur et à marquer dessus Snevilus le graisseux. Son ami roux assit à côté de lui, lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire réagir. Severus se dirigea vers lui dans un mouvement de cape.

\- Monsieur Potter. Notre nouvelle célébrité. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre dans une infusion d'armoise ?

\- ….

\- Vous ne savez pas ? Essayons encore où irez-vous Monsieur Potter si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

\- Je….Je ne sais pas Monsieur…

\- Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

\- Je….Je ne sais pas Monsieur…

\- Navrant…. A l'évidence la célébrité ne fait pas tout. Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Votre père ne s'est apparemment pas donné la peine de vous inculquer les quelques bases de potion. Il faut dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué pour cette matière, cela doit être génétique.

Matthew ferma la bouche, mais sa colère contre ce professeur commençait à monter en lui. Severus lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la table de nos trois serpentards. Les deux frères avaient du mal à se retenir de rire, leur professeur s'arrêta en face d'Harry.

\- Monsieur Pandragon, pouvez-vous donner les réponses à Monsieur Potter ?

\- Bien entendu Professeur Rogue, le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit.

\- Parfait, 10 points pour Serpentard. J'espère que vous avez pris des notes Monsieur Potter ! Et j'enlève aussi 3 points à votre maison.

Discrètement, Severus fit un clin d'œil aux deux frères, Harry lui rendit un petit sourire pour le remercier. La vengeance contre son frère allait être si jouissive.

Un peu avant le déjeuner, les élèves de première année se trouvaient dans la grande salle pour leur heure d'étude. Notre petit groupe de serpentard préparaient déjà leurs devoirs pour le prochain cours de potion. Soudain des bruits d'ailes se firent entendre, c'était l'heure du courrier et une nuée de hiboux et de chouette fit son entrée. Harry et Yuki virent leurs deux chouettes arriver sur eux, Hedwige tenait dans son bec une lettre alors que Kishi avait entre ses pattes un petit paquet. Une fois les objets récupérés, les deux frères donnèrent quelques biscuits à leurs oiseaux avant qu'ils ne repartent.

\- Hé Yuki, on a reçu une lettre de maman !

\- Le paquet est signé S-S-R-H.

Harry ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire à son frère.

\- Alors maman nous félicite pour notre répartition. Oh !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Maman était à Serpentard !

\- Tu es sérieux ? Elle ne nous l'avait jamais dit !

\- Elle nous donne rendez-vous ce soir dans le bureau de Severus.

\- Cool ! Bon, on a quoi comme cours cette après-midi petit frère ?

\- Euh…on a Vol, je crois et on finit par Sortilège….avec Madame Potter…

\- Je sens qu'il va être passionnant ce cours-là ! Pas vrai petit frère ?

\- Hm…

Une fois le repas pris le groupe de garçon se rendit à son cours de vol. Les Serpentards se trouvaient en ligne juste en face des Gryffondors. Harry en face de Matthew qui le regardait méchamment. Yuki à sa droite se trouvait en face d'une jeune fille avec des cheveux assez imposants, Hermione Granger dans ses souvenirs, elle semblait être renfermée contrairement aux autres Gryffondors. Pour Drago, c'était un rouquin, qu'il avait en face de lui, le nouveau meilleur ami de Matthew. Le professeur de vol et aussi arbitre de Quidditch arriva dynamiquement dans la cour du château.

\- Bonjour les enfants !

\- Bonjour Madame Bibine ! Saluèrent en cœur les élèves.

\- Bienvenue dans votre premier cours de vol ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Tout le monde se place à la gauche de son balai ! Allez dépêchez-vous ! Tendez la main droite au-dessus de vos balais et dites debout !

Harry regarda son balai se mit en position et ordonna à son balai de se lever. A peine eut-il prononcé le mot « debout » que son balai se leva d'un coup sec, notre brun sourit et regarda son frère qui lui n'arrivait pas à faire lever son balai. Matthew rageait, pourquoi son traitre de frère arrivait à faire lever son balai alors que lui non, pourtant, c'était lui le sauveur ! Lui le plus puissant ! Pour Drago et Yuki leurs balais se levèrent d'un seul coup comme pour Harry. Hermione y arriva elle aussi du premier coup, Matthew et certains gryffondors lui lancèrent un regard noir. Ces regards n'échappèrent pas aux deux frères, qui froncèrent les sourcils surpris par leur comportement. Le roux en face de Drago se prit son balai dans le nez ce qui fit rire tous les serpentards.

\- Bien Maintenant que vous tenez votre balai, vous l'enfourchez ! Cramponnez-vous bien si vous ne voulez pas glisser dessus ! A mon coup de sifflet vous frappez fort le sol pour vous lancer. Vous tenez votre balai bien droit, vous vous élevez un moment puis vous redescendez au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant ! Au coup de sifflet ! 3, 2, 1 fuuuuuuuu (oui c'était le sifflet XD)

Au moment où Madame Bibine siffla, un gryffondor du nom de Neville commença à s'élever en l'air.

\- Monsieur Londubat ! Descendez immédiatement !

Le balai du pauvre garçon décida pour lui de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Neville faisait un rodéo sur son balai, puis le balai fonça droit dans un mur, ensuite il partit en piqué droit vers le sol avant de se redresser et de foncer sur les élèves. Madame Bibine tenta de s'interposer, mais rien à faire, le balai était incontrôlable ! C'est la lance d'une statue qui arrêta Neville, mais sa cape se déchira et il finit par tomber au sol. Le professeur se précipita vers le blessé, celui-ci venait de se casser le bras.

\- Tout le monde reste sagement sur la terre ferme pendant que j'emmène Monsieur Londubat à l'infirmerie ! Si je vois un seul balai dans les airs, celui qui sera dessus, sera renvoyé de Poudlard avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch !

Alors que Madame Bibine partait en direction de l'infirmerie avec son blessé, Matthew ramassa le Rapeltout que Neville avait reçu ce matin.

\- Vous avez vu sa tête ? En se servant de ça cet imbécile se serait rappelé qu'il valait mieux tomber sur ses grosses fesses !

Harry vit rouge, comment Matthew osait-il parler d'un des membres de sa propre maison ? Il devrait avoir honte et il allait lui dire ces quatre vérités en face !

\- Comment peux-tu parler comme ça d'un des membres de ta maison ?

\- Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un faible ! Il n'aurait jamais dû aller à Gryffondor, mais plutôt à Poufsouffle !

Matthew éclata de rire vite suivi par sa nouvelle bande d'ami, seule Hermione ne rigolait pas au contraire, elle semblait furieuse contre Potter.

\- Donne-moi ça Potter !

\- Tu le veux frérot ? Alors viens le chercher !

Il enfourcha son balai et s'envola dans les airs tout en défiant Harry. Voyant son frère enfourcher son balai, Yuki le retint par le bras.

\- Non Harry ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! Laisse-le dans les airs, il se fera renvoyer !

\- Je ne le laisserais pas insulter un élève sans défense !

Harry décolla pour suivre son frère.

\- Donne-le-moi !

\- Oh ? Tu le veux ? Alors va le chercher !

Matthew lança le Rapeltout, Harry se mit à la poursuite de l'objet. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus de la tour où se trouvait le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci était en train de nourrir Fumseck quand il vit Harry sur un balai foncer dans sa direction pour rattraper un objet. Notre héros récupéra le Rapeltout juste à quelque centimètre de la fenêtre, il était tellement absorbé par l'objet qu'il ne remarqua pas le directeur par la fenêtre. Il revint tranquillement dans la cour où les Serpentards l'accueillirent en l'applaudissant, Le directeur arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Harry Pandragon ! Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Matthew avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage, le traitre allait se faire renvoyer et comme ça, il lui foutrait la paix à lui et à sa famille. Yuki et Drago regardèrent désespérément Harry partir avec le directeur, ils se promirent de plaider sa cause. Harry suivit tranquillement son directeur jusque dans son bureau où Severus les attendait. Dès qu'Harry le vit, il baissa immédiatement la tête, il avait honte et il n'avait pas voulu décevoir son professeur.

\- Monsieur le Directeur pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ?

\- Et bien lors du dernier match contre les Serdaigle, votre attrapeur avait fait une très vilaine chute me semble-t-il ?

\- C'est exacte, mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que je fais là, ni même pourquoi Harry est ici ?

\- Ce jeune homme vient à l'instant de me montrer son talent d'attrapeur et j'avais pensé qu'il pourrait être le vôtre.

Harry releva la tête et regarda avec de grands yeux son directeur.

\- Comment ? Mais…je ne suis pas là pour me faire renvoyer ?

\- Renvoyer ? Bien sûr que non voyons !

Harry soupira de soulagement, Matthew n'avait pas gagné.

\- Je te propose de devenir le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard ! Tu seras le plus jeune de l'histoire, normalement ce n'est qu'en deuxième année que tu peux t'inscrire.

\- Je…Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire monsieur le directeur. Je serai ravie de devenir l'attrapeur de Serpentard.

Harry remercia une nouvelle fois le directeur avant de partir rejoindre ses amis pour tout leur expliquer. Les Serpentards furent ravis de cette nouvelle et se dirigèrent le sourire aux lèvres vers leur dernier cours de la journée. Cependant, Harry le perdit vite en voyant son ancienne mère dans la salle classe. Heureusement pour lui les Serpentards avaient cours en commun avec les Poufsouffles, il n'aurait pas à supporter son abruti de jumeau. Pendant tout le cours Lily ne l'avait pas lâché du regard ce qui était assez gênant pour Harry, il ne comprenait vraiment pas son comportement.

Il fut soulagé une fois le cours terminé, il se précipita dehors en compagnie de son frère et de ses camarades de chambre. Le repas du soir se passa sans encombre pour le groupe de garçons, Drago, Blaise et Théo regagnèrent leur dortoir.

Yuki et Harry se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Severus pour retrouver leur mère et leurs oncles. A peine entrée, qu'ils se précipitèrent vers leur mère qui les accueillit les bras ouverts.

\- Oh mes chéris toutes mes félicitations ! J'aurais voulu vous voir hier soir, mais tous les professeurs ont dû être convoqués en catastrophe dans le bureau du directeur.

Les deux frères froncèrent les sourcils à cette annonce et Harry eut mauvais pressentiment.

\- Il se passe quelque chose maman ?

\- Non rien de grave. C'est juste tes anciens parents qui ont crié au scandale.

\- Mon petit discours ne leur a pas plu ?

\- Et encore le mot est faible ! Mais ce qui m'a le plus surprise, c'était l'attitude de Lily Potter.

_**Flash-Back**_

A la fin du repas de la répartition des premières années, James Potter exigea une réunion avec le directeur et les autres professeurs et en particulier avec Hélina.

\- C'EST UN SCANDALE ! COMMENT OSE-T-IL NOUS HUMILIER DE LA SORTE !

\- James, s'il te plait. Calme-toi !

\- QUE JE ME CALME ? APRES CE QU'IL A OSE DIRE SUR NOUS LILY ?

\- Lily a raison James, vous devriez vous calmer.

\- Oh vous Dumbledore ! Je suis sûr que vous étiez au courant depuis le début ! Et vous !

James pointa du doigt Hélina qui avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et regardait froidement Potter.

\- Moi ? Qu'ai-je fait à part avoir élevé et donné de l'amour à un enfant ?

\- Vous l'avez enlevé ! Je vais vous envoyer à Azkaban !

\- Je n'ai jamais enlevé votre fils ! Il est parti seul ! Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui vouliez le confier à un orphelinat ! Je lui ai donné le bonheur d'une vraie famille alors que vous ! Vous vouliez l'abandonner au profit de votre fils ainé !

\- Je….C'est faux ! Vous mentez !

Alors qu'Hélina et James continuaient leur petite guerre, Lily restait étrangement calme face à la situation. Dumbledore arriva enfin à calmer son professeur et le père de famille.

\- Mes enfants calmez-vous. James, Hélina a adopté légalement Harry en faisant un rituel du sang. Severus, Sirius et Remus peuvent en témoigner, puisqu'ils étaient tous les trois présents lors du rituel.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à ses traitres !

James lançait des regards méprisants aux trois hommes. Lily ne lâchait pas Hélina du regard, la jeune femme en question avait remarqué le manège de la mère de famille. Après une très longue discussion avec le directeur, James se calma enfin. Il se dirigea vers sa femme pour lui donner une potion couleur rouge sang.

\- Tiens Lily jolie, voilà ta potion, tu as oublié de la prendre pendant le repas.

\- …merci James

Hélina fronça les sourcils en regardant la potion, elle crut apercevoir un léger reflet violet. Elle avait déjà vu cette potion, mais impossible de se rappeler où ni quel était le rôle de la potion. Après avoir pris la potion, les Potter sortirent en lançant au passage des regards noirs à Hélina de la part de James bien entendu.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

\- Voilà, tu sais tout mon poussin, mais ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, personne ne nous séparera.

\- Merci Maman.

Hélina serra son fils dans les bras avant de faire de même avec Yuki. La petite famille continua de discuter pendant un bon moment. Harry et Yuki racontèrent leur premier cours de potion, Sirius embrassa amoureusement son amant pour le féliciter d'avoir cloué le bec à Potter fils. Severus leur apprit aussi la grande nouvelle en ce qui concernait l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Hélina était folle de joie, Harry avait de qui tenir après tous elle aussi avait fait partie de l'équipe de Serpentard en tant qu'attrapeur. Le couvre-feu étant passé les deux frères retournèrent dans leur dortoir après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à leur famille.

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

La suite la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapter 7

La suite est arrivée !

J'espère que ce petit chapitre va vous plaire =)

Merci pour tous vos review, ils me font chaud au cœur 3

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux Review :**

**aya31 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire =) je suis contente que ma fic te plaise =D

**Lyxie :** Et oui James n'est pas le mignon petit papa de l'histoire XD

**Oxytomire et Guest :** Alors j'ai une question est-ce que vous êtes la même personne non parce que vos review étaient exactement le même mot pour mot XD. Sinon pour répondre à votre commentaire, vous êtes très proche de la fonction de la potion mais elle a une autre fonction en plus !

**jessylove drarry :** Salut ^^ alors au départ notre adorateur des bonbons devait être méchant mais j'ai changé au dernier moment . Je vais sauter quelque année tkt déjà la première année j'ai juste parlé de la rentrée. Je vais juste prendre quelques scènes mais sinon la 3ème année sera très peu aborder. Voilà =) et encore merci pour ton review.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

La première année à l'école des sorciers se passa très bien pour le petit groupe de serpentard. En revanche, pour le « Sauveur » et Potter père l'année fut beaucoup plus catastrophique. En effet entre les humiliations et les blagues en tout genre la réputation de Potter s'écroula assez rapidement. Harry devenait de plus en plus populaire, notamment avec ces nombreuses victoires en tant qu'attrapeur et aussi au nombre de points qu'il donna à sa maison. C'est ainsi que la coupe des quatre maisons fut attribuée à Serpentard au plus grand désarroi des Gryffondor. Avec l'aide de Severus Hélina chercha des informations sur la mystérieuse potion que James donnait à sa femme, mais sans résultat. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'élément pour pouvoir l'identifier, Hélina devait se procurer la potion, mais aucune occasion ne s'était présentée à elle durant l'année. La deuxième année aura-t-elle de meilleures conditions ?

Enfin la rentrée pour leur deuxième année arriva. Harry et Yuki étaient vraiment très excités, ils avaient passé leur mois d'août chez Drago en compagnie de Blaise et Théo. Au final, la famille Malfoy était vraiment très agréable à côtoyer, les rumeurs à leur sujet n'étaient en fait qu'une simple façade. Les quatre Serpentards se trouvaient au chemin de traverse en compagnie de Lucius et Narcissa. Ayant reçu leur liste de fourniture pour la rentrée, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter leurs nouveaux livres.

Alors, qu'ils allaient repartir Matthew descendit l'escalier pour bloquer le passage de son jumeau.

\- Tiens mais n'est-ce pas mon très cher jumeau en compagnie de sa bande de Mangemort ?

\- Fiche nous la paix Potter !

\- Oh là j'ai peur ! Dis donc frérot, tu devrais tenir en laisse ton chien qui te sert soi-disant de frère.

Avant Yuki n'ai pu répliquer, James Potter arriva seul derrière lui.

\- Allons Matthew soit gentil avec ton frère. Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous bâtiez ici alors que la rentrée est proche. Poudlard a beaucoup plus de place.

James dévisagea les quatre serpentards puis son regard s'arrêta sur le jeune Théo. Il remarqua le livre sur l'art des duels dans le chaudron de celui-ci, il le prit sans demander la permission.

\- Je vois, Monsieur Nott que vous avez décidé de travailler mon cours. J'espère pour vous que vos vacances vous ont permis de travailler. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à enlever des points à votre maison pour votre médiocrité.

Lucius ayant vu l'arrivée des Potter décida d'intervenir.

\- Les enfants, vous avez tous vos livres ? Bien nous allons pouvoir retrouver Narcissa chez Madame Guipure.

\- Tiens tiens ! Malfoy père.

\- Potter.

\- Vous devez être très occupé avec vos amis Mangemort à essayer de retrouver le peu de dignité et d'honneur qui vous reste.

\- Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce que doit être l'honneur d'un sorcier Potter. Et puis, je ne vous permets pas de critiquer le nom de ma famille, elle est plus pure que la vôtre !

\- C'est certain.

James se tourna vers Harry.

\- Fréquenter des mangemorts, tu me déçois beaucoup Harry. De toute façon, tu m'as toujours déçu.

Potter père remit le livre de Théo dans son chaudron, mais discrètement, il y rajouta un autre livre. Seul Harry le remarqua, mais ne dit rien reportant son regard vers son géniteur.

\- Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir Lucius.

James sortit de la boutique, Matthew se posta devant les Serpentards.

\- On se verra à l'école et cette fois Gryffondor gagnera !

Puis il suivit son père dehors. Harry les regarda partir, sa haine envers eux ne faisait que croître en lui.

Leur rentrée se passa relativement bien, Harry et Yuki étaient heureux de retrouver leur mère et leur parrain. Après un copieux petit déjeuner, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers les serres du château pour leur cours de Botanique.

\- Bonjour à tous !

\- Bonjour Professeur Chourave !

\- Bienvenue dans la serre n°3 les Deuxièmes années ! Approchez-vous tous ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons rempoter des mandragores ! Qui peut me dire qu'elles sont les propriétés de la Mandragore ?

Hermione voulut lever la main pour répondre, mais Matthew lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit rapidement baisser le bras ainsi que la tête. Yuki n'avait pas loupé la scène, il avait le sentiment que la jeune Griffondore n'était pas à sa place dans cette maison et la bande de Matthew le lui faisait bien comprendre.

\- Oui Miss Granger ?

\- …non…non rien professeur.

\- Bon quelqu'un d'autre ?

Harry leva la main à son tour.

\- Oui Monsieur Pandragon ?

\- La mandragore ou mandragora, est utilisée pour ramener les personnes qui ont été pétrifiées à leur état d'origine. Elle est aussi très dangereuse, son cri est mortel pour quiconque l'entend.

\- Exactement 10 points pour Serpentard !

Drago adressa un sourire à Harry alors que Matthew lui lançait des regards de haine.

\- Vu que nos mandragore ne sont encore que de très jeunes plantes, leurs cris ne pourront pas vous tuer. Mais ils peuvent vous assommer pendant plusieurs heures. C'est pourquoi vous avez tous une paire de cache oreille pour vous en protéger. Veuillez-les mettre en place s'il vous plaît ! Vous les ajustez bien et regardez-moi attentivement ! Vous tenez votre mandragore d'une main ferme, vous la tirez d'un coup sec hors de son pot !

La mandragore poussa en effet un horrible cri, les élèves appuyaient sur leur cache oreille pour atténuer le cri.

\- Ensuite, vous la plongez dans l'autre pot et vous mettez tout autour un peu de terreau pour qu'elle ait bien chaud !

Alors que le Professeur Chourave s'occupait de sa mandragore, le bruit d'une chute se fit entendre dans les rangs des Gryffondors.

\- Monsieur Potter a mal mit ses caches oreilles !

\- Non madame ! Il s'est évanoui !

\- Mouai…Bon le cours est annulé. Monsieur Weasley aidez-moi à emmener votre camarade à l'infirmerie.

Les serpentards étouffèrent leurs rires. Drago marmonna une phrase à l'oreille d'Harry.

\- Pas très solide le survivant !

Plusieurs heures passèrent après ce petit incident, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard traversait la cour intérieure pour se rendre au terrain afin de s'entraîner pour les prochaines compétitions. Marcus Flint étant le capitaine expliqua le fonctionnement du nouveau programme d'entraînement à ces coéquipiers.

\- Et je compte sur toi Harry pour nous attraper tous les vifs d'or cette année !

Alors qu'Harry faisait un petit signe de main à Drago et son frère se trouvant dans la cour, l'équipe de Gryffondor mené par Olivier Dubois. Marcus les repéra tout de suite et ne put s'empêcher de pester contre eux.

\- Où allez-vous comme ça Dubois !

\- Nous allons nous entraîner !

\- J'avais réservé le terrain pour serpentard !

\- On se calme, j'ai un mot du professeur Mcgonagall. Nous devons former notre nouvel attrapeur !

\- Nouvel attrapeur qui ?

Yuki et Drago ayant vu la scène, décidèrent de venir voir. En même temps Matthew Potter sortit des rangs de son équipe.

\- Moi !

\- Potter !

\- Et oui frérot, maintenant que je suis dans l'équipe, Serpentard ne gagnera plus jamais. Et puis ce n'est pas la seule nouveauté !

Il montra fièrement les nouveaux balais de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Drago admira les balais avec envie.

\- Ce sont des nimbus 2001 ! Mais ils ne sont pas encore mis en vente !

\- C'est un cadeau de mon père, vu qu'il a été un célèbre attrapeur dans sa jeunesse, il a pu se les procurer assez facilement.

\- Et je suppose que ton père a payé pour te faire rentrer dans l'équipe ? Les membres de Serpentard ont été choisis pour leur talent eux. Je suis sûr que tu ne vaux pas un clou en tant qu'attrapeur.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Malfoy ! Moi au moins je ne deviendrais pas un sale mangemort comme ton père ! Je me demande bien ce qu'attendent les autorités pour l'envoyer pourrir à Azkaban !

Drago serra les poings, alors qu'il allait jeter un magnifique coup dans la sale tête de Matthew Harry lui retient le bras.

\- Non, Drago il n'en vaut pas la peine. Quoique nous fassions, il restera un connard.

Alors que Potter allait répliquer Severus et Hélina s'avancèrent vers les deux équipes.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- Rien Professeur Rogue, je prévenais juste l'équipe de Serpentard que nous avons un nouvel attrapeur à entrainer et donc que leur entrainement était annulé.

\- Bien Monsieur Dubois, déguerpissez avant que je vous enlève des points pour oser perturber mes élèves !

\- Oui Professeur.

Les Gryffondors partirent pour le terrain de Quidditch laissant en plan les Serpentards.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Harry et Yuki sortaient tout juste des appartements de leur mère pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Harry entendit un drôle de sifflement.

\- Petit frère ? Tout va bien ?

\- Tu as entendu cette voix ?

\- Quelle voix ?

Harry regarda partout, puis il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix sifflante.

\- _….Sssssang…..Je veux du sssssang…..laisssse moi te tuer…_.

\- Là ! Cette voix ! Tu l'entends ?

\- Non Harry je n'entends rien.

Notre héros se mit alors à courir dans les couloirs en suivant la voix. Yuki le suivait tant bien que mal.

\- Harry attends-moi !

\- La voix ! Elle se déplace ! Elle va tuer !

\- Tuer ? Harry !

Ils finirent par arriver dans un couloir avec de l'eau au sol. Harry finit par ralentir et remarqua une dizaine d'araignées s'enfuyant par un trou dans une fenêtre. Yuki les remarqua rapidement et ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace.

\- Beurg des araignées, j'ai horreur de ça !

En relevant la tête les deux frères purent lire sur le mur d'en face une phrase écrite avec du sang. Harry s'approcha un peu plus et vit Miss Teigne la chatte de Rusard complètement pétrifié. Les préfets et les élèves des différentes maisons arrivèrent dans le couloir. Drago rejoignit les deux frères tout en regardant le crime qui venait de se dérouler. Matthew et toute sa bande se trouvaient en première ligne, Potter dévisagea son frère avec un sourire mauvais puis lut l'inscription sur le mur.

\- La chambre des secrets a été ouverte ! Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde. Si c'est pour m'effrayer sale serpent, sachez que ça ne sert à rien ! Je suis le Sauveur du monde magique !

Les professeurs arrivèrent ainsi que Rusard. Dès qu'il vit sa pauvre chatte, il cria au scandale et demanda à l'assassin de se dénoncer. Matthew n'hésita pas à montrer son jumeau du doigt. Hélina empêcha Rusard de tuer son fils en lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas morte, mais juste pétrifiée.

Le directeur demanda à tous les élèves de retourner dans leurs dortoirs et au professeur de les accompagner.

Une fois les élèves dans leur dortoir Hélina, Sirius, Remus et Severus convoquèrent les garçons dans le bureau de ce dernier.

\- Mes chéris que s'est-il-passé après être sorti de notre appartement ?

\- J'ai entendu une voix maman ! Une voix sifflante !

\- Une voix ? Que disait-elle ?

\- Elle parlait de sang et de tuer.

\- …oh non…

Le visage d'Hélina devint tout pâle et elle dut s'asseoir pour ne pas s'écrouler.

\- Maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien…rien…mon chéri…retournez dans votre dortoir tous les deux.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais Harry ! S'il te plaît retourne dans ton dortoir avec ton frère.

Yuki fit sortir Harry et l'emmena jusqu'au dortoir. Pendant ce temps, les trois hommes interrogèrent Hélina.

\- Hélina que se passe-t-il ?

\- …j'ai bien l'impression que mon passé refait surface Sirius…et il n'annonce rien de bon…

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà ! Alors oui comme vous l'avez pu le remarquer, j'ai sauté l'épisode de la pierre philosophale et je passe directe avec le magnifique…euh pardon je veux dire le très méchant serpent XP.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjours tout le monde !

Le chapitre 8 est en ligne !

Bonne lecture ! =P

**Réponse aux Review :**

**Aya31 :** Merci pour ton commentaire =)

**Lyxie :** Tu vas être contente, on apprend en effet un peu plus sur le passé d'Hélina. Pour la relation entre Drago et Harry elle débutera vraiment que pendant la 4ème année dsl je les trouve encore trop jeune pour entamer une relation amoureuse.

**Oxytomire :** Euh…..je ne pense pas être connecté à ton cerveau XD. Alors comme tu peux le voir, oui l'année sera plus détaillée que la première année. Mais ne tkt pas il y aura des petits flash-back des emmerde des Potter créées par les serpis.

**Marie :** Ah ah mystère ^^ mais juste un indice Potter père ne fait pas partie du Clan de Voldemort ni de Dumbledore =D.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le lendemain matin, l'incident de Miss Teigne et l'ouverture de la fameuse chambre créèrent beaucoup de questionnement auprès des élèves. Matthew jetait des regards noirs à tous les Serpentards qu'il croisait en particulier à son jumeau. Il lança même des rumeurs comme quoi, c'était forcément eux les responsables et qu'ils voulaient uniquement lui faire peur, à lui, le Survivant du monde magique. A cause de ses rumeurs les élèves de Serpentards se sentaient de plus en plus seul, isolés des trois maisons.

Après le petit déjeuner qui se déroula étrangement silencieusement à la table des serpents, Harry et ses amis se dirigèrent vers le cours de métamorphose qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Gryffondor.

\- Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons changer des animaux en verre à pied.

Le professeur Mcgonagall s'approcha d'un perchoir où se trouvait un oiseau. Elle tapota trois fois sur le dos de l'oiseau avec sa baguette.

\- 1..2..3..Vera Verto !

Les collégiens étaient impressionnés par les talents de métamorphose de leur professeur. Le fait de voir l'oiseau se transformer en un simple verre à pied, la magie était vraiment quelque chose de fantastique.

\- Bon, alors qui veut commencer ? Monsieur Weasley ?

Le dit rouquin se sentait un peu gêné de devoir faire la première démonstration, alors que sa baguette s'était cassée le premier jour de la rentrée après une petite blague de notre petit groupe de Serpentard préféré. Le pauvre bout de bois n'avait pas supporté l'atterrissage du rouquin sur ses fesses alors qu'Harry avait rendu le sol glissant au moment où Matthew et son cortège venaient de pénétrer dans la grande salle pour le dîner. La chute avait été spectaculaire, tous les élèves présents eurent du mal à retenir leur rire, y compris certains professeurs comme Severus.

Revenons à notre cours de métamorphose, Weasley tapota trois fois sur son rat avant de prononcer la formule. Mais au lieu de se transformer en beau verre à pied, le rat devint un rat à pied, au plus grand désarroi du professeur.

\- Il faut remplacer cette baguette M. Weasley !

Hermione leva la main.

\- Oui Miss Granger ?

\- Professeur, pourriez-vous nous parler de la chambre des secrets ?

Minerva soupira doucement, elle s'attendait à cette question. Yuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire, cette Hermione l'intriguait de plus en plus.

\- Très bien…Vous savez tous bien sûr que Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans par les quatre plus grands sorciers et sorcières de l'époque. Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Trois de ses fondateurs travaillèrent en parfaite harmonie pas le quatrième.

Matthew se pencha vers son ami roux.

\- Devine lequel !

Il se retourna pour lancer un regard méchamment ironique à son jumeau.

\- Salazar Serpentard voulait qu'on soit plus sélectif sur le choix de nos élèves. Il pensait que le savoir de la magie devait être réservé aux seules familles de sorcier, autrement dit au sang pur. N'ayant pu faire fléchir les autres, il décida de quitter l'école. Maintenant, d'après la légende, Serpentard aurait aménagé une salle cachée dans ce château connue sous le nom de chambre des secrets. Après quoi, peu avant son départ, il aurait scellé l'entrée jusqu'à que son authentique héritier, arrive à Poudlard. Seul l'héritier aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la chambre et de lâcher la chose horrible qu'elle contient. Ceci dans le but d'éliminer de l'école tous ceux qui selon Serpentard, ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie.

\- Les enfants des moldus…

Minerva acquiesça à la réponse de la jeune Gryffondor en la regardant tristement.

\- L'école a été fouillée de très nombreuses fois évidemment, aucune chambre de cette sorte n'a été découverte.

\- Professeur ! Selon la légende qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la chambre des secrets ?

\- Et bien, la chambre renfermerait quelque chose que seul l'héritier de serpentard pourrait contrôler. La légende dit, qu'elle serait habitée par un monstre…

A cette nouvelle Matthew et son ami Ron se tournèrent vers le groupe de Serpentards et en particulier Drago. Harry regardait méchamment son frère, il n'aimait pas la façon dont il regardait Drago.

Un peu plus tard dans le couloir, Harry se questionnait sur le fameux héritier.

\- Dites, vous pensez que l'héritier fait partie de notre maison ?

\- J'en sais rien petit frère, mais toute cette histoire me parait vraiment très bizarre.

\- Bizarre ?

\- Oui, je trouve tout ça très bizarre, d'abord tu entends des voix que tu es le seul à entendre…après il y a aussi la réaction de maman…il faut savoir se qui ce passe dans ce château.

\- Pourquoi on n'espionnerait pas votre mère ?

Les deux frères se tournèrent surpris vers Drago.

\- L'espionner ?

\- Bin oui avec votre cadeau de Noël.

\- Mais oui ! Harry, avec nos capes d'invisibilités. On pourra l'espionner tranquillement sans qu'elle nous voit !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous couvrirais.

\- Merci Drago !

Harry serra Drago dans ses bras avant de reculer rapidement se rendant compte de son geste. Des petites rougeurs étaient apparues sur le visage de nos deux serpents.

\- Hum….de….de rien…

Yuki toussa pour faire remarquer aux deux amis qu'il était toujours présent.

\- Assez discuté ! Harry n'oublie pas de te dépêcher pour ton entraînement la semaine prochaine Serpentard affronte Gryffondor !

\- Oui et j'espère qu'ils perdront ! Surtout Potter, ça lui donnera une bonne leçon !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Drago. Petit frère mets lui la pâtée au Survivant !

Le jour du match arriva à grands pas au plus grand plaisir de chacun. Malgré une bonne défense de la part des Serpentards, Gryffondor menait 90 à 30. Leurs balais étant beaucoup plus rapide que les vieux de Serpentards, l'équipe de Gryffondor attrapait le Souafle avec une plus grande vitesse.

Potter père regardait le déroulement du match avec fierté. Matthew quant à lui, il n'hésitait pas à faire quelques coups bas pour déstabiliser Harry. Alors que notre héros cherchait le vif d'or, un cognard fonça droit sur lui. Hélina et le groupe de Serpent remarquèrent ce cognard fou qui ne voulait pas lâcher leur ami/fils.

\- Le cognard a été trafiqué j'en suis sûr ! Il faut le stopper !

\- Non Drago, même avec une bonne baguette, on risque de toucher Harry !

Harry cherchait à tout prix à semer ce cognard, mais sans résultat. L'objet fou détruisait tout sur son passage, y compris les tours en bois où se trouvaient les spectateurs. Il finit par lui échapper en l'encastrant dans une des tribunes. Matthew qui avait suivi toute la scène, s'approcha de son jumeau un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Tu répètes un balai aérien frérot ?

Harry serrait fortement son balai, son abruti de jumeau devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il aperçut enfin le vif d'or juste derrière Potter, mais le cognard refit son apparition. Harry s'élança à la poursuite du vif d'or suivi de près par Matthew et le cognard. Potter donnait de violents coups d'épaule pour faire chuter Harry. Une course effrénée se déroulait sur le côté du terrain à l'intérieur même de la structure, un coup Harry se trouvait devant, une autre fois c'était Matthew. Le cognard les rattrapait et finit même par arriver devant eux. Harry l'évita de justesse, mais pas Potter, son balai se prit sur une des poutres en bois. Il vola par-dessus la structure pour atterrir lamentablement sur ses fesses sur le terrain. Son père leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la scène, Lily ne put retenir un cri d'horreur en voyant son fils au sol. Harry tendait son bras pour attraper le vif d'or malheureusement, il ne vit pas le cognard arriver sur sa droite et frapper violemment son bras. Un craquement se fit entendre au moment de l'impact. Malgré la douleur Harry arriva enfin à attraper la boule dorée avant de s'écraser sur le sable au pied des buts. Le groupe de Serpent suivi de près par Hélina et les autres professeurs sauf bien sûr les Potter, se précipitèrent sur le terrain après le coup de sifflet final de Madame Bibine. Le cognard tentait toujours de frapper (ou tuer) Harry. Sa mère lança un sort pour réduire le méchant cognard en une magnifique poudre.

\- Harry ! Mon chéri tout va bien ? Comment va ton bras ?

\- Je….je crois qu'il est cassé maman.

\- Attends je vais arranger ça tu vas un peu souffrir mon chéri.

Elle posa sa baguette sur le bras cassé de son fils et récita une formule dans le but de ressouder l'os.

\- Brackium Emendo !

Harry sentit en effet une vive douleur, mais elle ne dura que quelque seconde.

\- On va t'emmener quand même à l'infirmerie au cas où. Yuki prend soin de ton frère et Drago accompagne les.

Le bras d'Harry ne le faisait plus souffrir, sa mère ayant eu les félicitations de l'infirmière pour son sort magnifiquement utilisé. La nuit tombée, nos deux frères munis de leur cape d'invisibilité suivirent leur mère qui se dirigeait vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

\- Hélina ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

\- …j'ai besoin de te parler Hagrid…c'est au sujet des évènements qui se sont produits récemment.

\- Je vois….Allez, entre.

Harry et Yuki arrivèrent à entrer juste avant que la porte ne se referme, ils s'installèrent dans un coin à l'opposé de la table ou se trouvait leur mère et le demi-géant.

\- Une autre victime a été retrouvé après le repas…un certain Colin Creevey. Il appartient à la maison de Gryffondor, il a juste été pétrifié…c'est son appareil photo qui lui a sauvé la vie…

\- Hélina…je sais que cette histoire te touche plus que les autres mais….tu penses que c'est lui qui a ouvert la chambre ?

\- Non, s'il avait pu entrer dans le château je l'aurais forcément su. J'ai mis en place plusieurs sorts à chaque entrée du château.

\- Alors si ce n'est pas lui qui a pu ouvrir la chambre ?

\- Je ne sais pas…aucun élève ne peut l'ouvrir. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. J'aurais dû le dénoncer à l'époque.

\- Tu n'y serais jamais arrivée Hélina…tu étais beaucoup trop amoureuse de lui.

\- …Si je m'étais aperçu plus tôt de son changement, toute cette histoire ne serait jamais arrivée ! Il ne serait jamais devenu le puissant mage noir et jamais il n'aurait attaqué Harry ! Tout est de ma faute, tu n'aurais pas été renvoyé et Aragog ne serait pas obligé de se cacher dans la forêt !

\- Hélina…non tu n'y es pour rien….c'est lui qui a causé tout ce mal pas toi….ne pleure pas…je n'ai pas été totalement renvoyé. Si tu n'avais pas plaidé ma cause auprès du directeur, je me serais retrouvé on ne sait où. Le métier de garde-chasse me convient très bien.

\- …il faut que j'arrête ce monstre, sinon il continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il tue comme il a tué cette pauvre fille à l'époque. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à Harry, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant…il a déjà assez de problèmes avec les Potter…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

\- Je….Merci Hagrid…ça fait du bien de parler…

\- Reviens quand tu veux, ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi.

Après avoir remercié Hagrid une seconde fois Hélina retourna dans ses appartements suivi de près par ses deux fils qui eux se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune où les attendaient leurs camarades de chambre. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Pansy Parkinson juste devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Ils entrèrent tous les trois et rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Drago décida de poser la question en premier aux deux frères et en particulier Harry.

\- Alors vous avez appris des choses ?

\- Oui, notre mère connait bel et bien l'histoire de la chambre des secrets. Apparemment, elle était élève ici quand la chambre a été ouverte une première fois.

\- Une première fois ? Donc vu son âge, elle aurait été ouverte il y a pas si longtemps que ça ?

\- Non Pansy, notre mère a peut-être 25 ans physiquement mais en vérité elle en a 62. Elle est née en 1928.

\- Je crois que mon père m'a parlé de cette histoire dans sa dernière lettre. Il y a 50 ans quelqu'un a ouvert la chambre, il n'a pas voulu me dire qui c'était. Mais la personne a été renvoyée, la dernière fois que la chambre des secrets a été ouverte une née moldu est morte. S'exclama Drago.

\- Oui c'est Hagrid qui s'est fait renvoyer mais apparemment c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Pandra…euh….Harry je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais des rumeurs courent sur toi depuis l'incident du serpent…Potter et les autres élèves pensent que c'est toi l'héritier.

\- Mais c'est complétement faux Pansy ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai ouvert la chambre ! Je ne savais même pas que je parlais fourchelang !

_**Flash-back**_

Alors qu'Harry, Yuki et Drago se promenaient tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard, ils virent un attroupement d'élèves. En les rejoignant, ils remarquèrent un bébé Runespoor mesurant 1m10 environ. Ce serpent avait la particularité d'avoir trois têtes et de mesurer jusqu'à deux mètres une fois adulte. Harry entendit trois petites voix qui se chamaillaient, il s'avança vers le serpent sous le regard surpris des autres élèves et celui haineux de son jumeau. Notre Serpentard commença à parler au serpent, mais avec une langue sifflante. Yuki voulut arrêter son frère, mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

_\- N'ayez passssss peur….Je ne vousssss ferais aucun mal…Je sssssuisss votre ami…_

_\- Tu esssss un parleur…jeune sssssorcier…._

_\- Un parleur…. ?_

_\- Ouiiiii….disss….noussss….pouvonssss…nousss…manger….cccce….jeune…..sssssorcier…il a l'air…..ssssssi…déliccccccieux….._

Tout en disant ça, le serpent à trois têtes se tourna vers le Poufsouffle, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry décida d'intervenir avant que la créature l'attaque.

_\- Non ! Je t'interdisssss de le manger !_

_\- Pourquoi ? Il sssssent….sssssi….bon…._

_\- Je te l'interdissssss !_

Les professeurs finirent par arriver, ils se stoppèrent en entendant Harry parler au serpent. Hélina osa s'approcher de son fils et du Runespoor. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour lui signaler sa présence avant de pointer sa baguette sur le serpent et de murmurer un sortilège.

\- Petrificus Totalus !

Le serpent se trouva alors pétrifié, Hélina l'attrapa avant de se tourner vers les élèves en particulier vers le jeune Poufsouffle.

\- A quoi tu joues Pandragon ?

Harry regarda Justin surpris ne comprenant pas la colère et la peur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux.

Yuki et Drago s'approchèrent d'Harry pour le protéger, Matthew dévisageait son frère avec un regard noir à faire pâlir le diable. Hélina se tourna vers ses fils, le serpent toujours dans sa main.

\- Les garçons dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite !

_**Fin du Flash-Back **_

\- Donc ce n'est aucun de vous l'héritier ?

\- Bien sûr que non Pansy ! Nous en avons déjà parlé. Qu'as-tu ce soir tu sembles étrange ?

\- Je…rien…Mal…Drago…je…dois y aller ! Il se fait tard !

La dite Pansy se leva brusquement et partit en direction de la porte pour quitter le dortoir des Serpentards. Yuki se leva et la poursuivit après avoir dit aux autres qu'il s'en occupait.

Notre jeune renard rattrapa donc la jeune « Pansy », il la bloqua dans un couloir et la plaqua contre le mur tout en collant son corps contre le sien.

\- Où vas-tu petite lionne ? Ce n'est pas beau de prendre la place d'un serpent pour entrer dans son antre.

\- Co…comment l'as-tu deviné ?

\- Grâce à ton odeur très chère. Vois-tu mon odora est plus développé que la normale.

Le polynectar cessa de faire effet. La jeune Hermione Granger fit son apparition sous les yeux rieurs du Serpentard.

\- J'espère que tu as appris tout ce qu'il te fallait petite lionne. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, je n'en dirais pas autant au sujet de ta maison.

Hermione fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas l'allusion du Serpent.

\- J'ai remarqué les regards de Matthew et des autres Gryffondor à ton sujet. Ils ne t'apprécient guère ?

\- …Laisse-moi partir !

Yuki sourit amusé de la réaction de la jeune fille et la relâcha doucement.

\- Tu peux partir mais fais attention à toi petite lionne.

La dite lionne s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs sombre des cachots.

A Suivre…

* * *

Je voudrais vous dire un petit mot qui risque de ne pas vous plaire…

Voilà la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de chapitre. Je suis en rattrapage et j'ai 7 matières à rattraper en une semaine. Si j'arrive à avoir le temps je publierais deux chapitres à la fois dans deux semaines pour me faire pardonner.


	10. Chapter 9

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Encore désolé pour mon retard mais, mes rattrapages m'ont pris du temps. Je sentais plus ma main à la fin XD.

Enfin bref, pour me faire pardonner, voilà deux chapitres à la suite j'espère qu'ils vous plairont =)

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux Review :**

**Oxytomire :** Euuh le serpent voulait bouffer un élève quand même XD. Mais tkt Hélina ne l'a pas tué, elle l'a relâché dans la forêt interdite =). Et au sujet de mon retard, je l'avais prévenu dans mon chapitre précédent XD et aussi j'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas répondu à un de tes anciens review . Alors oui il y aura d'autres histoires mais il n'y aura plus aucun lien avec l'histoire original et je vais aussi écrire des histoires avec les persos du manga Naruto ! Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à toute tes question =P

**Marie :** Merci pour ton soutient =) bonne lecture !

**Lyxie :** ^^ merci pour ton review. Promis je vais prendre en compte ce que tu m'as dit et il y aura plus de câlin =). Il y aura bien une relation entre Hermione et Yuki =P

**aya31 :** Merci pour ton review =) j'espère que ces deux chapitre te plairont.

**Guest :** Moi aussi j'adore cette scène avec Severus et Matthew XD Merci pour ton commentaire =) j'espère que ces deux chapitres te plairont.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, ses rayons traversèrent une fenêtre située dans une des tours du château. Ils vinrent caresser deux corps nus entrelacés dans un lit. La jeune femme aux cheveux argentés avait sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme aux nombreuses cicatrices. Elle les retraçait doucement avec ses doigts, l'homme frissonnait sous ses caresses. Il sentait cependant la jeune femme soucieuse, cela faisait un bon mois que leur relation avait pris cette tournure.

\- Tu as l'air soucieuse ce matin…tu penses encore à lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- …pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ? Oh excuse-moi Remus…je suis égoïste en disant cela…sache que je ne regrette pas notre relation…tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée après les garçons.

\- Chut…ne dis rien…je sais ce que tu vis. Il faut que tu sache qu'un loup-garou ne tombe amoureux qu'une seule fois et uniquement de son âme-sœur. Et tout comme toi j'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais…elle a préféré un autre homme…Après tout c'est normal…qui voudrait faire une famille avec un loup-garou ?

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça Remus ! Que tu sois un loup-garou ou non, tu as le droit d'avoir une famille, une femme qui t'aime et aussi des enfants ! Tu le mérites toi plus que quiconque.

Remus sourit et embrassa Hélina. Il la regarda tendrement, tout en lui caressant la joue.

\- Si seulement tu avais pu être mon âme-sœur, je suis sûr que j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes.

\- Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple…en effet.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que cette histoire de cœur qui t'inquiète n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non…j'ai peur pour Harry…je sais que c'est son destin de combattre Voldemort. Mais il n'a que 12 ans !

\- Je sais… on ne peut pas contredire le destin, on ne le choisit pas. Si j'avais pu le changer, j'aurais fait en sorte que celle que j'aime reste avec moi et non qu'elle parte dans les bras de mon ancien meilleur ami…

\- En parlant de ça, j'ai quelques doutes sur leur amour.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il lui donne une potion tous les soirs à la même heure, avec Severus, on cherche quelle est cette potion, mais juste avec un visuel c'est compliqué. Il faudrait se la procurer pour pouvoir faire des tests et reconnaitre tous les ingrédients.

\- Comment comptes-tu récupérer cette potion ?

\- …je ne sais pas encore…il faudrait faire diversion pendant le repas et lui prendre sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Et on lui met une fiole vide à la place pour lui faire croire qu'elle a déjà pris sa potion.

\- Je pense avoir ma petite idée.

Hélina regarda son amant d'un air septique. En regardant plus dans les yeux de son amant pour lire dans ses pensées.

\- On devrait demander de l'aide à Dumbledore, tu sais un courent d'air peut éteindre rapidement la lumière des bougies.

Remus lui lança un sourire énigmatique. Hélina comprit rapidement le message et pour remercier son amant de cette merveilleuse idée, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui. Le loup put admirer le magnifique corps de la jeune femme, celle-ci pouvait sentir l'excitation de l'homme contre elle. Ils firent l'amour sauvagement ce matin-là, avant de se rendre chez le directeur pour leur soumettre l'idée du loup. Le vieil accro des bonbons trouva le stratagème particulièrement serpentard ce qui amusa beaucoup Hélina.

En parlant de Serpentard, retrouvons notre petit groupe favori se dirigeant avec les autres deuxièmes années des différentes maisons vers la salle où se déroulait le cours de Duel. Sirius accueillit les groupes de serpent avec le sourire alors que James leur lançait des regards de mépris et Harry le lui rendit avec plaisir.

Plusieurs petits tapis délimitaient l'emplacement pour les différents groupes de duels. James et Sirius se positionnèrent sur un des tapis.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Suite aux derniers évènements, le Directeur a décidé de mettre en place dès cette année les cours de Duels pour des secondes années. Avec le professeur Black, nous vous enseignerons les différents sorts de défense et uniquement de défense pour le moment. Installez-vous tous autour du tapis, nous allons vous faire une démonstration, le but sera de désarmer votre adversaire !

Les deux professeurs se saluèrent, baguette levée au milieu du tapis avant de se tourner le dos pour marcher jusqu'au bout de celui-ci. Chacun pointa sa baguette sur l'autre, James compta jusqu'à 3. En entendant le 3 Sirius jeta un Expelliarmus assez puissant qui envoya Potter au tapis !

Les Serpentards et certains élèves éclatèrent de rire, Matthew tira plutôt la tronche en voyant la défaite de son père.

\- On se ramollit à ce que je vois Potter. Faudrait remettre à niveau ta défense !

James grogna et jeta un regard noir à Sirius avant de se relever.

\- …Bon comme vous pouvez le voir plusieurs tapis ont été répartie dans la salle. Je désignerais les équipes, Matthew contre Harry Pandragon, Granger contre Weasley vu que celui-ci a fait réparer sa baguette, il n'y a plus de danger. Ensuite, Yuki Pandragon contre Malfoy…

Il récita les noms des élèves présents dans la salle. Matthew eut un sourire mauvais envers son jumeau.

\- Prépares-toi à te prendre la raclée de ta vie frérot !

\- Cause toujours tu m'intéresses Potter !

Après s'être mis en place Matthew commença à bombarder Harry de sort. Celui-ci les évita facilement ce qui énerva encore plus Potter fils. Harry finit par lui lancer un Crache limace qui fit voler et atterrir sur les fesses le Gryffondor. Le pauvre…euh… Potter commença à devenir tout pâle et cracha une première limace bien baveuse. Son père se précipita vers son fils et enleva au passage 50 points à Serpentard vite récupéré par Sirius qui le murmura doucement félicitant au passage son neveu. Les Potter se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie, Matthew semant des limaces tous les deux-trois pas. Hermione laissa échapper un rire moqueur en voyant l'état du « Sauveur », ce qui ne plut à Ron qui n'hésita pas à lui lancer un Everte Statim alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Yuki ayant vu la scène lança un Stupefix au Gryffondor avant de se précipiter vers sa lionne.

\- Herm…Granger ! Tu n'as rien ?

\- Euh….je…non…j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

\- Ok je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

La jeune lionne n'eut pas le temps de protester que Yuki la prit dans ses bras en mode princesse et sortit de la salle. Sirius, Drago et Harry regardèrent la scène surpris par le comportement du jeune renard blanc.

\- …Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ?

\- Oui, Oncle Siri'. J'ai bien l'impression que notre cher Yuki a un faible pour une jeune lionne.

La fin du cours se passa sans encombre, l'état de Matthew fit rapidement le tour de l'école. Malheureusement, il fut vite oublié au profit de l'état de Justin Finch-Fletchley, retrouvé pétrifié juste à côté du corps sans vie du fantôme Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Et pour combler le tout, ce n'est personne d'autre qu'Harry qui a découvert le corps. Celui-ci accompagnait Yuki rendre visite à Hermione à la bibliothèque, mais une inondation à l'étage en dessous leur fit dévier de leur chemin. L'eau provenait des anciennes toilettes des filles qui avaient été condamnées après le meurtre d'une élève par la créature. A l'intérieur tous les robinets étaient ouverts et la jeune fille en question pleurait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Harry et Yuki s'approchèrent doucement vers du le fantôme.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La jeune fille à lunette se tourna vers les deux intrus et les dévisagea.

\- Vous êtes venus me jeter quelque chose à la figure ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on te jette quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi. J'étais là, tranquille à m'occuper de mes affaires, et voilà quelqu'un qui s'amuse à me jeter un livre sur la tête !

Elle s'avançait en flottant vers Harry qui avait posé la question. Yuki fronça les sourcils face à la réponse du fantôme.

\- Mais ça ne peut pas te faire mal quand on te jette quelque chose ! Ça te traverse juste.

La jeune fille se rapprocha brusquement de Yuki qui eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Bien sûr jetons tous des livres sur la pauvre Mimi de toute façon elle ne sent rien ! 10 points s'il lui traverse le ventre ! 50 points s'il lui traverse la tête !

\- Elle accorda ses gestes aux mots sur le pauvre Yuki qui n'en menait pas large. Pendant ce temps Harry remarqua un peu plus loin un carnet noir sur le sol mouillé. Il le prit, s'excusa auprès du fantôme et retourna dans son dortoir avec Yuki.

Tranquillement dans sa chambre Harry feuilleta le journal intime, mais bizarrement toutes les pages étaient blanches et au dos se trouvait gravé aux lettres d'or Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il prit sa plume et la trempa dans l'encre, une goutte tomba sur la page blanche et celle-ci se fit absorber par le papier. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise, il retrempa sa plume et cette fois il écrivit dans le journal.

**\- Je m'appelle Harry Pandragon.**

Comme pour la goutte d'encre la phrase disparut, mais une nouvelle phrase apparut juste en dessous de la précédente.

**\- Bonjour Harry Potter, je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. **

Notre jeune héros n'en revenait pas. Comment ce journal connaissait son ancien nom de famille ? La phrase finit par disparaitre de nouveau. Harry continua à discuter avec le journal magique.

**\- Comment connaissez-vous mon autre nom de famille ? **

**\- Je sais beaucoup de choses, Harry.**

**\- Savez-vous quelque chose sur la chambre des secrets ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Pouvez-vous me le dire ?**

**\- Non. Mais je peux te le montrer. Laisse-moi te ramener 50 ans en arrière.**

Les pages se mirent à tourner pour arriver à la date du 13 juin. Harry prit le livre dans ses mains et le rapprocha. Une lumière vive apparut au milieu du livre, Harry se sentit comme absorbé à l'intérieur du regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait en bas d'un escalier près des toilettes des filles où Mimi avait été tuée. Tom Jedusor se trouvait en bas des escaliers et regardait un attroupement de professeurs et d'élèves en haut de celui-ci. Harry s'approcha de lui et commença à lui parler.

\- Bonjour, euh…vous êtes Tom Jedusor ?

Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, il regardait toujours la scène qui se passait en haut des marches.

\- Hé oh ! vous m'entendez ?

Toujours rien, Harry décida donc de regarder dans la même direction que le jeune Serpentard, quatre aurors descendaient les escaliers avec un brancard où se trouvait le corps sans vie d'une jeune élève. Un peu plus haut Harry reconnut le professeur Dumbledore discutant avec une jeune élève portant une robe aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs corbeau, mais il n'arriva pas à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. Le professeur semblait la consoler, il finit par tourner le regard en direction de Tom et accessoirement Harry.

\- Jedusor ?

\- Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry finit enfin par distinguer les yeux de la jeune fille qui s'était retournée pour regarder Tom.

\- …maman…

Car oui, c'était bien Hélina, ses yeux vairons étaient facilement reconnaissable. Elle dit au revoir à son professeur et descendit les escaliers sans adresser un seul regard à son camarade alors que lui, ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, il voulut lui attraper le bras mais cette dernière le repoussa violemment.

\- Ne me touche plus Tom !

\- Mais…mon dragon ?

\- Non, il n'y a plus de mon dragon ! Je ne veux plus te voir ni que tu me touches !

Elle partit avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche face à la petite dispute. Sa mère était sortie avec Tom ! C'était lui le fameux « il » dont elle avait fait allusion dans sa discussion chez Hagrid.

\- Tom ! Viens Approche.

Nos deux Serpentards tournèrent la tête en même temps pour regarder le professeur Dumbledore qui descendait pour se rapprocher d'eux ou plutôt de Tom.

\- C'est imprudent de trainer à cette heure tardive Tom.

\- Oui professeur, mais il fallait…il fallait que je vois si les rumeurs étaient vraies.

\- Oui malheureusement Tom, c'est vrai.

\- Pour l'école aussi ? Hélina et moi n'avons nulle part où aller. L'école ne va pas fermer n'est-ce pas professeur ?

\- Je comprends Tom…mais je crains que le professeur Dippet n'ait pas le choix.

\- Mais si tout s'arrêtait monsieur, si le coupable se faisait prendre ?

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

\- …Non monsieur, il n'y a rien.

\- Bon très bien tu peux partir retrouver Miss Pandragon. Tu devrais aller la réconforter, après tout c'est elle qui a trouvé le corps.

\- Bonne nuit monsieur.

Tom partit, mais dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise la jeune Hélina. Harry courut pour le rattraper, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte en bois. Tom sortit sa baguette et entra dans la pièce surprenant Hagrid qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avec une grosse malle.

\- Bonsoir, Hagrid. Je vais être obligé de te dénoncer. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas tuer qui que ce soit, mais…

\- Ne fait pas ça ! Tu ne comprends pas !

\- Les parents de la fille qui est morte arrivent demain. Et je pense que le moins qu'on puisse faire, c'est de supprimer la chose qui a tué leur fille.

\- Ce n'est pas lui ! Aragog n'a jamais tué personne. Jamais !

\- Un monstre n'est pas un animal de compagnie Hagrid. Allez, écarte-toi de cette malle !

\- Non !

\- Écarte-toi, j'ai dit !

\- Non !

Harry regarda impuissant la scène, il aurait tant voulu aider Hagrid.

\- Tu l'auras voulu. Cistem Aperio !

La malle s'ouvrit et une énorme araignée de la taille d'un chat sortit pour se précipiter vers la sortie pour se sauver.

\- Aragna Exumaï !

Mais Aragog échappa de justesse au sort de Tom. Hagrid voulut partir à sa recherche, mais Jedusor l'en empêcha.

\- Aragog ! Aragog !

\- Non Hagrid, je ne peux pas te laisser partir ! On va te confisquer ta baguette et tu seras renvoyé !

Harry se sentit tirer en arrière, le journal l'expulsa en dehors des souvenirs qu'il contenait. Une fois de nouveau dans le présent Harry se précipita pour rejoindre ses amis pour tout leur expliquer.

Le lendemain, notre trio de Serpentard se promenait tranquillement dans la cours du château.

\- Donc si on regroupe toutes les informations qu'on a, c'est ce fameux Tom Jedusor qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets. Ça fait de lui l'héritier, mais alors qui a ouvert la chambre une seconde fois ? Et surtout quel est le monstre qui y habite ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore Drago mais, on trouvera et le seul moyen de connaître la véritable nature de ce monstre et de demander à un autre monstre.

Yuki regarda son frère horrifié. Il avait très bien compris qui était le deuxième monstre en question.

\- Non Harry, n'y pense même pas ! Il est hors de question qu'on aille voir…cette….cette…

\- Araignée ?

\- Oui ! Ne compte pas sur moi !

\- Et bien grand frère tu n'es pas très courageux.

\- Je suis un Serpentard pas un Gryffondor !

\- Pourtant…tu aimes bien regarder une lionne, ces dernier temps.

Yuki jeta un regard noir à Drago, celui-ci et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de rire au éclat face à la réaction du jeune renard. Leur rire fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Blaise qui était complétement essoufflé.

\- Harry ! Il faut que tu viennes au dortoir ! Vite ! Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais viens vite voir !

Le groupe se dirigea donc vers leur dortoir, à peine entré qu'ils remarquèrent l'état du lit et des affaires de leur ami. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par là. Harry se précipita vers ses livres et commença à chercher le journal de Tom.

\- C'est forcément un Serpentard, on est les seuls à connaitre le mot de passe. Ou alors…ce n'est pas un élève.

\- Yuki a raison, mais le plus étrange c'est que la personne qui a fait ça cherchait quelque chose en particulier.

Harry se releva et regarda ses amis.

\- Oui Drago, il cherchait bien quelque chose et il l'a trouvé. Le journal a disparu.

A suivre…

* * *

Et comme promis le chapitre 10 juste après =)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le vol du journal, aujourd'hui le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle allait avoir lieu. Harry et les autres Serpentards se dirigeaient vers terrain de Quidditch pour assister à une nouvelle défaite de Gryffondor, encore. Depuis que Matthew avait rejoint l'équipe, celle-ci n'avait plus gagné un seul match. Potter père ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils n'arrivait pas à attraper ce foutu vif d'or ! Il aurait dû hériter de son don naturel d'attrapeur.

\- Dites les gars, vous n'avez pas remarqué les absences étranges de Théo ?

\- Tiens, maintenant que tu me le dis Blaise, tu as raison. Son comportement aussi est étrange, il est comme ailleurs.

Harry et Yuki écoutaient tranquillement la discussion entre Blaise et Drago. Ils avaient remarqué eux aussi l'attitude étrange et fuyante de leur ami. Théo était un garçon très secret, il parlait peu et se faisait assez discret. Il ne parlait jamais de ses parents, le jeune serpent était ce qu'on appelait une beauté froide. Beaucoup de filles et de garçons n'étaient pas indifférent à son charme et nos deux frères avaient parfaitement remarqué les regards et attentions que Blaise portait à Théo. Mais ils ne parlaient pas encore d'amour, ils étaient trop jeunes pour connaitre parfaitement l'importance du mot. Leurs pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de leur mère accompagnée de leurs trois oncles.

\- Bonjour les garçons. Le match a été annulé les enfants, Blaise, Drago, Severus va vous reconduire au cachot. Yuki, il faut que je te parle, mon chéri.

\- Que se passe-t-il maman ?

\- Dis-moi, tu es bien ami avec Hermione Granger de Gryffondor ?

\- …euh…oui enfin…je la connais un peu…pourquoi ?

\- Suis-moi, Harry, tu peux venir si tu veux.

Harry acquiesça et suivit son frère et sa mère en direction de l'infirmerie. Sur un des lits blancs se trouvait la jeune Hermione pétrifiée. Yuki s'arrêta brusquement en la voyant, il devint tout pâle. Harry voyant l'état de son frère décida de lui montrer son soutien. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yuki, qui a eu pour effet de le faire réagir. Le jeune renard s'avança doucement vers la jeune lionne, il lui caressa doucement la joue. Celle-ci était froide, Yuki ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme sur sa joue qu'il essuya rapidement. Sa mère se mit en face d'eux et attrapa un miroir posé à côté du lit.

\- On l'a retrouvé près de la bibliothèque, elle avait ce miroir dans la main. J'ai remarqué qu'elle ne se sentait pas intégrée dans sa maison et Sirius m'a raconté l'épisode du cours de Duel. J'avais espéré que tu aurais pu comprendre son comportement Yuki.

\- Non…je ne sais pas….elle s'intéressait beaucoup à l'histoire de la chambre et aux évènements qui se passaient, mais…on ne parlait pas vraiment…

\- Bien, je vois…je vais vous laisser. Le directeur va prévenir tous les élèves de se nouvel incident…si on ne trouve pas rapidement l'agresseur….l'école va devoir fermer.

Harry et Yuki regardaient leur mère avec de grands yeux. Non, il fallait empêcher la fermeture de l'école !

La nuit venait de tomber les deux frères Pandragon se dirigeaient vers la forêt interdite pour trouver Aragog. Ils avaient fini par en déduire qu'elle ne pouvait être que dans la forêt. Plus ils avançaient plus il y avait des centaines d'araignées. La forêt était vraiment lugubre la nuit et Yuki n'était pas du tout rassuré.

\- Hé grand frère ! Tu as la queue entre les jambes !

\- La faute à qui !

En effet, les attributs de renard de Yuki étaient apparus. Ses oreilles étaient rabattues sur sa tête montrant qu'il avait peur, il avait pris sa magnifique queue blanche à pointe noire entre ses bras comme pour se rassurer. Nos deux frères finirent par arriver au cœur de la forêt, les arbres étaient recouverts de centaine de toiles d'araignée. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas en revanche, c'était les nombreuses araignées de la taille d'un chien qui les entouraient. Les deux serpents s'arrêtèrent devant un énorme trou où toutes les petites araignées se dirigeaient. Une voix grave se fit entendre de l'obscurité, cette voix gela sur place nos deux frères.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Pas de panique Yuki…

\- Hagrid est-ce que c'est toi ?

\- Notre mère est une amie d'Hagrid.

A peine Harry prononça sa phrase qu'une énorme araignée sortit du trou pour se mettre face aux deux jeunes garçons. Harry et Yuki eurent du mal à avaler leur salive et à calmer leur tremblement, devant Aragog qui devait faire la taille d'un éléphant adulte. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et décida de faire la conversation avec l'arachnide géante, son frère n'étant pas du tout en état de parler vu qu'il s'était transformé en mignon petit renard blanc complètement terrifié.

\- …Vous….Vous êtes bien Aragog….n'est-ce….pas ?

\- Oui, Hagrid n'a jamais envoyé d'humain dans notre fosse.

\- …Il ne sait pas que nous sommes ici…mais l'école est en danger quelqu'un a ouvert la chambre des secrets…nous savons que ce n'était pas Hagrid il y a 50 ans et que vous n'êtes pas le monstre…mais nous sommes venus vous demander quel est le monstre qui vit dans la chambre….et comment l'arrêter ?

\- Nous n'en parlons jamais….c'est une créature très ancienne qui est né dans le château. Nous les araignées la craignons par-dessus tout.

\- L'avez-vous déjà vu la créature ?

\- Non, je suis resté enfermé dans la malle tout le long de mon séjour à Poudlard. La jeune fille a été tuée dans les toilettes.

Le petit renard renifla l'air, en levant la tête, il lâcha un petit couinement de peur. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, des dizaines d'araignées descendaient des arbres prêtes à faire de nos deux serpents leur casse-croute. Yuki tenta de prévenir son frère, celui-ci finit par lever la tête.

\- Euh…bon…nous allons vous laisser maintenant…ce fut un plaisir…d'avoir discuté avec vous….

\- Vous voulez partir ? Je ne crois pas ! Mes fils et mes filles ne font pas de mal à Hagrid car je leur interdis. Mais je ne vais pas les priver d'un peu de viande fraiche, lorsque celle-ci s'aventure de son plein gré dans notre entre !

Les enfants d'Aragog encerclèrent les deux frères, Yuki avait repris son apparence d'adolescent et avec Harry tous deux pointèrent leur baguette en direction des araignées pour les repousser. Malheureusement, elles étaient beaucoup trop nombreuses pour eux, alors qu'ils pensaient finir dans le ventre de ses créatures, le cri d'un dragon furieux retentit dans la forêt. Les garçons levèrent la tête pour apercevoir leur mère sous son apparence de dragonnier. Ils ne l'avaient vu qu'une fois sous cette forme là et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être émerveillés devant leur mère. Hélina se posa entre Aragog et ses fils, elle replia ses ailes de dragon dans son dos et montra ses dents pointues et tranchantes à l'araignée pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était très en colère.

\- Je t'interdis de donner mes fils en pâture à tes enfants Aragog !

\- Hélina Pandragon…je…je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient tes fils. Si je l'avais su jamais je n'aurais osé les toucher, tu t'en doutes bien.

L'araignée semblait terrifier par Hélina, la jeune femme pouvait être terrifiante quand elle était en colère. Ses yeux vairons possédaient maintenant la pupille fendue des dragons ce qui accentuait encore plus son regard noir. Ses mains étaient devenues de longues griffes tranchantes et ses pieds avaient pris la forme de patte de dragon aux griffes acérées. Mais ce qui faisait encore plus son charme sous cette apparence était ses doubles cornes se trouvant sur sa tête.

Après avoir rappelé ses fils et filles, Aragog salua une dernière fois Hélina et repartit se cacher dans son trou. Celle-ci se tourna vers ses deux fils, le regard dur, Harry et Yuki savaient qu'ils allaient être punis.

\- Maman…on peut tout expliquer…

\- J'espère bien Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour venir en plein cœur de la forêt interdite et d'aller rendre visite à des centaines d'araignées !

\- …pardon maman…mais…comment tu as su qu'on était ici ?

\- J'ai lu dans l'esprit de Drago, d'ailleurs tous les trois vous avez 2h de colle avec moi demain soir ! Allez, on rentre maintenant !

Après leur heure de colle, le lendemain, les deux frères se trouvaient à l'infirmerie à la demande de Yuki. Il voulait aller voir sa lionne encore une fois, alors qu'Harry était resté début près du lit, son frère, lui, s'était assis près d'elle, après avoir changé les fleurs du vase. Il caressa sa main et la regardait avec tristesse, en voulant prendre sa main, il sentit quelque chose dans celle-ci. Il y trouva la page déchirée d'un livre, Harry vit les sourcils de son frère se froncer et sortir un papier chiffonné de la main d'Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Yuki ?

\- Une page d'un livre, j'ai l'impression. Voilà pourquoi elle était à la bibliothèque ! Elle faisait des recherches sur la chambre et le monstre qui y habite.

\- Montre-moi ça !

Harry regarda attentivement la page, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture son visage s'illumina. Il avait enfin compris ce qu'était le monstre.

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! Vite, on doit retrouver Drago et les autres !

\- Je te suis petit frère !

Les deux frères se précipitèrent vers les cachots pour retrouver leurs camarades. Cependant, Drago et Blaise se trouvaient dans les couloirs près de l'infirmerie et cherchaient eux aussi leurs amis.

\- Drago ? Blaise ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Harry ! Yuki ! On vous cherchait justement ! Théo a disparu !

\- Quoi ? Tu en es sûr Blaise ? Pourtant, il était là pendant le repas ! Je m'en souviens, il était juste en face de toi Yuki.

\- En effet je m'en souviens. Nous avons même parlé du cours de Potion.

\- Mais vous deux pourquoi vous nous cherchiez ?

\- On sait qui est le monstre de la chambre. C'est Hermione qui a résolu l'énigme, j'ai trouvé ça dans sa main.

Yuki montra la page que son frère tenait dans sa main. Celui-ci commença la lecture pour expliquer à ses deux amis le secret de la chambre.

\- « De toutes les créatures redoutables qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est pas de plus mortel que le Basilic. Il peut vivre plusieurs centaines d'années. Une mort instantanée attend quiconque croise le regard de ce serpent géant. Les araignées s'enfuient devant lui ». Tout correspond ! Voilà pourquoi je peux l'entendre, le monstre est un serpent.

\- Attend petit frère, s'il tue d'un simple regard pourquoi personne n'est mort ?

Les quatre amis se mirent à réfléchir, Drago leva les yeux pour voir son reflet sur la fenêtre, son visage s'éclaira.

\- Je crois avoir compris pourquoi. Les victimes n'ont jamais regardé le serpent dans les yeux. Ils n'ont vu que son reflet !

\- Mais oui ! C'est pour ça qu'Hermione avait un miroir, le Poufsouffle l'a vu à travers le fantôme, le jeune Gryffondor lui avait son appareil photo !

\- Ok mais Harry, pour la chatte de Rusard ? Elle ne tenait pas de miroir ou d'appareil photo.

\- Blaise a raison. Pourquoi elle n'est pas morte ?

\- Il y avait de l'eau dans le couloir.

\- C'est bien jolie tout ça petit frère mais comment il fait pour se déplacer ? Un serpent géant ne passe pas inaperçu.

\- Regarde ! Ta lionne a trouvé la réponse, les tuyaux ! Il utilise la plomberie !

Les quatre Serpentards continuèrent leur discussion tout en se dirigeant vers leur dortoir. Un peu plus loin, ils entendirent d'autres pas que les leurs. A l'angle d'un couloir, plusieurs voix adultes se firent entendre. Nos petits serpents se cachèrent pour entendre la discussion plutôt préoccupante.

\- Comme vous le voyez l'héritier de Serpentard a laissé un autre message. Ce que nous redoutions est arrivé, un élève a été capturé par le monstre et emmené dans la chambre.

\- Qui le monstre a-t-il enlevé Minerva ?

\- Un de vos élèves Severus….Théodore Nott.

Drago et Yuki durent soutenir Blaise qui était sur le point de s'évanouir face à la nouvelle. Harry murmura pour que seuls ses amis entendent une phrase écrite avec du sang sur le mur en face d'eux.

\- Son squelette reposera à tout jamais dans la chambre…

\- Théo….non…pas lui…

\- Bon Drago ramène Blaise au dortoir, Yuki et moi on se charge d'aller le récupérer !

\- Tu sais où se trouve l'entrée de la chambre ?

\- Oui, j'ai ma petite idée, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Aragog Yuki.

\- Euh….j'ai de vagues souvenirs….je me rappelle juste de fille et toilette.

\- Elle a été tuée dans les toilettes des filles. Imagine qu'elle y soit toujours.

\- Tu…tu veux dire que le fantôme est cette fille ?

\- Oui donc l'entrée se trouve forcément là-bas.

Harry et Yuki partirent donc en direction des toilettes abandonnées alors que Drago s'occupait de ramener le pauvre Blaise dans leur dortoir. Dans les toilettes, nos deux frères s'approchèrent doucement de la jeune fille.

\- Excuse-nous….euh nous voulions savoir comment tu es morte exactement.

\- Oooh…c'était épouvantableeee…Je m'étais caché dans ses toilettes, car on se moquait de moi à cause de mes lunettes. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon pauvre corps, quand soudain, j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- JE NE SAIS PAS MOI ! J'étais folle de chagrin ! Mais j'ai entendu des mots bizarres, comme une langue qu'on aurait inventée. J'ai compris que c'était un garçon qui parlait, alors j'ai ouvert la porte de ma cabine pour lui dire DE FICHER LE CAMP ! Mais….je suis morte…je me rappelle juste de grands yeux jaunes près de ce lavabo.

Elle désigna un des lavabos où Yuki était accoudé. Harry observa de plus près ce fameux lavabo, il remarqua un serpent gravé sur le robinet argenté.

\- C'est ici, grand frère, mais…comment l'ouvrir ?

\- Dis quelque chose en fourchelang.

\- Tu as raison ! _Ouvreeee toiiiii._

Les lavabos commencèrent à bouger pour laisser place à une entrée assez sombre et profonde. Alors que nos deux Serpentards allaient sauter dans le gouffre des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux.

\- Alors frérot, tu veux jouer les héros avec l'autre qui te sert de soi-disant frère ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Potter !

\- Oh, mais c'est simple Pandragon. Je suis le sauveur du monde magique ! C'est moi qui dois découvrir la chambre et tuer ce monstre !

\- Hahaha, toi ! Tuer le monstre ? Mouaaaah elle est bien drôle celle-là !

\- La ferme toi le blanc bec ! Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi ! Aller passez en premier si le monstre est en bas vous lui servirez de dîner.

Harry et Yuki plongèrent donc en premier (Matthew en dernier bien sûr) dans le trou lugubre. Après avoir fait un tour de toboggan géant, ils atterrirent sur un sol rempli d'ossement d'animaux.

\- …Beurg s'est dégoutant…

\- Arrête de te plaindre Potter !

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé sale serpent.

\- N'oubliez pas si quelque chose bouge ! Vous fermez immédiatement les yeux !

\- Compris petit frère !

\- Pff. Et comment je le tue, si je dois fermer les yeux ?

\- Oh et bien, tu fais comme tu veux, mais si tu croises son regard, tu meurs ! C'est comme ça que tue le Basilic pauvre abruti !

A la sortie du tunnel, nos deux serpents et l'autre griffon arrivèrent dans une grotte lugubre. Sur le sol se trouvait une énorme peau de serpent.

\- Petit frère…tu as vu cette mue ? Le serpent doit faire au moins 20 mètres !

Matthew qui se trouvait à l'arrière pointa sa baguette sur son jumeau et le faux frère.

\- Bien maintenant, je vais me débarrasser de vous et je vais aller tuer ce monstre. Mais malheureusement, je serais arrivé trop tard pour votre ami. Et vu que tu parles au serpent mon très cher frère, ça sera toi le meurtrier qui a lancé ce monstre sur les élèves avec la complicité du blanc bec. Stupefix !

\- Non Potter !

Harry créa un bouclier de protection pour lui et Yuki. Le sort de Potter ricocha et retourna à l'envoyeur qui fut propulsé contre la paroi de la grotte. Un tremblement se fit sentir dans celle-ci, nos deux serpents eurent juste eu le temps de se reculer avant de se faire écraser par l'éboulement. Malheureusement, Harry se retrouva seul de l'autre côté alors que Yuki et Potter étaient derrière le mur de pierre.

\- Petit frère ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui…oui…et toi ?

\- Oui…j'ai récupéré l'autre abruti avec moi. La sortie est de mon côté, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de l'aide !

\- D'accord vas-y mais, moi, je vais chercher Théo !

\- …Harry….fais attention s'il te plaît…je ne veux pas te perdre petit frère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ramènerais Théo vivant !

Harry continua sa route dans la grotte bien décidé à ramener Théo vivant et à tuer le monstre de la chambre !

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà =) J'espère m'être fait pardonner pour mon retard

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite! J'espère pouvoir finir la deuxième année dans le prochain chapitre =P


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous présente le chapitre 11 qui finit la deuxième année de notre héros =P

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse au review :**

**Oxytomire :** Cc ^^ tu as raison au sujet de la potion mais tu en apprendras plus dans le prochain chapitre. Alors au sujet de Potter fils, je ne sais pas sa doit être dans sa nature XD. Pour l'histoire que tu me propose je peux t'en écrire une si tu veux ^^ tu n'auras qu'a juste à me dire quel couple tu veux et plus de précision dans le scénario =)

**Lyxie :** Merci pour ton commentaire =D je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaise autant !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Yuki se retrouva seul avec Potter stupéfié alors que son petit frère était parti combattre un serpent géant. Il laissa l'autre abruti, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin à cause du sort. Notre renard fit donc demi-tour, remonta le toboggan de pierre, mais ne put aller plus haut et ne sachant pas voler comme sa mère. Notre pauvre Yuki se retrouvait donc bloqué, se rappelant de la présence du fantôme de la jeune fille dans les toilettes, il tenta de l'appeler.

\- …euh…Mademoiselle le Fantôme ! Merde, c'est quoi son nom déjà ?

\- MON NOM EST MIMI GEIGNARDE !

La jeune fille était apparue juste devant Yuki, qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas et fit un bond qui eut pour effet de lui faire faire un nouveau tour de toboggan. Mimi rigola de la chute du Serpentard, personne n'avait le droit de se moquer d'elle et surtout d'oublier son nom.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas de faire peur comme ça ! Je voulais juste te demander de l'aide ! Mon petit frère est surement en train de combattre le serpent qui te tuer ! Alors je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes pitreries ! Va prévenir ma mère ! Elle s'appelle Hélina Pandragon, elle est professeur ici !

La jeune morte écarquilla les yeux, jamais personne ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton et avec autant de colère. Yuki lui avait cloué le bec pour faire simple, elle obéit et partit prévenir la mère du jeune renard. Pendant ce temps, il retourna devant l'éboulement et commença à dégager un chemin pour rejoindre rapidement son frère.

Harry, quant à lui, se trouvait devant une porte fermée par sept serpents, il demanda à celle-ci de s'ouvrir en fourchelang comme tout à l'heure devant le lavabo. Un huitième serpent fit le tour de la porte pour faire se rétracter les sept serpents et ainsi ouvrir la porte.

Une fois entré, notre jeune héros remarqua qu'il était enfin arrivé dans la chambre des Secrets. Deux rangées de têtes de serpent la gueule ouverte, en face de lui une statue en ronde-bosse représentant le visage de Salazar Serpentard. Harry détailla rapidement la pièce, son regard s'arrêta sur une masse allongée non loin de la statue. Il reconnut le corps de Théo, il se précipita vers lui tout en faisant attention aux bruits qui l'entouraient, il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant.

Théo se trouvait près d'un bassin, il tenait le carnet dans sa main. Harry s'agenouilla près de lui et prit son pouls, il était vivant mais extrêmement faible.

\- Théo accroche-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! Allez, Théo réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi !

\- Il ne se réveillera pas.

Harry se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, blond aux yeux bleu, il fronça les sourcils, il s'attendait à voir Tom Jedusor et non un autre homme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Tom ?

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu Harry, la seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que je suis un souvenir que j'ai enfermé dans ce journal. En ce qui concerne Tom, il n'est qu'un de mes pions sur mon échiquier.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Théo !

\- Il est en train de mourir, le pauvre, il était si jeune !

Harry se releva et pointa sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort à l'inconnu.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour ouvrir la chambre et contrôler le Basilic, seul l'héritier pouvait le faire ! Tom Jedusor est l'héritier pas vous !

\- Je me suis servi de son souvenir emprisonné dans le journal depuis 50 ans, sous mon conseil bien entendu.

\- Et comment contrôlez-vous le Basilic ?

\- Oh Harry, Harry, Harry, que tu peux être naïf. Tu ne sais pas ce que la magie peut nous offrir, en ajoutant mon souvenir dans ce journal, ma magie étant plus puissante que celle de Tom. J'ai comme absorbé son souvenir et une partie de ses pouvoirs. Tu as fait exactement la même chose quand tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé.

\- Comment…mais je…Ce n'est pas Tom qui m'a attaqué, c'est Voldemort !

\- Vraiment ? Tu crois ça ?

Le jeune homme blond prit le souvenir de sa baguette et écrivit en lettre de feu Tom Elvis Jedusor. Les lettres se mélangèrent pour former Je suis Voldemort. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, Tom Jedusor est Voldemort, ce qui veut dire que sa mère était amoureuse du mage noir. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Harry mit ses pensées de côté, pour se focaliser sur Théo.

\- Pourquoi avoir capturé mon ami ? Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !

\- Je l'avoue, il n'était qu'un pion lui aussi. Je me suis servi de lui pour ouvrir la chambre et lâcher le basilic sur les nés moldus. C'est lui aussi qui a écrit les messages menaçant avec son sang.

\- Non, c'est Impossible ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

\- Parque ce que je lui ai dit de le faire. Je suis très persuasif quand je le veux. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il était dans un état second. Le pouvoir du journal a commencé à l'effrayer et il l'a jeté dans les toilettes. Comme par hasard, c'est toi qui l'as trouvé, je dois t'avouer que je n'en espérais pas temps.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez montré les souvenirs de Tom.

\- Exactement je voulais te faire voir son côté sombre que j'ai fait ressortir. Car s'il est devenu Voldemort, c'est à cause de moi.

\- Pourquoi faire tout ça ? Quel est votre but ?

\- Tu le découvriras par toi-même mais pas pour le moment. Maintenant, il est temps de te tuer toi le bébé qui a survécu au plus grand mage noir que j'ai pu créer !

L'inconnu appela le Basilic, la bouche de la statue s'ouvrit, mais avant que le serpent géant ne sorte, le cri d'un oiseau retenti dans la chambre. Harry se retourna pour voir arriver un magnifique phénix au plumage rouge feu tenant dans son bec le choixpeau.

\- Comme c'est mignon, un oiseau chanteur et un vieux chapeau. Tu comptes battre le Basilic avec ça ? Comme c'est pathétique, Dumbledore et ta famille n'ont pas vraiment envie que tu sortes, d'ici, vivant.

Le serpent géant sorti de la bouche de Salazar Serpentard, dès qu'Harry le vit, il se retourna, abandonnant le choixpeau pour partir vers un des tunnels. En courant, il trébucha sur le sol, le Basilic ouvrit sa gueule pour le manger (bin oui, il a faim la grosse bébête) quand le phénix poussa son cri pour attirer son attention. Le serpent releva la tête, mais l'oiseau arriva trop vite pour lui et en profita pour lui percer les yeux. Harry distingua les ombres de la scène sur le mur d'en face, si le serpent n'avait plus d'yeux, il ne pouvait plus tuer avec.

\- NON ! Ce foutu oiseau a crevé les yeux du Basilic, mais il peut toujours t'entendre !

Notre héros se releva et prit le premier tunnel, le bruit de ses pas dans l'eau alerta le monstre qui le poursuivit à vive allure. Harry se cacha dans une intersection alors que le serpent passa juste devant lui, pour finir par entrer dans l'impasse où notre brun se trouvait. Avec l'aide d'une pierre, il réussit à donner une fausse direction au monstre. Une fois parti, Harry courut pour revenir dans la salle principale et revenir près de Théo. Il était de plus en plus pâle et froid, Harry commençait à paniquer ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- Et oui Harry, Théodore Nott mourra dans quelques minutes. Le pouvoir du journal absorbe sa vie pour me rendre encore plus puissant et mon vrai moi redeviendra le mage le plus puissant du monde !

Le Basilic sortit du bassin près de nos deux serpentards, Harry se positionna près de Théo pour le protéger. Son regard s'attarda sur le choixpeau, il fronça les sourcils en voyant apparaitre une épée dans celui-ci. Sans hésitation, il prit l'épée et défia le serpent, donnant des coups d'épée à chaque fois que le monstre avançait vers lui. Le serpent étant beaucoup plus grand que lui, Harry décida de prendre de la hauteur et le seul endroit possible était le sommet du crâne de la statue. Une fois dessus, le Basilic lui fit face la gueule grande ouverte. En se relevant, Harry transperça la tête du monstre avec l'épée, malheureusement, notre héros se retrouva avec un crochet de Basilic planté dans l'avant-bras. Rejoignant Théo en titubant, le cadavre du serpent gisant près de l'inconnu qui n'en revenait pas. Comment un gamin comme Harry avait-il pu tuer le serpent le plus dangereux ?

Remarquant le crochet dans son bras, il le retira, mais il se sentait de plus en plus faible ce qui fit sourire l'autre sorcier.

\- Remarquable n'est-ce pas ? La vitesse à le venin du Basilic se répand dans les veines. Mon but était de te tuer et me charger de ta mère ensuite alors qu'elle serait complétement anéantie par ta mort et donc sans défense.

Harry dévisagea le sorcier, tournant son regard vers Théo. Il prit le journal et l'ouvrit, prenant le crochet, Harry regarda une dernière fois le meurtrier pour laisser voir son sourire en coin. L'autre homme comprit l'intention du jeune garçon.

\- NON !

Notre serpentard enfonça le crochet remplis de venin dans les pages du journal faisant ainsi sortir l'encre noire et affaiblissant le souvenir de l'homme. Une lumière aveuglante transperça le mauvais sorcier qui explosa comme un feu d'artifice. A peine le souvenir disparut que Théo reprit connaissance, il se tourna vers son ami et remarqua sa blessure au bras.

\- Harry ! Je…je ne voulais pas faire ça…je. Oh non, tu es blessé…tout est de ma faute….oh pardonne moi Harry…je ne voulais pas…

\- Chut Théo, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis au courant de tout, ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide…Il faut que tu sortes d'ici le plus vite possible ! Traverse la chambre et tu trouveras Yuki et surement ma mère.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser ici ! On va te soigner, tu verras !

Le phénix flamboyant revint près d'eux, celui-ci regarda Harry puis sa blessure. Il s'avança en sautillant et pencha sa petite tête pour faire couler quelques larmes sur la blessure qui cicatrisa aussitôt. Nos deux serpentards ouvrirent grand les yeux, Harry se sentait de nouveau vivre.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Les larmes d'un phénix ont de grands pouvoirs de guérison.

Harry et Théo se retournèrent vers la voix, ils se retrouvèrent face au jeune Tom Jedusor.

\- Vous êtes Tom Jedusor ? Mais comment le journal a été détruit !

\- Tu as raison Harry et je t'en remercie. Grâce à toi une partie de mon âme a été libérée.

\- Je…je ne comprends pas…

\- L'homme que tu as vu, a enfermé plusieurs parties de mon âme dans divers objets. Ainsi, il pouvait contrôler mon corps comme bon lui semblait. Je vais bientôt disparaitre pour retrouver mon corps. Je ne pourrais reprendre mon corps qu'une fois tous les morceaux d'âme libérés. En attendant, Harry dis à ta mère que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer et que je l'aime encore.

\- Je….je lui dirais. Vous avez ma parole de serpentard !

\- Ah une dernière chose ! Fais bien attention à toi, c'est un puissant sorcier et il recommencera.

L'âme de Tom disparut dans une lumière blanche laissant Harry et Théo seuls dans la chambre. Avec l'aide du phénix Harry, Théo, Yuki et Potter (toujours stupéfié), ils purent regagner la sortie où leurs familles les attendaient. Potter fut malheureusement déstupéfié et raconta que c'était lui qui avait tout fait alors qu'Harry et Yuki avaient tenté de le tuer. Bien sûr seul Potter père fut d'accord avec son fils, Lily ne disait rien comme toujours depuis le début de la première année de son fils.

_Dans le bureau du directeur _

Dumbledore plaça le choixpeau à sa place pendant que Sirius observait l'épée que son neveu avait utilisée quelques heures plutôt.

\- L'épée de Godric Gryffondor… elle est magnifique. Je pensais que son existence n'était qu'une pure légende ?

\- En fait seul l'héritier de Gryffondor ou un véritable Gryffondor peut faire apparaitre l'épée.

Severus, Sirius et Remus regardèrent le directeur surpris alors qu'Hélina se contenta de lâcher un soupir.

\- Professeur, Harry est un Serpentard non un Gryffondor et il n'est pas non plus l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor.

\- Non, tu te trompes Severus…Harry est bien l'héritier de Gryffondor…

\- Hélina ? Mais comment le sais-tu ? Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Remus s'était rapproché d'elle tout en posant les questions. Elle les regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je l'ai appris le lendemain du rituel de sang. Les Gobelins m'ont envoyé une lettre pour me faire part du nouvel héritage d'Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir écrit sur le parchemin, qu'Harry était l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor et d'Helga Poufsouffle. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai appris…

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que mon neveu préféré parle le fourchelangue ?

\- Oui, Sirius…la nuit où Harry a vaincu Voldemort…sans le vouloir, celui-ci lui a donné quelques pouvoirs et aussi une partie de son héritage…

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Quoi Harry serait devenu l'héritier de Serpentard ?

\- Et de Rowena Serdaigle. Oui, tu as vu juste Severus.

Les trois hommes eurent besoin de s'assoir face à la nouvelle, Dumbledore étant déjà assis. Severus finit par reprendre ses esprits.

\- Mais de qui il tient l'héritage de Gryffondor ? De Potter ?

\- Non de Lily, c'est elle qui descend de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle.

\- Mais elle ne me l'a jamais dit…

\- Je pense qu'elle ne le sait pas elle-même Remus.

\- Ce garçon a un grand avenir qui l'attend remplis de grandes épreuves pas toujours joyeuses.

Sur ses derniers mots du directeur, tout ce petit monde se rendit dans la grande salle pour le dîner.

Notre groupe de Serpentard se trouvait déjà à sa table, Blaise ne lâchait plus Théo sous le regard amusé des autres. Les élèves pétrifiés avaient repris leurs esprits, c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se rendit dans la grande salle. Harry donna un coup de coude à son frère pour lui faire remarquer la présence de sa rouge dans la salle. Celui-ci se leva sous les coups de son frère, dès qu'il vit sa lionne un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Celle-ci chercha quelqu'un du regard, elle le trouva enfin et se dirigea vers la table des vert et argent. Elle souriait doucement en voyant la tête de Yuki devenir de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

\- …hm…bonsoir…Pandragon

\- Bon…bonsoir Granger…Je vois que tu vas mieux…

\- Oui, je voulais te remercier d'être resté près de moi à l'infirmerie.

\- Oh….il n'y a pas de quoi…je...

Drago et Harry pouffaient de rire en entendant le discours des deux amoureux. Yuki leur jeta des regards noirs pour les faire taire. Hermione s'avança près du jeune Serpentard et l'embrassa sur la joue provoquant un bug émotionnel chez notre renard blanc. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Merci à toi aussi, en fait les Serpentards ne sont pas tous de mauvaises personnes. Grâce à vous, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour demander au directeur de me changer de maison.

\- Tu as enfin compris que les Gryffondors sont pour la plupart des abrutis ?

\- Oui, surtout le groupe de Potter…il me persécutait lui et sa bande…il ne supportait pas que je sois plus intelligente que lui.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant qu'on est devenus amis et puis ça fera très plaisir à mon frère.

Ledit frère n'avait toujours pas réagi. Hermione accepta et partit rejoindre sa future ex maison.

Le directeur demanda le silence et se leva pour son discours de fin d'année.

\- Une autre année s'achève, une répartition de dernière minute va avoir lieu. Professeur Mcgonagall.

\- Hermione Granger !

Cette dernière se leva sous les regards furieux du groupe de Potter. Elle se dirigea vers le tabouret comme pour sa toute première année. La voix du choixpeau résonna dans la grande salle.

\- Serdaigle !

Tous les aigles se levèrent pour applaudir leur nouvelle camarade. Toutes les autres maisons (sauf la bande de Potter bien entendue) applaudir eux aussi cette nouvelle répartition. Une fois fini Dumbledore continua son discours.

\- Le moment est venu de décerner la coupe des quatre maisons. Le décompte des points donne les résultats suivant. En quatrième place Serpentard avec un total de 352 points, en troisième place Poufsouffle avec un total de 385 points, en deuxième place Serdaigle avec un total de 400 points et enfin en première place avec 440 points Gryffondor.

La table des lions poussa une vive acclamation tout comme Potter père, alors que les Serpentards étaient silencieux.

\- Oui, bravo Gryffondor. Cependant certains évènements récents doivent être pris en compte. J'ai donc quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer et enlever. A miss Hermione Granger, pour l'intelligence dont elle a fait preuve, dans le but d'aider notre école et lui éviter la fermeture, 50 points pour Serdaigle ! A monsieur Yuki Pandragon, pour son calme et sa dextérité alors que son frère se trouvait en grand danger, 50 points ! J'en viens maintenant à monsieur Harry Pandragon, pour le sang-froid et le courage extraordinaire qu'il a manifesté contre un Basilic pour sauver son camarade. J'accorde à la maison Serpentard 60 points !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la grande Salle, Serpentard avait dépassé Gryffondor qui se retrouvait maintenant à la troisième position derrière Serdaigle.

\- Pour finir, je souhaite enlever 60 points, à Matthew Potter. Pour avoir mis en danger deux de ses camarades en provoquant un éboulement qui aurait pu les tuer tous les trois. Et aussi pour avoir mis en place des persécutions sur un membre de sa propre maison ! Serpentard remporte la coupe une nouvelle fois ! Félicitations !

Le lendemain Harry et Yuki disaient au revoir à leurs amis devant les portes de la grande salle.

\- De toute façon, vous viendrez nous voir pour mon anniversaire.

\- Oui ! J'ai tellement hâte de découvrir le Japon ! Merci encore de m'avoir invité Harry.

\- Oh de rien Hermione et puis Yuki te servira de guide. Aïe ! Grand frère pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

\- Pour que tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi !

Harry se frotta la tête où son frère lui avait donné un coup. Serrant dans ses bras Drago, Théo et Blaise, nos deux frères retrouvèrent leur mère pour retourner chez eux. Cette dernière discutait avec Severus et Remus pendant que Sirius serrait fortement Harry dans ses bras.

\- Ton idée a magnifiquement fonctionné Remus, je compte sur toi Severus pour identifier cette potion.

\- Je ne suis pas le meilleur potionniste pour rien voyons ! Je t'envoie les résultats une fois la potion identifiée.

\- On saura enfin qu'elle potion Potter donne à Lily.

\- Oui, bon, je vous laisse les garçons m'attendent, on se revoit pour l'anniversaire d'Harry ?

\- Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur nous, mon cabot ne raterait ça pour rien au monde.

Hélina embrassa une dernière fois Remus avant de transplaner avec ses deux fils pour le ministère afin de se rendre plus vite au japon en utilisant leur cheminée.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà ! Et oui comme vous l'avez remarqué ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres mais je voulais vraiment finir la deuxième année dans ce chapitre ^^

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	13. Chapter 12

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 12, une nouvelle année commence pour notre Héros =).

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux Review :**

**Lyxie :** Merci pour ton review =) j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**Nessy :** Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture =)

**Oxytomire :** au sujet de ta fic je pensais plutôt à un one-shot en réalité. Je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'écrire une histoire longue dsl.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

_Londres 1993_

Hélina et ses deux fils venaient d'arriver à l'aéroport de Londres, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà. Les rues de la capitale anglaise étaient mouillées, un vent frais fit onduler les longs cheveux noirs d'Harry. Il avait maintenant 13 ans, même s'il avait pris du muscle avec le Quidditch, notre jeune héros gardait son côté androgyne. Alors que son frère Yuki le dépassait maintenant d'une bonne tête, tout en possédant une carrure bien développée depuis son entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch au poste de poursuiveur.

\- Maman, pourquoi nous attendons devant l'aéroport ? Pourquoi on ne transplane pas directement chez Sirius comme d'habitude.

\- Et bien j'ai envie de vous faire découvrir un moyen de transport sorcier que j'ai beaucoup emprunté quand j'avais votre âge. Je suis sûr que vous allez adorer !

Nos deux frères regardèrent leur mère avec excitation. Ils adoraient découvrir de nouvelles choses du monde sorcier. Bon, il fallait avouer qu'Harry n'appréciait pas vraiment le voyage en cheminette, son atterrissage laissait parfois à désirer. Le klaxon d'un bus se fit entendre sur leur droite, un bus à deux étages apparut devant eux. Contrairement au bus traditionnel londonien, le bus magique était d'une couleur bleue. Les jeunes garçons regardèrent le véhicule en fronçant les sourcils, ils étaient assez déçus que leur nouveau mode de transport soit un simple bus. Le contrôleur les attendait à l'arrière avec un petit papier dans ses mains.

\- Bienvenue dans le magicobus ! Transport d'urgence pour les sorciers et les sorcières en perdition. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur pendant ce voyage.

Harry se rapprocha de sa mère pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Mais maman, nous ne sommes pas des sorciers en perdition….pourquoi prendre ce magicobus ?

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas mon poussin, Herni me devait une petite faveur alors il a bien voulu venir nous chercher pour nous emmener chez ton parrain.

\- Herni ?

En faisant un petit sourire énigmatique à ses deux fils, elle entra dans le magicobus suivit rapidement par Harry et Yuki. A l'intérieur, plusieurs lits étaient disposés, un des lits était même déjà occupé par un vieux sorcier aux chaussettes trouées. Harry leva la tête pour apercevoir un magnifique lustre au centre du bus. Nos trois voyageurs se rendirent à l'avant du bus, avant de s'installer sur un des lits, pendant que le contrôleur leur donnait leur ticket de transport. Celui-ci tapa sur la fenêtre du conducteur où une tête réduite commença à parler au conducteur.

\- On peut y aller Hern'.

\- Oui Hern', on peut y aller ça va secouer un max! Hihihi !

Le vieux conducteur aux lunettes globuleuses ressemblant fort à celle de leur professeure de divination, se réveilla croqua un bout de son sandwiche avant d'appuyer sur le champignon ! Le Magico bus partit à la vitesse d'une fusée, les deux frères tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit alors qu'Hélina ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ça me rappelle tellement de souvenir.

Les lits bougeaient dans tous les sens, ce qui rendait le voyage pas stable du tout pour nos pauvres Serpentards. Le contrôleur les regarda avant de s'adresser à Hélina.

\- Où est-ce qu'il faut qu'on vous dépose ?

\- Au chaudron baveur, à Londres.

\- Tu as entendu Hern', au chaudron baveur, à Londres !

\- Maman pourquoi le chaudron baveur ? On ne va plus chez Sirius ?

\- Si Harry, mais je dois retrouver Severus là-bas après on ira chez Sirius.

\- Le chaudron baveur ? Si tu prends de la soupe au pois mange-la vite avant qu'elle ne te mange ! Hihihi !

Yuki regarda la tête réduite complètement dépité, non mais elle était complétement folle cette pauvre tête. Il se retourna vers sa mère en essayant de se relever tant bien que mal.

\- Mais maman, les moldus, ils ne voient rien ?

\- Les moldus ? Ils ne voient jamais rien de toute façon.

\- Mais si on les pique avec une fourchette, ils le sentent ! Hihihi !

\- …maman…les têtes réduites sont toujours aussi folles ?

\- En grande majorité oui. Mais avec elles, on ne s'ennuie jamais !

La conduite du chauffeur était assez brute. Il zigzaguait entre les voitures moldus, Harry n'en revenait pas de cette conduite de fou.

\- Herni ! Petite mémé droit devant !

Le fameux Herni freina brusquement ce qui eut pour effet de faire voler nos Serpentards pour finir écrasé sur la vitre avant.

\- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 1/2, 2 et 1 3/4

Le magicobus repartit comme une fusée envoyant les deux frères sur le lit alors que leur mère et le contrôleur n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Celui-ci lisait la Gazette des sorciers, la première page était consacrée à un certain Peter Pettigrow qui se serait échappé de la prison d'Azkaban. Harry fronça les sourcils et questionna le contrôleur sur ce fameux fugitif.

\- Excusez-moi, mais qui est-ce ?

L'homme regarda sa première page avant de répondre à notre héros.

\- Tu demandes qui c'est ? C'est Peter Pettigrow enfin voyons ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Peter Pettigrow ? C'est un traitre ! Il s'est retrouvé à la prison d'Azkaban pour ça.

\- Comment s'est-il échappé ?

\- Alors ça s'est une bonne question ! C'est le premier qui réussit ! Oui c'était un grand partisan de Tu-sais-qui !

Notre petite famille ne disait rien, tous trois connaissaient la vraie histoire du fameux vous-savez-qui. Ils furent interrompus dans leurs pensées par la tête réduite.

\- Herni ! Deux bus à deux étages droits devant !

Harry et Yuki ouvraient grand les yeux, jamais le bus n'allait pouvoir passer entre les deux bus londoniens. Herni ralentit l'allure et tira sur une de ses manettes ce qui eut pour effet de rétrécir le bus dans toute sa largeur.

\- Attention à la tête ! Héhéhé !

Le magicobus passa donc entre les deux bus avant de reprendre son allure de fusée. En tournant dans une rue, la tête réduite confirma leur arrivée au chaudron baveur. Et comme avec la vieille dame le freinage fut brusque, mais Hélina rattrapa ses deux fils avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent une nouvelle fois contre la vitre.

\- Le chaudron baveur ! s'exclama le contrôleur.

\- Prochain arrêt l'allée des Embrumes !

Hélina entraina ses fils à l'intérieur, le magicobus partit comme il était venu. En entrant dans la taverne ils virent que Severus se trouvait assis à une table, une tasse dans sa main droite et un livre de l'autre. Hélina se dirigea vers lui, dès qu'elle fut dans son champ de vision, le maître de potion se leva pour la saluer ainsi qu'Harry et Yuki.

\- Bonsoir Severus, j'espère qu'on ne t'a pas trop fait attendre ?

\- Non ne t'en fais pas. Alors les garçons comment allez-vous depuis ton anniversaire Harry.

\- On va bien oncle Sev', nous avons hâte de revoir les autres et commencer une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

\- Tiens en parlant des autres, il y a une surprise pour vous dans une des chambres ici. C'est la 104, si je me souviens bien, vous devriez aller jeter un petit coup d'œil.

Severus leur fit un petit clin d'œil, avant que nos deux frères se précipitent vers la dite chambre.

\- Nous allons pouvoir discuter de cette fameuse potion maintenant. Qu'as-tu découvert ?

\- Il s'agit bien d'un filtre d'amour, mais il est beaucoup plus puissant. La potion permet aussi de contrôler les pensées de la personne qui la boit.

\- Alors Potter se sert de Lily ? Mais pourquoi et dans quel but ?

\- Il devait être jaloux de la relation qu'entretenait Lily avec Remus et il a sans doute voulu la garder pour lui.

\- …quand même de là à la droguer avec cette potion. Elle aurait dû faire un rejet non ?

\- Cette potion est vraiment très complexe. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans aucun de mes livres, je doute que ce soit Potter qui ait fabriqué cette potion. Je me rappelle très bien son niveau en potion qui était catastrophique. Il a du se faire aider, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

\- Oui, mais par qui ? Cet homme qu'Harry a vu dans la chambre des secrets ?

\- Surement…je ne sais pas.

Hélina et Severus continuèrent à discuter des véritables intentions de Potter père. Alors que les garçons se trouvaient devant la fameuse chambre. A peine entrée qu'Harry se retrouva dans deux bras puissant accompagné d'une voix grave et sensuelle se fit entendre près de son oreille.

\- Bonsoir Harry.

\- Drago, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Parrain m'a dit qu'il devait vous voir ici aujourd'hui, je l'ai donc supplié pour venir !

\- Dites donc vous deux, je ne vous savais pas si proche.

Harry et Drago se séparèrent les joues rouges. Il faut dire que depuis un certain évènement qui s'était passé à l'anniversaire d'Harry. Drago était devenu assez possessif envers ce dernier, il n'avait pas apprécié l'amitié trop proche entre Harry et un certain Masao.

**Flash-Back :**

_31 Juillet 1993, Kyoto, Japon_

Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre pour trouver la tenue parfaite pour ses 13 ans. Il était impatient que tous ses amis arrivent, il pourrait faire découvrir Kyoto aux Anglais. Les adultes resteraient entre eux, Hélina s'occuperait des Malfoy et des Granger. Les parents de Blaise et Théo avaient décliné l'invitation, prétextant des affaires plus urgentes. Théo et Blaise avaient l'habitude de l'attitude de leurs parents, les Nott étaient de très proche de Voldemort alors que la mère de Blaise préférait trouver un énième mari. Yuki se trouvait lui aussi dans la chambre de son petit frère, il se faisait beau pour plaire à une ex-lionne.

\- Dis-moi grand frère, tu te fais beau pour mon anniversaire ou uniquement pour une jeune demoiselle du nom d'Hermione ?

\- …Pour toi voyons …que vas-tu imaginer ?

\- A d'autre ! Alors elle te plaît vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien ?

\- Oui elle me plait énormément, et non je ne lui dirais rien ! On commence tout juste à devenir ami, je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher !

\- Je vois, monsieur à la trouille !

\- Je te rappelle que je suis un Serpentard tout comme toi et que je ne fonce pas tête baissée comme un Gryffondor ! Et toi alors, il n'y a personne qui t'intéresse ? Un blond aux yeux argentés peut-être ?

\- Drago ? C'est vrai que je le trouve beau et que je me sens bien quand il est tout près, mais il est juste un ami et je suis sûr qu'il pense la même chose.

\- Je vois…

Yuki avait un petit sourire en coin, son frère était vraiment naïf, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Drago le dévorait des yeux. Une fois prêts les deux frères descendirent dans le salon pour retrouver leur mère, qui préparait un véritable festin.

\- Maman, ils arrivent quand ?

\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Tu as l'air pressé de revoir tes amis mon chéri !

\- Bin oui, mes amis me manquent et puis je suis sûr que Yuki a hâte de retrouver une certaine personne !

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

Hélina rit doucement face à la petite dispute de ses fils. Quelques minutes plus tard les invitées anglaises d'arrivèrent dans la maison des Pandragon. Alors que les adultes restaient entre eux Harry et Yuki faisaient découvrir la ville de Kyoto à leurs amis. En chemin, ils croisèrent de vieux amis avec qui ils jouaient quand ils étaient plus petits.

\- Ohayo Yuki-kun, Harry-chan !

\- Masao! Je ne suis pas une fille !

\- Gomen Harry-chan, mais tu es tellement mignon quand tu t'énerve.

Masao tenait Harry dans ses bras tout en continuant à le faire enrager. Le jeune japonais faisait une tête de plus que notre héros, il avait des cheveux mi-long et des yeux noirs corbeau avec une peau assez blanche. En gros, on pouvait dire que ce Masao représentait bien la beauté japonaise. Drago n'appréciait pas du tout la manière dont ce Masao tenait SON Harry. Il décida donc de faire remarquer sa présence et surtout de bien faire comprendre à ce japonais qu'Harry était à lui ! Bien entendu, Yuki n'avait rien raté tout comme Hermione, Blaise et Théo.

\- Harry, on devrait rentrer, il est bientôt l'heure de manger.

\- Oh oui, tu as raison Drago. On se verra un autre jour Masao-kun.

Harry embrassa la joue de Masao avant de se diriger vers Drago qui le prit par la taille pour bien faire comprendre à son rival qu'Harry était à lui. Le rival en question envoya des regards noirs à l'anglais qui le lui rendit bien avec la grâce et l'élégance des Malfoy.

Depuis cette rencontre Drago ne lâchait plus Harry, tout le monde avait remarqué son petit manège, tous sauf Harry bien entendu.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Alors que les garçons discutaient entre eux une voix féminine se fit entendre juste derrière eux.

\- Et moi alors on m'oubli ?

\- Hermione ?

\- Salut vous deux, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec tes parents ?

\- Non, ils ne pouvaient pas m'emmener à la gare cette année, ils ont un congrès sur les nouvelles méthodes dentaire. Donc le Professeur Rogue leur a proposé de m'emmener.

Yuki n'avait pas réussi à dire quoique ce soit depuis l'apparition de la nouvelle Serdaigle. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard, Drago se rapprocha de lui pour laisser Harry et Hermione discuter tranquillement.

\- Tu comptes rester là droit comme un piquet à la dévorer des yeux ?

\- Et toi ? Tu comptes enfin avouer à mon petit frère que tu craques sur lui ?

\- …ça n'a rien à voir ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon amitié avec lui ! Ni de voir du dégoût dans ses beaux yeux parce qu'un mec et amoureux de lui !

\- Jamais tu ne perdras son amitié il tient trop à toi ! Et puis il y a très peu de chance qu'il te regarde avec dégout, il a très bien accepté la relation entre Blaise et Théo.

Laissons nos deux Serpentard se disputer pour revenir auprès de Severus et d'Hélina qui buvaient tranquillement un thé.

\- Tu as lu le journal aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, Peter Pettigrow s'est échappé, j'ai peur qu'il s'attaque à Harry…Après tout, c'est lui qui a vendu les Potter à Voldemort…

\- Ne t'en fait pas entre toi, Sirius, Remus et moi, Harry ne risquera rien. Pettigrow n'était pas un très bon sorcier Harry le vaincra facilement.

\- J'espère mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui.

\- C'est normal, tu es sa mère.

\- Oui…au fait Harry m'a appris quelque chose de très intéressant. Voldemort n'est pas vraiment Tom Jedusor.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Physiquement s'est bien lui mais au niveau de l'âme c'est l'homme qu'Harry a vu dans la chambre qui contrôle Voldemort. Il a enfermé des parties d'âme blanche de Tom dans différents objets pour laisser l'âme noire envahir le corps pour mieux le contrôler. Je pense que le véritable mage noir est cet homme. Et je ne serais pas surpris qu'il y ait un rapport entre lui et Potter père.

\- Tu penses que Potter servirait cet homme ? C'est absurde, il est trop Gryffondor et loyal pour ça !

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bon Pettigrow aussi était un Gryffondor ? Et un ami proche de James.

\- …j'avais oublié ce petit détail.

\- On en reparlera demain chez Sirius, il se fait tard on devrait aller dormir.

A suivre…

* * *

Début de la troisième année va commencer !

Donc à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! =P


	14. Chapter 13

Salulut cher lecterouné ! (…oui je sais, s'est pas terrible !)

Bon alors je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos review, ils me font chaud au cœur =D

Voilà le chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il ne portera pas malheur (moi superstitieuse ? Non ! *est entourée de patte de lapin, de fer à cheval et trèfle à quatre feuille*)

Enfin bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux Review :**

**Lyxie :** ^^ merci pour ton review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =)

**RENARD :** Dsl renard mais j'aime bien donner faim à mes lecteurs +D

**Savanna :** pardon de te décevoir mais, oui il y aura un pairing Hermione Yuki.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_Septembre 1993_

Le Poudlard Express venait de partir de la Gare de King's Cross, la météo annonçait pluies avec de la brume. Ce n'est pas cette année que les élèves allaient pouvoir admirer le paysage. Nos quatre Serpentards et notre jeune Serdaigle discutaient tranquillement dans un compartiment.

\- Attend, je voudrais être sûr d'avoir bien compris, Peter Pettigrow s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour s'en prendre à ce qui me sert de jumeau ?

\- Oui, J'ai entendu une conversation entre Potter et Weasley alors que j'achetais mes livres pour cette année. Bon malheureusement pour moi, ils m'ont vu et m'ont traité de traitresse à ma maison, car j'ai fait ami-ami avec vous et que je suis partie chez les aigles.

\- Tu n'es pas une traitresse Hermione, c'est à cause d'eux que tu es partie. Tss si je les vois encore se foutre de toi, je leur lancerais un crache limace. Potter m'a semblé bien l'aimer ce sort n'est-ce pas petit frère ?

\- Oh oui, il l'a même savouré !

Brusquement, le train s'arrêta en plein milieu du pont, Théo sortit du compartiment pour voir ce qui se passait comme la plupart des élèves. Un mouvement brusque du train le fit tomber en arrière, mais Blaise le rattrapa juste à temps. Les lumières s'éteignirent dans tout le train, Yuki se colla contre la vitre pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

\- Il y a du mouvement dehors. Je crois que quelqu'un tente de monter dans le train !

Une nouvelle secousse se fit ressentir dans le compartiment, l'air devenait de plus en plus froid, toutes les vitres du train qui étaient mouillées par la pluie commencèrent à geler. Hermione s'était rapprochée de Yuki qui n'hésita pas à la prendre dans ses bras, comme Théo dans ceux de Blaise ainsi qu'Harry dans les bras de Drago.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota doucement Hermione.

Dans le couloir du wagon, une ombre fit son apparition, elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment et les jeunes étudiants virent une créature habillée d'un drap noir déchiré qui cachait son visage. Une main squelettique poussa la porte pour entrer dans le compartiment. Les élèves étaient pétrifiés de froid et de peur, il n'avait jamais vu une telle créature auparavant. Elle regarda toutes les personnes présentes avant de se tourner vers Harry. La créature commença alors à absorber tous les souvenirs heureux de notre héros qui ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre. Il finit par s'évanouir dans les bras de Drago. Juste après que la créature se fasse chasser par une lumière blanche provenant du couloir.

\- Harry ! Harry réveille-toi, je t'en supplie mon chéri !

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur le visage apeuré d'Hélina, qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Oh mon chéri, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Maman ?

\- Tiens Harry mange ça ! Ça ira mieux après.

Remus lui tendit un carré de chocolat, Harry le prit et croqua un morceau avant de se retourner vers sa mère.

\- C'était quoi cette chose qui est venu ?

\- C'était un détraqueur, un des gardiens d'Azkaban. Il fouillait le train à la recherche de Peter Pettigros. Je vais aller dire un mot au conducteur, je reviens tout de suite.

Hélina regarda son fils sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

\- C'est bon maman je vais bien !

\- Si tu as mal quelque part tu me le dis, je te donne une potion contre la migraine au cas où.

Hélina embrassa le front d'Harry avant de partir rejoindre Remus à l'avant du train pour avoir des explications avec le conducteur. Pendant ce temps Drago reprit Harry dans ses bras, il avait eu une belle frayeur en le voyant devenir tout blanc et s'évanouir. Le reste du groupe le regardait avec inquiétude, il leur sourit pour les rassurer.

\- Dite, est-ce que l'un de vous a crié de le sauver ?

\- Non petit frère personne n'a crié.

\- Pourtant… j'ai entendu un homme criant à l'aide…

La fin du voyage se passa sans encombre, alors que le directeur Dumbledore faisait son discours de début d'année. Harry et ses amis Serpentard écoutaient tranquillement le vieux sorcier, leur table se trouvait cette année près de la table des Gryffondor, Potter fils, appela son jumeau.

\- Hé ! Frérot, ç'est vrai que tu t'es évanoui ?

Ron Weasley fit semblant de s'évanouir et tout le groupe de Potter rigola.

\- Non sans blague tu t'es vraiment évanoui ? Alors tu n'as pas que le physique d'une fille, tu t'évanoui comme elle.

\- Répète un peu Potter !

Drago voulu se lever pour donner une bonne leçon à Potter mais Harry l'en empêcha.

\- On réglera son compte plus tard Drago, ce n'est pas le moment pour l'instant.

Ecoutant son amour secret, notre blondinet aux yeux gris reporta son attention sur le discours du directeur.

\- …pour continuer sur une note moins joyeuse. Sachez qu'à la demande du Ministère de la magie, Poudlard va devoir accueillir jusqu'à nouvel ordre, quelques détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Jusqu'à que Peter Pettigrow soit capturé ! Bien que l'on m'ait assuré que leur présence ne perturberait pas nos activités quotidiennes, je vous mets en garde. Les détraqueurs se nourrissent de vos peurs les plus profondes et ils ne se laissent pas abuser par des ruses et des déguisements. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de ne jamais leur donner une occasion pour vous faire du mal. Il n'est pas dans la nature d'un détraqueur d'être indulgent. Mais vous savez, on peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres. Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière.

Le lendemain, après le cours de divination, les Serpentards se rendaient à leur cours de soin aux créatures magiques avec les Gryffondors. Hélina se trouvait devant la cabane d'Hagrid, celui-ci l'accompagnait à chaque fois que le cours portait sur de grosses créatures dangereuses.

\- Approchez tout le monde ! J'ai une bonne surprise pour vous aujourd'hui ! Suivez-moi.

Hélina conduisit ses élèves de troisième année dans une partie de la forêt interdite. Chaque élève tenait son nouveau livre, celui-ci ressemblait à une sorte de monstre qui déchiquetait tout si on ne l'ouvrait pas comme il le faut.

\- Dépêchez-vous et arrêtez de jacasser ! Installez-vous dans le coin et ouvrez votre livre page 49 !

\- Et comment on fait pour l'ouvrir ?

\- Vous lui caressez le dos tout simplement monsieur Potter.

Tous les élèves caressèrent le dos de leur livre monstrueux, tous ? Non Neville Londubat se fit attaquer par son livre, qui lui déchira au passage son pull.

\- Ne fait pas ta mauviette Londubat ! Tu fais honte à ta maison ! se moqua Potter

\- Ça va, je vais bien !

La plupart des élèves rigolèrent de la situation du jeune Gryffondor. Yuki regarda la scène en soupirant.

\- Amusant vraiment…

\- Ah oui, très amusant ! Hilarant même ! Tout va à volo dans cette école. Il n'y a que des pédés ici ! Heureusement que mon père a pu virer cette pédale de Dubois de l'équipe. On aura plus de chance de vous battre sale Serpent !

\- La ferme Potter !

Pour la petite histoire avec Dubois, Potter fils avait surpris le gardien de Gryffondor sous la douche avec Marcus Flint l'année dernière. Il rapporta bien sur tout ce qu'il avait vu à son père, qui fit en sorte de virer le pauvre Dubois de l'équipe de Quidditch et de mettre son fils au rang de capitaine.

Bon revenons au cours d'Hélina et à la petite dispute entre Harry et son jumeau. Matthew s'approcha de son frère pour le défier, mais son regard dévia vers le haut et commença à reculer.

\- Un détraqueur ! Un détraqueur !

Tous les élèves se retournèrent pour voir le fameux détraqueur qui n'était absolument pas là. Harry jeta un regard noir à Potter, qui avait revêtue sa capuche pour imiter un détraqueur.

\- Abruti sans cervelle !

Hélina toussa pour faire arrêter la petite dispute.

\- Potter, 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Bon laissez-moi vous présenter Buck !

Un jeune hippogriffe se trouvait devant les élèves, ils restèrent tous sans voix face à la créature.

\- N'est-il pas magnifique ?

\- Professeur, est-ce un hippogriffe ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Malfoy. Les hippogriffes sont des créatures très fières et extrêmement susceptibles ! Ne vous avisez jamais de les insulter, ça sera la dernière chose que vous ferez. Bien qui veut venir lui dire bonjour ?

Harry n'avait pas lâché la créature des yeux et donc n'avait pas remarqué que les autres élèves s'étaient défilés pour le laisser seul devant. Après avoir donné un furet mort à Buck, Hélina se retourna pour voir qui était le volontaire. Un sourire se plaça sur son visage en voyant son fils en première ligne.

\- C'est bien Harry.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour remarquer que tous ses camarades l'avaient laissé seul devant.

\- Viens, approche-toi. Il faut que tu attendes qu'il fasse le premier geste. Tu t'avances doucement, tu t'inclines et tu attends qu'il te rende ton salut. Si c'est le cas, tu peux le toucher sinon tu t'éloignes au plus vite.

Harry regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux, il avala doucement sa salive avant de s'incliner et d'attendre la réaction de l'hippogriffe. Celui-ci le regarda, poussa quelques cris avant de s'incliner à son tour.

\- Bravo Harry !

Hagrid donna un autre furet pour récompenser Buck.

\- Maintenant tu vas pouvoir lui caresser la tête. Approche doucement et tend ton bras.

Notre héros obéit à sa mère, il s'approcha, mais l'hippogriffe écarta ses ailes et recula d'un pas.

\- Ne bouge plus reste comme ça. Laisse-le venir vers toi.

Buck dévisagea Harry avant de se pencher pour se faire caresser la tête. Hélina félicita son fils en l'applaudissant.

\- Bravo Harry, je pense même qu'il va te laisser monter sur son dos !

\- Quoi ?

\- Hagrid aide Harry s'il te plaît.

Le géant prit Harry pour le monter sur le dos de l'hippogriffe et donna une claque sur les fesses de Buck pour le faire courir. Notre brun s'accrochait au grand cou de l'animal pour ne pas tomber ses amis et en particulier Drago et Yuki regardèrent horrifiés leur amour/frère s'envoler sur le dos de l'hippogriffe.

Buck fit découvrir à Harry la vue aérienne de Poudlard, il finit par voler au-dessus du grand lac noir. Harry commença à prendre confiance en lui et se détacha du cou de l'animal, il se mit droit et écarta les bras avant de hurler son excitation. Alors qu'ils repassaient au-dessus de la forêt interdite, Hélina siffla pour ordonner à Buck de redescendre. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Hagrid fit redescendre Harry du dos de l'hippogriffe pendant que tous ses camarades l'applaudissaient. Tous ? Non Potter était en colère, et il allait montrer à tout le monde que Buck n'était pas si méchant et s'avança dangereusement vers l'imposante créature.

\- Oh pitié ! Tu n'es pas du tout dangereux n'est-ce pas ? Grosse brute répugnante !

\- Potter !

Mais Hélina ne put empêcher l'incident Buck se cambra et donna un coup de griffe sur le bras de Matthew. Hagrid se chargea de calmer l'animal en lui donnant à manger un peu plus loin, pendant qu'Hélina s'occupait du cas Potter.

\- Espèce de petit imbécile ! j'avais pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait pas insulter un hippogriffe !

\- Aah je vais mourir, je vais mourir.

\- Mais non chiffe molle ! Tu es juste blessé au bras, tu ne vas pas mourir pour une simple petite griffure ! J'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor pour non-respect des règles de sécurité !

Hagrid souleva le jeune Potter pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie suivi de près par Hélina.

\- Le cours est terminé les enfants retournez au château !

Pendant l'heure d'étude, Potter se faisait plaindre par tous les membres de sa maison.

\- Ça te fait très mal Matthew ?

\- Çà dépend des fois, mais j'ai eu de la chance malgré tout ! D'après madame Pomfresh, une minute de plus et je perdais l'usage de mon bras. Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire mes devoirs pendant un bon moment.

Nos Serpentards lâchaient des soupirs exaspérés face à la comédie du « Sauveur ».

\- Ton jumeau est vraiment un abruti Harry, pauvre chou, il va ne pas pouvoir travailler. Comme s'il le faisait avant.

\- Blaise a raison, je ne le supporte plus avec ses grands airs. J'espère que maman n'aura pas de problème avec Potter père.

Alors que notre petit groupe discutait tranquillement, un membre de leur maison fit irruption dans la salle avec dans ses mains la gazette.

\- Il a été vu ! Il a été vu !

\- Qui ? interrogea Drago

\- Peter Pettigrow !

Yuki prit le journal pour lire l'annonce.

\- Dufftown ? Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici !

\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il va venir à Poudlard ?

\- Je ne pense pas Théo, pas avec les détraqueurs à toutes les entrées.

\- Ne soit pas naïf petit frère ! Il leur a déjà filé entre les doigts, il peut très bien recommencer !

La nuit fut relativement calme, Harry et Yuki rendirent visite à leur mère et leurs oncles.

\- Maman, qu'a dit le directeur au sujet de l'incident de cet après-midi ?

-…Potter père a obtenu la mort de Buck…

\- Mais il n'a rien fait ! C'est Potter le responsable !

\- Je sais mon renard, mais Potter a beaucoup de contacts au sein du ministère et le fait que leur « Sauveur » ait été blessé n'a pas arrangé les choses.

\- Tu ne peux pas le sauver ?

\- Hélas non, ça me rend malade ! Buck est un jeune et gentil Hippogriffe, il avait encore toute la vie devant lui. Et à cause d'un gamin pourri gâté, on va la lui voler !

Hélina était vraiment très en colère, sa magie crépitait autour d'elle, Remus tenta de la calmer.

\- Les garçons, vous devriez aller vous coucher. On va s'occuper de votre mère. Et n'oubliez pas demain matin vous avez cours avec moi.

\- Oui oncle Remus.

Les deux fils retournèrent dans leur dortoir, pendant ce temps Hélina se tourna vers Severus.

\- Severus, tu penses être capable de reproduire la potion que prend Lily mais en la rendant inoffensive ? Juste reproduire, la couleur, l'odeur et le goût ?

\- Tu m'insulte là ! Je suis le plus grand maître de potion du monde sorcier !

\- Mais oui mon cœur, tu es le plus beau et le plus fort !

\- Black n'en rajoute pas sinon je serais obligé de te punir !

\- Oh oui punis-moi !

\- Euh…Sirius, on est toujours là avec Hélina…allez dans votre chambre pour faire ça !

Sans en plus attendre, Severus prit son cabot par la main pour l'emmener dans leur appartement laissant le loup et le dragon ensembles.

\- Tu veux que je reste cette nuit ?

\- …si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien…

Remus lui sourit et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette nuit serait leur dernière nuit d'amour, dès que Lily recouvrera ses esprits, Remus pourra de nouveau l'aimer en toute sécurité.

A suivre…

* * *

A la semaine pour la suite !


	15. Chapter 14

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je vous présente mon chapitre 14 =) Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux Review : **

**Lyxie :** oui je visionne les films pour me souvenirs des scènes principales et aussi pour les dialogues mais je fais en sorte d'ajouter ma petite sauce =). Lily sera présente dans le prochain chapitre celui-ci est plus pour la relation entre Drago et Harry ^^. Bonne lecture et merci pour ton review.

**Oxytomire :** ^^ merci pour ton commentaire et tkt ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'en pas mis la dernière fois. Pour ton histoire, je verrais si j'ai du temps pour l'écrire =) je te tiens au courant.

**Luna :** Voilà la suite =D

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Les élèves de troisième année à Serpentard et Gryffondor se trouvaient tous devant une armoire dans la salle de cours de Remus, qui renfermait quelque chose qui ne désirait que sortir. Il fallait avouer que tous nos étudiants n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés face à cette armoire.

\- Cela vous intrigue n'est-ce pas ?

Remus, qui se trouvait à l'arrière, se rapprocha pour se positionner près de l'armoire en face de ses étudiants.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il y a, à l'intérieur de cette armoire ?

\- C'est un épouvantard

\- Très bien, monsieur Nott. 5 points pour Serpentard. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard ?

\- Personne ne le sait ! Il change d'aspect à volonté, les épouvantards prennent toujours l'apparence de ce qui nous effraye le plus. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont si terrifiants.

\- Parfaitement, Yuki. Heureusement, un sortilège très simple permet de s'en débarrasser.

Yuki laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage, au compliment de Remus. Il faut dire aussi que les cours du loup-garou étaient vraiment passionnants et puis Yuki avait un certain talent quand il s'agissait des défenses contre les forces du mal.

\- Nous allons nous exercer sans baguette pour le moment. Répétez après moi ! Ri-ddi-ku-lu-s !

\- Riddikulus ! firent tous les élèves.

\- Bien, mais plus fort et articulez bien !

\- Riddikulus !

\- C'est son cours qui est ridiculuce…

Matthew ne faisait aucun effort pour écouter le cours de Remus. Il fallait bien avouer que depuis que ses deux parrains étaient partis pour Harry. Matthew n'éprouvait plus vraiment de l'affection pour eux.

\- Très bien, mais c'était la partie la plus facile ! L'incantation ne suffit pas, ce qui neutralise l'épouvantard c'est le rire ! Vous devez l'obliger à prendre une forme que vous trouvez désopilante. Je vais vous montrer, Neville ! Allez ! N'ayez pas peur !

Neville s'approcha doucement de son professeur et de la fameuse armoire.

\- Neville ! Quelle est votre plus grande peur ?

\- Le professeur Ro…

\- Pardon ?

\- Le professeur Rogue !

La classe éclata de rire et Remus marmonna une phrase plutôt pour lui-même avant de reparler à Neville.

\- C'est vrai qu'il fait peur à tout le monde…tous sauf Sirius. J'ai entendu dire que vous viviez chez votre grand-mère.

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas que l'épouvantard prenne sa forme !

Neville n'était pas vraiment rassuré par ce cours de DCFM, toute la classe rigola de plus belle face à la peur du pauvre gryffondor.

\- Non, rassurez-vous. Je veux que vous visualisiez ses vêtements, seulement ses vêtements très clairement dans votre tête !

\- Elle porte un grand sac….

\- Non, ne nous dites rien. Vous voyez le sac, nous le verrons. Je vais à présent ouvrir l'armoire et voici ce que vous allez faire.

Remus s'approcha de son élève et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Neville le regarda en ouvrant grand les yeux alors que son professeur lui faisait un grand sourire.

\- Vous allez imaginer le professeur Rogue avec les habits de votre grand-mère. Vous pouvez le faire ? Bien, préparez votre baguette ! 1…2…3…

D'un geste de poignet, Remus ouvrit l'armoire et Severus sortit de celle-ci et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le pauvre Neville, tout tremblant.

\- Concentrez-vous Neville.

\- Riddikulus !

Les habits de Severus se transformèrent en vêtements de vieille dame avec un goût assez particulier. Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire, y compris Harry et sa petite bande.

\- Pauvre oncle Severus, dommage qu'on n'ait pas d'appareil photo pour immortaliser cette nouvelle garde-robe.

\- Drago ! Voyons ! Tu oserais faire du chantage à ton parrain ? s'amusa Harry

\- Je ne suis pas Serpentard pour rien ! Et puis regarde ce magnifique chapeau vautour, ne le trouves-tu pas seyant sur lui ?

\- Si très !

\- Formidable Neville ! Bon mettez-vous en rang tout le monde !

L'attroupement d'élèves se mit en rang, Matthew et ses acolytes poussèrent, les autres pour se retrouver le plus loin derrière. Yuki se trouvait tout devant Théo juste derrière lui suivit d'Harry, Drago et de Blaise.

\- Chacun d'entre vous va se représenter la chose qui lui fait le plus peur puis la changera en une chose amusante !

Remus mit en marche son vieux tourne disque et mit une musique bien entraînante.

\- Commençons ! Yuki a toi ! Concentrez-vous ! Affrontez votre peur

Le faux Severus se changea en une immense araignée, ce qui fit blanchir le pauvre Yuki. Il sortit sa baguette, souffla un bon coup et lança le sort. L'araignée se retrouva avec une paire de patins à chaque patte.

\- Bien, très très bien ! Suivant !

Théo s'approcha doucement de la créature, cette dernière se transforma en un énorme serpent. Il lança le sort et un diable en boîte remplaça rapidement le serpent. Une fois fait, il laissa sa place à Harry pour rejoindre Blaise qui embrassa doucement sa tempe pour le calmer. Notre jeune héros se plaça donc devant la créature toujours sous son apparence de diable en boîte. La transformation se fit beaucoup plus lente que pour ses autres camarades, Harry sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, Remus aussi le comprit. L'épouvantard se transforma en détraqueur, Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, son oncle décida d'intervenir et se mit entre son neveu et la créature des ténèbres.

\- Ici !

L'épouvantard se changea donc en une nuit de pleine lune, que Remus changea vite en ballon qui se dégonfle. Il ouvrit l'armoire pour l'y renfermer de nouveau avant de se retourner vers sa classe.

\- Bien, je suis désolé, cela sera tout pour aujourd'hui, allez récupérer vos livres au fond de la classe. Le cours est terminé !

Drago se dirigea vers Harry pour le sortir de ses pensées en le prenant dans ses bras. Vite suivi par Yuki, Blaise, Théo et Remus.

\- Harry, tout va bien ?

\- Oui…oui…je vais bien Drago. Oncle 'Mus je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai empêché d'affronter l'épouvantard ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'es pas capable de faire face à cette créature, pas encore en tout cas. Même si c'est un simple épouvantard déguisé en détraqueur.

\- Je me suis souvenu de la nuit du train et du détraqueur…

\- Je suis impressionné, ce dont tu as le plus peur c'est de la peur elle-même. C'est une grande preuve de sagesse.

\- Avant que je ne m'évanouisse, j'ai entendu quelque chose, un homme qui criait de l'aider.

\- Les détraqueurs nous obligent à revivre les pires moments de notre vie. Ils tirent leur pouvoir de notre souffrance.

\- Je crois que c'était Tom Jedusor.

\- Jedusor ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il crié à l'aide ? Tu nous as bien dit que c'était l'homme de la chambre qui contrôlait le corps de Voldemort ? Alors Jedusor n'a pas pu crier.

\- Oui, je sais, grand frère, mais…je suis sûr que c'était lui !

\- On te croit Harry. Bon, les enfants retournez dans votre dortoir pour vous reposer en attendant la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

Nos Serpentards, sortirent de la salle de classe, Matthew et sa bande les attendaient dans le couloir.

\- Alors bébé Harry à peur d'un vieux drap troué ?

\- La ferme Potter avant que je te fasse cracher des limaces !

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Malfoy ! Je sais que tu en as après le cul de pédé de mon jumeau. De toute façon, tous les Serpentards sont des pédés !

\- Attends un peu toi !

Alors que Malfoy levait son poing pour le mettre dans la gueule prétentieuse de Potter, mais Yuki lui fit baisser son bras.

\- Laisse tomber Drago, il n'en vaut pas la peine, il cherche juste à se rendre intéressant.

\- Tss, on se verra au match frérot ! Cette fois Gryffondor gagnera.

\- Tu dis toujours ça pourtant à chaque fois, tu perds comme un moins-que-rien.

La bande de Gryffondor partit laissant nos Serpentards seul dans le couloir. Harry se retourna pour faire face à Drago.

\- Qu'a voulu dire Potter Drago ?

\- …rien, il cherchait juste à me faire enrager.

\- Donc, tu ne désires pas avoir mon cul comme il a dit ?

\- …euh…je…non je ne désire pas avoir ton cul Harry.

Harry chercha dans les yeux de son ami un éventuel mensonge, mais ne trouva rien. Il sourit soulagé et partit en direction du dortoir pour préparer leur sortie. Yuki resta en retrait avec Drago pour avoir quelques explications.

\- Pourquoi lui as-tu menti ?

\- Je n'ai pas menti, je ne désire pas le cul d'Harry, mais son cœur.

\- Alors pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ! C'était le moment rêvé pour lui avouer tes sentiments.

\- C'est encore trop tôt…aller, vient, on nous attend.

Drago partit rejoindre le reste de la bande laissant Yuki en plan dans le couloir.

Hermione retrouva le groupe de Serpentard pendant la sortie de Pré-au-lard, Neville avait aussi rejoint la petite bande. Nous retrouvons tout ce beau monde attablé à une table aux Trois Balais, discutant de tout et de rien.

\- Dit vous avez remarqué le regard de Weasley quand Potter a employé le mot pédé pour insulter Drago ?

\- Depuis quand tu fais attention à lui Blaise ?

\- Je ne fais pas attention à lui en particulier, mais il avait le regard vide et triste, et de plus, il est resté en retrait pendant que Potter t'insultait Drago. D'habitude, il y prend part.

\- Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai qu'il était étrangement silencieux.

\- Je sais pourquoi moi.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Neville qui venait de parler.

\- Ça s'est passé il y a une semaine, je crois. C'était pendant notre heure d'étude, Weasley et Potter n'étaient pas avec nous dans la grande salle et moi, j'avais oublié un de mes livres. Je suis donc remonté dans le dortoir que je partage malheureusement avec eux. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, j'ai entendu des gémissements…

**Flash-back : (attention langage très cru et petite scène de sexe entre hommes)**

Neville avait collé son oreille à la porte pour savoir de qui pouvait provenir ses gémissements. Ce qu'il entendit le scotcha sur place. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ces deux-là s'abandonnaient à ce genre de relation.

\- Raah, putain Ron, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une bouche à queue ? Tu suces mieux que ta sœur !

\- Ne parle pas de ma sœur alors que…

Le bruit d'une claque se fit entendre derrière la porte.

\- Ta gueule et continue de me sucer sale tafiole ! Aaah…putain tu vas avaler toute ma semence de vrai mec dans ta bouche de pédé !

\- Hmm…

Neville n'en revenait pas, Potter sortait pourtant avec Ginny la sœur de Ron alors pourquoi son frère avait-il cette relation avec son « meilleur ami ». Il entendit le bruit d'un lit qui grince ainsi qu'un cri étouffé.

\- La vache, tu es aussi serré que ta sœur ! Si j'avais su que ton cul était aussi bon je l'aurais pris bien avant !

\- ….aaah…maa…thew….tu….aaah…tu me ….fait….mal…. aaah…pas…siii…fort…. Je…l'ai…..ja….mais….fait…

\- Ta gueule Ron ! Laisse-moi te limer le cul ! Tu aimes ça de toute façon ! Sale pédé !

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Les Serpentards n'en revenaient pas de la confession de Neville.

\- Potter n'est rien d'autre qu'une véritable enflure !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Yuki, quand je faisais encore partie des lions, j'avais remarqué les regards que Weasley lançait à Potter. Je suis sûr qu'il l'aime, mais Potter lui se considère comme un vrai homme et donc un hétéro pur souche. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il trompe Ginny avec le frère de celle-ci.

\- Moi non plus, j'avais du mal à croire au début. Je pense qu'ils continuent leur manège dans son dos, et même la nuit quand on est présent dans le dortoir. J'ai déjà vu Potter aller dans le lit de Ron, de fermer les rideaux tout en lançant un sort de silence.

\- Il me dégoûte ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a le même sang !

Le lendemain, la pluie tombait à verse, les orages se déchaînaient dans le ciel, le vent emportait tout sur son passage y compris les pauvres parapluies qui n'avaient rien demandé. Le match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor n'avait pas été annulé ce qui déplu fortement à Hélina. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et le temps ne faisait qu'accentuer ce mauvais présage. La foudre frappait les anneaux des buts ainsi que les balais des joueurs, créant ainsi quelques accidents. Harry avait du mal à voir le vif d'or, une fois repéré, il s'élança à sa poursuite suivi de près par son jumeau. Hélina et les Serpentards virent avec horreur Harry et Matthew sortir du terrain pour poursuivre le vif d'or dans les nuages sans aucun moyen de les voir. Alors que Potter tendait sa main pour attraper le vif, un éclair toucha la balle dorée qui envoya une décharge sur ce « pauvre » Gryffondor. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre, mais ne lâcha pas son balai et tomba vers le terrain, Harry continua de suivre le vif et monta de plus en plus haut vers le ciel. Le manche de son balai commença à se geler, de la glace lui griffa les joues, il ne voyait presque plus. Il évita de justesse un vieux parapluie noir, cependant, il remarqua la présence de détraqueur autour de lui. Peu à peu, ses créatures l'encerclèrent, il tenta de les éviter partant en piqué pour redescendre vers la terre ferme, mais elles étaient trop nombreuses. Un des détraqueur arriva par en bas et assez près du visage de notre héros pour lui absorber son âme. Harry tomba de son balai inconscient, il dégringolait de plus en plus vite vers le terrain. Des cris d'horreur furent poussés en le voyant tomber poursuivi toujours par les immondes gardiens de prison. Hélina sauta de la tour en bois où se trouvait les professeurs pour atterrir comme une fleur sur le terrain de Quidditch. Avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs de dragonnier, elle créa une sorte de tourbillon de vent pour ralentir l'atterrissage de son fils et le poser délicatement sur l'herbe. Yuki et les autres Serpentards se précipitèrent sur le terrain pour rejoindre leur frère/ami. Les détraqueurs se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur victime, notre jeune dragonnier leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège permettant d'éloigner ces anges de la mort.

\- Expecto Patronum !

Un immense Dragon argenté sortit de sa baguette et chassa les détraqueurs. Une fois hors de danger Hélina emmena son fils inconscient dans les bras de Drago à l'infirmerie. Il se réveilla deux jours plus tard entouré de tous ses amis et de sa famille. Il prit connaissance des événements qui avaient eu lieu après sa chute, son balai avait atterri sur le saule cogneur qui l'avait réduit en petit morceau de bois. Un peu plus tard Drago resta seul avec Harry, celui-ci avait décidé de se confesser, le fait de voir Harry tomber du ciel avait créé une sorte de déclic en lui.

\- ….Harry, j'ai…quelque chose à t'avouer.

\- Oui, mais tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

\- Je…Potter n'avait pas totalement tort la dernière fois…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je…je désire bien quelque chose de toi Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils, la révélation de Drago lui fit peur. Lui qui pensait que le jeune Malfoy était son ami, il avait l'impression qu'il le trahissait.

\- …Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- …je désire ton cœur…je t'aime Harry.

A suivre…

* * *

Que je suis sadique pour ce chapitre mouahahahah !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	16. Chapter 15

Salut ! Je suis désolé pour mon retard pitié, épargnez moi pauvre auteur sans défense.

Alors voilà mon chapitre 15 ! Avec pleins de révélations !

Je voulais aussi vous remercier, j'ai atteint plus de 200 review, j'ai encore du mal à y croire /

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Lyxie :** euh…comment dire…le chapitre précédent était bien un gros bordel XD. Je me suis un peu lâchée je l'avoue votre honneur ! Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

**Oxytomire :** ^^ merci et voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Harry regardait Drago avec de grands yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Il ne s'attendait pas à la déclaration de son meilleur ami. Drago attendait avec appréhension la réponse d'Harry qui ne venait pas. Harry se décida enfin à briser le silence, ses yeux fixaient ses doigts qui s'entortillaient pour montrer sa gêne.

\- Draco…je…je ne sais pas quoi te répondre…je ne sais pas si mes sentiments pour toi se définissent juste par de l'amitié ou alors de l'amour…laisse-moi du temps pour réfléchir…

\- Bien, mais promet moi une chose Harry. Si tu ne réponds pas à mes sentiments, promet-moi de rester mon ami. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre ton amitié même si c'est la seule chose que j'ai.

\- Je te le promets Drago.

Notre jeune amoureux quitta l'infirmerie pour laisser son Harry dormir tranquille. La nuit venait de tomber et Drago se dépêcha de retourner dans son dortoir où Yuki l'attendait pour avoir des explications et aussi savoir si son petit frère avait enfin pris conscience de ses sentiments pour le jeune Malfoy. En plein milieu de la nuit, Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit à l'infirmerie. La confession de son ami l'avait beaucoup chamboulé. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil notre héros décida de faire un tour dans le château, heureusement que Yuki lui avait amené sa cape sinon Rusard l'aurait déjà attrapé. Cependant, Miss Teigne avait senti son odeur, il se cacha donc derrière la première porte venue. Il retira sa cape une fois sur que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce, un grand miroir se trouvait en son centre. Harry s'approcha doucement, intrigué de trouver juste un miroir dans une grand pièce vide. Le cadre était en or et une inscription avait été gravé au-dessus "riséd el rueoc not ed siam egasiv not sap ertnom en ej" ce qui signifie "je ne montre pas ton visage, mais de ton cœur le désir" à l'envers. Plus il s'approchait du miroir plus il remarqua la présence d'une silhouette à côté de lui qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Drago. Harry se retourna pour voir si Drago était en effet à côté de lui mais, il était bel et bien seul. En regardant le reflet de plus près, Drago le tenait étroitement dans ses bras. Son propre reflet regardait amoureusement son ami blond, mais ce qui l'interpela, c'était le fait que son reflet embrassait passionnément celui de Drago. Harry avait du mal à comprendre cette scène, le miroir lui montrait-il le futur ? Il resta un bon moment devant ce miroir, il n'entendit pas sa mère arriver juste derrière lui.

\- Harry…

Celui-ci sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Maman ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

\- Sirius et Remus m'ont passé une carte assez spéciale.

\- Tu me la montreras ?

\- Oui, mon poussin.

\- Maman, ce miroir…montre-t-il le futur ?

\- C'est le miroir de Riséd. Il ne nous montre rien d'autre que le désir le plus profond, le plus cher, que nous ayons au fond de notre cœur. Mais ce miroir ne peut nous apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité.

Harry se retourna pour contempler une dernière fois le reflet du miroir tout en pensant au mot de sa mère. Il avait compris ses sentiments et devait rapidement rejoindre Drago pour lui dire.

\- Merci maman ! J'ai enfin compris !

Hélina embrassa le front de son fils avant de le laisser, partir rejoindre celui qu'il aimait. Elle se retourna pour voir son propre reflet. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, le reflet lui montrait la famille qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Elle tenait Yuki âgé de 5 ans dans ses bras, près d'elle se tenait Tom avec Harry sur ses épaules. Tout le monde souriait de bonheur, ils se regardaient amoureusement avant de s'embrasser sous le regard rieur de leurs deux enfants.

Harry quant à lui courait sous sa cape en direction de son dortoir, une fois arrivé, il entra doucement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère et ses trois amis. Tout le monde dormait profondément, rien d'étonnant à ça vu qu'il était presque 3 heures du matin. Notre jeune Serpentard, s'approcha à pas de loup du lit de son blondinet. Il ouvrit le rideau du lit en baldaquin et découvrit un Drago endormi, ne portant juste qu'un bas de pyjama. Il rougit fortement devant la tenue de son ami/futur amoureux. Harry monta sur le lit pour s'allonger dans les bras du blond qui se réveilla surprit de sentir quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un dans son lit et contre lui.

\- Harry ?

\- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller les autres. Murmure Harry

\- Que fais-tu ici ? A cette heure ? Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie pour te reposer !

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ta déclaration m'a tellement chamboulé. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et grâce à un miroir, je connais maintenant mes sentiments pour toi.

\- ...

Drago regardait Harry avec appréhension, il espérait tant que celui-ci partage ses sentiments. Notre héros quant à lui prit son courage à deux mains et embrassa maladroitement son amour blond. Drago fut d'abord surpris par ce baiser, mais se reprit vite et y répondit tout en serrant Harry dans ses bras. C'est ainsi que Yuki, Blaise et Théo les retrouvèrent le lendemain matin, vu qu'on était samedi, ils laissèrent les deux amoureux dormir encore un peu.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent depuis l'incident avec les détraqueurs, tout Poudlard fut au courant de la relation entre Drago et Harry et bien entendu Matthew s'acharnait encore plus sur le couple tout comme Potter père. Mais ce que James Potter ignorait, était la mission qu'effectuait Hélina pour délivrer Lily de son emprise malsaine. Grâce à la carte des maraudeurs que Sirius et Remus lui avaient passé, Hélina put se renseigner sur les va et viens de la famille et ainsi voir à quel moment Lily se trouvait seul loin de son mari. Elle avait décidé d'agir cette après-midi pendant que Potter serait à Pré-au-lard pour surveiller les élèves. Avec Severus, ils avaient fabriqué une potion qui annulait celle que Lily prenait depuis plus de 14 ans. Au début le maître des potions devait juste fabriquer une potion ressemblant au filtre d'amour, mais quand Harry rapporta la scène entre Matthew et Ron. Les adultes avaient décidé d'agir plus vite que prévu, le comportement du garçon devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. Comment un enfant âgé de seulement 13 ans pouvait avoir de tels propos ? Son père devait forcément y être pour quelque chose et seul Lily pouvait expliquer ce comportement.

Avec l'aide du Directeur, Hélina se trouvait devant les appartements des Potter, la carte indiquait que la rousse se trouvait dans la salle à manger surement en train de corriger des copies. La jeune dragonne demanda au tableau d'appeler la locataire des lieux en précisant que c'était urgent. Quelque minute plus tard Hélina se trouvait à l'intérieure assise sur le sofa du salon en face de Lily.

\- Que voulez-vous ? James n'est pas là, si c'est lui que vous êtes venue voir, il faudra attendre son retour. J'ai du travail qui m'attend, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

\- C'est vous que je suis venu voir. J'ai des questions à vous poser et cela risque d'être long, vous devriez peut-être, préparer du thé.

Lily regarda bizarrement la jeune femme, son mari lui avait dit de ne pas lui adresser la parole, que cette femme était mauvaise. Mais elle accepta de discuter et appela un elfe de maison pour lui préparer le thé. L'elfe fit apparaitre du thé aromatisé aux agrumes et thé noir de chine accompagné d'un quatre quart à la fleur d'oranger et vanille. Sans que la maîtresse de maison s'en aperçoive, l'elfe et Hélina eurent un signe de tête, la potion avait bien été mise dans le thé de Lily. Une fois l'elfe parti, Hélina prit sa tasse et but une gorgée du thé et attendit que l'autre jeune femme en fasse de même. La potion agira dans moins de 10 minute normalement, elle avait donc le temps de poser quelques questions bateaux.

\- Excusez-moi de faire ma curieuse, mais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir que vous prenez une potion tous les soirs pendant le repas seriez-vous malade ?

\- Pas exactement, James m'a fait faire cette potion dans le but d'avoir d'autres enfants. J'ai eu un accouchement difficile, on nous avait dit que je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfant. Mais James a réussi à trouver une potion qui me guérira !

\- …je vois…une dernière question. Pourquoi avoir abandonné Harry ?

\- Je n'ai jamais abandonné cet enfant, il s'est enfuit ! Après tous les sacrifices que nous lui avons…avons…

Lily se mit à trembler, sa tasse s'échappa de ses mains et se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

\- Madame Potter, allez-vous bien ?

Hélina se leva quand elle vit la jeune femme tomber à genoux sur le sol en pleure les mains devant sa bouche.

\- Mon dieu…mais qu'ai-je fait ! Harry…mon bébé…mon dieu…

\- Chut, ça va aller Lily…ce n'est pas de votre faute…vous ne saviez pas ce que vous faisiez. James a profité de vous !

\- Je me rappelle de tout ! Comment j'ai traité Remus…Harry…mon dieu, je suis une mauvaise mère…

\- Non, il ne faut pas dire ça…Remus ne vous en veut plus, il est au courant de la potion que James, vous donnait, Harry aussi est au courant. Personne ne vous en veut Lily au contraire !

Lily se releva doucement les yeux toujours baignaient de larmes. Hélina la conduisit jusqu'à ses propres appartements ou Remus, Sirius et Severus les attendaient. A peine Lily vit Remus qu'elle se précipita dans ses bras.

\- Remus…je suis si désolé ! Je ne voulais pas ! Pardon…pardon…

\- Non mon amour, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Je ne t'en veux pas ma Lily jolie. Tout est de la faute de James !

\- Remus, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ! Je t'aime toujours ! je n'ai jamais aimé James ! Il…a…il…a…

\- Chut…tout va bien maintenant.

Remus embrassa Lily comme s'il allait la perdre de nouveau, Hélina, Severus et Sirius laissèrent le couple pour mieux qu'ils se retrouvent.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Lily n'est plus sous l'emprise de Potter mais il risque de ne pas aimer quand il apprendra la vérité.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Lily retourner avec lui ! Elle vient juste de retrouver Lunard. Elle ne supportera pas de revenir auprès de Potter.

\- Vous avez tous les deux raisons et nous devons parler de la suite avec elle ! De plus, il ne faut pas oublier le comportement de Matthew. Il faut en savoir plus et seul Lily peut-nous le dire.

\- Hélina tu ne penses tout de même pas la renvoyer là-bas ?

\- Si Severus, mais je ne la forcerais pas si elle ne le souhaite pas.

Remus et Lily retournèrent auprès de leurs amis pour discuter de la suite des évènements. Il fut convenu que Lily retournerait auprès de Potter pour mieux l'espionner, la potion que Severus avait préparée éliminerait complétement les effets de l'autre potion même si elle continuait d'en prendre. Remus n'était pas vraiment pour que Lily reparte, elle réussit à convaincre son loup que tout irait bien. Et pour ne pas que Potter la touche, elle lui donnera s'en qu'il sans rende compte une potion qui le rendra impuissant pendant l'acte.

Tout se passa bien et Potter ne se doutait absolument de rien. Harry avait pardonné à sa vraie mère, mais il ne la considéra jamais vraiment comme telle. Pour lui, seul Hélina restera sa mère.

Un mois après Harry se trouvait dans le bureau de Remus pour apprendre un sortilège qui lui permettrait de se défendre contre les détraqueurs.

\- Harry, le sort que je vais t'enseigner est très avancé et dépasse de loin le niveau d'un élève de ton âge.

\- D'accord.

\- Le sortilège de Patronus représente une force positive et il joue pour celui qui le réussi le rôle de bouclier. Les détraqueurs s'acharnent sur lui plutôt que sur le sorcier. Mais pour que ça marche, il faut que tu te concentres sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux et puissant. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui !

\- Bien, ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur un souvenir heureux et laisse-le t'envahir. Oublie tout le reste ne fait plus qu'un avec ton souvenir et prononce la formule. Expecto Patronum !

\- Parfait. On y va et sort ta baguette !

Remus se dirigea près d'une malle où un épouvantard était enfermé. Il ouvrit la malle et un détraqueur surgit de celle-ci. Harry visa la créature tous en lançant le sortilège.

\- Expecto Patronum !

Rien ne sortit, Harry répéta le sortilège encore et encore, mais rien ne se produisit. Remus intervint et fit rentrer la créature dans sa prison de bois.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry. C'est normal de ne pas réussir du premier coup, ce sortilège demande une grande force. A quoi pensais-tu ?

\- Mon premier gâteau d'anniversaire que Tinki m'avait fait.

\- Ce n'est pas assez puissant.

\- J'en ai peut-être un autre…

\- Est-il puissant ?

\- Oui…il l'est

\- Bien, nous allons l'essayer.

Harry se mit en position et Remus ouvrit une nouvelle fois la malle pour laisser l'épouvantard/détraqueur sortir. Notre héros lança une nouvelle fois l'incantation, mais rien ne se passa. Il se concentra plus fort sur son souvenir et cette fois une lumière argentée sortit de sa baguette pour former un magnifique Phoenix déployant ses ailes pour créer un bouclier contre le détraqueur. Harry fit en sorte de diriger la créature à l'intérieur de la malle pour que son oncle l'enferme une dernière fois.

\- Excellent Harry ! Excellent ! Jamais personne n'avait réussi à faire apparaitre le Patronus Corporel dès le deuxième essai ! Tu es vraiment très puissant Harry.

\- J'ai choisi le jour où maman m'a donné l'amour d'une vraie famille…

\- C'est un très beau souvenir.

Après avoir dit au revoir à son professeur, Harry courut retrouver ses amis et son amour qui l'attendaient dans la grande salle.

Le soir venu, Lily fit son rapport comme tous les soirs. Et la nouvelle qu'elle apprit aux quatre adultes eus pour effet de les rendre bouche bée.

\- Un Précepteur ? s'écria Hélina

\- Oui, je m'en suis souvenue seulement ce matin. Ma mémoire me joue quelque tour.

\- C'est normal, la potion que te donnait Potter était vraiment très puissante.

\- Severus a raison et on ne t'en veut pas ma Lily jolie.

\- Merci mon amour.

\- Connais-tu ce fameux précepteur ?

\- Non, je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de son visage, mais je sais juste qu'il était blond.

\- …

\- Hélina…tu ne penses tout de même pas que…

\- Si Sirius, je pense que le précepteur et l'homme qu'Harry a vu dans la chambre sont la même personne. Et ça confirme nos soupçons au sujet de Potter. Il travaille pour l'ennemi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel intérêt ?

\- Le pouvoir tout simplement. Tu ne sais pas combien cette soif de pouvoir peut faire faire des choses immorales Sirius.

\- Le seul petit détail est que je ne suis jamais présente quand le précepteur donne ces cours à Matthew. Potter me donne toujours une potion de sommeil pour être sûr que je n'assiste pas à leur entrevue.

\- Il faudrait coincer Matthew et lire dans ses souvenirs. Severus, tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'il ait une retenue avec toi ?

\- Oh, mais ça serait une joie. Un bon récurage de chaudron bien encrassé ne lui fera pas de mal !

\- Severus ! C'est mon fils tout de même !

\- Je sais, mais tu reconnaîtras qu'il n'a pas vraiment le comportement d'un gentil garçon.

\- …oui…je le reconnais.

\- On devra être discret et lire ses pensées avant de lui lancer un sort d'oubliette.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire demain soir ? J'ai cours avec les Gryffondors demain après-midi.

\- Parfait, le plus tôt sera le mieux !

Les adultes mirent en place leur petit plan pour piéger le jeune Gryffondor. Pendant ce temps Harry se trouvait dans les bras de son amour dans le lit de celui-ci. Ils ne se quittaient plus, s'embrassant avec amour, mais n'allant pas plus loin tous deux se trouvaient encore trop jeune pour aller plus loin. Mais leur amour était en danger, une ombre planait au-dessus de leur tête.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 16

Désolé ! Pour ce monstrueux retard

Je dois vous avouez que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire XP mais je me reprendrais promis.

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux Review :**

**Lyxie :** Merci beaucoup ^^ et dans ce chapitre aussi il y a quelque révélation !

**Oxytomire :** J'aime bien être sadique =P ! Voilà la suite en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.

**Chichi :** Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient et ta compréhension =)

(Version non corrigé ma béta n'est pas rentré de vacance T.T)

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

Harry et les autres Serpentard avaient été mis au courant du plan que prévoyaient les adultes pour voir les souvenirs de Potter fils. Et bien sûrs le plan machiavélique de nos très chers Serpentard se mit en place rapide pour le cours de potion. Comme à son habitude Severus aboya sur les Gryffondor et en particulier sur Potter. Drago jeta quelque chose dans le chaudron de Matthew qui eut pour résultat de faire exploser sa potion.

\- Ignorant comme votre père ! Vous êtes un bon à rien Potter !

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme çà espèce de sale chauve-souris aux cheveux gras !

\- Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis votre professeur ! Retenus ce soir pendant 2 h !

A la fin du cours Severus envoya un discret clin d'œil à Drago et Harry. Notre petit groupe se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch pour s'entraîner avant le prochain match. Harry avait eu un Eclair de feu pour remplacer celui qui avait été détruit lors de son dernier match. Sa mère et ses oncles le lui avaient offert le jour de sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Drago avait même fait graver en lettres d'or « Pour mon Amour » juste après leur mise en couple. Après un bon entrainement bien épuisant, nos cinq Serpentards étaient étendu sur l'herbe du terrain. Harry avait sa tête sur le torse de son amour alors que celui-ci le tenait étroitement par la taille.

\- C'est à ton tour grand frère !

\- Mon tour ?

\- Bin, oui ! Qu'en vas-tu dire à Hermione que tu l'aimes ?

\- …c'est trop tôt ! Et puis qui te dit qu'elle partagera mes sentiments ? Non, je préfère attendre encore un peu !

\- Tss tu n'es pas un Serpentard pour rien !

\- Oh ça va Blaise ! Je me passerais de ton commentaire !

\- Ne t'énerve pas grand frère. On ne veut pas que tu tiennes la chandelle, vu que Blaise et en couple avec Théo et que moi, je suis avec Drago…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi petit frère ! Quand Hermione partagera mes sentiments, moi aussi, je l'embrasserais avec des bisous bien baveux et de petit mot doux murmurait à l'oreille.

Nos deux couples rougirent face à la déclaration de Yuki qui avait joint les gestes à son discours. Après quelques petites chamailleries amicales, Théo posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Harry, maintenant que ta vraie mère n'est plus sous l'emprise de Potter père…tu vas aller vivre avec elle maintenant ?

\- Non, maman m'a adopté par le sang donc Lily ne peut plus me reprendre. De toute façon, je ne la considère plus comme ma mère même si elle était sous l'emprise d'une potion, je n'y arrive pas…mais j'ai promis à oncle 'Mus de ne pas la rejeter…

\- Moi, j'aurais bien aimé que Remus finisse avec maman…

\- Sauf que le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou et comme pour les vampires, il n'a qu'une seul âme sœur et cette âme sœur est apparemment c'est Lily.

\- Tu t'es bien renseigné dis-moi Théo.

\- …les loups garou m'ont toujours intéressait…depuis que je sais que mon autre père en était un.

\- QUOI ? s'écrièrent les quatre autres.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais née d'une union de deux hommes !

\- Pardon mon chocolat noir, mais même mon père ne sait pas que je suis au courant.

\- Les hommes peuvent avoir des bébés ?

Drago regarda son amour qui venait de poser LA question.

\- Tu ne sais pas que deux personnes de même sexe peuvent avoir des enfants de manière naturelle ?

\- Non…maman ne nous en a jamais parlé….on a jamais abordé la question à vrai dire.

\- C'est vrai, on est encore trop jeune pour parler d'enfant…

Un silence pesant s'installa, mais Yuki le brisa en leur rappelant qu'il avait cours de divination dans 10 minutes.

\- Cool, on va encore entendre la prof dire à Potter qu'il va mourir dans d'atroce souffrance.

Toute la bande éclata de rire face à la remarque de Drago. Il faut dire que les cours de divination était assez drôle, ils n'avaient même pas besoin d'embêter le jumeau d'Harry la prof folle dingue s'en chargé très bien toute seul.

Le soir de la retenue de Potter arriva assez lentement pour les adultes qui étaient assez impatients de connaître le fameux précepteur. Bien entendu, Matthew arriva devant la porte de la salle de cours avec 30 minutes de retard, quand on connaît Severus et ça manie de la ponctualité. On pouvait facilement deviner la colère du maître des potions.

\- Vous êtes en retard Potter ! Vous êtes bien le digne fils de votre père !

\- Et vous n'êtes qu'un bâtard graisseux qui devrait arrêter de me faire chier s'il ne veut pas le regretter !

\- Des menaces ? 50 points en moins Potter et Stupefix !

Potter n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva immobile devant son professeur qui lui lança Legilimens ! Severus entra alors dans l'esprit bien ouvert du jeune Gryffondor, il put voir les bêtises d'enfant qu'il faisait et voyais le pauvre Harry se faire gronder à sa place. Puis il arriva un jour pendant l'été dernier…

**Flash-back : (attention scène choquante)**

Matthew ruminait dans sa chambre contre son jumeau. Gryffondor aurait dû gagner la coupe des quatre maisons et non ses sales Serpentard ! C'était lui le sauveur du monde sorcier, lui qui devait être le plus fort ! Alors qu'il se défoulait sur les diffèrent objet de sa chambre son père vint frapper à sa porte pour le prévenir de l'arrivée de son précepteur. Celui-ci vivrait pendant toutes les vacances d'été au Manoir Potter et lui enseignerait tout ce qu'un sang pur et futur sauveur du monde sorcier doit savoir.

\- Fils je te présente ton nouveau précepteur Dalinger Glertwelld

Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu d'une vingtaine d'année se présenta face au jeune adolescent.

\- Bonjour Matthew.

\- …bonjour monsieur…

Severus assista au premier cours d'une jeune Potter, le précepteur lui apprit tout ce qu'un sang pur doit savoir. Jusque-là rien de bien choquant, Drago a eu exactement les mêmes leçons. Le soir venu, il vit Lily prendre sa potion de sommeil donné par son mari, et partit se coucher. Matthew laissa son père et son nouveau précepteur dans le salon pour aller lui aussi se coucher. Cependant, dans la nuit il entendit de drôle de bruit provenant dans la salle à manger. Il se fit discret et arriva devant la porte de la dite pièce qui était légèrement entre ouverte. Et la Severus fut aussi choqué que Matthew, devant eux sur le canapé Potter père a quatre patte à moitié nu et derrière lui le précepteur faisant des va et vient assez violent. Potter père avait les larmes aux yeux et mordait fort un oreiller pour atténuer ses cris de plaisir ? Ou bien de douleur ?

\- N'oublie pas qui est ton maitre James ! Je te conseille de ne pas échouer lors de ta prochaine mission ! J'ai besoin de cette puissance et à cause de ton incompétence et de ce foutu gamin je suis toujours trop faible à mon goût !

Les coups de boutoir en Potter père se firent plus violents, Matthew laissa échapper un hoquet de terreur qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des deux adultes. L'homme blond lança un Stupefix au voyeur ce qui ouvrit la porte pour voir un adolescent complétement stoïque devant les deux adultes.

\- Tiens ! Mais qui joue les voyeurs ? Je vais t'apprendre une petite leçon Matthew.

Dalinger déstupefia l'enfant celui-ci ne bougea pas pour autant. Il regardait avec effarement son père se faire violer ? Ou baiser ? par son précepteur. Il n'arrivait pas à lire l'émotion de son père mais il comprenait très bien celui de l'homme blond. Un sourire machiavélique orné son visage, ce qui donna des frissons à Matthew.

\- Vois-tu mon petit Matthew, quand tu veux faire comprendre à ceux qui te servent qui est le maitre. Ils doivent se soumettre à toi, s'ils font des bêtises tu te dois de les punir physiquement mais aussi mentalement pour bien leur faire comprendre. Et là vois-tu ton père a échoué dans la mission que je lui avais donnée. Je le punis donc pour son incompétence.

\- …pourquoi…lui faire ce genre…de punition…mon père n'est pas une pédale !

\- Tu apprendras que cette punition là et la meilleure pour briser mentalement un hétéro comme ton père. Mais je dois avouer que parfois il aime bien que l'encule bien à fond. Tu dois comprendre Matthew que grâce à mon enseignement, tu deviendras un sorcier extrêmement puissant, riche et encore plus célèbre que maintenant.

\- Vraiment ? Je serais encore plus fort que mon sale traitre de jumeau ?

\- Oui encore plus puissant que le directeur lui-même ! mais tu dois bien suivre tous mes enseignements sans jamais poser de question. Le plus important que tu dois faire s'est de soumettre tes amis pour leur faire comprendre que le maitre s'est toi et qu'ils doivent t'obéir ! Commence donc par ton meilleur ami Ron.

\- Je ne vais pas coucher avec lui ! Je sors déjà avec sa sœur !

\- Tu ne vas pas coucher avec lui. Tu vas juste lui montrer qui est le maitre et puis je suis sûr qu'il ne serait pas contre de devenir ton soumis et t'obéir comme un petit chien !

\- …mais je ne veux pas enculer un mec moi…c'est sale…

\- Mais non et puis dis-toi que ça t'apportera encore plus de plaisir qu'avec une fille !

\- …je ne l'ai jamais fait avec une fille…

\- Ne t'en fait pas je vais tous t'apprendre. Aller retourne au lit !

\- Bien professeur. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit mon garçon.

**Fin du flash-back**

Severus avait envie de vomir, mais qui diable était cet homme pour inculquer de telles leçons à un enfant de 13 ans ? Alors qu'il aller sortir de l'esprit du jeune garçon une scène attira son attention. Il reconnut un appartement de Poudlard sans doute celui des Potter. Il vit Potter père poser sur une chaise un vilain rat, Matthew se trouvait en face de cette chaise et observer l'animal avec attention. Celui-ci se changea en un homme gros et trapu avec un visage de rongeur. Le maitre de potion reconnu l'infâme Peter Pettigrow.

**Flash-back :**

\- Matthew je te présente ton oncle Peter.

\- Mon oncle ? Mais la gazette du sorcier a dit que c'était un dangereux criminel et qu'il voulait me tuer !

\- Ne crois pas tout ce que dit ce journal ! Peter est mon meilleur ami ! Jamais il ne tentera quoique ce soit le maitre ne lui pardonnera pas !

\- Non, mon petit ne t'inquiète pas. Jamais je ne te ferais du mal mon petit neveu.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Notre terreur des cachots sortie enfin de la tête de son élève, il lui lança un sort d'oubliette et le déstupefia.

\- Potter vous me nettoierez ses chaudrons sans magie et uniquement avec cette brosse à dent et ce savon ! Aller au travail !

\- …grr

\- Et sans commentaire sinon j'enlève encore des points à votre maison !

\- Bien…professeur !

Severus sortit de la salle de classe pour aller dans ses appartements où se trouvaient déjà Hélina, Sirius (logique, il vit ici ! XP), Remus et Lily.

\- Alors Severus qu'as-tu appris sur mon fils et ce précepteur ?

\- …des choses qu'on ne devrait pas enseigner à un gamin de son âge…

\- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Hélina

Severus se dirigea vers sa pensine personnelle, mis le souvenir correspondant à la leçon particulière de Matthew et laissa ses collègues juger de la gravité des évènements. Lily crut s'évanouir de terreur après avoir vu la « fameuse scène », Remus et Sirius grimacèrent plus qu'autre chose. Hélina resta impassible même si au fond d'elle, elle brulait de colère.

\- Il a réussi à influencer Matthew en lui promettant le pouvoir et la richesse. Je pense qu'il a proposé la même chose à son père, c'est comme ça que Potter est entré dans ces rangs.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant Hélina ?

\- Rien, j'ai peur qu'il ait déjà trop pervertie la mentalité de ton fil Lily. Il l'a sous son contrôle.

Lily pleura à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Remus, pendant que les autres adultes la regardaient tristement.

\- Lily, tu ne retourneras pas au manoir Potter pendant les vacances. Ce précepteur me semble bien trop dangereux ! Tu peux duper Potter mais lui nom.

\- Mais Hélina si elle ne retourne pas là-bas, Potter devinera qu'elle n'est plus sous son influence.

\- Je sais Sirius mais, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre des innocents. Et je suis sûr que Remus est d'accord avec moi.

Remus était en peux plus d'accords avec la jeune femme, il avait perdu son amour une fois, il ne voulait pas revivre ça.

Retournons voir notre petit couple préférer dans leur dortoir. Yuki lisait son livre de DCFM alors que Théo se trouvait dans le lit de son chocolat noir, celui-ci lisait lui aussi un livre alors que Théo somnolait sur son torse. Le même tableau se trouvait dans le lit d'en face, sauf que Drago câlinait plus qu'il lisait. Il embrassa doucement le cou de son amour qui ronronnait presque sous les caresses de son serpent. Harry espérait que tout cet amour resterait ainsi à tout jamais.

Cependant, plus loin dans les appartements des Potter, Matthew se trouvait dans le salon alors que son père parlait avec son précepteur dans la cheminée. Un sombre plan se mit en place pour détruire et se venger de son jumeau. Son professeur lui donna toutes les indications pour que son plan soit parfait et surtout qu'il ne soit pas interrompu par les Serpentards.

A suivre…

* * *

Il risque d'avoir encore du retard pour le prochain chapitre j'en suis désolé mais promit en septembre tous s'arrangera =)


	18. Chapter 17

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je suis désolé pour mon retard je risque d'en avoir encore pardon, ne pas tuer moi ! Pitié !

Enfin bref…bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux Review :**

**Lyxie :** ^^ l'identité du précepteur est dans son nom lui-même ! )

**Anelore et Guest :** vous avez exactement le même commentaire XD c'est troublant !

**Oxytomire :** Dsl j'aime bien martyriser mon petit Harry =P

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

Le soleil se levait doucement en ce triste samedi de mars. L'atmosphère était sombre pour nos Serpentards ainsi qu'à Hélina et Hagrid, le jour de l'exécution de Buck était tombé pour ce samedi. L'hippogriffe attendait son sort dans le jardin de notre géant préféré. Harry et ses amis avaient décidé d'aller voir une dernière fois l'animal, en passant dans la petite cour du château, ils virent le bourreau aiguiser son instrument de mort. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau des dolmens, la troupe de Potter regardait en direction de la maison d'Hagrid.

\- Mon père m'a dit que je pourrais garder la tête de l'hippogriffe. Je vais l'accrocher dans la salle commune des Serpentards !

Yuki n'en supportant pas davantage s'avança vers le groupe de Gryffondor.

\- Tiens mais regarde qui va là Matthew ! ironisa Ron

\- Vous venez voir le spectacle ?

\- Tu vas voir espèce d'enfant pourri gâté !

Yuki pointa sa baguette sous le menton de Matthew qui ferma les yeux comme une lamentable femmelette.

\- Grand frère non ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Personne n'osa bouger, y compris Yuki qui regardait méchamment Potter. Il finit par baisser sa baguette et lui tourna le dos. Matthew et sa bande rigolèrent mais pas pour très longtemps car Yuki se fit une joie de les calmer en donnant un bon coup de poing en plein sur le nez de Potter. Malheureusement pour nos Serpentards, le nez du petit avorton n'était pas cassé. Alors que les Gryffondors partaient en courant vers l'intérieur du château, notre renard se retourna vers ses deux ami/frère.

\- Ça fait du bien !

\- A nous aussi grand frère beaucoup de bien !

\- Il le méritait ce petit con !

\- Tu as parfaitement raison mon amour.

Harry embrassa amoureusement son blond avant de rejoindre son frère qui descendait en courant vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Buck était attaché dans le jardin entouré par des énormes choux frisés.

\- Il a l'air si triste…je ne veux pas qu'il meurt…

\- Je sais mon ange.

Drago serrait son amour un peu plus contre lui pour le réconforter et lui montrer son soutien. Harry s'avança doucement vers l'hippogriffe, il lui caressa la tête et le serra dans ses bras. Hagrid les accueillit avec une mine triste.

\- Entrez les enfants ! Hélina m'a prévenu de votre visite. C'est gentil de lui rendre visite…il en aura bien besoin.

\- On ne peut vraiment rien faire ?

\- Malheureusement non Yuki, Potter a le soutien du ministère.

\- Je veux rester avec lui !

\- Il n'en est pas question Harry ! Tu crois que je veux que vous voyiez un tel spectacle ? Non et puis le ministre sera présent, s'il vous voit ici vous aurez des problèmes.

\- Hagrid a raison mon ange, je ne veux pas que tu vois ça.

Drago ne lâchait plus Harry, il aimait le sentir dans ses bras. Harry avait beau être un puissant sorcier, il restait quand même fragile émotionnellement parlant.

\- Ah au fait Yuki, j'ai trouvé ce petit bébé dans la forêt. Tu penses pouvoir t'en occuper ?

Le géant sortit un tout petit bébé renard d'une boite. Yuki le prit immédiatement dans ses mains, Harry s'approcha pour voir le petit animal. Mais leur contemplation fut interrompue par un gémissement de douleur venant de Drago. Celui-ci se frotta la tête et se retourna pour voir qui lui avait lancé un caillou. Mais en se retournant il vit le ministre, le bourreau et le directeur arriver.

\- Vite ! Il faut partir ! Le ministre arrive ! s'écria Drago

\- Prenez la porte de derrière !

Nos trois jeunes gens sortirent discrètement de la cabane et se cachèrent derrière le muret. Alors que les adultes rentraient chez le géant, nos Serpentards remontèrent la petite colline pour revenir au niveau des dolmens. D'en haut ils pouvaient voir une partie du jardin, le reste était caché par les arbres de la forêt. Ils virent le bourreau se diriger vers la partie cachée où se trouvait Buck, les corbeaux se trouvant dans le jardin s'envolèrent une fois le coup de hache donné. Harry se réfugia dans les bras de Drago qui le serra aussi fort qu'il le put. Il embrassa le front de son ange pendant que Yuki soutenait son frère en posant sa main sur son épaule alors que dans l'autre il tenait le petit renard.

Après ce spectacle macabre, notre petit groupe regagna l'enceinte de l'école, mais Lily les arrêta avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la grande salle.

\- Harry, puis-je te voir 5 minutes s'il te plait ?

\- Euh oui ! Bien sûr.

Il se retourna vers son frère et son amour.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

\- Ok, mais fais attention, je n'aime pas te savoir tout seul.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, je reviens vite.

Après un dernier baisé, Harry suivit Lily dans une salle reculée. Les couloirs étaient déserts à cette heure vue que tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la grande salle pour le repas. A peine entré dans la salle qu'Harry se retrouva stupéfié. On lui banda les yeux et on le souleva pour l'emmener loin de l'école. Une fois libéré du sort et sa vue retrouvée, Harry distingua une vielle chambre abandonnée ressemblant fort à la cabane hurlante. Il prit peur quand il distingua Matthew et son père en face de lui avec un sourire mauvais. Il se tourna vers Lily, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? N' était-elle pas de leur côté ?

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ?

\- Pour me venger ! Et te faire comprendre qui est le plus fort mon chère frère.

\- Lily pourquoi ?

\- Lily ? Ahahah tu te trompes de personne fils !

En effet Peter Pettigrow prit la place de Lily.

\- Du polynectar… vous êtes Pettigrow ! Celui qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban !

Exactement, mon petit Harry. Tu as été si facile à manipuler, tu fais vraiment confiance à n'importe qui !

\- Qu'allez-vous me faire exactement ? Me tuer ?

\- Non, mais nous allons te détruire mentalement et un peu physiquement !

Harry se retrouva ligoté au vieux lit et nu devant les trois hommes. Une grande peur le prit au ventre, il avait très bien compris leur plan. Il se débâtit de toutes ses forces, il ne voulait pas, sa première fois était réservée à Drago. Matthew commença le premier à se défouler sur lui en le rouant de coups suivit de son père. Le sale rat regardait la scène sans rien faire, le plan de son maître était parfait. Potter père lui dit que le repas allait bientôt commencer, il devait rapidement se faire passer pour lui pour son alibi ! Le rat obéit et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers le château. Pendant ce temps nos Serpentards furent surpris de voir leur professeur de sortilège attablé et en pleine discussion avec le directeur. Drago et Yuki sortirent à toute vitesse à la recherche d'Harry et de la fausse Lily. En chemin ils croisèrent Potter père mais Yuki fronça les sourcils, son professeur de Duels n'avait pas la même odeur que d'habitude.

\- Yuki, ça ne va pas ?

\- C'est étrange, Potter père n'a pas la même odeur, on dirait plus l'odeur d'un rat !

\- Un rat ?

\- Oui mais laisses tomber, on doit retrouver Harry ! J'ai trouvé son odeur viens vite, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Nos deux adolescents coururent en direction du parc, plus précisément vers le saule cogneur celui-ci était étrangement immobile. Ils remarquèrent un trou dans le tronc, prudemment ils entrèrent dans le passage secret qui les mena directement dans la cabane hurlante. A l'étage des éclats de voix se firent entendre, Drago reconnut celle de son ange. Il se précipita dans la chambre et découvrit avec horreur Potter fils près de son Harry le pantalon défait alors que son ange était ligoté et nu sur le lit. Il envoya un Expelliarmus assez violent qui eut pour but d'envoyer valser le Gryffondor plus loin. Yuki voulut faire pareil avec Potter père mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et envoya deux Stupefix aux Serpentard ainsi qu'un Oubliette pour modifier son visage et celui de son fils dans leur souvenir. Harry en profita pour défaire ses liens ramasser son pantalon et sa chemise avant de s'enfuir vers la forêt. James le laissa préférant s'occuper de son fils et de déguerpir, il déstupefia les deux garçons avant de partir en transplantant.

Harry quant à lui courut du mieux qu'il put dans la forêt, mais ses blessures l'affaiblissaient à grande vitesse. Il finit par s'effondrer près d'un petit lac à bout de force. La température baissa rapidement, il comprit que les détraqueur arrivaient, un grand groupe arriva en effet et commença à absorber l'âme de notre jeune héros. Notre Serpentard lutta pour ne pas mourir, il ne pouvait mourir comme ça. En tournant la tête en direction de la berge de l'autre côté du lac un énorme Serpent et un magnifique renard argenté se dirigèrent vers lui et chassèrent toutes les créatures de la mort.

Il finit par perdre connaissance, c'est Hélina qui le retrouva et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Drago, Yuki, Blaise, Théo mais aussi Hermione se trouvaient au chevet de leur ami.

\- Yuki, Drago vous souvenez vous des agresseurs ?

\- Non, maman, leurs visages sont flous !

\- Comme pour Lily quand il s'agissait du précepteur…

\- Tu penses à un sort d'oubliette Hélina ?

\- J'en suis même sûre professeur Dumbledore, ils ne veulent pas être découverts.

\- Maman, je me souviens de quelque chose avant de partir à la recherche d'Harry, nous avons croisé le professeur Potter mais son odeur n'était pas la même, il sentait plus le rat.

\- Le rat ? C'était surement Peter Pettigrow sous les traits de Potter.

\- Donc Potter serait impliqué dans l'agression de mon neveu ?

\- Nous n'avons aucunes preuves Sirius, on ne peut pas l'accuser sans motif et surtout sans éléments l'incriminant.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre jeune gens mais toute votre agitation n'est pas bon pour mes patients !

\- Oh oui, excusez-nous Poppy.

Dumbledore fit sortir les élèves et les professeurs pour laisser l'infirmière s'occuper de son patient.

Hélina demanda à son fils, Drago et Hermione de rester quelques minutes devant l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'y a-t-il maman ?

\- Miss Granger as-tu ton pendentif sur toi ?

\- Oui professeur.

\- Peux-tu me le prêter s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr !

Hermione sortit un magnifique collier avec un sablier et le donna à Hélina.

\- Merci Miss Granger, tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir je te le rendrais demain matin.

\- Bien professeur. A demain les garçons.

Hermione laissa seul son professeur et les deux Serpentards.

\- Maman pourquoi lui as-tu demandé ce collier ?

\- Pour vous deux.

Elle enfila la chaine autour des cous des garçons.

\- Le temps est une chose mystérieuse, puissante et si on y touche, il peut être dangereux. Il y a des règles à respecter, personne ne doit vous voir ! Et il faut que vous reveniez ici avant le dernier carillon ! Trois tours devraient suffire je pense, si vous réussissez ce soir plus d'un innocent aura la vie sauve !

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller. Drago n'avait absolument rien compris alors que Yuki si et il ne s'attarda pas sur les détails et mit en marche le sablier. Les deux garçons virent le temps remonter à une importante vitesse avant de s'arrêter. Drago regarda autour de lui, l'infirmerie était déserte, Harry ne s'y trouvait plus.

\- Où est Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On a remonté le temps, il est actuellement 19H30. On était où à 19H30 ?

\- Euh…on ne se dirigeait pas vers la cabane d'Hagrid ?

\- Si ! viens vite on va sauver la vie de Buck et après on s'occupera d'Harry !

Les deux voyageurs coururent en direction de la cabane du garde-chasse. Ils tombèrent sur la magnifique scène où Yuki avait mis un poing dans le nez de Potter fils.

\- Franchement j'aurais adoré le mettre ce coup de poing !

\- Qui ne veut pas lui en mettre un à cet abruti ?

Ils se cachèrent quand la troupe de Gryffondor arriva dans leur direction. Puis discrètement ils se dissimulèrent derrière un énorme tas de choux frisé qui était aussi gros qu'un buisson.

\- Pourquoi on ne va pas sauver Buck tout de suite ?

\- Car il faut que le ministre le voie ! Sinon, il risquerait d'accuser Hagrid ou ma mère de l'avoir libéré.

\- Regarde ! Ils arrivent !

En effet le ministre accompagné du directeur et du bourreau approchaient de la cabane. Pourtant Le groupe de Serpentard était toujours à l'intérieur.

\- Pourquoi on ne part pas ? s'interrogea le renard.

Il regarda plus attentivement le sol et remarqua un caillou, il le prit et regarda le Drago du passé près de la fenêtre lui tournant le dos.

\- Pardon Drago, mais il ne faut pas qu'on nous trouve chez Hagrid !

\- Hein ?

Yuki lança le caillou qui atterrit sur la tête blonde. Le Drago du futur se tourna vers son ami.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Ça fait mal tu sais !

Le groupe à l'intérieur remarqua enfin le groupe d'homme qui arrivait et sortit par la porte de derrière pendant que nos deux voyageurs se dissimulèrent dans les bois. Une fois le groupe de Serpentards partit et le groupe d'adulte à l'intérieur de la chaumière, Yuki sortit des bois et s'inclina devant l'animal comme le lui avait appris sa mère pendant le cours. Une fois son salut rendu il tira sur la chaine pour faire lever l'animal mais celui-ci ne voulait pas bouger. Drago attira l'hippogriffe avec des furets morts, ce qui marcha. Buck était sauvé et se cachait maintenant dans la forêt interdite.

\- Maintenant on va sauver mon petit frère !

\- Oui ! Direction le saule cogneur !

Cachés dans la forêt, nos voyageurs avaient une vue imprenable du saule, ils virent la fausse Lily emmener un Harry inconscient dans ses bras. Puis les deux Potter, quelques minutes plus tard, Peter Pettigrow sortit et but une potion qui le transforma en James Potter. Enfin ils virent leur double du passé se précipiter à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

\- Viens Drago, Harry s'est enfui par l'entrée principale de la cabane hurlante.

A peine arrivé à la cabane, ils virent Harry partir à toute vitesse dans la forêt. Drago et Yuki partirent à sa poursuite. Nos deux Serpentards se trouvèrent de l'autre côté du lac et virent avec impuissance leur frère/amour se faire attaquer par les détraqueurs. Sans plus attendre Yuki pointa sa baguette vers eux vite suivi par Drago.

\- Remus m'a appris le sortilège du Patronus pour chasser ces horribles créatures. Fais comme moi ! Et surtout pense au souvenir le plus heureux que tu as au fond de toi et dis Expecto Patronum !

\- Expecto Patronum !

Une très vive lumière sortit de leurs baguettes et envoya des ondes lumineuses vers les détraqueurs qui s'enfuirent. Drago se précipita vers son amour une fois la voie libre, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Mon amour réveille-toi, je t'en supplie ! Bas toi ! Bas toi pour moi, pour nous ! Pour ta famille, pour tes amis. Je t'en supplie !

Alors que Drago embrassait son ange comme si c'était la dernière fois une lumière blanche l'entoura avant d'entourer le corps inconscient d'Harry. Yuki regarda la scène avec étonnement, soudain il entendit des bruits d'ailes. En levant les yeux il vit sa mère survoler la forêt, il sépara Drago de son petit frère pour le ramener à Poudlard.

\- Drago ! Ma mère arrive, il ne faut pas qu'elle nous voit ! N'oublie pas ce qu'elle nous avait dis on doit retourner à l'endroit même où on est parti !

\- Je ne veux pas le laisser !

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu le retrouveras à l'infirmerie !

Nos deux adolescents retournèrent donc à Poudlard, l'horloge commençait déjà à sonner l'avant dernier carillon. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps et purent se voir partir dans le passé. Drago entra discrètement dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit où reposait son amour. Un sourire tendre apparut sur son visage et il embrassa les lèvres rouges de son âme-sœur. Yuki l'attendait dehors, adossé contre le mur d'en face.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu étais un Veela Drago ?

\- Je vous l'aurais dit ! Mais normalement je n'aurais dû avoir mon héritage qu'à seize ans.

\- La lumière blanche de tout à l'heure, c'est la lumière qui unit le Veela à son Velon.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui Harry est bien ton âme sœur ! Et le Veela en toi le protégera jusqu'à sa mort !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire de joie, il avait trouvé son âme sœur. Mais personne ne devait le savoir pour le moment sinon on se servirait d'Harry comme point faible pour l'attaquer.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Encore un chapitre est la troisième année sera finit !

A la semaine prochaine !


	19. Chapter 18

Voilà ce chapitre temps attendu !

Mille excuse encore pour mon horrible retard mais ça va changer (enfin…normalement XD)

Bonne lecture et en plus j'ai mis une petite surprise dans ce chapitre =P

**Réponse aux Review :**

**Anelore :** Oui je confirme ce sont de belle enflure =D.

**Serpent d'Argent :** ^^ merci. Alors non ce n'est pas une erreur, il veut vraiment mettre la tête de Buck chez les serpentards car il a compris que cette hippogriffe est important pour eux (eux = Harry et Yuki).

**Lyxie :** Je sais je suis méchante avec les Potter mais bon je ne l'ai jamais aimé XD. Rien de tel qu'un renard pour sauver les personnes qui lui sont chères. (Allusion à Naruto ? non ! =P)

**Guest :** Mais j'aime bien embêter Harry =P !

**Oxytomire :** Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser tranquille =D. Pour répondre à ta question, si je publie un message pour prévenir de mon retard, c'est par principe. Je préfère prévenir de mon retard plus tôt que ne rien dire.

**Juliana :** Merci pour ton review =)

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

Harry se réveilla deux jours plus tard, Drago l'avait veillé pendant ses temps libre. De plus pour sa sécurité, notre jeune victime avait été transférée dans les appartements personnels de sa mère.

L'infirmière de l'école et tous les adultes s'attendaient à avoir un Harry en panique à cause de l'agression qu'il avait eu. Mais ce fut une toute autre réaction que notre jeune Serpentard eut. Il réclama Drago en pleure, celui-ci se précipita pour prendre son amour dans les bras et le berça pour le calmer. Hélina regarda avec tendresse ce jeune petit couple, l'instinct Veela de Drago s'était certes réveillé très tôt mais grâce à lui, son fils se sentira beaucoup mieux.

Après quelques semaines d'alitement et d'examen psychologique, Harry put finir sa troisième année en compagnie de ses amis. Les pouvoirs Veela de Drago avaient guéris ses blessures intérieures et le fait de revoir les Potter ne l'effrayait plus. Bien au contraire, la peur avait laissé place à de la haine pour les deux hommes.

Les vacances arrivèrent assez vite pour les jeunes étudiants de Poudlard. Après un au revoir difficile pour Drago et Harry, qui ne voulaient pas se séparer. Hélina les avait rassurés en leur disant que la séparation ne serait que pour un mois et qu'ils pourraient prendre des nouvelles par hiboux. La séparation faite, la famille Pandragon partit une semaine chez eux à Kyoto avant d'aller visiter les terres reculées de la Chine. Les Malfoy eux avaient choisi le Sud-Ouest de la France pour faire la tournée des grands vins bordelais.

Comme tous les ans, Hélina préparait une grande fête pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, elle demanda l'aide de Lily pour tout préparer. La jeune femme regrettait tellement son comportement envers son fils et surtout le fait de n'avoir jamais fêté son anniversaire. Harry lui avait pardonné, comprenant que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Drago était bien entendu venu une semaine plus tôt pour profiter de son Harry. Notre petit brun explosa de joie en recevant les billets pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Bien entendu tout le groupe d'amis était invité, Hélina et Sirius seraient chargés de la surveillance des cinq serpents et d'une aigle.

Pour rendre le voyage plus fort en sensation, il avait été décidé de camper près du stade, à la sauvage magique comme l'avait dit Drago. Une fois arrivé sur le lieu du campement, nos jeunes gens furent émerveillés par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Entre les jongleurs, les géants sur des échasses hautes d'au moins 5 mètres. Avant d'arriver à leur tente, Harry fut bousculé par un beau jeune homme plus grand que lui.

\- Oh excuse-moi !

\- Non ce n'est rien. C'est moi je ne regardais pas où j'allais !

\- Mais…tu es Harry Pandragon ? De Serpentard ?

\- Euh…oui…mais…comment connais-tu mon nom?

\- Je suis Cédric Diggory, en dernière année à Poufsouffle. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi beau brun.

Cédric fit un sourire charmeur à notre héros qui comprit tout de suite le manège auquel jouait le séducteur. Harry sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer par derrière, il reconnut l'odeur de son amour et ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin. Le jeune Veela était de nature très jaloux, et il fit comprendre à Cédric qu'Harry était chasse gardé !

\- Diggory.

\- Malfoy.

\- Vient mon ange, les autres nous attendent.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et suivit Drago après avoir salué le séducteur Poufsouffle. Le petit groupe les attendait devant une minuscule tente. Notre héros reconnut celle-ci, sa mère la prenait à chaque fois qu'ils partaient camper tous les trois. La magie était une chose mystérieuse et très cachotière, en effet une petite tente pouvait cacher un nombre incalculable de pièce à l'intérieur !

Le soir venu, notre petit groupe montait les escaliers du stade pour rejoindre les tribunes.

\- Mme Pandragon jusqu'où on va grimper ? se plaignit Blaise

\- Disons pour te répondre, que s'il pleut tu seras le premier à le savoir ! rétorqua James Potter

Potter père et fils se trouvaient à l'étage en dessous de notre groupe et dévisageaient méchamment tous les membres et en particulier Harry et Hélina.

\- Père et moi sommes dans la loge du ministre ! Sur l'invitation personnelle de Cornelius Fudge lui-même ! Mais après tout c'est normal ! Je suis le sauveur du monde magique !

Harry lança un regard méprisant à son jumeau, il détestait son arrogance d'enfant pourri-gâté !

Alors qu'il allait continuer sa montée Potter père attrapa un pan de sa veste avec sa canne (qui lui sert juste pour montrer son rang de lord bien entendu).

\- Amuse toi bien veux-tu ! Pendant que tu le peux !

\- Je te conseille d'arrêter de menacer mon filleul ! Où tu le regrettera Potter !

James lança un sourire méprisant à son ex-meilleur ami avant de partir avec son fils jusqu'à la loge du ministre. Cette fâcheuse rencontre laissa un sentiment lourd dans le groupe mais, il fut vite envolé une fois en haut du stade. La vue était impressionnante, presque vertigineuse. Le groupe était divisé en deux, Blaise, Yuki, Théo et Sirius pour les Irlandais. Alors que le reste était pour les Bulgares !

L'équipe de l'Irlande arriva la première et donna un magnifique spectacle aux spectateurs en créant un léprechaun géant dansant. Mais celui-ci fut détruit par l'arrivée des Bulgares et le numéro de voltige par l'attrapeur de l'équipe Viktor Krum.

\- Qui-est-ce ?

\- C'est Viktor Krum Mione. Le plus grand attrapeur !

\- Oh ! Merci Harry.

Le regard que lança Hermione pour le bulgare ne plut pas du tout à Yuki.

\- Tss, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un crâneur !

\- Jaloux grand frère ?

\- Pas du tout !

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Harry se moqua gentiment de son frère.

Après l'ouverture de la coupe, tous les spectateurs regagnèrent leurs tentes ou faisaient la fête. Alors que nos jeunes supporters s'amusaient dans leur tente des cris à l'extérieur se firent entendre.

\- Que se passe-t-il dehors ?

\- Surement les Irlandais qui font la fête Granger !

\- Je sais faire la différence entre des cris de joie et des cris de peur Malfoy !

\- Ne commencez pas à vous disputer tous les deux !

\- On ne se dispute pas mon ange, on se charrie !

\- En tout cas qu'est-ce qu'ils crient fort ces Irlandais ! remarqua Blaise

Sirius et Hélina arrivèrent essoufflés dans la tente.

\- Il faut partir ! Maintenant !

\- Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Plus tard Yuki ! Prenez juste vos baguettes ! Vite !

Suivant les deux adultes, nos étudiants purent voir le chaos qui se déroulait dehors. Alors qu'ils couraient en direction du portotloin, dans la bousculade Harry se retrouva éloigné des autres. Il regarda partout autour de lui pour retrouver ses amis et sa famille. Mais des hommes en noir avec des masques et des torches mettaient le feu à chacune des tentes. En se faisant bousculer, Harry tomba au sol et se cogna la tête lui faisant perdre connaissance. Il se réveilla le carnage fini, tout n'était que cendre et reste de tente. En se massant le crâne, notre jeune héros entendit du bruit en face de lui. Il se cacha derrière le reste d'un chariot. L'homme en noir lança un sort vers le ciel pour faire apparaitre un serpent sortant de la bouche d'une tête de mort. La cicatrice sur le front d'Harry commença à le brûler. Des cris derrière lui, interrompirent son espionnage, il vit arriver en courant Drago et Yuki. Son amour le prit dans ses bras.

\- Harry ! Tu nous as fait tellement peur ! ça va tu n'as rien ?

\- J'ai juste mal à la tête Drago. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Qui étaient ces hommes ? Et cette marque dans le ciel ?

\- Des mangemorts ! Ce sont des partisans de Voldemort. Mon père en faisait partie quand il espionnait avec parrain pour l'Ordre. Au sujet de la marque, c'est SA marque.

Plusieurs POP sonore typique d'un transplanage entourèrent nos trois adolescents, des Stupefix furent lancés dans leur direction mais de grandes ailes argentées les protégèrent des sorts.

\- Arrêtez ! Ce sont mes fils et leur ami !

\- Ecartez-vous Mademoiselle Pandragon ! Ils sont sur le lieu du crime !

\- Lieu du crime ? s'étonna Harry

\- Voyons ce ne sont que des enfants Croupton ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout ceci !

\- Il y avait un homme tout à l'heure ! Je l'ai vu lancer un sortilège dans le ciel.

\- Tu en es sur mon garçon ?

\- Oui, il était là-bas.

Harry montra la direction au fonctionnaire, qui envoya des hommes vérifier les lieux avant de partir lui aussi. Hélina reprit son apparence humaine, elle se retourna vers son fils pour examiner sa tête.

\- Mon bébé tu n'as rien ? Tu as une petite bosse !

\- Ça va maman ! Je vais bien, je veux juste rentrer à la maison.

\- Oui bien sûr, on rentre maintenant.

La fin des vacances fut plutôt calme, Drago et sa famille avaient invité la famille Pandragon à rester au manoir alors que les autres étaient rentrés chez leur parent. Harry et Drago se trouvaient dans la chambre de celui-ci, tous deux allongés sur le grand lit à baldaquin. Drago n'arrivait pas à se séparer de son ange, il le tenait étroitement dans ses bras et parsemait son cou de baisés. Harry se laissait faire, il adorait quand son amour le serrait dans ses bras et montrait tout son amour pour lui.

\- Tu comptes manger mon cou encore longtemps mon amour ?

\- Ooh que oui, tu sais que j'ai un faible pour la cannelle et ta peau a exactement le même goût et la même odeur !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque du blond. Il était si bien dans les bras musclés de son homme. Il se sentait en parfaite sécurité.

**Attention petit lemon ! **

Harry leva sa tête pour regarder son amour droit dans les yeux, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'embrasser avec passion les lèvres rouges de Drago. La langue de celui-ci chercha sa jumelle pour entamer un ballet fiévreux. Leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, Drago laissa parcourir ses mains sur le corps chaud de son ange. Harry faisait de même, leur excitation se fit très bien sentir dans leurs pantalons. Leurs mains innocentes descendirent dans le pantalon de l'autre pour soulager leurs désirs trop pesants. Le baisé avait cessé, les yeux de nos jeune amant étaient remplis de désir, leurs respirations étaient beaucoup plus rapide et leurs joues avaient pris une belle couleur rouge. Drago trouvait le visage d'Harry encore plus beau que d'habitude, le rouge lui allait si bien. Le mouvement de leurs mains s'accélérait sur le membre de l'autre en érection. Des petits gémissements s'échappèrent de la bouche de notre petit brun alors que chez le blond c'était plus des grognements de plaisir. Leur jouissance arriva assez rapidement (bin oui il commence juste à connaitre la masturbation les petites !), tous deux avaient fermé les yeux pendant leur jouissance. Drago fut le premier à les ouvrir et admira le visage bien rouge de son ange, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon.

\- Je t'aime Harry.

\- Je t'aime aussi Drago

Après un dernier baisé et un petit nettoyage, les deux jeunes amants retrouvèrent leurs parents et frère pour Harry.

**Fin du lemon =)**

La quatrième année commença avec l'arrivée de deux grandes écoles. Celle de Beaux Bâtons venant de France et celle de Durmstrang de Bulgarie. Il faut aussi dire que leur arrivée fut spectaculaire ! L'école de Beaux Bâtons arriva dans une calèche dorée et bleue tiré par sept chevaux ailés. Pour Durmstrang c'est une caravelle qui surgit du lac noir.

Comme chaque année le directeur fit son discours après la répartition des premières années.

\- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Ce château ne sera pas seulement votre foyer mais aussi celui d'invités très important. En effet Poudlard a été choisi pour accueillir un évènement légendaire ! Le tournoi des trois sorciers ! Pour ceux qui ignorent de quoi il s'agit, le tournoi réunit trois écoles pour une série d'épreuve à caractère magique. Dans chaque école, un seul élève pourra y participer. Que les choses soient claires ! Une fois choisie vous serez seul. Et il faut que vous sachiez que ces épreuves ne sont pas pour les craintifs et les peureux. Mais vous saurez les détails plus tard. Pour l'instant veuillez accueillir les charmantes jeunes filles de l'école magique de Beaux Bâtons et leur directrice Mme Maxime.

Ces demoiselles étaient habillées de robes fluides bleues, leur démonstration eut pour résultat de rendre les garçons (non gay bien évidement) complétement bouche bée avec un peu de bave sur le coin de celle-ci. Harry rigola en voyant son grand frère sous le charme des françaises. Mais le plus charmé de tous les hommes présent dans la salle fut Hagrid mais pas par les jeunes étudiantes non par la très grande directrice. Hélina regarda son ami d'enfance du coin de l'œil et lâcha un petit rire. Le géant se reprit et donna un gentil coup de coude à sa consœur pour la faire taire.

\- Et maintenant nos amis du nord, les fiers garçons de Durmstrang et leur directeur Igor Karkaroff.

Habillés de leurs chaud manteaux pour la plupart, les bulgares firent une entrée enflammée mais ce qui fit le plus réagir les élèves était l'entrée de Victor Krum !

Pendant le repas, la place du professeur de Défense contre la force du mal était vide et Filius Flitwick repris sa place en tant que professeur de sortilège. Remus et Lily Evans avaient été envoyé en mission pour l'Ordre mais aussi pour les protéger. La disparition de Lily n'avait pas franchement plu à Potter père et fils bien entendu. Au niveau du dessert, le directeur se leva et s'approcha d'une grande sculpture que l'équipe de Rusard avait apportée.

\- Une gloire éternelle, c'est ce qui attend l'élève qui remportera le tournoi des trois sorciers. Les épreuves sont extrêmement dangereuses, c'est pourquoi le ministère a jugé bon d'imposer de nouvelle règle. Pour vous expliquer tout ceci, je laisse la place au directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale. Monsieur Bartemius Croupton.

Harry reconnut l'homme qui les avait accusés lui, Yuki et Drago du crime pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Croupton s'avança près du directeur mais le plafond magique de la salle fit un petit caprice et les éclairs s'amusèrent à faire peur à toute l'assemblée. Un homme qui était rentré discrètement par la porte située juste derrière la table professorale, calma d'un seul coup de baguette ce plafond capricieux ! Drago reconnut immédiatement ce mystérieux sorcier.

\- Qui est-ce ? s'interrogea Harry

\- C'est Alastor Maugrey, un Auror très puissant et aussi un chasseur de mage noir !

L'Auror n'avait pas un physique avantageux, plusieurs cicatrices ornaient son visage. Il possédait également un œil magique gauche. Il marchait avec une canne en bois grossièrement sculptée qui l'aidait à cause de sa jambe de bois.

\- C'est lui qui va remplacer Oncle' Mus ?

\- Je le pense petit frère.

Maugrey se mit à l'écart pour boire le contenu d'une étrange gourde.

\- Vous avez vu ? Je me demande ce qu'il boit ? demanda Théo

\- Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas du jus de citrouille. Rigola Blaise.

L'intervention de Bartemius Croupton reprit une fois les étudiants calmés.

\- Après mure réflexion, le ministère a décidé pour leur propre sécurité aucun élève âgé de moins de dix-sept ne sera autorisé à soumettre son nom pour le tournoi.

Une grosse rébellion souleva les élèves, qui criaient à l'injustice ! Hélina sembla soulagée par cette nouvelle, au moins ses fils ne risqueraient rien. Dumbledore décida d'agir pour les calmer.

\- Silence !

Avec sa baguette, il fit disparaitre la grande sculpture qui dévoila une grande coupe en bois grossièrement taillé. Elle n'avait rien de remarquable, à part qu'il en jaillit une gerbe de flammes bleues.

\- La coupe de feu ! Tous ceux qui voudront soumettre leur candidature, devra écrire son nom sur un bout de parchemin et le lancer dans la flamme avant cette heure-ci jeudi soir !

Tous les élèves regardaient la flamme avec admiration, ils avaient tous hâte que le tournoi commence !

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère finir le chapitre 19 ce week end promis !

A la semaine prochaine !


	20. Chapter 19

Encore dsl pour mon retard . Pardonnez-moi !

Voilà la suite en tout cas =) Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux Review :**

**Oxytomire :** Avec la demande de plusieurs personne, votre souhait sera exaucé =)

Au sujet du vrai méchant, tu auras la réponse à la fin =D

**Guest :** je comprends ton point de vu. Si j'ai choisi cette race pour Drago, c'est uniquement par envie. Personnellement j'aime bien les surnoms amoureux et en ce qui concerne l'amour entre Drago et Harry je trouve qu'elle avance doucement et de l'heure âge. Après pour le côté réalisme des Potter ou de l'histoire j'ai encore du mal pour l'écrire.

**Lyxie :** Je suis contente que mon petit lemon te plaise.

**Serpent d'argent :** Il n'y a pas de quoi ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

Le premier cours de DCFM fut assez mouvementé. L'ancien Auror s'est présenté à ces nouveaux élèves de manière très froide.

\- Alastor Maugrey ! Ex-Auror, ministère mécontent ! Et nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Je suis là parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé fin de l'histoire ! Au revoir rideaux ! Des questions ?

Un grand silence régna dans la salle de classe. Personne chez les Serpentards ou les Gryffondor n'osait dire quelque chose. Même Matthew luttait contre l'envie de fuir le cours au plus vite.

\- Il me fait un peu peur…murmura Harry à Drago

\- Il est surtout cinglé… chuchota Drago

Maugrey regarda attentivement tous ces nouveaux élèves et en particulier Harry.

\- En ce qui concerne les forces du mal. Je suis partisan des travaux pratiques ! Mais avant qui parmi vous peut me dire combien de sorts impardonnables existe-t-il ?

\- Trois monsieur…répondit Yuki avec un brin de peur dans la voix

\- Et ils sont ainsi nommés ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont impardonnables, l'utilisation de l'un d'eux…

\- Vous ferait gagner un aller simple à Azkaban ! interrompit le professeur

Yuki n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa réponse, Maugrey écrivait au tableau la réponse de manière assez coléreuse.

\- Le ministère pense que vous êtes trop jeunes pour voir les effets de ses sorts ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il faut que vous sachiez ce qui vous attend ! Il faut que vous soyez préparé !

Pendant toute la petite crise de l'ancien Auror, un des Gryffondor voulut se débarrasser de son chewing-gum en le collant sous sa table. Bien entendu quand celui-ci avait le dos tourné et écrivait au tableau de façon très énergique !

\- Il faut que vous trouviez un endroit pour votre chewing-gum autre que le dessous de votre table Monsieur Finnigan !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il peut voir derrière son dos ce vieux fou ! marmonna le jeune Gryffondor

\- Et entendre à l'autre bout de la classe ! cria Maugrey tout en jetant sa craie en direction de Finnigan.

Il se rapprocha de la table où se trouvaient Potter et Weasley.

\- Weasley !

\- …oui ?

\- Debout !

Celui-ci se leva en tremblant, l'homme lui faisait horriblement peur.

\- Le nom d'un sortilège ?

\- ….euh….mon…mon père m'a parlé de l'un d'eux…celui de l'imperium…

\- Oh oui…ton père le connaît bien celui-là ! Il a donné du fil à retors au ministère dans le passé.

Le professeur se dirigea vers une table remplie de bocaux contenants différentes espèces d'insectes. Il y prit une araignée qu'il tint dans une main, mais avec de magnifiques pinces.

\- Hé, ma toute belle…viens voir papa…

\- Il est vraiment dingue….faut le faire interner…chuchota doucement Harry à son frère.

Maugrey sortit sa baguette et doubla la taille de l'araignée avant de lui jeter le sort de l'imperium et de la faire voler de table en table sous les cris d'horreur et les rires des élèves. L'araignée arriva juste au-dessus de la tête de Yuki qui s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique. Le professeur poussa un rire digne d'un psychopathe, Matthew rigolait bien, mais il fut vite calmé par l'araignée qui arriva sur son visage.

\- Aaahhh ! Enlevez-la ! Enlevez-la !

\- Hahaha, n'est-elle pas douée ? Que vais-je lui faire faire maintenant ? La noyer ?

Il fit léviter la pauvre araignée au-dessus d'un sot rempli d'eau, mais il décida de la ramener dans sa main.

\- Des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières ont déclaré, qu'ils avaient obéi aux ordres de vous savez qui sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'imperium. Mais voilà le problème ! Comme savoir ceux qui mentent ? Un autre sort ?

Neville leva doucement la main sans pour autant regarder le professeur.

\- Londubat c'est ça ? Debout ! Debout ! Les rumeurs disent que tu as des dispositions en herbologie.

\- Il y a le sortilège….de doloris…

\- Exacte ! Exacte ! Viens avec moi !

Le pauvre Neville suivit le psycho…euh…professeur jusqu'à la table des insectes.

\- Le sortilège de torture ! Endoloris !

L'araignée poussa des cris très aigus de douleur, tout en se tordant dans tous les sens comme pour échapper au sort. Notre jeune Gryffondor grimaça face à la torture qui se déroulait devant lui, Harry voyait bien que son ami avait du mal à supporter l'utilisation de ce sort.

\- Arrêtez ! Vous ne voyez pas que ça le perturbe !

Maugrey réagit et arrêta sa torture, Neville ne bougea pas, les yeux fermés tentant de se calmer pour ne pas s'évanouir. Pendant ce temps, l'ex-Auror prit son araignée et la déposa sur la table de notre héros.

\- Vous connaissez peut-être le dernier sort impardonnable Monsieur Pandragon ?

\- …le sortilège de la mort…

\- Hmm…Avada Kedavra !

Harry ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son professeur.

\- On ne connaît qu'un seul être qui survécut et il est ici même, dans cette pièce.

Pendant toute sa tirade Maugrey n'avait pas lâché des yeux Harry. Mais il finit par se détourner de lui pour regarder en direction de Matthew qui souriait fièrement tel un paon qui se pavane. Le cours se termina dans un certain silence de la part des élèves.

\- Monsieur Londubat, veuillez rester s'il vous plait.

\- Oui professeur…

Dans le couloir notre petit groupe de Serpentard discutait de ce premier cours de DCFM.

\- Ce prof est complétement dingue ! Tu as vu son regard quand il torturait cette pauvre araignée ?

\- Pauvre araignée ? Dis-moi grand frère tu n'avais pas une peur bleue des araignées ?

\- Peut-être mais les voir se faire torturer ce n'est pas mon tripe !

\- Oui, tu as raison, et puis vous avez vu la tête de Neville ?

Drago embrassa son ange pour lui faire oublier ses sombres pensées. Le cours de Soin aux Créature Magique remonta le moral à toute notre petite troupe.

Le soir avant le dîner, les élèves âgés de plus 17 ans mirent leurs noms à tour de rôle dans la coupe de feu. Nos cinq Serpentards et nos deux Gryffondors étaient assis sur les bancs mis à disposition autour de la coupe. Un groupe de Poufsouffle poussa Cédric Diggory en direction de la coupe pour qu'il y mette son nom. Une fois fait, le jeune Poufsouffle regarda en direction d'Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire charmeur avant de retourner voir ses amis. Drago n'aimait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas ce blanc bec ! Il serra plus Harry contre lui, son ange réprima un petit rire avant de l'embrasser avec amour.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux mon serpent ! Tu es le seul que j'aime.

\- J'espère bien !

Yuki leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être niant niant tous les deux…

Harry lui tira la langue avant d'éclater de rire face à la mine déconfite de son frère. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur l'objet de ses désirs qui lisait un livre sur l'histoire du tournoi. Mais l'atmosphère changea avec l'apparition de Victor Krum. Après avoir mis son nom dans la coupe, il se dirigea vers la jeune serdaigle pour lui faire un baise main.

\- Bonsoir Hermione.

\- Bonsoir Victor. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui, très bonne. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je te parle à propos de tu sais quoi…

\- Oh oui ! Bien sûr !

Hermione donna son livre à Yuki qui était resté bouche bée devant l'échange qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Alors que le « couple » s'en allait, Yuki se leva d'un bon toujours en regardant dans leur direction.

\- Ah ? On dirait que le renard réagit enfin !

\- La ferme Drago !

\- Oh, il est en colère on dirait ?

\- Drago, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'énerver mon frère…

Notre renard courut pour rattraper le « couple » qui était déjà sorti de la grande salle. Pendant ce temps les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent avec une fiole à la main. Les élèves présents applaudissaient ces deux Gryffondors, même le groupe de Serpents devait avouer qu'ils étaient plutôt sympas mais aussi très farceurs. On ne s'ennuyait jamais avec eux.

\- On l'a fait !

\- Elle est prête !

\- Tss…jamais ça ne marchera.

Les jumeaux se mirent de chaque côté de notre jeune héros qui venait de casser leur rêve.

\- Ah ouai ?

\- Et pourquoi ça Pandragon ?

\- Vous voyez le cercle autour de la coupe ? C'est une limite d'âge, Dumbledore l'a tracé même !

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors! Un génie comme Dumbledore ne peut pas être berné par une chose aussi lamentablement simplette qu'une potion de vieillissement !

\- Justement ! C'est parce que…

\- C'est lamentablement simple que ça fonctionnera !

\- Prêt Fred ?

\- Prêt George !

\- Cul sec !

Ils burent la potion, sautèrent à l'intérieur du cercle et mirent leur nom dans la coupe. Rien ne se passa et ils crièrent donc victoire….peut être un peu trop vite. La flamme bleue se mit à réagir fortement et frappa violemment les deux jumeaux qui volèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Leurs cheveux habituellement roux prirent une belle couleur blanche, une barbe blanche prit aussi place sur leur menton.

\- C'est de ta faute !

\- Non la tienne !

Fred et George commencèrent à se battre à cause de leur échec sous les rires des autres élèves.

\- Tss non mais regardez-moi ces imbécile !

Harry jeta un regard noir à son propre jumeau qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près de la coupe. Le « Sauveur » passa sous les yeux ébahis la ligne de limite d'âge. Potter fils mit son nom dans la coupe et rien ne se passa. C'est un Serdaigle qui cria au scandale.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Tu n'as que quatorze ans ! La ligne aurait dû te repousser !

\- Le ministère m'a accordé le droit de participer au tournoi ! Après tout rien de plus normal, je suis le sauveur du monde sorcier. Il est dans mes obligations de participer et de gagner la coupe !

Et il partit sous le regard outré des élèves de moins de 17 ans.

Le jeudi soir arriva assez lentement pour les élèves qui attendaient avec impatience les résultats. Le directeur se positionna près de la coupe.

\- Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît ! déclara le vieux sorcier.

Les lumières qui éclairaient la salle s'atténuèrent pour laisser la flamme bleue de la coupe envahir la salle. Dumbledore posa ses deux mains sur la coupe avant de s'en éloigner doucement. Celle-ci prit une couleur rouge et « cracha » un morceau de papier partiellement brûlé. Le directeur récupéra le papier.

\- Le champion de Durmstrang est Victor Krum !

La foule acclama le jeune bulgare, son directeur Igor Karkaroff était d'ailleurs ravi de sa sélection. Un deuxième papier sortit de la coupe.

\- La championne de Beaux-Bâton est Fleur Delacour !

Enfin le dernier papier sortit de la coupe, il ne restait plus que le champion de Poudlard.

\- Le champion de Poudlard est…Matthew Potter…

Potter père applaudit avec enthousiasme face à la nouvelle. Pour les élèves…à part le groupe de Potter, les applaudissements n'avaient aucune ferveur, ils étaient forcés, sans entrain.

\- …Nous avons à présent nos trois champions, mais à la fin un seul rentrera dans l'histoire ! Un seul brandira cette coupe des champions ! Le trophée des trois sorciers !

Une magnifique coupe posée sur la table des professeurs fut dévoilée par le directeur. Trois dragons en argent servaient d'anse, la coupe était quant à elle en un cristal blanc et légèrement opaque. Alors que le directeur tournait le dos à la coupe de feu, il ne vit pas contrairement aux autres professeurs la flamme bleue trembler. Comprenant le regard de ses collègues, il se retourna, les applaudissements s'arrêtèrent, un silence prit place dans la grande salle. La flamme bleue changea de couleur et un quatrième papier sortit de la coupe. Dumbledore le prit et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nom écrit sur le bout de papier.

\- …Harry Pandragon… murmura le vieux sorcier avant de le crier une nouvelle fois. Harry Pandragon !

Hélina se leva dans un bruit sourd et regarda le directeur puis son fils avec peur. Notre jeune Harry quant à lui avait les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes, le souffle court et des tremblements dans tout son corps.

\- …non…je…c'est impossible…j'ai jamais mis mon nom…

Il chercha le soutien dans le regard de ses amis/frère/amant. Drago le serra dans ses bras lui murmurant que tout irait bien, qu'il trouverait bien une solution. Yuki le soutenait aussi tout comme ses amis.

\- Harry Pandragon ! cria une nouvelle fois le directeur.

Harry finit par se lever et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le directeur. Qui lui donna le papier et lui indiqua la salle des trophées juste derrière la table des professeurs. En chemin, il put voir le regard rempli de peur de sa mère.

A suivre…

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	21. Chapter 20

Et Voilà le chapitre 20 ! Merci encore pour tous vos reviews =) J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Lyxie :** ^^ merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant =D

**Juliana :** Merci =) et voilà la suite !

**Oxytomire :** Oui les deux jumeaux participe ^^ Je sais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action et j'en suis dsl. Promis je me rattraperais =D

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

Harry descendait doucement les marches le menant vers la salle des Trophées, Victor, Fleur et bien sûr Matthew se trouvaient déjà dans la salle et regardaient Harry avec interrogation.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous là toi ?

\- Je n'en sais absolument rien Potter !

Un brouhaha se fit entendre derrière Harry qui se retourna pour voir sa mère lui foncer dessus.

\- Harry, mon bébé, dis-moi que tu n'as pas déposé ton nom dans la coupe de feu ?

\- Non !

\- Tu n'as pas demandé à quelqu'un de plus âgé de le faire à ta place ?

\- Non maman ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je te le jure, ce tournoi ne m'intéressait pas à la base.

\- Mais il ment c'est évident !

\- Je ne vous permets pas de critiquer mon fils Potter ! Dois-je vous rappeler que votre fils aussi a moins de 17 ans ?

Bizarrement Potter père ne répliqua pas à la remarque d'Hélina. Cette dernière se retourna vers le directeur, l'implorant du regard.

\- Albus, il faut annuler la participation d'Harry dans le tournoi !

\- Je ne peux rien faire. Mais Barty, existe-t-il un moyen?

Tous les professeurs s'étaient tournés vers le Fonctionnaire du ministère.

\- Le règlement est formel…les champions choisis par la Coupe de feu sont liés par un contrat magique. Monsieur Pandragon n'a pas le choix ! Il est depuis ce soir un champion du Tournoi…

Hélina serra un peu plus son fils dans les bras et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue pale. Celui-ci murmurait à sa mère des paroles de détresse.

\- Maman, je ne veux pas participer à ce tournoi !

\- Je sais mon chéri, je sais…

Severus et Sirius regardaient tristement leur neveu, tout le monde savait que ce tournoi avait un taux de mortalité assez élevé. Tous deux étaient vraiment inquiets des futurs événements qu'allait devoir subir Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas gamin on sera là pour toi.

\- Merci oncle Sirius…

Les deux directeurs des écoles invitées criaient au scandale auprès de Croupton et Dumbledore.

\- C'est un scandale ! Je proteste ! La coupe n'est pas fiable !

\- Foutaise ! La coupe de feu est un objet d'une très grande puissance magique ! Seul un très puissant sortilège de confusion aurait pu l'embrouiller et ce n'est pas à la portée d'un quatrième année !

\- Alastor a raison Mme Maxime. Déclara calmement Dumbledore

Potter père était resté à l'écart après sa petite intervention du début. Un petit sourire en coin avait pris place sur son visage, le plan de son maître se déroulait parfaitement. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son fils, celui-ci était vraiment en colère quant à la participation de son jumeau.

Hélina ramena son fils auprès de ses amis et de son frère, Drago le prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer tout son soutien. Yuki questionna sa mère du regard, celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'Harry n'avait pas le choix que de participer au tournoi. Après avoir laissé ses deux fils, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour avoir un maximum de renseignement sur le tournoi.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'évènement de la coupe, Potter fils avait réussi à mettre presque toute l'école contre son Harry. Seuls les Serpentards, trois Gryffondors (Neville, et les jumeaux Weasley), une serdaigle (Hermione) et un Poufsouffle. Alors que notre jeune héros marchait seul dans le couloir en direction de la grande salle où l'attendait ses amis/amant/frère. Ignorant les remarques des autres élèves, il ne vit pas Cédric en face et lui fonça dessus.

\- Hé bien ! C'est la deuxième fois qu'on se rentre dedans je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès Harry. Déclara sensuellement le Poufsouffle.

\- Euh…je…non…je suis juste préoccupé en ce moment. Balbutia le pauvre Harry.

\- Je te comprends, Potter n'y est pas allé de main morte sur ton compte. Mais sache que je te crois Harry et je te soutiens.

Sans savoir comment, Harry se retrouva dos contre le mur du couloir, Cédric se trouvant très près de lui. Notre brun reconnaissait que le jeune homme était vraiment très séduisant et avait un certain charisme. Il était quelque peu troublé par sa présence et dégageait une odeur envoutante.

Un groupe d'élève arriva dans le couloir, Harry en profita pour s'excuser et partit rejoindre ses amis. Il les trouva à leur table, Hermione se trouvait également avec et au vue de sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Harry en déduisit que la petite discussion que Yuki avait eu avec Hermione le soir de nomination des champions avait porté ses fruits.

\- Zut ! Je pourrais plus t'embêter maintenant grand frère.

Harry s'assit près de son petit ami qui était en face de Yuki. Drago rigola à la remarque de son ange, il l'embrassa et fit un clin d'œil à Yuki qui levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Bande de gamin !

\- Ooh ça va ! On te taquine. Tu t'es enfin décidé à déclarer ta flamme !

\- Oui d'ailleurs c'était assez comique. Rigola Hermione

\- Raconte ! Raconte ! Je veux tout savoir. Il faut dire que ta relation avec Victor Krum était assez bizarre. Questionna Harry.

\- En fait, on partage la même passion pour la littérature Russe.

Tous les garçons la regardaient d'un air choqué.

\- Il sait lire ?

\- Blaise ! s'indigna Théo

\- Bin quoi, je suis désolé mais il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un de très intelligent et surtout qui s'intéresse à un livre.

\- Et bien détrompe toi, il est très intelligent.

\- Je vais finir par être jaloux !

\- Tss tu es bête ! J'ai enfin réussi à mettre la main sur toi, je ne vais pas te laisser de sitôt mon petit renard.

Hermione embrassa Yuki pour lui montrer que c'était lui qu'elle aimait et non Victor.

\- Mais Hermione, il voulait parler de quoi l'autre soir ? interrogea Harry

\- Oh et bien, il voulait des renseignements sur quelqu'un.

\- Sérieux ? Sur qui ? Une fille de Serdaigle ?

\- Non un garçon de Gryffondor !

Un gros moment de silence prit le petit groupe et regardait avec des yeux rond la jeune fille.

\- Il s'intéresse à Neville ? réagit enfin Blaise

\- Non pas Neville.

Alors que les garçons allaient la questionner, Victor choisit se moment pour arriver et prévenir Harry qu'Ollivander était arrivé pour le contrôle des baguettes. Celui-ci embrassa son amour avant de suivre le Bulgare et laissant ses amis questionner la pauvre Serdaigle. Après l'intervention d'Ollivander, Rita Skeeter saisit l'occasion d'avoir les quatre champions pour réaliser une magnifique interview. Elle était accompagné de Bozo son photographe, tous deux formaient un duo assez…particulier.

\- Quel quatuor charismatique ! Bonjour ! Je suis Rita Skeeter reporteur à la gazette des sorciers. Mais ça vous le savez déjà ! C'est vous qui nous intéressez ! Qu'est ce qui se cache sous ses magnifiques joues roses ?

La journaliste s'avança vers les quatre champions, elle caressa la joue de la jeune Fleur avant de lui donner une petit claque.

\- Quel mystère ses puissants muscles dissimule-t-il ?

Elle caressa les larges épaules de Victor tout en tournant autour des trois garçons.

\- De quoi un champion est-il fait ? Moi, moi et moi aimerait le savoir ! Et les lecteurs aussi bien entendu hahaha. Bon à qui l'honneur ? Le plus jeune ? Que suis-je bête ! Il y en deux, c'est vraiment incroyable. Deux jumeaux champions, dont le héros de ce monde fait partie ! Commençons donc par lui !

Elle entraina Matthew dans une pièce. Harry, Victor et Fleur soupirèrent de soulagement en la voyant partir.

\- Elle est assez égocentrique non ? déclara Fleur aux deux autres champions.

\- Vous n'avez même pas idée…soupira le photographe.

Les trois champions regardèrent bizarrement l'homme qui rangeait son matériel de photo.

\- Ça doit te faire drôle de participer avec ton frère.

\- Ce n'est pas mon frère ! Nous sommes peut-être liés par le sang mais, il ne sera jamais mon frère ! Mon vrai frère est Yuki.

\- Oh…je…pardonne moi…

\- Ce n'est rien Fleur, tu ne savais pas. Personne ne connait la vraie nature de Matthew.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci sortit avec la journaliste de la fameuse pièce. Cette dernière prit Harry par le bras et l'entraina dans la pièce qui se trouvait être un placard à balais. Harry avait été soulagé quand l'interview avait pris fin. Victor et Fleur aimaient plus parler avec lui qu'avec Matthew, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup plu au « sauveur » du monde sorcier. Le lendemain matin les hiboux apportèrent le journal, Harry grommela contre l'article de la journaliste.

\- Non mais vous avez vu ce qu'elle a osé écrire sur moi ? « Harry Pandragon âgé de 12 ans concourent suspect du tournoi des trois sorciers. Les yeux débordant des fantômes du passé. » Mais quel fantôme ? En plus j'ai 14 ans ! Pas 12 !

\- Chut calme toi mon amour…. le réconforta Drago

\- Maman nous avait prévenus que cette journaliste aimait dire n'importe quoi. Tu ne dois pas croire tout ce que ce torchon raconte. Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi petit frère, tu as parlé à maman de tes cauchemars ?

\- Des cauchemars ? Quels cauchemars ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Harry fait des cauchemars depuis le début de la sélection des champions. Expliqua Drago

\- J'en parlerais à maman ce soir.

Harry avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son blond, celui-ci lui caressa le dos et embrassa son front. La journée passa rapidement pour notre jeune champion. Pendant leur pause, le groupe avait suivi Neville au bord du lac noir pour récupérer des plantes. Maugrey lui avait offert un livre sur les plantes aquatiques magiques des lacs d'Ecosse. Neville était tout content de son livre, il n'était pas un fan de botanique pour rien. Après le repas Hélina demanda à ses fils de l'accompagner mais Yuki préféra rester au château et ainsi laisser Harry parler de ses cauchemars à leur mère. Hélina amena son fils dans la forêt interdite pour lui faire découvrir une surprise.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que ton frère ne soit pas venu, il aurait adoré ma surprise.

\- Il voulait me laisser seul avec toi…car j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose.

\- Tu peux tout me dire mon poussin.

\- Depuis la sélection des champions…je fais d'étranges cauchemars…

\- Des cauchemars ? Sur quoi ?

\- …Sur Voldemort…

\- Oh…je vois. Ça doit venir de ta cicatrice. Tu dois avoir une sorte de connexion. Mais je trouve étrange que ta connexion n'apparaisse que maintenant. Explique-moi ton rêve exactement.

\- C'est vraiment très sombre…il y avait comme un cimetière…un grand manoir aussi. J'étais un vieux jardinier moldu. Dans une pièce du manoir il y avait Peter Pettigrow qui parlait à Voldemort je crois… Il était dans un grand fauteuil, il avait l'air très diminué. Tous les deux parlaient d'une mission qui avait un rapport avec moi. L'homme blond de la chambre se trouvait juste derrière le fauteuil et discutait avec un autre homme. Le même qui se trouvait à la coupe de Quidditch, un énorme serpent était passé près de moi et avait prévenu Voldemort de ma présence. Pettigrow avait ouvert la porte et un rayon vert m'aveugla. C'est à ce moment-là que je me réveille.

\- Te souviens-tu du nom de l'homme auquel Voldemort confiait la mission ?

\- Non, je sais juste qu'il a un drôle de tic avec sa langue.

\- …je ferais des recherches. Ah nous y voilà !

Harry avec les yeux grand ouvert, devant lui se tenait des dragons. Il vit un jeune homme roux s'approcher de sa mère.

\- Madame Pandragon, c'est un immense honneur de vous rencontrer.

\- Merci, tu dois être Charlie Weasley ?

\- Ou….oui…madame !

\- Weasley ? Tu es de la famille de Ronald Weasley ? intervient Harry

\- Oui, c'est mon petit frère. Tu es un ami à lui ?

\- Euh…non pas vraiment…c'est…compliqué.

\- Bon revenons à pourquoi je suis là ! Le voyage s'est bien passé monsieur Weasley ?

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Charlie madame Pandragon.

\- Bien à condition que tu m'appelles Hélina.

\- Avec joie ! Le voyage c'est très bien passé, seul le Magyar à pointes est de très mauvaise humeur.

En effet le dragon était vraiment hargneux et crachait tout le feu qu'il pouvait. Hélina se transforma avant de s'approcher du jeune dragon. Charlie tomba sous le charme de la jeune femme, et sa forme de dragonnier ne le laissa vraiment pas indiffèrent.

\- La vache...elle est magnifique…

\- Désolé vieux mais son cœur est déjà pris.

\- …Dommage…vraiment dommage….

Hélina s'approcha doucement du dragon, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Le Magyar la regardait attentivement, il poussait quelques cris mais ne cracha pas de feu. A travers les barreaux Hélina tendit sa main et ne bougea plus laissant le dragon venir de lui-même. Après une bref hésitation, le dragon se calma et laissa la jeune femme le toucher. Une fois bien calme, elle lui caressa le museau avant d'aller voir les autres. Une fois tous les dragons vus Hélina retrouva son fils et le jeune dresseur.

\- Ils sont vraiment fantastiques et très bien dressé.

\- Merci beaucoup. J'aime beaucoup les dragons et je fais en sorte d'en prendre soin.

\- J'ai pu le voir, si vous avez besoin de conseil n'hésitez pas.

\- Maman, ce n'est pas Hagrid là-bas ?

En effet notre garde-chasse se trouvait derrière des buissons observant les dragons. Mais il n'était pas seul.

\- Oui tu as raison, mais il n'est pas seul. On dirait la directrice de Beaux-Bâton non ?

\- C'est exact Hélina, on ne peut pas la rater après tout c'est une grande dame.

\- Belle remarque Charlie, il est vrai que c'est une grande dame. Et elle ne laisse pas indifférent notre cher Hagrid.

De retour à son dortoir, Harry raconta sa petite sortie avec sa mère. Yuki regretta de ne pas être venu finalement mais son petit frère avait pu se confier c'était le principal. Le lendemain Harry parla des dragons à Victor et Fleur qui eurent un hoquet de frayeur face à la nouvelle. Seul Potter se vantait de gagner la première épreuve les doigts dans le nez. Et pour emmerder son jumeau, il avait créé des badges le traitant de tricheur et de puant alors que pour lui on criait son éloge. Harry trouvait ce geste vraiment immature mais bon on ne pourrait surement pas changer un gamin comme Potter. Il devait trouver une tactique pour gagner la première épreuve, sa mère et ses amis l'aideront à coup sûr. Mais combattre un dragon ne sera pas de tout repos.

A suivre…

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ! =)


	22. Chapter 21

Bonsoir ! Je suis vraiment dsl pour mon retard mais j'ai une semaine de fou XD entre les rendez-vous médical + la convention de manga Dax ce week end j'en voyais pas le bout =P

Alors voici la première épreuve ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Lyxie :** Voilà le début des épreuves =) bonne lecture !

**Oxytomire :** il est juste timide XD. C'est normal que sa connexion s'active que maintenant mais je ne dirais pas pourquoi =P faudra attendre la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : **

Harry passa les derniers jours avec sa mère à s'entrainer dans la forêt interdite pour la première épreuve. Personne ne savait quelle stratégie il allait utiliser, même pas son frère ou Drago. L'épreuve des dragons arriva trop vite au goût de notre jeune héros. Le directeur avait fait construire une arène pour contenir les dragons, la structure où se trouvaient les spectateurs. Pour le sol avait été creusé dans la roche créant ainsi un milieu un peu chaotique. Il tournait en rond dans la tente dédiée aux champions juste à côté de l'arène. Matthew n'hésitait pas à en rajouter des couches sur sa « force » et sa tactique infaillible pour battre la créature. Harry et Victor se retenaient de lui foutre un poing dans la gueule pour le faire taire. Notre Serpentard fut interrompu dans sa marche nerveuse par un « pstt » derrière la toile de la tente.

\- Harry ?

\- Drago ? c'est toi ?

Pour toute réponse, il se retrouva contre un torse musclé et une bouche collée sur la sienne. Un sentiment de soulagement prit possession d'Harry. Le fait d'être dans les bras de son amour lui faisait un bien fou.

\- Drago…tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis content que tu sois là.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, tout se passera bien.

Mais ce beau moment fut bien vite interrompu par un emmerdeur de première.

\- Vous devriez avoir honte de faire ça en public. C'est répugnant ! fit Matthew

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? Répliqua méchamment Victor

\- Tu as un problème sale bulgare ? Ou devrais-je dire sale mangemort ? Car après tout ton directeur en est un non ?

\- Je ne te permets pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le Grand Sauveur du monde que tu peux te croire tout permis ! Tu n'es qu'un sale petit prétentieux, pourris gâté et égoïste !

Les personnes présentes dans la tente assistaient avec effarement à la dispute entre Krum et Potter, Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi, son ami de Durmstrang vouait une telle haine à son jumeau.

La petite altercation fut vite interrompue par l'arrivée des directeurs, et de Barty Croupton.

\- Chers champions approchez ! Voici la première épreuve tant attendu ! Comme vous le savez…Monsieur Malfoy ? Que faites-vous ici ? s'étonna Dumbledore en voyant le jeune élève tenir dans ces bras le deuxième champion de Poudlard.

\- Euh…je…pardon…Drago se retourna pour dire au revoir à son amour. Promets-moi de me revenir vivant…

\- Je te le promets…

Drago embrassa le front de son amant avant de partir de la tente. Barty positionna les champions en cercle autour de lui. Celui-ci tenait un sac où les champions devaient attraper un dragon miniature. Fleur piocha le Vert gallois, Victor eut le Boutefeu chinois, Potter prit le Suédois à museau court. Harry devina le dernier dragon, le Magyar à pointes. Il lança un regard à sa mère qui serra fortement les épaules de son fils. Ce dragon était le plus hargneux de tous, malgré l'entrainement qu'elle avait donné à son fils, il lui sera difficile de battre ce dragon en particulier.

\- Voici les miniatures de dragon que vous allez devoir affronter, on leur a donné pour mission de garder un œuf ! Le but est de prendre l'œuf ! Il vous sera essentiel pour la prochaine épreuve. Bonne chance Champions !

\- Bien merci Barty, au coup de canon…

Un boum retentit dans la tente, celle-ci se mit à trembler et tous les occupants regardèrent Rusard avec effarement.

\- Argus ! Vous avez tiré trop tôt !

\- Pardon professeur…

\- Bon…passons, Miss Delacour vous êtes la première.

La jeune élève de Beaux Bâton se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tente accompagnée par les trois directeurs laissant seuls les trois autres champions. La jeune fille utilisa un enchantement pour faire tomber le dragon dans une sorte de transe. Celui-ci s'assoupit et elle en profita pour prendre l'œuf dans le nid en haut d'un rocher. Mais en redescendant le souffle du dragon endormi la fit glisser et elle se cassa malheureusement le bras. Ce fut au tour de Victor d'affronter son dragon, il transforma une pierre en chien pour détourner l'attention du dragon suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de s'emparer de l'œuf, mais il fut brûlé au visage. Le tour de Potter arriva, les élèves applaudirent à son entrée, cet abruti…euh je veux dire le Grand Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ne fit absolument pas attention au dragon et se contenta de saluer tous ces supporteurs et de faire le beau. Mais le dragon cassa son magnifique petit moment de gloire pour lui rappeler sa présence en crachant son feu et faire ainsi tomber Potter face contre terre. Matthew lança un sortilège de Conjonctivite, mais le dragon eut tellement mal qu'il se mit à donner des coups de patte dans tous les sens en cassant la moitié de l'œuf. Potter père pesta contre son abruti de fils qui venait de perdre des points bêtement et surtout il venait de se ridiculiser et donc de le ridiculiser lui par la même occasion. Harry attendait patiemment son tour dans la tente, il était très nerveux. Le dernier coup de canon retentit dans la tente, notre jeune héros se leva et entra dans l'arène. Il repéra rapidement l'œuf mais pas le dragon, pourtant le dragon ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu vu sa taille. Le Magnard le prit par surprise en le faisant valser à quelque mètre plus loin. Les spectateurs poussèrent des cris d'effroi, Hélina écrasait littéralement le genou de Sirius qui grimassait de douleur. Il jetait des regards suppliant à son amant pour l'aider. Celui-ci rigola devant le regard de chien battu de son cabot. Le dragon avait une chaine autour du cou pour l'empêcher de s'envoler trop haut. Alors qu'il regardait Harry se relever, il prépara sa prochaine attaque mais un NON venant du jeune garçon surprit l'animal et aussi les téléspectateurs. Harry se tenait bien droit devant la créature, il fit voir sa baguette, un grognement retentit mais s'arrêta en voyant le sorcier jeter son « arme » plus loin. Tous les élèves et professeurs furent scandalisés par le geste du serpentard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est malade ! s'exclama Yuki.

\- Il va se faire tuer sans sa baguette ! s'inquiéta Drago.

Harry regarda le dragon droit dans les yeux, il tendit sa main en direction du Magnard avant de tourner la tête le laissant sans défense. Le dragon regardait bizarrement le microbe qui se tenait devant lui, ses actes ressemblaient à la jeune femme de la forêt interdite. Il s'avança doucement et appuya son museau pointu contre la main de notre héros. Un grand silence régnait dans l'arène, personne n'osait respirer. Harry regarda une nouvelle fois le dragon dans les yeux avant de lui sourire et de caresser le museau.

\- Bonjour, moi s'est Harry Pandragon ! Je ne te ferais pas de mal je te le promets. Je veux juste récupérer l'œuf et après je m'en vais.

La créature regardait le garçon, il s'accroupit et invita le jeune homme à monter sur son dos. Harry fut étonné par les gestes du dragon mais monta volontiers sur son dos. Tout le public applaudit le courage du Serpentard, tous ? Non, Matthew et son père serraient les dents de rage. Alors que le dragon prenait l'œuf dans son museau pour le donner à son nouvel « ami ». Mais un sort informulé déstabilisa le dragon et il s'envola ne se préoccupant plus du poids sur son dos. La chaine qui entourait son cou se brisa et il s'envola avec un Harry qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Notre brun s'accrochait comme il pouvait aux piques sur le dos de l'animal. Celui-ci s'envola en direction du château, Hélina s'apprêtait à partir au secours de son fils mais Croupton l'arrêta en chemin.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas intervenir Mademoiselle Pandragon. Votre fils doit terminer l'épreuve.

\- Il est hors de question que je laisse mon fils mourir Croupton !

\- Un puissant sort vous empêchera d'utiliser votre magie.

La jeune dragonne n'écouta pas le fonctionnaire et s'envola dans la direction du dragon et de son fils.

Le dragon avait fini par atterrir sur le pont de pierre près de l'école, non sans avoir démoli une bonne partie de la toiture du bâtiment. Harry avait été éjecté lors de l'atterrissage assez brut sur le pont. Il reprit ses esprits et regarda le dragon au sol qui semblait avoir mal quelque part. Il s'approcha doucement de la créature tentant de la calmer. En regardant de plus près le ventre de l'animal, il put voir une marque de brûlure très ressente. Le dragon poussa des grognements en voyant Harry s'approcher.

\- Chut ! N'ait pas peur je vais te soigner, tu n'auras plus mal après promis. Maman m'a appris un sort pour guérir les brûlures sans avoir à utiliser ma baguette.

La créature se calma grâce aux paroles douces du jeune homme, qui s'approchait. Il mit sa main devant la blessure et murmura quelques paroles. Le dragon sentit la douleur partir et se releva faisant reculer notre jeune sorcier. Il reproposa au jeune homme de monter sur son dos, avant de s'envoler en direction de l'arène pour qu'Harry puisse prendre l'œuf. Hélina avait observé son fils de loin et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de lui. Les Potter rageaient face à la performance d'Harry avec le dragon. Comment un gamin comme lui avait pu dompter un dragon aussi dangereux que le Magnard.

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, tous les étudiants acclamèrent leur champion. Hermione, Neville, Victor et Fleur étaient aussi de la partie. Les trois champions fêtaient leur victoire ensemble sans rivalité. Chacun avait emmené son œuf, dans l'intention de l'ouvrir en même temps pour découvrir l'indice de la prochaine épreuve. Un attroupement d'élève vert et argent encercla les champions, eux aussi voulaient connaitre l'indice. A peine les trois œufs ouverts un horrible cri strident retentit dans toute la pièce, Victor, Fleur et Harry refermèrent le plus rapidement possible leur œuf pour soulager toutes les pauvres oreilles complètement meurtries de leurs amis.

\- Non mais c'est quoi cet indice ? gueula Blaise

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'indice….s'exclama Théo tout en tentant de calmer son petit ami.

\- Théo a raison, il doit y avoir une astuce, ça serait trop simple sinon. Expliqua Victor

\- Il y avait une forte odeur de poisson et de mer quand vous avez ouvert les œufs. Intervint Yuki

\- Comment tu le sais ? interrogea fleur

\- J'ai un odorat plus développé que la normale ainsi que mon ouïe.

Yuki se massait les oreilles en même temps, Hermione sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort pour soulager la douleur.

\- Merci ma chérie. Yuki embrassa la joue de son aigle qui avait les joues légèrement rouges.

Harry qui se trouvait dans les bras de son Serpent regardait son frère en souriant. Il était content pour son frère, Hermione était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Soudain une idée traversa l'esprit de notre champion, les propos de son frère lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Du poisson et la mer ? chuchota-il.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose mon amour ?

\- Non, rien je réfléchissais juste.

Après la petite fête tout ce beau monde partit se coucher, il faut dire que les trois champions étaient vraiment fatigués par cette dure journée. Victor devait encore aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner la brûlure sur son visage.

**POV Victor Krum :**

Je me demande si toutes les infirmières des écoles magiques sont toutes aussi désagréables les unes que les autres ? Quoique celle de Durmstrang est bien pire que celle d'ici. Bon alors où je suis là ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne me suis quand même pas perdu ? Ils se ressemblent tous ces couloirs… Alors que je passais près des toilettes des bruits étouffés attirèrent mon attention. J'allais rentrer pour voir si tout allait bien et je découvris Matthew Potter sortant d'une des cabines en remettant sa ceinture. Il me lança un regard noir avant de partir sans un mot juste un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Je ne peux vraiment pas le voir, je n'arrive pas à croire que lui et Harry soient jumeaux ! Ils sont si différents. Je m'apprêtais à sortir, quand des sanglots sortirent de la cabine d'où Potter venait tout juste de sortir. Je jette un coup d'œil et vois mon beau rouquin le pantalon baissé, recroquevillé sur lui-même cachant son visage avec ses genoux. Je distinguais du sang mélangé à du sperme un peu par terre. Mon cœur se serra en voyant le spectacle, et une rage sans nom me monta au nez. Potter était vraiment un sale enfoiré ! Je m'accroupis près du corps tremblant et posa ma main sur son épaule le plus doucement possible. Le jeune rouquin sursauta et je pus voir de la peur dans ses yeux.

\- Il faut le dénoncer, il n'a aucun droit de te faire ça.

\- Non…je…je ne peux pas…j'étais…j'étais…consentant…et puis….si je le dénonce….il me le fera payer….

\- Pas si je suis là ! Je ne le laisserais pas te toucher.

\- Pourquoi….

\- Parce que personne ne devrait être traité de la sorte ! C'est inhumain de traiter quelqu'un comme ça.

\- Non…pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? On ne se connait pas…

\- Je te connais…enfin je sais deux trois choses sur toi. Je me grattais la tête un peu gêné.

Je pus voir ses yeux s'écarquiller, avant de retrouver toute sa tristesse.

\- Je suis sûr que Pandragon et toute sa bande t'ont dit de belles choses à mon sujet. Je les ai insulté…je me suis moqué d'eux…je…j'ai été lâche…

\- Lâche ?

\- Oui….j'ai suivi un mec comme Matthew juste pour la gloire…et après par amour….mais…je regrette…je regrette tellement….je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude….je suis sale aussi bien physiquement que mentalement….je…je…

\- Chut…ne dis plus rien. Tout le monde fait des erreurs mais si on trouve les bonnes personnes, on peut changer et faire de notre vie, une vie bien meilleure !

Je caresse doucement son visage pour essuyer ses larmes, je m'approche et l'embrasse le plus doucement possible pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je finis par reculer et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Oublis le Ron ! Il ne t'apportera que du malheur ! Pense uniquement à toi ! Et…et j'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre plus sur toi…

Non mais ce n'est pas vrai…je suis sûr que je rougis comme une fille…Il va me prendre pour un fou !

\- …moi aussi j'aimerais bien en apprendre plus sur toi….je…je connais tout sur le joueur de Quidditch mais pas sur toi...pas sur le vrai Victor… murmura Ron.

Je suis resté bouche bée. Il veut en apprendre plus sur moi ! J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser de joie ! Mais faut d'abord l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il doit avoir des blessures internes.

\- Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Il faut qu'on te soigne.

\- Non…je…on va me poser des questions…et si je dis que c'est Matthew le responsable. Tout le monde pensera que je suis jaloux et personne ne me croira. Après tout c'est le grand Sauveur du monde sorcier. Tss…comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux d'un type comme lui…

\- Il t'a manipulé avec de belles paroles et des promesses. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Merci….merci d'être venu…

Je lui souris avant de l'aider à se rhabiller. Il avait un peu de mal à marcher, je décidais donc de le prendre dans mes bras en mode princesse. Je décidai de l'emmener chez quelqu'un de confiance, qui je suis sûr ne posera pas trop de question. Durant le voyage, Ron c'était accroché à moi avant de s'endormir sa tête contre mon cou. Je sentais son souffle chaud contre ma peau, je ne pus empêcher mon corps de frissonner. J'arrivai enfin à destination, le serpent du tableau me demanda le mot de passe.

\- Je ne le connais pas mais veuillez prévenir votre maitresse que Victor Krum la demande, c'est très urgent !

Je vois le serpent partir, quelques minutes plus tard, le tableau s'ouvre enfin.

\- Monsieur Krum ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? Oh mais…serait-ce Monsieur Weasley ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- C'est trop long à expliquer mais il faut le soigner. S'il vous plait Madame Pandragon, il ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie car on lui poserait des questions…

\- Bien, allonge-le sur le lit. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

**Fin du POV **

Hélina s'occupa de Ron toute la nuit, Victor lui expliqua la situation mais demanda à la jeune femme de ne rien dire. Elle décida de mettre le bulgare dans la confidence des éléments concernant la famille Potter. Victor ne se fit pas prier pour proposer son aide avec plaisir. Mais il avoua qu'il avait peur pour son amour secret. Si le rouquin retournait chez les Gryffondors Potter continuerait ses actes. Hélina promit de demander au Directeur une chambre seule pour Monsieur Weasley, ainsi qu'une protection avec l'accord de ce dernier. Victor resta pour veiller sur son rouquin, il espérait pouvoir montrer au Gryffondor ses sentiments sincères et qu'il ne sera jamais comme Potter.

On pouvait dire que ce mois de Novembre avait été très mouvementé pour certaines personnes, mais le mois de Décembre ne serait pas non plus de tout repos et plein de surprises.

A suivre…

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour la deuxième épreuve ! =)


	23. Chapter 22

Je suis désolé pour mon retard ! Pardon, pardon

En attendant ce chapitre sera consacré sur le bal de noël !

Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Juliana :** merci pour ton review ^^. Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture =)

**Serpent d'argent :** merci =) et oui Matthew est un gros con XD mais bon tel père tel fils. ^^ Moi aussi si je trouve qu'ils sont mignon.

**Oxytomire :** ^^ et oui Matthew est la honte de la famille et ce n'est pas près de se terminer. J'espère que la suite te plaira =)

**Luna :** Voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

Ron fit des excuses à notre bande de Serpentard et plus particulièrement à Harry. Celui-ci lui pardonna et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune rouquin laissa échapper un sanglot tout en continuant de s'excuser. Harry lui frotta le dos en lui disant que tout était oublié et bien sûr que Potter était un enfoiré de première. La remarque fit beaucoup rire notre jeune Gryffondor, après avoir discuté toute la journée avec ces nouveaux amis, Ron partit dans sa nouvelle chambre. Victor décida de l'escorter avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre.

Décembre arriva au plus grand plaisir de tous les étudiants, qui dit décembre dit Noël mais aussi le bal de noël, une tradition du tournoi des trois sorciers. Severus avait réuni tous ses élèves dans une salle en séparant les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre.

\- Le jour de Noël, reste une fête inoubliable du tournoi des trois sorciers. Les champions ouvriront le bal avec leur cavalier ou cavalière.

\- On va devoir danser ? s'indigna un serpentard.

\- C'est exact ! Le bal commencera par une valse et ensuite un célèbre groupe de rock sorcier nous fera l'honneur d'un concert privé !

Tous les élèves poussèrent des cris de joie à l'annonce du fameux groupe de rock.

\- Calmez-vous ! Bon Yuki approche s'il te plaît.

\- Quoi ? Mais…mais pourquoi moi ?

Yuki n'avait aucune envie de danser devant tout le monde et surtout avec sa mère !

\- On ne fait pas l'enfant, je t'ai appris cette danse quand tu étais jeune et puis tu danses merveilleusement bien !

\- Maman ! Pas devant tout le monde !

Des rires étouffés se firent entendre dans la salle, notre renard jeta des regards noirs en direction de ses amis et surtout sur son frère qui se moquait de lui ouvertement. Hélina positionna son fils et mit la musique en route sur le vieux tourne disque de l'école. Ils commencèrent à danser sous le regard rieur des élèves. Yuki priait pour que la torture finisse vite, heureusement qu'Hermione n'était pas là. Le cours se termina au plus grand soulagement des garçons. Alors que les filles attendaient avec impatience l'invitation des garçons pour le bal, dans la salle commune des vert et argent, l'atmosphère était à la rigolade et aussi à l'amour.

\- C'est chouette de ne pas être obligé d'invité une fille ! s'extasia Blaise

\- J'aurais boudé toute la soirée si tu l'avais fait…

\- Je danserais uniquement avec toi mon amour, aucune fille ne pourra me faire changer d'avis !

Blaise embrassa son Théo pour le rassurer, Harry et Draco étaient dans le même cas sauf qu'eux avaient plus de pression vu qu'ils ouvriront le bal ! Yuki roucoulait avec son aigle qui le réconfortait en lui disant qu'elle avait hâte de danser avec lui. Victor s'occupait de Ron qui tombait de plus en plus amoureux du beau bulgare mais qui restait retissant. Seul Fleur n'arrivait pas à choisir un cavalier pourtant ce n'est pas les demandes qui manquaient.

\- Ça ne va pas Fleur ? demanda Harry

\- Non…je ne sais pas du tout avec qui aller au bal.

\- Personne ne t'a fait de proposition ?

\- Si plein mais…je n'arrive pas à choisir. Je ne les connais pas…

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucun garçon de tout Poudlard qui aura attiré ton attention ? Même si c'est juste pour le bal ? interrogea Drago

\- Bin…vous tous mais vous êtes pris ! rigola la jeune française

\- Désolé ma belle mais les filles ça nous branche pas trop !

\- Ne t'en fait pas Blaise j'avais remarqué. J'irais peut être avec Neville, il a l'air gentil.

\- Il est très sympa et très galant, il sera un très bon cavalier en plus il danse super bien !

\- Mais comment tu sais ça ma chérie ?

Yuki interrogea sa petite amie tout en ayant un sourcil levé.

\- Oh simple c'est le seul garçon à s'être levé pendant le cours de danse du professeur Mcgonagall. Les Jumeaux Weasley me l'ont raconté. D'ailleurs ils n'arrêtent pas de dire Bande de Babouin Braillard et empoté.

\- Pourquoi ils disent ça ? s'exclama Théo

\- C'est le professeur Mcgonagall qui l'a dit en décrivant les Gryffondors

\- Ahah, elle n'a pas tort ! se moqua Blaise

Après une séance de rigolade sur les Gryffondors, Fleur accepta l'invitation de Neville, qui eut du mal à croire que la belle française soit devenue sa cavalière.

Le bal de Noël arriva pour le plus grand bonheur de certain/ne mais aussi pour le plus grand malheur des élève n'ayant trouvé personne comme cavalier/ère.

Le château avait été décoré avec goût tout comme la grande salle qui avait pour thème la glace avec des sculptures en glace.

Toutes les jeunes filles portaient leur plus belle robe de bal et les garçons leur plus beau costume.

Notre petit groupe s'était séparé en deux, Drago, Yuki, Blaise, Neville et Victor se préparaient dans le dortoir des Serpentards, alors qu'Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Théo et Ron se changeaient dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le jeune rouquin se regardait dans le miroir, sa mère lui avait envoyé un vieux costume à dentelle qui datait surement de son arrière, arrière, arrière-grand-père.

\- …pourquoi moi….je suis maudit ! Je ne peux pas accompagner Victor dans cet accoutrement ! Je vais le ridiculiser. Il ne voudra plus parler avec moi…je lui ferais trop honte !

\- Mais non ne dit pas de bêtise. Victor t'aime comme tu es, même si tu portes ce costume. Le rassura Hermione.

Le pauvre Ron soupira en voyant les costumes magnifiques et à la dernière mode de Théo et d'Harry. Hermione portait une magnifique robe en satin à volant avec un dégradé de rose antique au violet. Fleur, quant à elle, portait une robe en soie d'une magnifique couleur argenté avec de la broderie et des perles sur son corsage. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Hélina, elle était belle à couper le souffle, la jeune femme portait une robe émeraude aux bordures et dentelle argenté. La robe moulait parfaitement ses formes et partait en évasé à l'image d'une robe sirène.

\- Maman…tu es magnifique !

\- Merci mon poussin. Oh…monsieur Weasley…vous êtes très….

\- Oui je sais-je ressemble à une vieille momie !

\- Maman tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose ? Ron ne veut pas sortir de peur de faire honte à Victor.

Hélina lâcha un petit rire discret avant de s'approcher du Gryffondor désespéré, elle pointa sa baguette dans sa direction et les vieux vêtements se transformèrent en une élégante toilette digne d'un prince.

\- Waouh ! Je…comment vous remercier ?

\- En ayant de bonne note au prochain examen.

\- Oui Madame !

\- Bien, j'étais venu vous prévenir que vos cavaliers vous attendaient en bas de l'escalier menant à la grande salle.

\- Merci maman !

Hélina partit laissant le reste de la bande finir de se préparer. Une fois fait, tout le petit monde descendit rejoindre leur amour/cavalier pour fleur.

Drago et les autres garçons attendaient sagement près de la grande salle. Lui, Blaise et Théo portaient une magnifique robe sorcière noir et blanche avec nœud papillon. Victor lui avait revêtu une tenue de couleur rouge avec une cape sur son épaule gauche bordé de fourrure brune. Tous les élèves de Durmstrang portaient le même costume. Alors que les garçons discutaient ensemble, Drago tourna la tête en entendant des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, il eut le souffle coupé en voyant Harry. Notre jeune héros avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en une natte, celle-ci reposait sur son épaule droite un ruban émeraude permettait à la natte de ne pas se défaire. Le ruban était de la même couleur que le nœud papillon de son amoureux.

\- Drago ? Tu es tout rouge ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Yuki

\- Harry…est…est…

Si un Malfoy avait le droit de baver, Drago l'aurait sans doute fait. Yuki, Neville, Blaise et Victor suivirent le regard de leur ami et eux aussi eurent le souffle coupé face à leur cavalier/ère. Une fois en bas de l'escalier, Drago n'attendit pas plus pour prendre Harry dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, très vite imité par Blaise avec Théo. Yuki fit juste une bise sur la joue d'Hermione mais ses joues avaient une belle couleur rouge tout comme Hermione. Neville fit un simple baise main à Fleur tout en la complimentant sur sa tenue. Ron lui rougissait comme une jeune fille, il trouvait Victor vraiment très séduisant, son cœur n'arrêtait pas de faire des loopings. Notre bulgare n'était pas mieux mais reprenant son assurance, il s'avança vers son cavalier et fit comme Neville. Un baise main qui rendit le pauvre Ron complètement rouge, on aurait pu croire que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles.

Le moment fut interrompu par Cédric Diggory qui s'approcha d'Harry.

\- Harry tu es vraiment magnifique. Une pure Beauté !

\- Oh…merci beaucoup Cédric.

\- J'espère que tu m'accorderas une danse ?

\- Même pas en rêve ! Je t'interdis de séduire mon petit ami devant moi Diggory ! grogna Drago

\- Houlà, le serpent montre les crocs ! s'amusa Cédric

\- Je suis désolé Cédric mais je vais devoir décliner ton invitation. Et puis tu as déjà une très belle cavalière.

En effet une jeune Serdaigle nommée Cho Chang qui jetait des regards noirs à Harry. La confrontation fut interrompue par Severus qui était venu chercher les champions qui devaient ouvrir le bal.

\- Monsieur, mademoiselle, il est temps de se préparer le bal va bientôt commencer. Les autres vous pouvez aller directement dans la grande salle.

\- Bien professeur Rogue ! s'exclamèrent les non champion avant de se diriger vers la grande salle.

Alors que les trois couples se préparaient pour entrer, Matthew accompagné de Ginny Weasley attrapa le bras de Ron pour l'entrainer plus loin. Victor réagit relativement vite et reprit Ron dans ses bras.

\- Laisse le tranquille Potter !

\- La ferme mangemort ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Je veux juste lui parler !

\- Il n'en a pas envie ! je te déconseille de l'approcher sinon tu auras affaire à moi !

\- Matthew ? Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien Ginny, ton frère a juste choisi de trainer avec de la vermine !

Victor serrait plus Ron dans ses bras et tourna le dos au Gryffondor prétentieux. Matthew se plaça en première ligne juste devant Fleur et Neville. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et les quatre couples avancèrent en direction du centre de la pièce, les élèves les applaudissaient à leur entrée. La neige du plafond magique tombait lentement sur l'ensemble de la salle. Les champions se mirent en place avec leur cavalier sur la piste de danse. Le professeur Flitwick était le chef d'orchestre et à la plus grande surprise des fils Pandragon leur mère était la violoniste principale. La musique résonna et les couples commencèrent à valser, Drago et Harry se regardaient avec passion. Tous deux dansaient avec grâce et volupté. Après quelques minutes de danse le directeur invita le professeur de métamorphose et Rusard dansait avec son chat. Les élèves furent étonnés de voir la terreur des cachots j'ai nommé Severus Rogue danser avec élégance avec le plus blagueur des anciens Gryffondor Sirius Black ! Même Hagrid avait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Le solo d'Hélina se termina pour laisser les autres musiciens terminer la valse. Son regard se posa sur les différent couples qui dansaient, un voile de tristesse apparut dans ses yeux.

\- J'aurais tant aimé danser avec toi Tom…murmura-t-elle.

La belle musique classique laissa rapidement place au groupe de rock et à une danse beaucoup plus jeune que la valse. Nos amis s'amusaient comme des fous, rien ne semblait gâcher la fête, Matthew faisait juste exprès de bousculer Ron pour le faire tomber. Mais Victor ne le laissait pas faire et finit par partir avec Ron de la piste de danse pour s'assoir et boire un peu. Alors que le jeune bulgare était parti chercher à boire, Potter fils en profita pour accoster son ancien amant.

\- Tu es à moi Weasley ! Tu ne me fuiras pas longtemps !

\- Lâche….moi Potter ! Je….je ne suis pas ton chien…

\- Tu m'appartiens Ron ! Je ne te laisserais pas trainer avec ses sales Serpentards et surtout ce sale mangemort bulgare !

\- Eux au moins sont de vrais amis ! Jamais Victor ne me ferait ce que tu m'as fait !

\- Ce que je t'ai fait ? Satisfaire tes besoins répugnant de pédé ?

\- Ils ne te gênaient pas mes soit disant besoins ! Tu y prenais du plaisir toi aussi !

\- Je ne suis pas un sale pédé comme toi !

\- Je te conseille de le lâcher tout de suite Potter ! grogna méchamment Victor

Potter lança un regard noir au nouveau venu avant de partir rejoindre ses « amis ». Ron demanda à son ami de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, il ne voulait pas rentrer seul. Aux alentours d'une heure du matin tout le monde retourna dans ses dortoirs pour une bonne sieste, heureusement que demain était un jour de repos.

Malheureusement dans la nuit Harry fit un autre cauchemar, le même que tous les autres. Depuis ses fameux rêves Harry dormait avec Drago qui arrivait à le calmer.

Le mois de janvier débuta et les trois champions n'avaient toujours pas résolus la deuxième épreuve.

\- Potter se vante d'avoir découvert l'indice depuis des mois. Vous en êtes où vous ? questionna Ron

\- On travaille toujours dessus…mon abruti de jumeau a-t-il dit comment il l'avait résolu ?

\- Non, il se vante juste d'être meilleur que vous.

Harry réfléchissait depuis un bon moment sur l'œuf, il l'avait même reouvert en prenant soin de lancer un sort pour épargner ses oreilles et celles de ses amis. Mais rien à faire toujours le même cri strident incompréhensible. Mais Yuki fit une nouvelle fois allusion à l'odeur étrange que dégageait l'œuf à chaque fois qu'on l'ouvrait. Soudain un éclair de génie frappa notre jeune héros, c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans la salle de bain des préfets avec Drago.

\- Harry pourquoi as-tu amené l'œuf avec nous ?

\- Je voulais tester quelque chose. Mais ne t'inquiète pas on passera aussi un très bon moment ensemble.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le bain bien chaud et moussant, Drago était assis contre le petit muret de la grande baignoire, Harry dans ses bras et son dos contre le torse musclé de son amour blond. Il tenait l'œuf devant lui, l'examinant. Alors que Drago embrassait (ou plutôt dévorait) le cou de son homme, celui-ci ouvrit l'œuf mais le cri strident le fit lâcher et l'œuf tomba dans l'eau. Une vive lumière se propagea dans l'eau et une chanson commença à résonner dans l'eau. Harry et Drago se regardèrent avant de plonger dans l'eau pour écouter les paroles de la chanson.

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

_Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

_A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons pris,_

_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard._

A la fin de la chanson nos deux amoureux sortirent de l'eau pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Alors voilà l'indice.

\- Drago….tu crois qu'il y a des êtres comme des sirènes dans le lac noir ?

\- …euh…je n'en sais rien, on pourra demander à ta mère.

\- Oui tu as raison…j'espère juste que la chose qu'on doit nous prendre soit juste de simple objet…

Harry referma l'œuf et le posa sur le bord de la baignoire, avant de se mettre à cheval sur les cuisses de son amour et l'embrasser avec amour.

**Attention lemon !**

Drago caressait le dos, les cuisses, les hanches d'Harry, leurs deux érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Le baisé devenait de plus en plus enflammé et les gémissements d'Harry commencèrent à se faire entendre. Notre blondinet prit en main les deux sexes pour faire des longs et lents va et vient. Harry rompit le baisé pour lâcher un long gémissement et rejeter sa tête en arrière. Il avait les yeux remplis d'amour, il s'accrochait au cou de son homme, leur souffle se fit de plus en plus court.

\- Draaago…aah…je…je…t'aiiiime…

\- Moi…hmm….aussiii..mon….amour…aah

Sans pouvoir se contrôler Harry bougeait ses hanches pour accélérer les caresses sur leurs érections.

\- ….plus…viiite….aaah…ouiii

Après une longue série de gémissements pour Harry et de grognements pour Drago, leur jouissance arriva. De long jet blanc maculèrent leur torse, Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago pour reprendre son souffle. Son amour blond le serrait dans ce bras et embrassa son épaule tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour.

**Fin du lemon !**

Après cette bonne petite baignade, Harry confia à Fleur et Victor le secret de l'œuf. Tous déduisirent la même réponse, il y avait belle et bien des créatures comme les sirènes dans le lac noir. Mais la seule question sans réponse était qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient devoir récupérer au fond de ce lac ?

A suivre….

* * *

Voilà ^^ à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Prochain chapitre deuxième épreuve dans le lac noir ^^


	24. Chapter 23

La deuxième épreuve va bientôt commencé ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux Reviews : **

**Oxytomire :** oui pauvre Ginny, elle est aveuglée par l'amour. Lily et Remus sont en mission pour l'ordre et donc plus au Royaume Unis. Le maître on le verra plus tard ^^. Dans ce chapitre il y aura plus d'action =P.

**Serpent d'Argent :** Tkt dans la troisième épreuve Potter fils va morfler XD. Et oui la vie n'est pas toujours rose pour Hélina.

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **_

Le bal de noël ! Notre petite bande c'est entrainé à danser la valse pour l'ouverture du bal en ce qui concerne les champions. Un Matthew de plus en plus en colère contre Victor Krum qui lui a « volé » Ron. On ajoute à ça une petite trempette romantique dans la salle de bains des Préfets entre Drago et Harry. C'est pendant ce moment romantique qu'Harry découvrit l'indice de l'œuf pour la deuxième épreuve.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :**

Un mois et-demi était passé depuis le bal de Noël et notre héros n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de rester une heure sous l'eau sans respirer. Malgré toute ses recherches y compris dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, il n'avait rien trouvé. Le seul sort possible était le sortilège de Têtenbulle mais il ne le maitrisait pas à son grand désespoir. Pourtant il avait tenté de l'apprendre mais la bulle d'air ne restait que quelque minute mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'épreuve. Sa mère n'avait pas le droit de lui fournir une quelconque aide à son grand désespoir. Victor et Fleur étant en dernière année d'école de sorcellerie, ils avaient beaucoup plus d'expérience et un niveau relativement élevé par rapport à notre petit brun.

Une semaine avant la deuxième épreuve, notre petit groupe qui s'était pas mal agrandi, discutait autour d'un bon feu dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Chaque couple se tenait enlacé pour les autres comme Neville, Fleur se tenait juste côte à côte et discutait de choses et d'autres. En ce qui concernait Victor et Ron, ils se rapprochaient petit à petit mais le jeune rouquin ne voulait pas aller trop vite. La seule marque d'attention qu'il laissait faire était des petites caresses sur le dos de sa main ou en bas du dos.

\- Alors Harry tu as trouvé comment respirer pendant une heure ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi Fleur en sortilège.

\- Et la métamorphose ? Il parait que tu es doué dans ce domaine non ?

\- Oui mais je ne suis qu'en quatrième année et toi en septième Victor, tu en connais plus que moi je pense. Maman a interdiction de m'aider tout comme oncle Severus, je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire.

\- Moi je sais ! Dans le livre que m'a donné le professeur Maugrey, il existe une plante qui te permet de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure environ. C'est la Branchiflore ! Intervint Neville.

\- Tu es sur qu'elle me permettra de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure ?

\- Euh…oui je crois.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr Neville. Je n'ai pas envie que mon petit ami meurt noyé !

\- Je vais faire plus de recherches mais je suis sûr à 90%.

\- Donc il y a 10% de non sûr ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je lui fais confiance.

Quelques jours plus tard Neville affirma une nouvelle fois que la Branchiflore était la meilleure solution pour Harry mais il n'était pas venu avec cette seule nouvelle.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Potter et la bande de Gryffondor, Potter leur a dit qu'il utilisera de la Branchiflore pour l'épreuve. C'est son père qui lui a recommandé.

\- Bon au moins on sait que cette plante est fiable.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça grand frère ?

\- Potter père ne voudra jamais mettre la vie de son fils en danger donc si il lui a conseillé la plante c'est parce qu'elle est fiable.

\- Ah oui, pas bête.

Sur cette petite discussion nos amis partirent en cours de divination, l'épreuve approchait à grand pas.

A cause de ces cauchemars Harry avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec Drago et ce soir n'était pas une exception. Au beau milieu de la nuit Harry commença à s'agiter dans les bras de son amant, celui-ci se réveilla et tenta de calmer son amour.

\- Harry, mon amour réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve !

\- Non….non…pas…ça….NON !

Notre héros se réveilla en sueur complètement paniqué même les gestes de son petit ami le faisaient reculer de peur.

\- Non ! lâchez-moi ! lâchez-moi !

\- Chut Harry ! C'est moi Drago ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- Dra…Drago ?

\- Oui, mon amour c'est moi.

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son blond pour pleurer tout en lui racontant son cauchemar.

\- C'est toujours le même, dans le cimetière…près d'une demeure….Il y avait Pettigrow et un autre homme….Voldemort était là lui aussi….il me tuait…d'un rayon vert….je me voyais mourir…Drago…

\- Chut mon amour, tu n'es pas mort et puis je suis là moi. Rendors-toi maintenant, tu as la deuxième épreuve demain. Tu dois être en forme.

Drago embrassa amoureusement son ange avant de le regarder s'endormir pour en faire autant.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla seul dans le lit, il appela son petit ami mais pas de réponse. Il commença à paniquer, c'est son frère qui vint le voir dans leur chambre.

\- Petit frère ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Drago ? Où est Drago ?

\- Le directeur l'a convoqué très tôt ce matin.

\- Oh…

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui…oui j'ai juste refait un cauchemar cette nuit…et j'ai le stress de la deuxième épreuve.

\- T'inquiète pas petit frère, on sera tous là pour te soutenir. Si tes cauchemars te fatiguent, va voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle te donne une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Harry hocha la tête avant de se préparer pour la deuxième épreuve. Dans la grande salle, il retrouva ses amis ainsi que Victor et Fleur qui semblaient eux aussi très perturbé. Neville et Hermione était venu à leur table pour les encourager.

\- Salut tout le monde.

\- Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?

\- Bof j'ai encore fait un cauchemar, mais merci et toi Hermione ?

\- Bien merci.

\- Drago n'est pas avec toi ? interrogea Victor

\- Non, le directeur l'a convoqué ce matin et Ron ? Il n'est pas là ?

\- Pareil que Drago convocation très tôt ce matin.

\- C'est étrange ma petite sœur aussi a été emmenée par ma directrice.

\- Tout comme Ginny. Intervint Neville.

\- C'est très étrange…mais…mais bien sûr que je suis bête ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !

\- Hermione chérie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Vous vous rappelez de l'indice de l'œuf ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête, mais ne voyaient pas le rapport avec les convocations.

\- Il était dit que les champions devaient récupérer quelque chose au fond du lac qui était cher à leur cœur !

\- Non…ne me dis pas que…

\- Si mon renard ! Ces choses sont en réalité Drago pour Harry, Ron pour Victor, ta petite sœur pour toi Fleur et Ginny pour Potter.

\- Non mais c'est quoi cette épreuve ! Ils veulent mettre la vie de leurs élèves en danger ?

\- Blaise a raison, ce tournoi est vraiment tordu !

\- Calme toi grand frère…vous stressez plus qu'autre chose là !

\- Oh pardon petit frère.

\- L'épreuve ne va pas tarder, nous devrions y aller. S'exclama Victor

Harry la mort dans l'âme suivait ses amis en direction du lac noir. Il avait tellement peur pour Drago et n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions comme « Et si il ne réussissait pas le sauver ? Et si Drago restait au fond du lac ? »

Un peu avant les embarcations, on pouvait voir les jumeaux Weasley faire des paris sur qui allait gagner l'épreuve et qui allait perdre. Blaise fit même un pari sur Potter, pour lui il ne réussirait pas l'épreuve. Trois grands gradins avaient été installés sur le lac noir, les champions se trouvaient sur le gradin du milieu avec leurs professeurs. Pendant le discours du directeur, les concurrents se préparaient pour plonger. Harry tenait la plante dans sa main et l'avala d'un coup, le goût n'était vraiment pas fameux et la grimace sur son visage fit beaucoup rire Victor et Fleur. Au coup de canon nos quatre champions plongèrent dans l'eau relativement froide pour un mois de février. Tout comme Matthew, Harry fut pris d'une violente douleur au niveau de son cou. Des branchies firent leur apparition tout comme des mains et pieds palmées lui permettant de nager comme un triton. Dans l'eau il aperçut sa mère en sirène qui lui souriait tendrement. Elle était chargé de la sécurité et de secourir les champions voulant abandonner. Une voix résonna alors dans sa tête, il la reconnut comme étant celle de sa mère.

\- Dépêche toi l'heure tourne !

Il lui fit un signe de tête et nagea au plus profond du lac cherchant le village des sirènes habitant dans le lac. Il n'imaginait pas le lac aussi profond et remplis d'un nombre incalculable de poissons et de plantes aquatiques. A mi-chemin il arriva devant une forêt d'algue, il hésita à y entrer mais le chant des sirènes lui fit vite changer d'avis. Sur sa droite il aperçut son jumeau nageant avec difficulté dans les algues. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'était d'étranges créatures rodant autour de Potter et qui l'entrainaient au fond de l'eau. Une sirène passa très près de lui, sur le moment il eut un peu peur mais décida de suivre la créature.

Il arriva enfin au village des êtres de l'eau, ils vivaient dans des abris en pierre. Près du village, un dessin les représentant en train de pourchasser le calmar géant était gravé sur un rocher. Une gigantesque statue les représentant se tenait sur la « place du village ». Près de la statue quatre corps étaient retenus par des cordes. Les sirènes étaient vraiment très différentes de ce qu'Harry pensait. Il les imaginait plus comme sa mère quand elle se transformait, mais dans ce lac elles faisaient plutôt peur. Il repéra rapidement Drago parmi les prisonniers, en deux coups de nageoire, il arriva près de son amour qui était comme endormis dans l'eau. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit ni Victor, ni Fleur arriver. En regardant sa montre il vit qu'il ne lui restait que 20 minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve. Notre héros prit alors sa baguette attachée à son mollet avant de lancer un sort de découpe. Les cris des sirènes se firent entendre sur sa droite, en tournant la tête il vit arriver Fleur qui s'occupa de délivrer sa petite sœur. Alors qu'ils allaient remonter avec leur fardeau, un requin arriva droit sur eux mais il dévia au dernier moment pour trancher avec ses dents la corde qui retenait Ron. Harry et Fleur reconnurent Victor et le laissèrent pour remonter. Victor quant à lui regarda la dernière victime, Ginny Weasley la petite sœur de son rouquin. Il regarda autour de lui, Potter n'était toujours pas là. Une présence lui fit tourner la tête, il reconnut la mère d'Harry et de Yuki qui lui fit un non de la tête. Il comprit que Potter ne viendrait pas sauver sa petite amie. Il prit la décision de la sauver en même temps que Ron. En remontant à la surface, sa métamorphose de requin se dissipa peu à peu. Une fois à la surface, ils purent tous les trois respirer une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Harry et Fleur les aidèrent à remonter sur les gradins. L'infirmière s'occupait de Potter allongé sur le sol, Ron qui avait repris ses esprits serrait sa petite sœur dans ses bras en la berçant. Sa directrice prit la relève et s'occupa de Ginny, pendant ce temps il s'approcha de Victor qui était en train de se réchauffer avec une serviette.

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de la sauver…Pourquoi ?

\- Elle est ta petite sœur. Voilà la raison. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, même à mourir ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Tes yeux bleus m'ont comme envouté…je suis sûr que dans une vie antérieure on était des âmes sœurs.

Sans un mot de plus Ron se jeta sur les lèvres du beau bulgare, un grand silence se fit entendre autour d'eux, Victor serra fortement la taille de son futur amour et dévora lui aussi les lèvres de son rouquin. Harry et toute la bande applaudirent et félicitèrent le nouveau couple. Les deux intéressés rougirent avant de se sourire mutuellement avant de s'embrasser une dernière fois.

Le directeur arriva et annonça les résultats.

\- A la première place Harry Pandragon ! Et pour avoir sauvé deux personnes au lieu d'une nous accordons la deuxième place à Victor Krum ! Enfin à la troisième place mademoiselle Fleur Delacour et à la dernière place monsieur Matthew Potter.

Victor se tourna vers Fleur et s'excusa de lui avoir pris la deuxième place, mais celle-ci ne lui en voulut pas. En revanche James Potter n'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas content.

De retour sur la terre ferme, Harry remarqua Barty Croupton et Alastor Maugrey qui discutaient. Tout à coup il vit le visage du fonctionnaire blanchir a vu d'œil et en regardant de plus près le visage de l'ancien Auror. Il remarqua un tic avec sa langue.

\- J'ai déjà vu ce tic quelque part…murmura-t-il doucement.

Après s'être bien réchauffé et mangé toute la bande s'accorda une petite balade dans la forêt en compagnies d'Hélina, de Sirius et Severus.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous transformer en sirène Professeur Pandragon ? questionna Hermione

\- Oh et bien c'est un petit secret de mon héritage. Je peux contrôler 6 éléments, le feu, la foudre, la glace, l'air, la terre et l'eau.

\- Incroyable ! Vous êtes vraiment incroyable !

Hélina rigola face à l'excitation de la jeune Serdaigle. Harry et Drago étaient un peu en avant par rapport au groupe, ils se tenaient par la main et marchaient en silence. Sur le sol, un chapeau noir ressemblant fortement à celui du fonctionnaire Barty Croupton était échoué. La cicatrice d'Harry lui fit subitement mal.

\- Harry ? Qu'as-tu ? Tu as mal à ta cicatrice.

\- Oui…oh non…Drago regarde…

Le jeune Serpentard suivit le regard de son amour et découvrit avec horreur le corps sans vie de Barty Croupton.

\- Maman ! Vite ! Venez voir !

Après la découverte du corps Hélina fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur le soir même. Elle avait pu assister à une belle dispute entre le directeur Dumbledore et le Ministre de la magie. Pendant ce temps le directeur lui dit de regarder dans la pensine où un souvenir concernant le fonctionnaire décédé l'attendait.

Le souvenir en question se déroulait pendant le procès d'Ivan Karkaroff l'actuel directeur de Durmstrang. Barty Croupton était le juge et écoutait la déclaration du prisonnier qui tentait de racheter ses fautes en tant que mangemort. Il livrait les noms d'autres mangemorts et un nom sortit du lot. Celui du fils du juge, Barty Croupton junior. Hélina remarqua que le mangemort avait une sorte de tic avec sa langue. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle décida de sortir de la pensine et d'interroger son directeur.

\- Tu devrais faire voir ce souvenir à Harry. Il pourra peut-être identifier l'homme qu'il voit dans ces fameux cauchemars.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Mais que faisons-nous maintenant ? Le tournoi est-il annulé ?

\- Malheureusement non…Fudge ne veut pas l'annuler de peur de nuire à sa réputation !

\- Je vois…rappelez-moi pourquoi il est ministre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

Après avoir dit au revoir, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Un peu avant d'arriver, elle vit son autre fils dire au revoir à sa petite amie.

\- Maman ? Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je viens voir ton frère, j'ai quelque chose à lui faire voir. Bonsoir miss Granger.

\- Bonsoir professeur.

Hélina laissa son fils pour aller voir Harry, elle ne le trouva pas dans le petit salon de la salle commune. Elle monta vers le dortoir et entra sans frapper.

\- Harry mon poussin je dois….oh pardon !

\- Maman ! Sort d'ici !

La jeune mère ne s'attendait pas à trouver son fils nu dans les bras de Drago tout aussi nu dans le lit de ce dernier. Elle attendit derrière la porte que son fil ouvre dans une tenue un peu plus décente.

Harry avait remis son uniforme en quatrième vitesse et sortit de la chambre pour parler à sa mère. Il avait les joues rouges de honte.

\- Maman…je…je peux tout expliquer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es jeune et amoureux.

\- Euh…nous…nous ne sommes jamais allé plus loin…que des caresses…je mais pourquoi je parle de ça à ma mère ?

\- Ahah ne t'en fait pas mon poussin c'est normal à ton âge. Mais j'avoue que je vous trouve encore un peu jeune pour aller plus loin comme tu dis.

\- Je sais, je ne me sens pas encore prêt.

\- Prend ton temps, mais je ne suis pas venu parler de ça. Je dois te faire voir quelque chose.

Hélina fit voir le souvenir du directeur à son fils, et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.

\- C'est lui ! J'en suis sûr, c'est l'homme que j'ai vu dans mes cauchemars !

\- Je m'en doutais merci mon chéri, je vais te laisser avec ton petit ami, repose toi bien tu as eu une dure journée.

\- Oui merci maman.

Cette dernière embrassa le front de son fils avant de partir se coucher. Harry quant à lui retourna dans sa chambre où Drago l'attendait. Tous deux retournèrent dans le lit de Drago et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La prochaine épreuve se déroulera en juin et Harry risquait d'avoir besoin de beaucoup d'entrainement.

A suivre…

* * *

=) j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous mes petits chéris. Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais promit, je me rattraperais avec un beau lemon dans le prochain chapitre .

J'ai une petite question pour vous qui serait pour le couple Neville x Fleur ?


	25. Chapter 24

Le chapitre 24 est là ! Dsl pour mon retard

Bonne lecture !

Alors pour ma petite question dans le chapitre précédent. Le couple NevilleXFleur fera partie de l'histoire =)

**Réponse aux Reviews : **

**Oxytomire :** ^^ merci beaucoup

**Serpent d'argent :** merci pour ta réponse et moi aussi je trouve qu'ils iront bien ensemble.

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **_

Harry réussi premier de la deuxième épreuve. Son Jumeau quant à lui échoua au bout de quelques minutes seulement. Victor gagna l'amour de Ron en sauvant Ginny que Potter avait abandonné au fond du lac. Le mystérieux homme dans les rêves d'Harry est en réalité Barty Croupton Junior ! Mais le père de celui-ci fut retrouvé mort dans la forêt interdite.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :**

Harry s'était renseigné sur la troisième et dernière épreuve. Il avait appris que l'épreuve se déroulerait dans un labyrinthe remplis de plusieurs créatures comme des Scroutts à pétard ou des Épouvantards. Sa mère et ses oncles lui avaient bien conseillé de s'entrainer pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu face à ces créatures. Avec l'aide de ses amis, notre jeune héros étudia sérieusement plusieurs livres sur les sortilèges de défense. Il apprit notamment le sort de Stupefaxion et de Désarmement. Fleur et Victor travaillaient chacun de leur côté sur ordre de leur directeur, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de retrouver leurs amis le soir. Pour notre petit groupe il se retrouvait dans une vieille salle de classe pour s'entrainer, Hélina les interrompit quelques minutes.

\- Bonjour les garçons, Hermione.

\- Bonjour professeur Pandragon.

\- Salut Man'. Répondirent ses deux fils.

\- Cette salle n'est pas un peu petite ?

\- Si mais on a rien trouvé d'autre. Expliqua Harry.

\- J'ai une salle à vous proposer, venez avec moi.

La jeune femme emmena le petit groupe au septième étage face à une immense tapisserie représentant la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse.

\- C'est quoi cette horreur ?

\- Monsieur Zabini, s'il vous plaît ! Critiquez une fois encore cette tapisserie et je vous donne cinq parchemins à écrire sur l'art des tapisseries sorcière et moldu !

\- Oui professeur….

\- Bien, restez ici.

Hélina passa trois fois devant la fameuse tapisserie avant qu'une porte apparaisse sous les yeux ébahis des élèves.

\- Maman qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- La salle sur demande ou salle va et viens comme vous voulez. Je l'utilisais souvent quand j'avais besoin de m'isoler pendant ma scolarité.

Elle fit rentrer tout le petit monde dans la salle qui était devenue une salle d'entrainement pour son fils.

\- La salle est gigantesque ! Elle est parfaite ! Il y a même des mannequins sur lesquels je pourrais m'entrainer.

\- J'adore la magie…s'exclama pensivement Yuki.

\- Cette salle peut devenir tout ce que vous voulez, il vous suffira juste de passer trois fois devant et de penser le plus fort possible à la pièce que vous désirez. Bon je vais vous laisser, bon entrainement mon chéri.

\- Merci maman.

Cette dernière laissa ses élèves, elle avait une mission à accomplir celle de retrouver tous les fragments d'âme de son amour perdu.

Harry s'entraina pendant plusieurs mois, il maitrisa assez rapidement le sortilège de réduction, le maléfice d'entrave, le charme du bouclier. Ainsi que l'enchantement des Quatre points qui aidera Harry à ne pas se perdre dans le labyrinthe. Il s'accorda quelques week-ends de détente pour profiter de ses amis et surtout de son petit ami. En parlant de lui, Drago avait préparé une petite surprise pour son amour. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de la petite surprise de son amoureux. En arrivant en haut de la tour, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit une table recouverte d'une nappe blanche. L'argenterie avait été sortie tout comme les chandeliers. Des violons magiques jouaient un air romantique, Drago se tenait près de la table, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Harry eut le souffle coupé, quelques larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Oh Drago…c'est magnifique…je…je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Alors ne dis rien mon ange et profite de cette soirée.

Drago tira la chaise de son amour pour le faire assoir comme un parfait gentleman. Un elfe de maison fit son apparition et déposa les plats sur la table. Harry reconnut l'elfe comme étant celui de la famille Malfoy.

\- Bonjour Dobby !

\- Bonjour monsieur Potter. Dobby est enchanté de vous revoir.

\- Moi aussi Dobby.

L'elfe disparut une fois tous les plats emmenés laissant les deux amoureux seuls. Pendant tout le long du repas, ni Harry ni Drago ne se lâchèrent des yeux. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autre mais sans jamais aborder le sujet du tournoi. Une fois le diner fini, Dobby remplaça la table par un banc mettant à disposition une grande couverture polaire. Nos deux amoureux s'installèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre admirant les étoiles.

\- Je suis si bien dans tes bras Drago. Cette soirée était parfaite.

\- Je suis content que notre petit diner t'ai plu c'était le but de ma surprise.

\- Pourquoi as-tu organisé cette soirée ? Le tournoi n'est pas fini et je n'ai pas gagné.

\- J'avais juste envie de faire plaisir à l'amour de ma vie. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que tu le connais, il s'appelle Harry Pandragon.

\- Tss tu es bête !

Harry embrassa amoureusement son ange. Drago les entoura de la couverture, un vent frais s'était peu à peu levé. Notre jeune brun posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son blond et admira le ciel. Une pluie d'étoile filante fit son apparition dans le ciel.

\- Oh des étoiles filantes !

\- Fais un vœu mon amour. Susurra tendrement Drago à l'oreille d'Harry

\- Pourquoi faire ? J'ai tous ce que je veux, une famille, des amis et j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie.

Drago sourit à la réponse et embrassa son ange aux yeux vert. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit avant de retourner dans leur dortoir.

Pendant ce temps un autre couple passait une très bonne soirée. Ron avait invité Victor à faire une balade au bord du lac noir. Ils se tenaient la main, marchaient silencieusement écoutant le vent dans les arbres et les cris des créatures de la nuit.

\- C'est agréable de marcher ici…

\- Oui…très agréable. Encore plus quand je suis avec toi Ron.

\- Arrête tu me fais rougir !

\- Le rouge te va bien tu sais.

Pour que Victor arrête de dire des bêtises Ron lui cloua le bec en l'embrassant et jouant avec sa langue. Notre bulgare répondit volontiers au baisé tout en serrant son rouquin contre lui. Une fois le baisé rompu, Victor emmena son petit ami à bord du bateau sur lequel les élèves de Durmstrang étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Les bulgares avaient chacun leur chambre y compris leur champion. Victor fit entrer Ron dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et plaqua son rouquin contre celle-ci pour lui dévorer les lèvres.

**Attention lemon !**

Ron s'accrochait à son champion, laissant ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux très courts de son futur amant. Victor le souleva ce qui permis à Ron de nouer ses jambes autour des hanches musclées du bulgare. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, enlevant les vêtements de l'autre et les jetant au sol. Victor laissa la bouche de son amant pour s'attaquer à son cou, Ron ferma les yeux pour profiter des caresses tendres et sensuelles de son amour. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça et il voulait en profiter au maximum. Il ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amant.

\- Ron ? Qu'as-tu ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je…je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avec Potter…je…pleure de joie mon amour, seulement de joie.

\- On va peut-être trop vite. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes…ou que tu repenses à ce qu'il t'a fait ! Je ne te traiterais jamais comme lui !

\- Je sais et je ne regrette rien. Bien au contraire ! Fait-moi oublier ma première fois avec lui. Donnes-moi de nouveaux souvenirs remplis d'amour. De ton amour.

\- Je t'aime Ron, ne l'oublies jamais.

\- Jamais Victor. Je t'aime aussi, maintenant fais-moi l'amour ! Tout de suite !

\- A vos ordres mon petit lion.

Ils s'embrassèrent tout en enlevant les dernières couches de vêtement, leurs sexes purent ainsi se toucher. Après avoir laissé quelques marques violacées sur le cou de son amant, Victor descendit pour s'attaquer au petit bouton rose. Il les lécha, les suçota, les mordilla pendant que ses mains caressaient les cuisses douces de Ron. Ce dernier n'était plus que petits gémissements et halètements. Victor descendait de plus en plus pour arriver à la verge bien tendue de son amant. Et sans prévenir le goba et commença une douce et lente caresse buccale.

\- Aaaah…gémit de surpris Ron

Victor fut satisfait de la réaction de son amant et accéléra les va et vient sans pour autant cesser ses caresses sur le corps du rouge et or.

\- …Vic…aaah…Victor….hmm…toi…aussi…je…veux…te…aaaa…faire du…..biennnn.

\- Plus tard, pour le moment tu profites.

Le bulgare reprit son activité mais Ron n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il prit la tête de son amant, pour la lui relever et l'embrasser avec amour avant de le faire basculer et de s'assoir à califourchon sur lui.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de te donner du plaisir. Et tu dois savoir que j'arrive toujours à mes fins !

\- Hm… tu me surprendras toujours et j'adore ça.

Ron caressa sensuellement le torse musclé de son amant avant de se pencher pour prendre en bouche le sexe impressionnant de Victor.

\- Elle est beaucoup plus grosse que celle de Potter. Ou alors c'est lui qui en avait une vraiment petite. Rigola le jeune rouquin.

\- Je pense en avoir une normale. Pauvre Potter, en plus d'être un con, il n'a pas été gâté par la vie. Blagua à son tour Victor.

Ron embrassa amoureusement son homme avant de s'attaquer à son sexe pour lui infliger les même va et vient. Victor passa sa main dans la chevelure rousse pour accompagner les mouvements de son amant sur son sexe.

\- Pu…tain…tu es vraiment doué….hmmm…la vache…

Le Gryffondor était satisfait de lui, et continua en accélérant de plus en plus tout en jouant avec sa langue. Au bout de quelques minutes Victor se sentit venir et voulut prévenir son amant.

\- Ron….arrête….je…je vais….venir…

Mais Ron fit la sourde oreille et continua sa petite torture jusqu'à ce que son amant éjacule dans sa bouche. Il avala la semence de son champion et releva la tête en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? J'ai envie de te sentir en moi.

Rien qu'à cette phrase le sexe de Victor reprit toute sa vigueur et le jeune bulgare fit basculer son amant. Il lui présenta trois doigts que Ron s'empressa de bien humidifier avec sa salive. Une fois fait, Victor inséra un premier doigt dans l'antre chaud de son rouquin. Il le prépara soigneusement ne voulant pas lui faire mal pendant la pénétration. Pendant la préparation, Ron se cambra et lâcha un long gémissement, Victor venait de trouver son point sensible.

\- AAAaah….la…recommence….

\- Ici ?

Victor refit le même mouvement sur la prostate de son amant qui poussa un gémissement plus fort.

\- Ouiii….aaah….vient….je…te veux…aaaaah….

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne t'ai pas assez préparé.

\- Ouiiiiiiii dépêche….toiiaaaaa….

Le bulgare retira donc ces doigts, mit un coussin pour surélever son amant.

\- Victor tu sais ce n'est pas ma première fois…

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai envie de faire comme si c'était ta première fois.

\- Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas rencontré avant lui ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais, on va tout faire pour rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Embrasse-moi mon amour.

Le dit amour embrassa amoureusement son amant avant de le pénétrer le plus doucement possible. Ron sentit le membre épais de son petit ami le transpercer comme si c'était en effet la première fois. Il fallait avouer que sa première fois avait été très douloureuse, Potter n'y était pas allé de main morte. Mais avec Victor c'était vraiment diffèrent, il était si doux et se préoccupait plus du plaisir de Ron que du sien. Une fois à l'intérieur de son amant, Victor ne bougea plus pour que son amant s'habitue à sa présence. Ron ondula des hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes, Victor trouva la prostate de son amant et le pilonna avec force et rapidité. Ron n'était plus que gémissement, une fine pellicule de sueur avait pris place sur leurs deux corps en mouvement. Heureusement que les chambres étaient insonorisées car entre les cris de plaisir de Ron et les grognements de Victor, les autres élèves se seraient posés des questions. Après plusieurs coups de boutoirs Victor et Ron se sentirent venir, le champion prit le membre de son amant pour le masturber au même rythme que les coups de boutoir. Ron finit par se cambrer et jouir dans la main de son amant, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en sentant la chaire se resserrer autour de son sexe. Victor s'écroula sur Ron, il n'avait jamais connu une telle intensité. Il reprit quand même des forces pour se retirer et s'allonger à côté de Ron avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

**Fin du Lemon !**

\- C'était….waouh…je…je ne pensais pas que faire l'amour avec quelqu'un pouvait nous faire ressentir autant de plaisir.

\- J'en conclus donc que tu serais partant pour recommencer ?

\- Tout de suite ?

\- Oui et aussi plus tard. Je ne veux pas te brusquer Ron, je sais que notre relation débute juste mais…

Victor fut interrompu par des lèvres douces qui se posaient sur les siennes.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup recommencer

C'est sur ses belles paroles que nos deux amants recommencèrent de se prouver leur amour. Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des Serpentards le reste du groupe discutait de choses et d'autres. Seule Fleur n'était pas présente, elle était restée avec sa petite sœur pour la coucher. Yuki en profita pour questionner Neville.

\- Dis-moi Neville, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Fleur c'est temps-ci.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non….je…on discute…juste de plantes.

\- De plantes ? Mais bien sûr. Avoues, elle ne te laisse pas indifférent hein ?

\- Tss…oui…mais…on est juste ami. Tu me vois avec elle ? Moi je suis gros et pas très futé, elle c'est tout le contraire ! Elle est belle et très intelligente.

Alors que Yuki et Hermione tentaient de faire comprendre à Neville qu'il ne devait pas abandonner l'idée de séduire la jolie française. Harry et Drago arrivèrent main dans la main, un sourire et les yeux remplis de joie.

\- Alors petit frère, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Merveilleuse et vous ?

\- Bien, on discute gentiment avec Neville de son penchant pour une jeune française blonde.

\- Oh ! Notre petit gryffondor serait amoureux de la championne de Beaux Bâton ?

\- Non ne t'y mets pas aussi Drago !

Toute la bande rigola et continua à taquiner le pauvre Neville. Harry profita de ces soirées à rigoler avec ses amis avant la troisième épreuve qui déterminera qui sera le gagnant.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus =)

A la semaine prochaine pour la troisième et dernière épreuve du tournoi !

Et il y aura aussi une petite fic pour Halloween =D


	26. Chapter 25

Bonsoir petit lecteur =)

Je suis désolé pour le retard j'ai des problèmes d'internet

Enfin bref voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Serpent d'argent :** De rien ^^ en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi =)

**Oxytomire :** J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop rempli de sentiments XD

**Loun :** Non tu ne t'es pas trompé ^^. On parlera un peu plus de Théo plus tard quand j'aborderais le sujet de son deuxième père ). Quand tu parles de cliché, tu fais allusion auquel ?

**Adenoide :** Les deux Potter ne sont pas sous l'effet d'un sort , ils suivent juste comme des petit chien leur maitre. C'est lui qui aura les pleins pouvoirs !

_**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **_

Harry poursuivit son entrainement pour la dernière épreuve. Mais il put profiter de quelque pause avec ces amis mais aussi avec Drago. Celui-ci lui prépara un diner aux chandelles inoubliables, sous le ciel étoilé. Ron et Victor sont de plus en plus amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il ne faut pas oublier le petit béguin de Neville pour la belle française Fleur Delacour.

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :**

Le mois de juin approcha beaucoup trop rapidement pour les champions. Matthew continuait à harceler Ron mais Victor ne lâchait pas son petit ami et se faisait un grand plaisir de renvoyer bouler le « Sauveur ». La veille de l'épreuve, Hélina était venue chez ses fils et leurs amis. Elle avait une petite surprise pour Harry. La jeune femme trouva toute la petite bande dans la grande salle en train de manger (goinfrer pour Ron) leur petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour les enfants.

\- Oh salut maman. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- J'ai une petite surprise pour toi Harry. Vous pouvez tous venir si vous voulez.

Après avoir fini leur petit déjeuner, ils suivirent tous leur professeur jusqu'à ses appartements privés. Hélina emmena son fils près d'un miroir et le fit s'installer devant avant de prononcer une incantation.

\- Roirim, roirim, elleppa'j dranuL te essuorouL

Harry et toute la bande regardèrent leur mère/professeur étrangement.

\- Maman….ça ne veut rien dire ce que tu as dit.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant si tu réfléchis bien tu devrais comprendre ce que j'ai dit.

Ils réfléchirent tous, et Hermione fut la plus rapide à trouver.

\- Je sais ! Le professeur Pandragon a dit Miroir, Miroir, j'appelle Lunard et Lourousse !

\- C'est exact, 10 points pour Serdaigle Miss Granger.

\- Lunard et Lourousse ? Qui est-ce ? Interrogea Blaise.

\- C'est Oncle Remus ! Et Lourousse doit être ma mère biologique.

Hélina sourit et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le miroir où le visage de Lily et Remus firent leur apparition.

\- Louveteau ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien Oncle 'Mus ! Et toi ?

\- Nous allons très bien. Nous sommes actuellement à la recherche des Horcruxes.

\- Vous nous manquez beaucoup tous les deux. Le nouveau prof de DFCM est vraiment flippant ! s'exclama Yuki.

\- Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ? questionna Lily

\- Alastor Maugrey, un ancien Auror.

\- Ah oui je le connais. J'avoue il est un peu loufoque sur les bords mais en général c'est une personne digne de confiance. Explique le loup-garou.

\- …Mouai personnellement tu es meilleur comme professeur que lui. Il a montré les effets des trois sortilèges impardonnables en classe !

\- Yuki, il faut que tu comprennes, qu'Alastor a rempli la prison d'Azkaban de mangemort. Il a vu les effets de ses trois sortilèges. Il connait très bien leur effet, il a juste voulu vous mettre en garde contre eux.

\- Hm…je ne suis quand même pas fan de ses méthodes de travail.

\- Bon assez parler de lui, nous sommes là pour toi Harry. Pour te souhaiter bonne chance pour l'épreuve.

\- Merci beaucoup Lily. Ça me touche énormément. J'espère vous voir pendant les vacances.

\- Normalement oui, nous devons voir Narcissa au sujet d'un des Horcruxes. On se verra donc au manoir des Malfoy.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que vous passez vos vacances à la maison cet été. J'avais complètement oublié. Bien sûr tout le monde est invité. Même toi Ron.

\- Moi ? Vraiment ? Je….je ne sais pas si mes parents seront d'accord. Ils n'entretiennent pas une bonne relation avec ta famille Drago.

\- Ne t'en fais pas on dira que tu passes une partie des vacances avec moi. Intervint Victor

Remus et Lily finirent par partir non sans avoir encouragé une nouvelle fois Harry mais aussi Victor et Fleur. Le jour de l'épreuve arriva pour nos champions, chacun se trouvait avec leur directeur. Dumbledore faisait les allers-retours entre l'équipe de Potter et celle d'Harry. Yuki récapitulait avec son frère les différents sorts que celui-ci devait utiliser.

\- Bon alors le sortilège de Stupefaxion ?

\- Ok !

\- Celui de désarmement ?

\- Ok !

\- De réduction ?

\- Ok aussi !

\- L'enchantement des Quatre-Points pour ne pas te perdre ?

\- Ok !

\- Et surtout n'oublie pas le charme du bouclier ! Il te servira surtout si Potter veut te faire des coups en douce !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère tout se passera bien…enfin j'espère.

\- Reviens vivant Harry, promets le moi ! s'inquiéta Drago

\- Je te le promets mon amour.

Nos deux amoureux s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de devoir se séparer.

Le terrain de Quidditch était méconnaissable. Une haie de six mètres de hauteur l'entourait et une unique ouverture donnait accès au vaste labyrinthe. Des gradins se trouvaient à l'entrée de celui-ci où les spectateurs pouvaient voir l'ensemble du labyrinthe. Quatre entrées avaient été créées spécialement pour les champions. Le directeur de Poudlard monta sur la petite estrade mise à disposition pour expliquer comme à chaque début d'épreuve.

\- Cette après-midi le professeur Maugrey a placé le trophée au centre du labyrinthe. Quatre professeurs vont patrouiller autour du labyrinthe. Les champions, s'ils sont en difficulté, doivent envoyer des étincelles rouges en l'air pour appeler un patrouilleur. Cela signifiera leur abandon. Bien au vu des résultats monsieur Harry Pandragon et monsieur Victor Krum sont ex æquo, ils entreront donc les premiers. Suivi de mademoiselle Fleur Delacour et monsieur Matthew Potter. Au coup de canon….

Et comme pour les deux autres épreuves, Rusard fit partir trop tôt le coup de canon. Harry et Victor rentrèrent donc dans le labyrinthe. A peine entré qu'une haie se forma pour emprisonner complètement les champions dans le labyrinthe. Harry utilisa tout de suite l'enchantement des Quatre-Points. Il entendait différents bruits assez effrayant, les haies étaient parfois capricieuses et n'hésitait pas à se refermer sur elle-même piégeant ainsi ces pauvres victimes. En chemin Harry croisa un détraqueur qui était en réalité un épouvantard. Il s'en débarrassa d'un simple _Riddikulus_. Alors qu'il allait continuer son chemin un cri retentit dans le labyrinthe. Harry regarda autour de lui avant d'apercevoir à l'autre bout de la rangée un Scroutts à pétard se dirigeait dangereusement vers lui. Notre héros commença à courir pour lui échapper, il percuta de plein fouet son jumeau qui était en piteux état. Il avait sans doute croisé lui aussi la créature, ses vêtements étaient en partie brulés tout comme quelques mèches de cheveux. Matthew laissa son jumeau seul avec deux Scroutts à pétard. Harry remercia sa mère pour le cours sur ses créatures lors de leur troisième année. Il Stupéfia les deux créatures avant de déguerpir au plus vite. Harry entendit la voix de Victor de l'autre côté de la haie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Fleur ! Arrête !

Il comprit que ses amis avaient de graves problèmes, surtout au moment où Fleur lança le sortilège de doloris sur Victor. Il lança un sortilège de Réduction pour que la haie brûle suffisamment et se ménager un passage pour se rendre au secours du bulgare. Il lança un sortilège de Stupefaxion dans le dos de la jeune française avant d'aller voir si son ami allait bien.

\- Victor ! Tu n'as rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Fleur t'a attaqué ?

\- Elle était sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium. Elle n'était plus elle-même.

Harry prit l'initiative de lancer des étincelles rouge pour que les professeurs surveillant les périmètres du labyrinthe puissent venir la chercher.

\- Tu peux marcher ?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Il faut continuer.

\- Bien.

Ils se séparèrent à la première intersection qu'ils rencontrèrent. Suivant toujours vers le nord, Harry tomba sur un kiosque avec à l'intérieur un sphinx. L'animal le regarda droit dans les yeux, Harry n'avait jamais vu pareille créature. Il en avait juste entendu parler dans les récits mythologiques la décrivant comme mi humaine mi lion adorant les énigmes.

\- Tu es proche du but petit homme, le chemin le plus court se trouve juste derrière moi.

\- Pouvez-vous me laisser passer s'il vous plait ?

\- Non ! Si tu donnes la bonne réponse à mon énigme, je te laisserai passer, si ta réponse est mauvaise, je t'attaquerai férocement. Enfin, si tu ne dis rien, tu pourras repartir sans dommage dans la direction opposée.

\- N'ayant rien à perdre, Harry demanda à écouter l'énigme de la créature.

_**\- D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre **_

_** Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre.**_

_** Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance **_

_** Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence.**_

_** Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée **_

_** Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année.**_

_** Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde **_

_** Que tu n'embrasserais pour rien au monde.**_

Harry demanda au sphinx de bien vouloir répéter et réfléchit à voix haute. Il finit par trouver la solution.

\- A-règne-ée, c'est une araignée !

\- C'est exact petit homme.

Notre jeune héros retrouva en chemin Victor alors qu'ils allaient continuer la route ensemble. Le bulgare s'écroula au sol après avoir reçu le sortilège de Stupefix.

\- Victor !

Harry releva la tête et vit son jumeau baguette levée dans leur direction un sourire méprisant sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça !

\- Il m'a pris quelque chose qui m'appartenait. Et puis il a osé m'humilier alors que je suis le grand Sauveur du monde magique.

\- Il ne faisait que protéger Ron ! Il l'aime lui !

\- Tss Ron n'est qu'un vulgaire pion mais il m'appartenait !

\- Ron n'appartient à personne. C'est une personne avec des sentiments. Il a le droit d'être avec qui il veut !

Harry voulut déstupefier Victor mais des racines venant de la haie commencèrent à entourer le corps inconscient du jeune bulgare. Matthew en profita pour partir en courant, Harry rompit le sort que Potter avait jeté sur son ami mais il était trop tard. Les racines avaient déjà enveloppé la totalité du corps de son ami.

\- Victor, je vais te sortir de là !

\- Non…laisse-moi va prendre la coupe avant Potter ! Gagne ce tournoi !

\- Mais….

\- Pas de mais fonce !

\- …d'accord.

Avant de partir, notre petit brun envoya des étincelles rouges pour prévenir les professeurs en patrouille. Il poursuivit son jumeau dans les grandes haies du labyrinthe, au détour d'un croisement le trophée apparut dans la brume. Les deux frères se regardèrent avant de courir en direction de la coupe. Un vent violent s'engouffra dans le labyrinthe entrainant ainsi la haie à se refermer sur elle-même. Sans réfléchir, les deux jumeaux attrapèrent la coupe en même temps. Le trophée brilla et commença à tourner sur lui-même entrainant les deux jeunes hommes dans un lieu bien différent de Poudlard. Harry se releva difficilement, sa tête lui tournait. Il regarda mieux le paysage autour de lui, un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Le manoir de l'autre côté de la petite colline, le cimetière dans lequel il se trouvait. Tout lui rappelait son rêve.

\- Il ne faut pas rester ici…on doit partir vite !

\- Putain, le trophée était un putain de porte au loin !

\- Potter tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ! Il faut partir d'ici maintenant !

\- Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu as à râler comme ça ! C'est juste un cimetière. Si ça se trouve c'est la suite de la troisième épreuve. Et je compte bien la gagner !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, Potter était vraiment un imbécile. Il fit le tour des tombes, il remarqua un chaudron au milieu de celles-ci. En se retournant il tomba nez à nez avec la statue de la faucheuse, la même que dans ses rêves. Une inscription était marquée juste à côté de cette dernière. Le nom de Tom Jedusor était écrit, avec d'autres noms surement de la même famille. Le claquement d'une porte se fit entendre juste derrière eux, sa cicatrice lui fit horriblement mal. Mais il avait appris à supporter la douleur depuis la première année, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Matthew se tenait près de lui et reconnut le nouvel arrivant.

\- Maitre Glertwelld ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je suis venu rendre visite à un vieil ami. Vois-tu il est très malade et je suis ici pour l'aider à retrouver toute sa puissance. Mais tu ne devrais pas être ici Matthew. Retourne auprès de ton père.

\- Bien Maitre, mais comment je fais ?

\- Utilise juste la coupe elle te ramènera chez toi. On se voit cet été pour tes cours particuliers.

\- Bien Maitre.

Matthew partit donc en direction de la coupe, Harry regardait la scène avec de grands yeux. Il voulut lui aussi partir mais l'homme blond l'en empêcha d'un coup de baguette. La faucheuse de pierre l'emprisonna avec sa faux. Notre héros tentait de se débattre mais Peter Pettigrow lui arracha sa baguette et la jeta plus loin.

\- Bien Peter. Occupe-toi de notre malade. Met le dans le chaudron et procède au rituel.

\- Bien maitre.

Harry vit avec effroi le corps squelettique et de petite taille de Voldemort plonger dans l'eau bouillante du chaudron. Le sale traitre de rat faire léviter un os qui se trouvait dans la tombe juste sous ses pieds.

\- L'os du père donné en toute ignorance !

L'os fut plongé dans le chaudron. Pettigrow sortit alors un couteau et le positionna sur son poignet qu'il trancha sans hésiter.

\- La chaire du serviteur volontairement sacrifié…aaaaaaaaah…

Harry avait fermé les yeux au moment où le rat avait coupé sa propre main. Après son geste, il vit le traitre s'avancer vers lui avec le couteau.

\- Et le sang de l'ennemi…pris par la force !

Sans pouvoir se défendre Harry vit Pettigrow lui taillader le bras pour lui prendre son sang. Il fit couler quelques gouttes dans le chaudron.

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres renaitra !

Le chaudron prit littéralement feu tout comme les ingrédients se trouvant à l'intérieur. La magie noire explosa de tous côtés et Lord Voldemort revint à la vie sous le regard impuissant d'Harry.

_**Pendant ce temps devant l'entrée du labyrinthe :**_

Matthew apparut devant l'estrade sous les applaudissements des élèves. La musique de la fanfare résonnait tout comme les sifflements de joie des spectateurs. Seuls les amis et la famille d'Harry ne participaient pas à la fête. Le fait de ne pas voir Harry, les inquiétaient beaucoup. Surtout que Victor leur avait dit qu'Harry et Matthew étaient au coude à coude pour attraper le trophée.

Potter père et la bande de Gryffondor soulevèrent leur champion en l'acclament.

\- Potter ! Potter ! Potter !

Hélina s'approcha de la bande le regard dur et s'adressa au soi-disant champion.

\- Où est mon fils ? Il n'est pas dans le labyrinthe. Victor vous a vu prendre le trophée en même temps !

\- Il est resté dans le cimetière. Il n'avait pas voulu me suivre alors que je lui ai dit que c'était dangereux. Mentit le jeune Potter.

\- Quel cimetière ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, j'y étais jamais venu.

Maugrey décida d'intervenir pour emmener le nouveau champion loin de la jeune femme.

\- Où allez-vous Alastor ? Je voudrais moi aussi parler à monsieur Potter. S'exclama le directeur Dumbledore.

\- Il est blessé professeur, je voulais juste l'emmener se faire soigner.

\- Vraiment ? Vous n'aviez pas plutôt l'intention de l'éloigner de nos questions ?

\- Non voyons qu'allez-vous chercher ?

\- Alors ça ne vous dérange pas si je reprends ma place espèce d'imposteur !

Un deuxième Alastor Maugrey fit son apparition accompagné de Sirius qui le soutenait. Le faux Alastor voulut s'enfuir mais Hélina fut plus rapide que lui et utilisa ses pouvoirs de dragonnier pour l'en empêcher. Les racines des haies du labyrinthe immobilisèrent l'imposteur laissant ainsi la liberté à Severus de faire boire une potion de révélation. Cette potion permettait d'annuler les effets du polynectar. Le visage de Barty Croupton Junior apparut sous les regards effarés des spectateurs. Le maitre des Potion lui fit ensuite boire du veritaserum. Hélina s'avança vers lui, ses yeux avaient changé pour faire place à ses pupilles fendus de dragon.

\- Où est mon fils ?

\- Avec le seigneur des Ténèbres. Ahahah. Sur le terrain du manoir Jedusor. A l'heure qu'il est votre pauvre fils doit être mort !

\- Emmenez-le avant que je ne le tue.

Dumbledore s'approcha de la jeune femme pour la rassurer.

\- Il est vivant Hélina, j'en suis sûr. On va le retrouver.

\- Tom m'avait déjà emmené au manoir de son père une fois même si nous ne sommes pas vraiment entrés dans la propriété. Je vais le chercher. Il est hors de question que mon fils meurt.

A Suivre…

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus =)

Samedi 31 octobre il y aura une histoire spécial Halloween !

A lundi prochain pour la suite de l'histoire !


	27. Chapter 26

Bonsoir chers lecteur. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour mes deux semaines de retard. J'ai commençais une formation dans la restauration d'art et j'ai été bénévole pendant quatre jours à une foire du livre . Autant vous dire que je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi XD.

Enfin bref, je voulais aussi dire quelque mot sur ce qui s'est passé à Paris. Je suis sur Bordeaux, mais mon frère habite à Paris. Je peux vous dire que j'ai eu terriblement peur pour lui, mais aussi pour mes lecteurs parisiens s'il y en a. J'apporte tous mon soutiens aux parisiens et au familles/amis des mort et des blessés.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Il y aura des révélations et aussi une surprise dans ce chapitre ).

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Adenoide :** Hm avec son père et son précepteur, Matthew restera toujours le sauveur du monde magique.

**Oxytomire :** =P je sais, j'aime bien être cruel.

**Lyraparledor :** tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre =D Bonne lecture !

(Version corrigé)

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

Harry voyait avec horreur Voldemort revenir à la vie si on peut dire ça. Car le mage noir n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain…il ressemblait plus à une sorte d'homme à tête de serpent. Son nez avait disparu, seul deux petits trou comme les serpents lui permettaient de respirer. Sa peau était d'une blancheur cadavérique, pour ses yeux, ils étaient devenus rouge sang avec la pupille fendu. Le précepteur de Potter approcha du cadavre….euh je voulais dire de Voldemort.

\- Bon retour parmi nous Lord Voldemort.

\- Je revis ! Mais….je n'ai pas retrouvé toute ma puissance…pourquoi ?

\- C'est à cause de ce gamin ! intervint Peter en pointant du doigt Harry.

Le lord se retourna vers le jeune prisonnier, son visage était marqué par la haine. Son malheur était dû à ce morveux, comment un bébé avait pu le détruire ? C'était impossible…mais un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Une lumière argentée était apparu juste avant que son sort ne touche le garçon. Ce bouclier n'avait pas pu être créé par un bébé, non une personne extérieure avait dû lui poser un sortilège très puissant. Voldemort se tourna vers le sale rat.

\- Ma baguette Queudver !

\- La voilà mon seigneur.

Peter lui tendit sa baguette tout en s'inclinant. Pendant ce temps le véritable maître s'avança vers Harry toujours prisonnier de la statue.

\- Mon très cher Harry, mourir si jeune, comme c'est désolant. Mais maintenant que mon principal pantin est de retour je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de toi et de ta sale famille !

\- Je vous interdis de la toucher ! On vous détruira, jamais vous ne contrôlerez le monde sorcier. On libérera Tom de votre malédiction et je vous tuerais !

\- Ah ! Tu es bien sûr de toi sale gosse. Mais ne cries pas victoire trop vite. Tom est encore sous mon emprise et je compte bien laisser Voldemort conquérir le monde sorcier et moldu avant de le tuer.

\- Vous êtes un monstre !

\- Je sais merci pour le compliment ! Et au plaisir de ne plus te revoir.

L'homme blond s'en alla pour laisser place à Voldemort qui pontait sa baguette vers Harry.

Queudver s'approcha de son maitre pour lui demander une faveur. Le Maitre sortit sa baguette et rendit une nouvelle main en argent à son serviteur. Voldemort libéra Harry de la statue et se positionna face à lui pendant que les deux autres profitaient du « spectacle ».

\- Prend ta baguette ! Allez debout ! Réglons cette histoire dans un duel ! On t'a appris à combattre en duel rassures-moi ?

\- …

\- On se salue en s'inclinant !

Mais Harry ne bougea pas, il se contenta de défier le lord du regard. Ce qui ne plut forcément pas au sorcier noir.

\- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? J'ai dit inclines-toi !

Le lord noir obligea sa pauvre victime à s'incliner sans douceur. Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouva au sol se tordant de douleur à cause d'un doloris. Un vent violent mit fin à la souffrance du jeune garçon et fit voler les trois hommes présents. Hélina sous son apparence de dragonnier, son regard était dur et remplis de haine.

\- Je vous interdis de toucher mon fils….vous ? Mais c'est impossible ! Vous êtes censé être en prison et….beaucoup plus vieux !

Hélina regardait avec effarement l'homme blond qui se relevait. Mais son observation fut coupée par les gémissements de son fils toujours au sol.

\- Maman….

\- Je suis là Harry. Je vais te ramener à la maison.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part !

La jeune femme qui tenait son fils dans les bras, regardait l'homme blond qui venait de parler.

\- Vous allez mourir ici et maintenant ! Car si notre plan a échoué il y a quatorze ans c'est à cause de vous Mademoiselle Pandragon.

\- Comment me connaissez-vous ?

\- Oh je sais beaucoup de chose sur vous. Mais le lord sera ravi de mettre fin à vos jours.

Le lord s'approcha dangereusement de la petite famille. Hélina le regardait tristement, elle reconnaissait son amour mais pourtant il semblait si différent.

\- Tom…ne fais pas ça…ne laisses pas les ténèbres t'envahir…C'est moi Hélina…je t'en supplie Tom rappelles-toi qui tu es vraiment !

Les mots de la jeune femme ne semblaient pas atteindre le lord qui pointait toujours sa baguette dans leur direction. Mais quelque chose changea pendant quelques minutes, les yeux habituellement rouges du seigneur noir passèrent à un bleu ciel avant de redevenir rouge. Hélina vit le changement certes bref mais bien présent, une lueur d'espoir lui réchauffa le cœur. Son amour était toujours vivant. Elle se ressaisit, elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir son fils de là. Elle souffla une barrière de feu devant ses ennemis avant de s'envoler avec son fils dans les bras. Les trois hommes envoyèrent différents sortilèges pour les stopper. Un sortilège de doloris déséquilibra la jeune dragonne. Elle tomba dans un arbre mort du cimetière se cassant une aile l'empêchant de voler. Harry qui avait perdu connaissance à cause du sortilège de Doloris, se réveilla juste après la chute de sa mère. Il vit les trois hommes armés de leur baguette s'approcher dans leur direction. Sans savoir comment, notre jeune héro créa un puissant bouclier qui renvoyait les différents sortilèges lancés par ses ennemis.

\- Maman…c'est toi ?

\- Non mon chéri, ce bouclier vient de toi. Je savais que tu étais un sorcier très puissant. Peu de sorciers arrivent à créer un bouclier sans baguette et surtout sans formuler aucun sort. Je te félicite mon fils.

\- Merci maman…mais là vois-tu j'aimerais bien rentrer…

\- Malheureusement je ne peux plus voler, une de mes ailes est cassée mais je peux toujours transplaner.

\- …je n'aime pas transplaner…

\- Je sais mais on n'a pas le choix !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Hélina serra son fils dans ses bras et transplana jusqu'au Château de Poudlard. Mais ils rencontrèrent un mur de protection et atterrirent juste devant le portail un peu plus loin.

\- Zut, j'avais oublié que Dumbledore avait mis en place une zone anti-transplanage sur Poudlard. Tu n'as rien Harry ?

\- Non ça va et toi ?

\- Oh tu sais il en faut beaucoup plus pour me faire mal !

Alerté par les alarmes les professeurs de l'école et des Aurors arrivèrent sur le lieu où Harry et sa mère avaient atterri.

\- Hélina ! Harry ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui professeur Dumbledore, je me suis juste cassé une aile. Mais il faut emmener Harry à l'infirmerie.

\- Je vais bien maman.

\- Non, tu as reçu le sortilège de Doloris. Je préfère que tu ailles à l'infirmerie pour voir si tu n'as rien.

\- D'accord…

Une fois Harry amené aux bons soins de Poppy, Hélina put aller faire son rapport à Dumbledore dans le bureau de ce dernier. Elle embrassa son fils sur le front et le laissa avec Yuki et le reste de ses amis.

Tous les professeurs (sauf James qui était avec son fils à fêter sa victoire) et certains Aurors dont le vrai Alastor Maugrey se trouvaient dans la pièce.

\- Alors Hélina ? Que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea Sirius.

\- Il est revenu….Voldemort…est revenu parmi nous mais ce n'est pas la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Il y a une nouvelle encore pire que le retour du Saigneur noir ? déclara sceptiquement Maugrey.

\- Oui, bien pire ! Vous vous souvenez de l'homme qu'Harry a rencontré dans la chambre des secret et qui se trouve être aussi le précepteur de Matthew Potter.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

\- Professeur Dumbledore si je vous dis le nom de Gellert Grindelwald.

\- Impossible ! Il est en prison à Nurmengard !

\- Il a réussi à trouver un moyen de sortir et aussi de reprendre son apparence de jeune homme.

\- C'est impossible…c'est impossible…murmura Dumbledore complètement désespéré.

\- C'est lui le véritable maitre ! Pas Tom, il n'est juste qu'un pantin dans cette guerre.

\- Il serait préférable de ne pas ébruiter cette affaire. Le ministre ferait en sorte de faire passer votre « sauvetage » et vos « rencontres » pour des mensonges. Et on ne pourrait rien faire contre ça. Déclara l'ancien Auror.

Les adultes continuèrent de discuter de la nouvelle trouvaille. Pendant ce temps un jeune Serpentard blond ne lâchait plus son petit ami d'une semelle. Harry avait pu regagner son dortoir avec ses amis.

\- Drago….je vais bien…tu peux me lâcher.

\- Non ! J'ai cru te perdre !

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas perdu.

\- Bon Drago tu le lâches oui ! J'ai le droit de serrer mon petit frère dans mes bras ?

\- ….

\- Drago lâches-moi s'il te plait, je reviens vite dans tes bras.

Le blondinet finit par lâcher son amour mais il lui murmura quelque chose avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle commune des Serpentards.

\- Rejoins-moi dans la salle sur demande. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Une fois partie, Harry se cala pendant quelques minutes dans les bras de son grand frère. Avant de saluer ses amis pour rejoindre son amour blond. Une fois entré dans la salle, il chercha son amour des yeux mais ne vit qu'un immense lit à baldaquin et une cheminée monumentale où un magnifique feu réchauffait la pièce.

\- Drago ? Tu es là ? Drago ?

Deux bras puissants encerclèrent sa taille par derrière et une bouche curieuse s'aventura dans son cou.

\- J'ai cru te perdre Harry….je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le supporter.

\- Je vais bien mon amour. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai cru moi aussi mourir là-bas. J'avais peur de ne plus vous revoir…de ne plus te revoir…

Harry avait entrainé son homme sur le lit et s'était allongé de manière à être dans les bras réconfortant de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je ne te quitterais plus jamais Harry. Je serais là pour te protéger !

\- Drago…je veux le faire….maintenant…

\- Harry…ne te forces pas. On est encore jeune, on a le temps.

\- Non justement Drago. J'ai cru mourir tout à l'heure. Et je sais qu'ils reviendront pour me tuer…je ne sais pas si je vivrais longtemps.

\- Tu vivras ! Je ferais tout pour. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre.

\- Alors fais-moi l'amour tout de suite !

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

\- Jamais.

**Attention, Lemon:**

Drago se mit au-dessus de son ange pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ses mains caressaient les hanches et les cuisses de son futur amant. Pendant ce temps les mains d'Harry s'étaient perdues dans le dos musclé du blond. Les caresses se firent plus intenses, leurs corps se collèrent et se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre. Les vêtements partirent un par un, Harry commençait à avoir très chaud et le feu de la cheminée n'arrangeait rien. Draco délaissa les lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de son amant pour s'attaquer au cou de ce dernier. Il le mordilla, le lécha et fit de même avec les tétons bien rose d'Harry. Celui-ci gémissait sous les tortures buccales de son amour. Drago finit par descendre vers le membre bien dressé de son brun et sans prévenir il le goba faisant gémir fortement Harry.

\- Draaa…aaah…cooo…putain…..

Pendant qu'il faisait les va et vient, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au gémissement de plaisir de son homme. Il accéléra les mouvements, Harry qui se sentait bientôt venir, voulut le prévenir mais le jeune Veela fit la sourde oreille.

\- Drago….je….je vais….venir….arrête….

Harry ne put se retenir et jouit dans la bouche chaude de son homme. Ce dernier avala la semence blanchâtre de son amant avant de l'embrasser avec amour. Pendant le baiser, Harry passa ses bras autour du cou du blond est ses jambes autour des hanches de ce dernier. Le manque d'air fit rompre le baiser enflammé. Drago se leva ce qui lui valut un grognement mécontent d'Harry, mais il revint vite avec du lubrifiant et une potion bleue.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Du lubrifiant pour bien te préparer et une potion contraceptive. Tu ne voudrais pas tomber enceinte à 14 ans ?

\- Non, tu as raison. On est un peu trop jeune pour être parente…mais attends on est des mecs on ne peut pas tomber enceinte.

\- Harry…les couples Veela peuvent avoir des bébés même les hommes.

\- Oh…je ne savais pas.

\- Je te prêterais un livre sur les Veela cet été. Tu viens toujours chez moi ?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr.

Parfait. Bon reprenons les choses sérieuses. Tu risques d'avoir mal au début mais ne t'en fait pas tu en redemanderas après.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ? Avec qui ? Tu m'as trompé ?

\- Ola ! Calme-toi mon amour. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, j'ai demandé des conseils à Blaise et Théo.

\- Ils l'ont déjà fait ?

\- Et plus d'une fois si tu veux tout savoir. Et tu ne devineras jamais qui a fait le premier pas.

\- Blaise ?

\- Non Théo. Ils l'ont fait un jour de pleine lune. Théo était apparemment très excité. Il a presque violé Blaise mais il ne s'en est pas vraiment plein.

\- C'est vrai que Théo a des comportements bizarres pendant la pleine lune. Il agit presque comme un loup garou.

\- Oui, mais arrêtons de parler d'eux. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Drago prit un oreiller et le mit sous les fesses de son amour pour le surélever. Il mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et aussi sur l'intimité encore vierge d'Harry. Il inséra doucement un premier doigt, Harry se crispa à l'intrusion. Le jeune Veela le détendit en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille pour le détendre. Harry se détendit mais lâcha un gémissement de douleur en sentant un deuxième doigt entrer en lui.

\- Détends-toi mon amour. Ça va passer.

\- D'accord…

Drago fit des mouvements de ciseau, des va et vient les plus doux pour bien habiter l'antre chaud et serré de son ange. Quand Harry commença à gémir de plaisir, il inséra un troisième doigt. Le brun senti la douleur revenir, mais se calma et tenta de se détendre au maximum comme lui avait dit son Veela. Une fois bien détendu, Harry laissa le plaisir prendre le dessus. Il eut un gémissement de pur plaisir quand Drago toucha avec ses doigts sa prostate.

\- Laaa…recommence….Draaagoo….aaahhh…ouiiii..

\- Ici mon ange ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiii ... .aaaahhh

Drago retira ses doigts au plus grand déplaisir de notre jeune héros. Le blondinet embrassa pour se faire pardonner les petites lèvres qui faisaient une moue triste. Il fit boire à son ange la potion avant de bien positionner son membre bien dur devant l'intimité de son amant. Il entra le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire de mal à Harry. Celui-ci cria de douleur, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux clos. Drago stoppa tous mouvements, il essuya les larmes de son amour et murmura des phrases réconfortantes.

\- Je sais que ça fait mal mon ange mais je suis bientôt complètement rentré. Tu vas t'habituer je te le promets, la douleur partira bientôt.

Une fois entré complètement, le Veela ne bougea plus pour laisser son amant s'habiter à l'intrusion. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, Drago prit le membre mou d'Harry dans sa main pour y faire de va et vient dans le but de lui faire reprendre toute sa vigueur et oublier la douleur. La douleur finit par disparaitre et il ondula des hanches pour faire comprendre à son amant qu'il pouvait bouger.

Drago commença alors de longs et lents va et vient au début mais le rythme accéléra au fur et à mesure. Harry n'était plus que gémissements et halètements, ses joues avaient pris une belle couleur rouge et ses yeux étaient remplis de plaisir. Drago quant à lui poussait des grognements rauques de plaisir, son ange était si étroit si chaud.

\- Harry…putain….aaah…tu…es…si…chaud…

\- Draaaa…..goooo….plus…viiiiiite…plus…fort….

\- Avec…hmmmm….plaisir…trésor….

Les coups de butoir furent plus intense, plus passionnés. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Harry se sentit venir une seconde fois, il entraina son amant dans sa libération. Drago ne put résister quand il sentit l'antre chaud se resserrer autour de son membre.

\- Putaiiiiin!

\- Dragooooooo!

Le jeune Veela se retira délicatement de l'antre de son amant avant de tomber lourdement à côté de lui. Le jeune couple reprit leurs respirations, Harry se colla contre son homme et posa sa tête sur son torse pour écouter le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Je crois que j'ai vu le paradis…

\- C'était le but mon ange. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? J'ai une potion antidouleur si tu veux.

\- J'en veux bien. Hé Drago.

\- Hm?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Après un dernier baiser, nos deux tourtereaux s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient vécu une magnifique expérience cette nuit.

Malheureusement le retour de Voldemort menaçait encore plus notre pauvre héros, mais une autre ombre venait gâcher le bonheur d'Harry. Le ministère de la magie allait entrer en scène.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère ne pas avoir d'autre retard pour les prochains chapitres mais j'ai peur que ça m'arrive encore et j'en suis désolé ! Pitié ne me tuez pas !

A la semaine prochaine.


	28. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas morte ! =D

Plusieurs événements se sont passé ce qui explique mon énorme retard !

J'ai un homme dans ma vie 3 + ma formation j'ai un peu de mal à trouver du temps libre pour écrire. Mais je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic rassurez-vous !

Je compte donc publier un chapitre tous les mois maintenant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 27 :

La fin de leur quatrième année, nos amis Serpentard et Gryffondor se quittèrent pour les vacances d'été. Victor ne voulait pas lâcher Ron, ils se promirent de s'écrire tous les jours en attendant le mois d'Août pour se retrouver chez les Malfoy. Neville et Fleur s'étaient rapprochés depuis la fin de la dernière épreuve. Le jeune Gryffondor était allé voir la jeune française à l'infirmerie après la dernière épreuve. Une forte amitié s'était créée mais parler d'amour était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour eux.

Pour Hermione et Yuki les au revoir ce firent plus discret, un simple baisé et quelques paroles murmurées à l'oreille de la jeune sur une promesse de se revoir très vite. Blaise et Théo n'eurent pas besoin de se dire au revoir vu que le jeune métis passait ses vacances chez son amant. Sa mère étant partie pour une quatrième lune de miel avec son quatrième mari, le jeune Nott proposa de venir avec lui pour ne pas rester seul pendant les vacances.

Pour notre héros et son amant la séparation fut très difficile. Le côté Veela du blond était revenu en force après la fin du tournoi.

\- Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, on se revoit après mon anniversaire.

\- … je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher….c'est loin le mois d'août…

\- Je sais mais va falloir sinon c'est ma mère qui te décollera de moi.

\- Ok…je capitule ta mère est presque aussi possessive que moi.

\- C'est son côté dragon qui ressort. Rigola Harry

Après un dernier baisé, euh…plutôt au deuxième…non troisième…bref ! Après un au revoir, le petit groupe d'amis se sépara pour mieux se retrouver au mois d'Août au Manoir Malfoy.

Pendant tout le mois de Juillet la famille Pandragon était revenue au Japon. Lily et Remus les attendaient au grand plaisir des deux garçons.

\- Oncle Remus !

\- Yuki calme toi voyons ! Tu n'es plus un enfant !

\- Pardon maman…

\- Ce n'est rien Hélina. Je suis content de te voir Yuki, Harry heureux de te voir en vie.

\- Merci Oncle 'Mus. Je suis content de te revoir…Lily.

\- Moi aussi Harry.

Tout ce petit monde se trouvait installé dans le salon. Hélina apporta de quoi grignoter et se désaltérer.

\- Comment c'est passé votre mission ? interrogea Hélina.

\- Et bien nous avons découvert un livre très ancien parlant des Horcruxes.

\- Les Horcruxes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est Oncle 'Mus ?

\- L'Horcruxe désigne tout objet dans lequel une personne a dissimulé une partie de son âme. Expliqua Lily

\- Nous avons pu récolter des informations sur certains Horcruxes. Répondit Remus

\- Lesquels ? questionna Harry.

\- La coupe de Poufsouffle, elle se trouve dans le coffre-fort de Bélatrix Lestrange.

\- La sœur de Narcissa ?

\- Exacte, tu la connais Hélina ? intervint Lily

\- J'en ai déjà entendu parler, Elle n'est pas très stable niveau mental d'après les rumeurs mais Lily tu as fait ta scolarité avec elle non ?

\- Oui et je confirme elle n'est pas très bien mentalement, je dirais même quel est complètement folle !

\- Je pense que Narcissa pourra nous aider à le récupérer.

\- Je vois, et les autres Horcruxes ?

\- Pour le collier de Salazar je sais que Regulus le petit frère de Sirius l'avait volé mais il n'était plus dans la cachette que Kreature nous avait indiquée. Reprit le loup garou.

\- Kreature c'est l'elfe de Sirius ?

\- Oui Yuki. Et si tu veux mon avis ce n'est pas l'elfe le plus agréable qui existe. Rigola Remus.

\- Pour le diadème de Serdaigle. Il est introuvable, nous n'avons trouvé aucune piste sur le lieu où il pourrait se trouver. Continua Lily

\- Il ne nous reste plus que trois Horcruxes à découvrir. Fit remarquer Harry

\- Non plus qu'un en réalité.

\- Tu sais quelque chose maman ?

\- Oui, je suis sûr que Nagini le serpent de Tom en est un. En ce qui concerne le deuxième…je…

La jeune femme regarda tristement Harry. Son regard fut vite suivi par les autres membres présents dans la pièce.

\- J'ai bien peur que tu sois devenu un Horcruxe sans que Voldemort le veuille vraiment mon chéri.

\- Mais…mais…

\- Ne t'en fait pas mon chéri. On trouvera un moyen de te l'enlever sans te faire du mal. Je te le promets.

\- Je te fais confiance maman….mais savoir que j'ai une partie d'âme en moi. M'effraye un peu.

\- C'est normal petit frère moi aussi j'aurais peur si j'apprenais que j'avais une partie d'âme en moi. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à découvrir le dernier Horcruxe.

\- Oui mais on fera les recherches plus tard, les garçons allez défaire votre valise dans vos chambres après on ira faire quelques magasins.

\- Remus m'a parlé de vêtement typiquement japonais. Le Kimono je crois.

\- Oui c'est exact, je suis sûr que cette tenue vous ira à merveille Lily.

Le jeune couple resta presque tout le mois de juillet avant de repartir pour leur nouveau logement qui était en réalité la maison de Sirius au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Vu que Sirius et Severus habitaient à Poudlard la maison était vide et les barrières de protection avaient été renforcées.

Pendant tout ce mois d'été, Harry n'arrêtait pas d'écrire à son amour au grand désespoir de son frère qui le trouvait beaucoup trop accro.

Le mois de juillet passa horriblement longuement pour Drago et Harry qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose. Se retrouver au manoir Malfoy.

Mais enfin le jour attendu arriva, Hélina et ses deux fils transplanèrent au manoir Malfoy. A peine Harry avait-il passé la porte d'entrée que deux bras lui encerclèrent la taille et des lèvres possessives se posèrent sur les siennes.

\- Mon amour, tu m'as horriblement manqué.

\- Toi aussi Drago.

Un toussement les firent réagir, Hélina les regardait avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Les garçons un peu de retenue tout de même, Drago je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça !

\- Pardon mère…

\- Pardon madame Malfoy.

\- Harry, je t'ai dit de m'appeler Narcissa.

\- Pardon….

\- Et arrête de dire pardon. Rigola la maitresse de maison

\- Narcissa, laissons les garçons j'ai une requête à vous demander.

\- Oh bien sûr, venez dans le petit salon. Drago va montrer leur chambre à tes amis

\- Bien mère.

Laissant seul les adultes pour discuter, les trois garçons montèrent à l'étage pour mieux discuter et se retrouver pour deux en particulier.

\- Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ? demanda Yuki.

\- Blaise et Théo arrivent normalement demain. Ron et Victor devraient arriver ce soir tout comme Hermione, Neville et Fleur.

\- Pansy et les autres ne viennent pas ? remarqua Harry.

\- Non Pansy est en Espagne avec ses parents. Pour Vincent et Gregory, ils ne pouvaient pas venir et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ne m'ont rien dit. Mais je pense que c'est leurs pères qui ne veulent pas.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent les deux frères.

\- Hé bien…leurs pères sont de grand partisan de Voldemort….et vu que mon père ne veut plus suivre ses idées. Ils se sont éloignés, leurs idéaux n'étaient plus les mêmes.

Yuki mit fin à la discussion en laissant le couple seul. Il se souvenait de la bibliothèque, il décida de s'y rendre en attendant sa douce Hermione.

Une fois seul Drago se jeta sur Harry pour le couvrir de baisers et de caresses. Ils ne purent attendre plus longtemps avant de faire l'amour et de se retrouver.

Pendant ce temps dans le petit salon, les trois adultes discutaient affaires.

\- Vous voulez que j'aille voler une coupe dans le coffre de ma folle de sœur ?

\- Oui, elle est en prison donc elle ne pourra rien faire pour vous en empêcher. Son coffre est sous saisie et j'ai quelques relations haut placé auprès des gobelins. Ils nous aideront sans hésiter surtout si c'est pour détruire la menace du seigneur noir.

\- Mais vous êtes sûr que cette fameuse coupe se trouve dans le coffre de Bélatrix ?

\- Oui Lucius, Remus et Lily ont eu des sources sûres au sujet de certains Horcruxes.

\- Bien j'irais faire un tour dans le mois pour récupérer cette coupe.

\- Je vous accompagnerais Narcissa pour être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de pièges qui protègent la coupe.

\- Merci, voulez-vous rester pour diner ?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir. Je partirais tout de suite après le repas. J'ai plusieurs missions qui m'attendent. N'hésite pas à me contacter pour la banque, ou s'il y a le moindre problème avec les enfants.

\- Nous le ferons. Termina Lucius

Les jours passèrent, tout le monde était enfin arrivé au manoir. Ils se trouvaient tous dans la grande salle à manger pour un bon petit déjeuné. Dobby l'elfe de maison de la famille Malfoy arriva dans un « pop » avec un journal à la main.

\- Le journal vient d'arriver maitre.

\- Merci Dobby.

Lucius ouvrit son journal tout en buvant son café. Mais un article lui fit recracher son café de manière peu digne d'un Malfoy.

\- Père ? Tout va bien ?

\- Lucius ? Mon chéri ?

\- On dirait que Potter père et fils ont organisé une grande soirée avec le ministère. Potter père a eu une promotion…en plus d'être chef du Auror, il fait partie du Magenmagot.

\- C'est quoi le Magenmagot déjà ? demanda Harry.

\- Le Magenmagot est la grande cour de justice magique de Grande-Bretagne. Expliqua Lucius

\- Oh…ça veut dire que la justice magique risque d'avoir de gros problème ?

\- Ahah oui, on ne pourra plus compter sur elle. Rigola le lord.

Une fois le petit déjeuné passé, le petit groupe fit une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin. Un mini terrain avait été installé sur le domaine du manoir. Neuville commentait le match, Théo faisait l'arbitre pendant que les autres s'affrontaient. Harry, Drago, Yuki et Hermione contre Victor, Fleur, Blaise et Ron. Alors que le match se déroulait sans incident, un vent froid se mit tout d'un coup à souffler. Quatre Détraqueur sont apparus et attaquèrent Drago, Yuki et Harry. Les autres regardèrent la scène avec peur, Fleur et Victor étant plus âgés tentèrent le sortilège de Patronus pour libérer leurs amis. Ils ne purent repousser que deux des Détraqueurs celui de Yuki et Harry. Ce dernier voyant son amant toujours aux griffes de la créature, ne réfléchit pas et lança le sortilège pour le délivrer. Lucius et Narcissa arrivèrent en courant après avoir entendu des cris venant du jardin. Harry tenait Drago dans ses bras, le jeune homme était encore plus pale que d'habitude. Notre héros avait du mal à calmer ses larmes. Le lord prit son fils dans les bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, pendant ce temps Narcissa appela leur magicomage de famille. Yuki soutenait son frère dans ses bras pour le calmer, Hélina discuta avec Victor et Fleur pour avoir des explications sur les événements. Le magicomage examina rapidement les deux frères avant de s'attarder un peu plus sur le jeune Malfoy. Il conseilla du repos pour le jeune homme, Harry ne quitta pas le lit de son amant. Tout le monde regardait tristement le jeune malade allongé dans le grand lit à baldaquin. Un hibou entra par la fenêtre et laissa une enveloppe avant de repartir. Les adultes froncèrent les sourcils, ils reconnurent facilement que la lettre venait du ministère. L'enveloppe s'éleva dans les airs et s'approcha d'Harry.

\- Cher monsieur Pandragon ! Le ministère a reçu des informations selon lesquelles à 16h23 cette après-midi. Vous avez exécuté le sortilège du Patronus. S'agissant d'une violation du décret sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle. Vous êtes donc renvoyé de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ! Mes meilleurs sentiments Mafalda Hopkirk !

Notre jeune héros avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, tout comme les personnes présente dans la pièce.

\- Je….je suis renvoyé…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Je vais tout de suite me rendre au ministère pour régler cette affaire.

Le lord Malfoy sortit précipitamment de la chambre pour rejoindre son bureau. Pendant ce temps Yuki prit son frère dans ses bras pour le consoler. La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos entre l'attaque des détraqueur, le coma de Drago et maintenant cette lettre. Narcissa partit elle aussi prévenir la mère de deux frères, pour l'informer de la situation. Cette dernière arriva quelques minutes plus tard, son visage était rempli de colère.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit de le renvoyer ! C'était de la légitime défense ! Je savais le ministère incompétent mais pas à ce point !

\- Maman….je ne suis pas sûr que s'énerver arrangera les choses.

\- Oui…tu as raison Yuki. Je vais tout faire pour régler ce problème Harry.

\- Merci maman….si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais bien me reposer un peu.

\- Oui bien sur mon chéri. Nous allons te laisser.

Le petit groupe sortit de la chambre laissant Harry seul avec Drago toujours endormi. Il s'allongea près de lui, posa sa tête sur le torse de son amour afin d'écouter son cœur battre. Notre héros finit par s'endormir contre le blond.

Pendant ce temps dans le petit salon Lucius était revenu du ministère.

\- J'ai pu croiser Dumbledore. Il a réussi à persuader cet incompétent de Fudge de sursoir au renvoi d'Harry jusqu'à une audience.

\- Une audience avec le Magenmagot ? Pour une simple affaire de magie avant l'âge requis ? questionna Narcissa.

\- Ça ne s'est jamais vu, je suis sûr que Potter est impliqué.

\- Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Tu n'as pas lu les journaux maman ?

\- Non, je n'en avais pas sous la main là où j'étais.

\- Et bien James Potter a eu une promotion en plus d'être le chef des Aurors, il fait partie du tribunal des Magenmagot. Expliqua le lord Malfoy

\- ….je vois. Je pense que vous avez raison Lucius, Potter est impliqué dans cette histoire. Quand aura lieu l'audience ?

\- Demain matin à 10h.

Les adultes continuaient de discuter sur les derniers évènements de la journée. Quant aux jeunes adolescents, ils prirent congé et remontèrent dans leurs chambres pour se reposer. Harry s'était endormi, collé contre le corps chaud de son amant. Ce dernier finit par sortir de son état comateux. Il reprit doucement ces esprits, se souvenant des derniers évènements. En voulant se relever, il sentit un poids sur lui. Il reconnut la touffe brune de son amant, il embrassa le front de son amour avant de retomber dans un sommeil profond. Il ne se doutait pas de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Harry. Le procès risquait d'être fort en émotion pour notre groupe d'héros.

A suivre….

* * *

Donc comme je l'ai dit un peu plutôt. Je vais désormais publier un chapitre par mois. Il sera un peu plus long qu'avant. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =) et au mois prochain ! surement à la fin du mois =P


End file.
